Colossus III : Nemesis
by Sammy23.4
Summary: You can't fight Destiny, but destiny can fight you.
1. Dues Ex Machina

A/N – Hello again. Here is the first chapter of the third book in the series. This one will take a little longer to post because I have to go through it and remove all the HTML code that I originally wrote it in, but I'll do my best to update regularly.

Once again, I don't own Harry Potter and this story contains references, quotes and shout-outs to the 4000 odd things that inspired these stories.

Hope you enjoy. :)

----

DEUS EX MACHINA

_Hogwarts_

_November 14th_

_2022 A.D._

"So many people ask me why I do this," Albus smiled casually and sipped his coffee. His face was slightly blackened and is clothes were scorched and burnt in several places.

Standing just behind him was a woman that could quite easily be described as a goddess. She had perfect dirty blond hair down to her lower ribs and hypnotic jade green eyes, not to mention the fact that she could control electricity.

On his left was another drop dead gorgeous woman. With long, flowing jet black hair and blue wolf-like eyes, Aurora had one of her most intimidating looks on her face. A small bulge had finally started to appear on her stomach.

"And everyone that asks me is always surprised by the answer. Not because it's some kind of earth shattering, philosophical revelation that opens peoples eyes to a new world of possibilities but because it's so simple and obvious and easily ignored,"

He pulled out a cigarette but couldn't seem to find his lighter. He lent back on his chair a little allowing Athena to bring her forefinger forward and put it to the tip of the cigarette. A small blue spark shot from her fingertip, igniting the cigarette. No one seemed all that surprised.

"I do this because it has to be done," He smiled. "The world is full of coulda, shoulda, woulda's but sometimes, something comes along that has to happen... I'm the guy that makes sure that it does. I learn from the mistakes of the past. Your mistakes."

He nodded to the men sitting across from him.

"Let me ask you a question. What if, hypothetically speaking, the atomic bomb had been dropped at the beginning of World War II? I'm taking, like, a week after the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor or even before that, 1940, '39? How many lives would have been saved? True...a few hundred thousand would still have been killed but...maybe it would have been worth it. No D-Day, no Battle of the Bulge, no Holocaust! Maybe the Cold War would have happened, maybe not. Who knows. If it did, there would still be 20 million people alive and well, to deal with it." Albus smiled. "That's the thing, isn't it. So few people think about the future...the big picture...,"

"Everyone thinks about the future," one of the men in front of him said with a gritty London accent.

"You think about your future. The future of your country, your family, your life. Unfortunately, man is a party animal. When things are going great right in front of your faces, nothing else matters. You ignore everything that could put a downer on your happy little world and all you really think about is how to keep it going or make it better. I think about the future of the world. The future of Mankind. The big picture,"

"So that's why you're doing this? For the future?"

"Exactly. To ensure that the world goes on spinning, certain things must be done whether we like them or not. True, sometimes I'm not subtle about it. Sometimes I'm forced to resort to brutal methods but I'm confident that the ends will justify the means."

"Your ends?" the other man across from him asked.

"Everyone's," Albus said before taking a drag on his smoke. "I told you, I'm interested in one thing: the future. And believe me when I say the only way to get there is together. I am trying to stop you from making a very big mistake."

"Well there's a problem with that plan," the Londoner said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it only works if everyone else agrees with the ends,"

"Ahh, I see your predicament. Unfortunately, because you people don't see the future in the same light that I do, I can't show you what the ends look like..., you're just going to have to take it on faith," Al grinned.

"If it were up to us, we probably would. But it's not," the other man said.

"I know..., that's one of the great shames about this," Albus checked his watch. "sorry guys, we gotta go. Gotta go to work, thanks for the coffee,"

Albus stood up and the moment he did, 30 rifle barrels were pointed at his head. Little red points from laser sights were poker-dotted around their bodies. Camouflaged solders everywhere had targeted him, Aurora and Athena as the commanders in front of him got out of their chairs as well. The operations tent was packed solid with military personnel, radio and tactical equipment, and a lot of tension.

They had been daring enough to actually walk in there because they knew that they couldn't actually get hurt. However, it wouldn't stop the military from trying if they got the chance.

"You have 5 minutes to pull your forces back. If you don't, you will have a very bad day," Albus growled.

He, Aurora and Athena walked to the entrance where 8 soldiers immediately raised their weapons at them.

"Move," They hesitated. "I won't ask again,"

The soldiers let them pass and the trio exited the tent.

Outside looked like an army base even though it was actually the grounds of Hogwarts. There must have been 5,000 soldiers surrounding the school. Attack helicopters circled the area while Tanks, Humvee's and MRLS's were deployed all over the perimeter.

Hogwarts was under siege.

The Castle showed signs of already being attacked. The massive double doors at the entrance had been blown apart and several windows had been smashed.

As the trio walked towards the castle, they moved past a burnt-out and destroyed Humvee. There was blood on the ground along with several dozen broken suits of armor.

They entered the school through the smashed double doors. Directly inside, Harry, Ron, Amelia, Lincoln, Scorpius, Rose, Hugo, Lily, Violet, Lynx, the Bobs, Teddy and Tannis were taking cover with wands and guns at the ready.

"What's happening?" Harry asked quickly.

"Relax, it's under control," Albus said instantly.

"You think they'll listen?" Athena asked in a light Polish accent.

"No," he said back quickly and turned to Tannis. "Students safe?"

"Not with them around." He nodded to the Muggle military forces that were holding on the perimeter line. "They're in the dorms."

"Good, they should be okay there." Albus pulled a satellite phone out of his pocket and tossed it to Athena. He checked his watch again.

"They're not moving," Athena stated.

"They still have 40 seconds,"

They watched through the broken doors as soldiers moved out and around the school. Near the operations tent, several of the officers were talking down on radios, probably to their superiors but none of them were pulling back.

"Target the MRLS's," he said.

Athena turned the phone on and closed her eyes.

On the perimeter, the computer control screens on two MGM-140 Multiple Rocket Launch Systems flickered and buzzed.

"Got 'em." She smiled.

Albus checked his watch again. They had 10 seconds left.

"Lock on." he said.

"Wait, Albus! You don't have to do this! Give them more time!" Harry pleaded.

"They had their chance."

The Turrets on each of the Rocket Launchers came alive and turned to face each other. Soldiers around them started to run about and panic, trying to pull and cut wires out of the computer systems.

"Albus, don't do this! Please!" Harry yelled.

The Missile hatches opened on Launch Pads.

The soldiers yelled and bolted from them, running as fast as they could away from the school. Other soldiers in the area ducked for cover and hid behind tanks and vehicles. They were out of time.

"ALBUS DON'T!"

"Hit 'em!" he growled.

The boosters fired! The missiles ejected from the ports and struck each other head on, in mid air. The explosion was so huge that it engulfed half the grounds. The noise was enough to pop a person's eardrums. Vehicles and soldiers were blasted through the air as fire scorched the entire area. What was left of one of the Missile Launchers catapulted though the sky and struck a tree on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, while other debris slammed into the side of the castle.

Albus raised a huge shield which caused the shrapnel to bounce off and back towards the line. Harry and the others nevertheless hit the deck for cover.

The flames subsided and were replaced by heavy smoke. All around, burning pieces of military equipment lay on the ground. Medics quickly rushed around to tend to the wounded soldiers as screams of pain cut the air.

Harry slowly picked himself off the deck and looked around. His face was awe struck with horror. "Oh, my God!" he breathed.

"Yeah...they're probably thinking the same thing," Albus chimed and Athena smiled deviously.

_U.S.S. Kitty Hawk_

_North Atlantic Ocean_

_184 Miles West of Faroe Islands_

_August 15TH_

_2022 A.D._

The enormous metal submarine glided effortlessly through the water. A thousand feet down there was no light from the surface moon and the water was easily -30 degrees. The strong current was the only thing stopping it from freezing over.

The Nuclear Ballistic Missile Sub that housed 28 Trident Warheads. This ship alone was capable of kick starting World War 3 but at the moment, it was simply conducting dive and maneuvering test South of Iceland. Inside the hull, the labyrinth of gantries and walkways would have made anyone feel claustrophobic, but to the seasoned crew, it was their home away from home.

On the Bridge, the crew went about their duties as they always did while Captain Kneeler and the EXO checked over a few charts.

"If we make another turn here, we should fall right into the current and cut even more time off," The EXO suggested.

"We're already 28 minutes ahead. It's not a race," The Captain smiled.

"I know, but it gives me something to do. Might give us the edge if we end up using this area in the war games,"

"Well, I won't argue with that," The Laughed marking down their current position.

"Sir?" Ensign Woods, the sonar operator called out.

"What's up Woodsy?" The Captain walked over.

"I Still got that sound," He said listening a little closer to his headphones. "it's been with us ever since we passed the Trench,"

"Still behind us?" Kneeler asked.

"Yes sir. Holding steady 1000 yards off our stern,"

"Let's hear it,"

Woods flicked a few switches on his sonar station. The sound he was listening to came over the main speakers. It was a very odd noise. A sort of rough clicking and buzzing, almost like an insect would make.

"What do you think it is?" Kneeler asked him.

"If I had to make a guess sir, I'd say...a crustacean,"

"A Crustacean?" Kneeler raised his eyebrows.

"You ever been to Marino's Sea Food bar in Cape Cod?" Woods asked.

"No, but I take it you have," The Captain seemed to find the whole thing quite humorous. The EXO walked over to see what was happening.

"Well, they keep call the lobsters in this big tank at the back and you get to go up and choose which one you want for your meal, some of the ones they got in there are huge, I mean like...anyway, they never seem to like each other very much and their always moving around and hitting each other and stuff and...well...that's what this sounds like!" Woods explained quickly.

"A bunch of Lobsters duking it out?" EXO Chuckled.

Soon the Captain and a few of the other sailors were laughing as well. Woods realized how stupid it sounded but he was too stubborn to give up on his theory. "Fine, you don't wanna listen to me, okay. I'm tellin' you it's a crustacean or a lot of crustaceans,"

"Alright, Alright, any surface traffic?" The Captain asked trying not to laugh.

"Got a fishing trawler about 500 yards to Port, but that's about it,"

"Alright," The Captain said grabbing the comm's mic off the computer station and radioing the bridge. "Helm, all stop, Chief of the Boat, rig for silent,"

"Rig for Silent, Aye sir," The Chief's voice replied.

"Captain?" The EXO questioned.

"Ah, Woodsy's very rarely wrong and if it is what he says it is, I don't want to be responsible for upsetting the migration pattens of a couple thousand Lobsters. We'd have Greenpeace picketing outside every base on the Eastern Seaboard," He looked at the Sonar screen. "It still moving towards us?"

"Yes sir, holding steady at 10 knots,"

"We're ahead of schedule, we'll just wait till it passes. Mark it in the log," The Captain order.

"It'll pass under us in the about 3 minutes," Woods said, putting his headphones back on.

The Captain watched the small blip on the Sonar screen move closer and closer towards the sub. Woods continued to listen as the sounds became clearer.

"Man, that is a lot of Lobsters," Woods said to himself.

Suddenly the blip on the sonar screen disappeared. Woods looked confused as the sound stop in his headphones.

"It's gone...,"

The Captain looked at screen for a few seconds. He was as puzzled at Woods. "Run a diagnostic, maybe it's your equipment," He ordered.

Woods worked his station for a second until a progress bar came up on his screen. The Moment it hit 100% it reported: _All Hardware and Software functioning normally._

"Every thing's working fine," Woods looked puzzled. "They just...stopped...or vanished...,"

The Captain thought for a second then picked up the comm's mic again. "Helm come right -"

Alarms sounded all over the sub. "COLLISION ALARM!" The EXO yelled.

The Captain, The EXO, Woods and every other sailor on board the submarine were thrown through the air as the ship was stuck by something that felt like a torpedo! Sparks exploded from consoles and water pipes burst everywhere!

The Captain picked himself up and charged towards the Bridge. "Damage Report!"

"Propulsion offline! Planes aren't responding!" The Chief yelled.

"Hull breach! Flooding in multiple compartments!" Another sailor yelled.

"What the hell just hit us?!" The EXO screamed.

"I don't know!"

"What's our depth?"

"Passing 1200!"

"Level us out!"

"Hydraulics aren't responding!"

"Blow the tanks, get us on the surface!" The Captain order.

"Main forward tanks are ruptured!"

"Passing 1500!"

"We're too deep to pump out manually!" The EXO yelled.

"Passing 1700!"

"We can't hold her...," The Captain breathed.

The EXO knew it too. They were going down too fast. They were already dead.

"Launch the Buoy," He said.

The EXO climbed his way over to the control panel. He opened up a cover that revealed what looked like a fire alarm.

He smashed the glass and yanked out the handle.

On the back of the sub, a hatch blasted open and a small cylinder the size of a traffic cone was launched through the water towards the surface.

Below it, the pressure overwhelmed the The Kitty Hawk and hull was crushed like an empty beer can. A few tonnes of oxygen bubbles were all that was left as the broken machine sank further into the darkness.

Only 9 minutes later, the buoy breached the night time surface and bobbed around on top like a champagne cork. The white signal beacon flashed once every 2 seconds to attract anyone that was in the area, but it had already been spotted.

The Fishing Trawler sailed towards it at high speed, slowed and came to rest along side it. Two large men were waiting by the side with their wands ready. Together they levitated the heavy metal buoy out of the ocean and onto the boat deck.

They checked it over quickly then looked up to the bridge house. Standing just by the entrance was a cloaked man who's face was covered by the darkness.

"Get started, we've only got 5 hours," He ordered with a deep but well spoken voice.

The Two men nodded and started levitating the buoy into the ship.

The Cloaked man turned to another man inside the Bridge house. "Send our friend back to the trench,"

_International Confederation of Wizards_

_Paris, France_

_August 27TH_

_2022 A.D._

"...This Metamorphosis most commonly seems to begin when normal children would be entering puberty or at least a certain hormonal stage of puberty recognized as the time in which adolescence first start to notice the opposite sex, usually between the ages of 13 to 14," Tannis said,his voice amplified by the _Sonarus Charm._

The large hall was filled with representatives from all over the wizarding world. At least 200 people were sitting in their designated seats with the name of whatever magical community they represented edged in a small white plaque in front of them. Hermione sat with her arms folded in her chair with the sign: _British Minister_ in front of her.

The whole thing mimicked the look of a U.N. Summit meeting. Some members were using Translation charms while others were reading through small hand outs that had been given to them upon arrival.

Behind Professor Tannis was a large floating projection of the Daily Prophet news article that had stated that Albus Severus Potter had been afflicted by a freak aging disorder.

"What follows is a completely comatose state that last between 4 to 6 weeks, during which time, they will physically age up to 6 years. This is so that they are fully developed when they wake up and would able to mate immediately if a partner were available. Their mature form also allows them complete control over their abilities,"

He gave is wand a quick flick and projection changed to a blurred, non-moving photo of The Colossus approaching the Baltimore bank while bullets bounced off his shield.

"The abilities often manifest themselves even before the Metamorphosis takes place, usually in moments of heightened emotional stress. But these manifestations are undeveloped and the subject has little or no control over them. After The Metamorphosis they regard their abilities as a literal extension of their bodies. They would probably put it in the same category as being able to walk or blink,"

"Excuse me Professor," The Irish Minister said, his voice also amplified for the entire hall to hear. "you said that their body's grow faster so that they can be ready to reproduce as soon as they wake...why? If they are so adaptive at surviving, why the sudden need to produce off spring?" He asked.

"We as I said at the beginning of this lecture, I don't have all the answer but if I had to guess, I'd say that they know their species is in danger. When entire ecosystems were threatened by deforestation, a number of animals and insects exhibited accelerated breeding patterns, perhaps they are doing the same. These Anomalies are standing on the doorstep of extinction and are doing everything in their power to avoid being invited in," Tannis continued. "Upon waking, these Anomalies often display very animalistic qualities, being aggressive and territorial. They feel the need to show their dominance so that they won't be challenged and will be able to claim a mate without argument. But these traits fade over time and eventually they interact with others, humans, wizard, there own kind just like anyone else would,"

He flicked his wand again to show a moving picture of human red blood cells.

"One of the most intriguing aspects of an Anomaly is it's immune system. The are literally able to adapt to almost any foreign compound. This includes potions, poisons and remedies. In 2019, I'm sure you all remember, Albus Potter was being attacked using a curse that inflicted extreme nightmares directly into the subconscious. To combat this, we tried to give him regular doses of Dreamless Sleep Draught but after a while, the Draught stopped working completely. Even before he entered his Metamorphosis his immune system was more advanced than our own and he had developed an immunity to it. The same can be said when he was captured and put into a magically induced coma, he started to develop an immunity to something as powerful as Draught of Living Death. I hope you can all understand the kind of medical benefits we could gain if we were able to study this development,"

"We are all aware of the medical and scientific advancements that could be made Professor Tannis," Kelly Winters, the President of _ACM (American Corum of Magic)_ said none too friendly. She was an intimidating women in her mid 50's with dark hair. "but that doesn't take away from the very credible threat that these 'Anomalies' pose,"

"Anyone that uses their power for destructive ends is a credible threat, Madam President," Tannis kept his cool.

"Indeed, but forgive me Professor but I am just dying to know how you know so much about there kind," She was trying to attack his credibility but he had been prepared for it.

"I'm afraid my sources are highly confidential," Tannis said sweetly.

"Well, you seem to have a great deal of knowledge on this subject so I was hoping that you might enlighten me about a few things," She pulled out a few pieces of Parchment from inside a folder. "perhaps you could tell me whether or not you think the man that burst the ear drums of 12 people in Oslo with 'Sonic Manipulation' or, whether the man that melted through a safe door by spraying molecular acid from his hands or, the girl that pumped 3000 volts of electricity into a pair of C.I.A. Agents last week," That last one caught his attention.

Hermione saw Tannis's eyes widen but Winters didn't.

"Perhaps you could tell me, if you think those kind of people are credible threats?" She smiled sweetly. "and of course, lets not forget the obvious one that almost ripped the world in half with a Black Hole not too long ago,"

"And was subsequently captured and drugged but still managed to get to London in time to defeat a monster that no one else could stand up to, is that the man your talking about?" Tannis shot the insulting smile back at her. Winters glared. "Madam President, I'm not here to tell you whether or not these people are dangerous, I'm simply going to tell that they are here, among us and they have no intention of leaving but, there are those who would very much like to see them gone forever,"

"Your speaking of the mysterious organization apparently responsible for the near extinction of these Anomalies but of which no hard evidence actually exists?" The President asked.

"Exactly. It would certainly explain how a species, more powerful than our own hasn't been discovered sooner,"

"So your saying that these Anomalies are climbing out of the woodwork now because these people are no longer a threat to them?"

"I think that they'll always be a threat. But if we uphold the convictions and rights that we have fought so hard to put in place...if we treat Anomalies as equals and not outcasts, if we except them just as the Muggles are trying to do for us, then perhaps we'll be able to finally break through the barriers that have held us apart for so long," Tannis said with more conviction that Winters was expecting.

"I certainly hope that your right Professor, because hate crimes towards wizards and witches are getting worse every day and if we have to worry about Anomalies joining this unrest as well, then things are only going to get worse,"

"That's not what anyone wants, Madam President," Tannis said.

Hermione saw her opening and stood. "Thank you Professor Tannis, this lecture was very informative and helpful," She turned to look at the other representatives. "We'll return here in an hour and continue with the Economy Issues and immigration monitoring,"

Everyone else in the hall stood up and begin packing away their things. Many of them were met by security forces or assistance. President Winters actually had an entire team of men that looked a lot like the muggle secret service. Hermione walked over to Tannis who was still packing away some of his things.

"Thank you Alex," She said.

"That's quite alright. I just hope they listen,"

"The President grilled you pretty hard back there," She smiled.

"I was kind of expecting it," He admitted.

"You seemed pretty interested when she mentioned those agents getting Electrocuted," She was expecting some kind of big reaction from Tannis but he was too smart for something like that.

"Oh, I had heard there might be an Electokinetic out there somewhere," He lied. "looks like the President's information may be better than my own,"

"I see," She didn't fully believe him but wasn't going to pry. "I wish I could keep you here, I could use your advice about some of the other issues we'll be discussing,"

"I'm sorry, I have to get back to Hogwarts. Student's will be arriving in a few days and I -"

"I know, your an extremely busy man. I won't keep you any longer and I suppose you need to prepare the school for the arrival of your new assistant Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," She laughed.

"I'm sure he'll behave...at least as long as Amelia's around,"

"Let's hope so," Her smiled faded. "Thanks again Alex," She left and walked towards the exit.

He felt pity for her. She had slipped up just once and it had cost her so much. She hadn't heard from her husband in 3 months. Part of her would probably have been happy if he had sent her a letter asking for a divorce because at least it would have been some kind of contact. But he had simply vanished and although she was doing her best to put on a brave face, it was killer her.

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_London, England_

_August 27TH_

_2022 A.D._

"_That was Professor Alexander Tannis, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, speaking in Paris earlier today about the Evo-Human phenomenon that is...," _The voice on the wireless trailed away.

Harry had only been half listening to the broadcast. Most of that information he already knew. He was sitting at the bar of the pub, a glass of fire whiskey in his hand. He had been spinning his wedding ring on the bar counter about once every 30 seconds or so, watching it eventually stop and fall on it's side. Just like his marriage.

He had promised her time. He had promised her anything she wanted but after 3 weeks of waiting to talk to her again, he was starting to doubt that she would ever give him a second chance. He knew he didn't deserve one but he prayed from it nevertheless.

"Here you go, Harry," Hannah slid a second glass in front of him and smiled faintly.

"Thanks Hannah," He finished off the glass in his hand and gave it to her before starting on the second.

Even though he had been drinking it for the last hour or so, the stench of much more potent whiskey, followed by tobacco shot up Harry's nose. The man standing at the bar next to him must have been living in a cave for the last few months because he looked terrible. He had a short unshaven brown beard, long matted hair and large black bags under his eyes. His cloths obviously hadn't been washed or changed for a very long time and he seemed to be quite drunk already.

Hannah approached him cautiously. She wondered whether or not he might actually be a muggle.

"Hello,"

"Good afternoon," He grinned showing his bad teeth. He reached into his pocket a dumped a large about of change on the bar. "I take some of dat Fire Whiskey," He said in a deep Cajun accent.

She poured the booze and handed him the glass. The Cajun simply pushed the change over to let Hannah sort it out.

He downed the glass in one and pushed the it forward before she even had time to take the money. "Nother' one,"

Hannah looked worried. "You know, there's a two glass limit before 6 o'clock," She said.

"Well, I only had one," The Cajun stared at her.

Hannah nervously pushed another glass of fire whiskey towards him. He downed it in one again.

"Why don't you make a exception?" He asked, still staring.

Hannah took a breath. "Those men behind you," She nodded to the 4 people sat around one of the tables. "they're Auror's and the man at the end of the bar is Harry Potter, so don't make any trouble in here,"

"Harry Potter," He looked at him with contempt and chuckled. "why ain't he savin' us?"

Harry looked at the Cajun. He really wasn't in the mood for this kind of crap.

"You spos to be da Saviour..., why ain't you boardin' da windows, Harry?"

"Excuse me?" Harry scowled.

"Oh I see. You excepted the inevitable too...," The Cajun smiled.

"Unless your getting a non-alcoholic drink, I suggest you leave," Harry said going back to his drink.

"Ahh, don't worry, Harry. You get off lighter dan da rest of us," The Cajun said absently. "your death gone be quick..., rest of us gone have to suffer,"

Harry put down his drink and stood up. "Alright, your leaving, lets go,"

"Should have listened to your son, Harry..., he was trying to save you,"

Harry looked stunned and suddenly became a lot more interested in what he had to say. "What did you just say?"

"Not even da Colossus can save you now..., he can't save none of us..., we all gone die,"

Harry focused. He knew that he was just a drunken weirdo that had nothing better to do. "That's enough!" He hissed. "Why don't you go somewhere as sober up!"

"Drunk the only way to be now," The Cajun laughed. "got ta live it up while we can. All be gone soon. Nothin' can stop whats comin',"

"Really?" Harry lost his temper got in the Cajun's face. "and what's coming?"

"Death..., death in the flesh," The Cajun smiled. He turned to the rest of the pub and yelled at the top of his lungs. "YOU ALL GONE DIE!"

Harry grabbed him and twisted his arm behind his back. The 4 Auror's jumped out of their seats and took over the arrest. He struggled against the Auror's as they tried to pull him out of the bar.

"Lock him up in the Ministry until he's sober!" Harry barked.

"Why you so unhappy, Harry!?" The Cajun waled, still laughing. "you get a nice quick death! She gone make sure o dat!" He looked ready to punch him. "She gone finish what her father started!"

Harry suddenly felt something cold bite into his stomach.

"Aurora gone kill you!" The Cajun grinned before being pulled out of the pub.


	2. Police State

POLICE STATE

_Bakara Market_

_Muqdisho, Somalia_

_September 1__st_

_2022 A.D._

This part of the world had always been prone to conflict. In 1993 even the powerful U.S. Delta Force and Army Rangers were forced to withdraw after a fierce battle that claimed over 1000 lives. Similar fighting erupted in 2006 and 2007 after Ethiopian troops stormed the city. Now, with the Wizarding world exposed, fanatics and rebel factions had all be volleying for power, claiming that they could handle the new situation better than anyone else.

The country had been torn into several pieces with several leaders. The most powerful of these was General Ali Al Hazem who controlled the bulk of the countries military forces. As many warlords had done before him, he had taken the city of Mogadishu as his command center. Now the entire city was controlled by army and militia forces, loyal to him.

It certainly wasn't the friendliest place in the world but it was where he needed to be at that moment. It was hot too, so hot that it was difficult to breath. Over 100 degrees, every single day. Of course, if you were part of the militia, you could easily get fans and ice for your drinks. Al was just happy that they actually refrigerated their beer.

Every now and than, gun fire would sound out. Over ¼ of the merchants at Bakara Market sold weapons. They would fire off a few rounds into the air just to show that the gun worked. There were also a few technicals patrolling the market. Any sign of trouble and they wouldn't ask questions, they'd simply turn their .50 Caliber machine gun onto who ever was responsible.

The stared nervously at Albus every time they passed the bar that he was sitting in. He was getting agitated. He had been waiting for 15 minutes already.

Just as he entertained the thought for simply forcing his way into the command center, a 4x4 drove up and stopped outside the bar. The driver called out in some broken EMMaay/EM dialect ushering Al towards the jeep.

Albus stood up and brought his beer with him. He jumped in the Jeep and they headed off through the Market.

It was quite unusual for a white man to be seen in the company of Hazem's Militia. Anyone that didn't know who he was probably mistook him for an arms dealer or something.

They drove past several military blockages and security check points. Although it was brutal, violent and illegal, it wouldn't be a stretch to say that this was the only thing keeping the region from falling into complete chaos.

Eventually they came to a huge building that looked like a palace that an Arab Sheikh might live in. There was security everywhere, including tanks and APC's on the parameter. The Jeep stopped at the gates and the driver talked with the main guard for a moment. Eventually, the guard opened the gate and let them pass.

Entering the palace was like entering another world. The marble floors had been buffered to a perfect shine and the whole place looked like it was cleaned about 3 times a day. It was air conditions and filled with gold plated items that Al was sure were probably real gold.

He was escorted up to a large open office with a big polished wooden desk in the center.

"Mr. Potter, Welcome to Muqdisho," General Hazem was well spoken but clearly originally from the area.

"Little late for welcomes, I've been here for an hour," Al stated.

"Yes, I apologize for keeping you waiting but I have many duties to attend to,"

"Running a country a little more difficult than you expected?"

"Stopping a country from tearing it's self apart is very difficult,"

"Well, you seem to be doing better than your friends up north. They're lopping the heads off anyone that's found with a wand, aren't they?" Al said simply.

"What can I say? They're uncultured," Hazem smiled. "most of them are expecting you to turn up and stop them at any moment,"

"I've got more important things to deal with,"

"Really? I thought you were here save the world?"

"I am and it's a lot more work than it sounds so can we get on with it please?"

"Of course," The General stood and ushered Albus towards a side door.

The door led them back outside the Palace and across the grounds to a small warehouse. Hazem's men opened the door for them and they stepped inside.

The whole place was obviously used as a freezer of some sort because the air was very cold.

"It is the only one you found?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I had my men sweep the entire area, not a sign of contagion anywhere," Hazem explained. "I've also asked around a little. There hasn't been anything like this reported in the country for at least that last 50 years,"

"50 years?"

"All the records after that were destroyed in 2006,"

"Huh,"

Hazem led Albus to a stretcher that was sitting right in the middle of the frozen warehouse. There was a sealed body bag sitting on top of it. One of Hazem's men came over and handed Albus a pair of latex gloves. He put them on and unzipped the body bag.

The corpse looked like it had been decomposing for the last 100 years. It had been drained of almost all of it's blood, fat and nutrients. The skin had turned black and jelly like. Albus pointed his forefinger at it's chest and traced a line down to it's stomach. A small incision followed his finger like the body was being cut by an invisible scalpel. Hazem looked very uneasy from seeing just one of Albus's talents.

He flicked his fingers and the incision opened up like it was part of an autopsy. Inside all the organs were shriveled and dead. Albus took hold of one of the rib bones and pulled. It snapped off like a twig. The bones had been drained of all marrow and fiber and were now as weak as toothpicks.

He pushed his hand inside the opening and felt the spin just behind the dead heart. Here the bones were ruff and brittle like they had actually been scratched away.

It was exactly the same as the other bodies. Something had literally consumed this man from the inside out, feeding on everything that made him alive.

The satellite phone in Al's pocket began to ring. He took off his gloves and answered it.

"Yeah?" The sounds of gun fire and shouting came through the ear piece.

"Al! It's Wells! Got a bit of a situation here, could use a hand!"

"I'm busy, your gonna have to deal with it your self," Al brushed off.

"I've also got some info about your little lightning rod!"

That got his attention. "Is it good?"

"You might be surprised,"

"Where are you?" Al asked.

"Liverpool. Just look for the rioters!" Wells yelled.

"I'm on my way," Al hung up the phone and turned to Hazem. "Burn it,"

He started walking towards the warehouse door.

"Hey! Should I be worried about this?" Hazem called.

"Yes," Albus exited the warehouse.

_Potter Manor_

_Outside Petham_

_Kent, England_

_September 1__st_

_2022 A.D._

Harry got up from his chair in the kitchen and answered the door. He actually took a step back when he first saw her. Even though he didn't believe it, the drunken man at the Leaky Cauldron had said some things that couldn't be ignored.

"Harry," Aurora said simply.

"Hi," He said simply.

"You want me to wait outside?" She asked causing Harry to realize that he hadn't actually invited her in.

"No, I'm sorry, come in," She stepped over the threshold and looked around for a second. "Err, Listen, thanks for doing this,"

"Al asked me to keep an eye on you guys beside, we're all heading in the same direction,"

"Yeah," Harry walked over to the stairs. "HURRY UP GUYS, AURORA'S HERE," He shouted.

Hugo and Lily came down first. Aurora immediately noticed that Lily's hair was different. She had always been a redhead but she seemed to have dyed her hair black. Together it gave her a very dark blood red tint, a lot like Lynx's hair.

"Love your hair Lil," Aurora smiled.

"Thanks, you don't think that Lynx will mind do you?" Lily asked quickly.

"I think she'll love it..., and so will whoever your trying to impress," Aurora winked causing Lily to flush red.

"Uhh, he's so dreamy!" Hugo mocked. "It's all I've been bloody hearing! Her and Rose talking about this mystery bloke!"

"Really?" Harry said with a smile and raised eyebrows. "and do I know this young man?"

"Shut up! There's no bloke! I just wanted to change my hair!" She hit Hugo on the arm and stormed away.

"Hi, Aurora," Rose smiled as she came down the stairs.

"Hi Rosey, so who's this boy that Lily's got a crush on?" Aurora asked.

"Sorry, I'm sworn to secrecy,"

"You know that I can just pull the answers out of your head right?" Aurora smiled.

"But...that's very intrusive!" Rose looked a little nervous, probably more so about her own thoughts being exposed.

"Where's James?" Harry asked.

"Still up there, being grumpy,"

"He didn't have to do this," Aurora chimed.

"I know, I think he feels obligated or something. Be the big protector while Al's gone or something,"

"I thought that was my job?"

"Yeah about that," Hugo jumped in. "Are you really taking over the D.A.?"

"That's the plan," Aurora said quickly.

"Sweet!"

"Don't get too excited Hugo. You lot will probably be it's only members after people find out," Aurora sighed slightly.

"Their loss," Rose smiled.

"Lily, go and get your brother will you," Harry sighed.

"JAMES! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Aurora suddenly screamed causing everyone to jump.

"I'm coming! Keep ya knickers on!" James moaned back.

Aurora suddenly looked slightly dizzy and flushed. "Harry, you got a toilet?" she asked.

"Sure, just down the hall and too the left,"

Aurora walked away quickly. She got into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Almost a second later she puked up all of her breakfast into the toilet. The sickly taste of bile in her throat made her feel even worse.

She looked down at her own stomach. "Why are you doing this to me?"

She quickly brushed her teeth and had a glass of water, trying to hide the fact the her morning sickness was driving her insane. She exited the bathroom just as James trudged his way down the stairs.

"It's 8:30 in the bloody morning! I don't see why we have to leave 2 and a half hours early!" He whined.

"Have you tried to get into London recently James? With all the road blocks and police checkpoints, It'll take 2 and a half hours just to get to the Dartford tunnel," Aurora said, levitating his truck out of the door. "has everyone got their transport papers?"

Rose, Lily, Hugo and James all pulled a small piece of stamped paper out of their pockets.

"Good, I don't want to have to leave anyone in Bromley,"

"Oh, Aurora, I don't suppose you -"

Aurora didn't wait for her to finish. She knew what she was about to ask. "Scorpius is meeting us at the station Rose, no need to threat,"

A huge smiled crept onto her face. Aurora gave her wand a few flicks, sending the rest of their luggage out of the front door. James, Rose, Lily and Hugo followed the luggage out of the door.

Harry looked at Aurora with a blatant vulnerability on his face. "Aurora, I've got no right to ask you for anything but...please protect my family,"

"I'll look after them," She smiled assuringly.

"I've got Auror's and Order members stationed at King's Cross and Hogsmead but all of the in between is controlled by the muggles," He explained.

"I know, we'll be fine Harry," They walked out of the house together towards a brand new silver SUV that was parked in the driveway.

"You talk to your wife?" Aurora asked suddenly.

"Erm...yeah, she's...err...she just wants some time to think," Harry mumbled.

"She still loves you. If she didn't, all she'd say to you was that she wanted a divorce. When she finally does decide to give you another chance, try not to fuck it up," Harry was a little taken back by that. It almost sounded like an order. Aurora just continued to walk over to the car.

"Where's Amelia?" James asked.

"At Hogwarts,"

"So your driving us to the station?" James looked quite surprised.

"Yes James, I'm driving you to the station," Aurora looked a little board by the questioning.

"Couldn't you have gotten a flying car?" Hugo queried.

"Yes, If I wanted to spend the next 10 years in Azkaban," Aurora hissed. She was getting very annoyed by the stupid questions now. "just get in the car Hugo,"

Harry hugged Lily and seemed to be having quite a hard time letting go. Aurora was glad to see that Lily and James's grudges towards their father had begun to fade. Harry wasn't a bad person, he had simply made a mistake and because of who he was, that mistake brought about repercussions that were a lot worse than what he deserved.

"You listen to Aurora, she'll look after you," Harry whispered. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too dad," Lily said soothingly. She seemed to be expecting him to let go at some point but he was taking his time about it. "Err...dad, your squishing me,"

Harry let go and jumped back. "I'm sorry sweetheart,"

James looked a little apprehensive as his father walked over to him. Harry hugged him just as he did with Lily.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through," Harry said honestly.

"Talk to mum," James replied. It was his way of saying that he forgives him.

"Stay safe," He let James go and everyone got into the car.

Harry had never felt so alone as he watched the car pull out of the drive way and disappear down the road.

The journey had been pretty smooth sailing until they reached the outskirts of London. Just as Aurora had predicted, the massive tail backs caused by security checkpoints were forcing cars to crawl along at a snails pace. On top of that, the skies had started turning gray and dark and rain started to hit the windscreen.

Aurora would flip the radio channel over every time the news came on. She didn't want them to feel to unnerved by all the unpleasant events that were happening all over the world. Although there had been riots and protests, England had actually scene the least amount of unrest caused by the exposer of the wizarding world.

The Muggles had taken to protecting wizards and witches from their own kind with a lot of enthusiasm and most of the general population simply acted cautious and curious about the magical community. In other parts of the world, wizards and witches were being demonized as evil and unholy creatures, mainly by religious fanatics.

The religious upheaval was one of the main reason that security around the major cities had been increased so much. The government believed fanatics that were preaching intolerance were also behind several attempted bombings of Magical areas. However, with Magical and Muggle security working together, it was next to impossible to carry out any such plans.

By the time they reached the A2 into London, traffic was almost at a complete stand still. Every car had to stop at police blocks and show authorized transport papers. They also had to declare themselves as Magical or Non-Magical citizens.

After another 25 minutes of waiting, Aurora finally pulled up to the checkpoint. An armed security office walked over to the drivers side as she lowered the window.

"Papers please," He said. Everyone pulled out their papers and handed them to the officer.

He looked through the papers and noticed the _AMC_ Tag on the bottom.

"Show me your wands please," He asked.

They all held up their wands for him to see. He turned back to the papers but stopped when he noticed one of the names. He looked from the papers to Aurora several times before walking back to the checkpoint.

Aurora watched him talk down his radio while subtly looking back at her. She reached over and opened the glove box in front of James. Inside was a 9mm pistol which she took out and cocked.

"Aurora what are you doing?!" James asked nervously.

"Just stay calm!" She hissed.

"What are you thinking?! He's a cop!"

"You willing to bet your life on that James?" Aurora said, holding the gun down by the door so it wouldn't be spotted.

The security officer walked back over to the car.

"Miss Lennox?" He asked. Aurora nodded her head slightly and at the same time, thumbed back the hammer on the gun.

"We're to escort you to King's Cross. You've been given priority clearance. Stay in the left lane and follow this car, he'll make you get there," He pointed to a police car in front of him where another security office was just getting in.

"Thank you," Aurora said, pushing the hammer back and safetying the weapon.

"Looks like Al's been pulling some strings for us," Rose muttered.

The officer walked away and Aurora put he gun back in the glove box.

"Aurora what the hell was that!?" James blurted.

"Just being cautious,"

"You were ready to kill a cop!"

"I'm trying to keep you alive James and I don't know who to trust! Unlike your brother I'm not bulletproof! You don't like it, fuck off and walk to Kings Cross!" She snarled.

James shrank in his seat. Aurora realized that she was letting her emotions get away from her again. It certainly wasn't the first time she had snapped at someone. Hormones of a pregnant woman have a mind of their own.

The police car in front started to pull away. Aurora followed behind it as it led them into an empty motorway lane.

"I was just saying...," James mumbled.

"I can't afford to just trust people at the moment James," She said trying to calm down. "and I might not be able to protect you all the time,"

"Well, that's why your gonna teach us how to defend ourselves, right?" Hugo tried to lighten the mood.

"That's right,"

"So your really gonna teach us how to cast a Patronus?" Lily asked sheepishly.

"Yes but it's not as easy as you might think," Aurora sighed.

"Dad learned his when he was 13 and I'm 14,"

"It's got nothing to do with age, Lil," Rose stated. "it's about determination and finding your inner strength,"

"You read that in a text book didn't you?" Hugo grinned.

"Yeah, so?!" Rose hissed.

"Just like mum! I wonder how long it'll be before your a flaking encyclopedia...," Hugo released what he had just said. "ah! For crying out loud!"

"Flaking?" James raised his eyebrows while Rose giggled.

"He can't swear," She sang.

"Shut up!"

"What do you mean he can't swear?" James asked.

"He told mum to fuck off...so she jinxed him and now he can't use any dirty language," She laughed.

"This is a violation of my civil liberty! The freedom of speech is mine by right!" Hugo growled.

"Clearly it isn't," Aurora smiled.

"I can't believe that Bikini did this to me! I mean Barely! Buzzard! Bromley! Ahhh for Ducks sake!"

The whole car burst into laughter as Hugo fumed in his seat. In fact most of the rest of the journey was spent trying to get Hugo in situations where he would try and swear and come out with a completely random word instead.

He really wasn't happy by the time they arrived at King's Cross.

After getting their things out of the car, they made their way through the crowed station into a designated cue for Magic users only. It led directly to the portal between platforms 9 and 10. One by one they pushed their way through the portal.

"Your early,"

Lincoln was leaning against the wall of the platform keeping an eye on the other people around.

"Yeah, we have priority clearance, apparently," Aurora said as Rose ran down the platform towards Scorpius Malfoy.

He was waiting next to his mother with his trunk sat just behind him. They immediately hugged and kissed like they hadn't seen each other in years. Lily smiled as James shuddered.

"Did you get the Vanishing Cabinets set up?" Aurora asked.

"Yep and I tested them and no I'm never doing it again!" Lincoln quipped.

"Vanishing Cabinets?" James asked.

"Yeah, One set up in the back of the Hog's Head, the other's in my apartment. Anything happens at School, we use the passageway in the Room of Requirement then take the cabinet to my place," Aurora explained. "just in case we need to leave quickly,"

"Cool," James smirked.

"I've got to do a quick check of the area and then I'll see you on board. Amelia's meeting you at Hogsmead," Lincoln said quickly.

Aurora and the others boarded the train.

_St. Johns Shopping Center_

_Liverpool, England_

_September 1__st_

_2022 A.D._

Armed Response Unit's were ready with tear gas and water hoses but were determined not to use it until they had to. The protest had started with only a few hundred people but the crowed had slowly gotten bigger and bigger and had now turned into a mob. Large picket signs that read: EM Magic isn't natural! /EM had been dropped in favor of violence.

Shop windows had been smashed and cars had been burnt out with petrol bombs. Wells was taking cover behind a police van as the crowed continued to hurl rocks and bottles at the officers. There simply weren't enough police to contain the situation as they were already spread thin all over the country.

A thunderous roar cut the air as the Colossus landed in the middle of the street, right in front of the crowd. He had only been there for about a second before people panicked and ran. They bolted in different directions and hid inside shops. None of them were willing to try and take him on.

"Our jobs would be so much easier if we had that kind of effect," Wells said walking over to him.

"You get demoted or something? Why are you handling riot control?" Albus asked.

"We're spread so thin that every department is doubling up on jobs at the moment. There is serious talk of bringing the army in,"

"That might not be such a bad idea," Albus said. "you said you had information for me?"

"I do," Wells ushered Albus over to his car that was parked a few feet away. He went inside and pulled out his briefcase. "I was wondering why your girl hadn't been spotted by Interpol or put on the national database...this is why," He handed Al a small print out. "your not the only one looking for her. The spooks are trying to grab her as well,"

"C.I.A.?"

"Yeah, couple of them caught up with her two weeks ago. She hit em with 3000 volts then disappeared,"

"Well, this is very interesting but it really doesn't help me find her does it?" Albus said in frustration.

"Look at where they caught up to her," Wells smiled.

"Maryland, so what?"

"Brazil, India, Maryland...recognize the pattern?"

Albus clocked it. "Fuck...,"

"Yep, the whole time you've been looking for her -"

"She's been looking for me!" Albus sighed. He had been such an idiot.

"My guess is that she'll head for next closest to her. One of your most famous appearances," Wells mused.

"The Dam,"

"Yep. If I were you, I'd try and get there before the spooks do,"

"Thanks Wells,"

"No worries," He smiled before Albus blasted himself back into the air.


	3. New Recruits

NEW RECRUITS

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Scotland, UK_

_September 2__nd_

_2022 A.D._

"13 Months?!" Violet blurted in shock.

"Give or take," Aurora mumbled.

She, Lynx and Violet were walking quickly through the 3rd floor corridor towards to moving staircases.

"You're sure?"

"Well I can't be completely sure. Sophia told me that It's only happened once before and she was killed before she could actually give birth,"

"So it's defiantly going to be an Anomaly then?" Lynx asked.

"I don't know what it's going to be. There's never been a conceived Anomaly, they've all just evolved after conception,"

"Well, then It can't be part of the Prophecy can it?" Violet said quickly. "you won't even give birth until about March and doomsday's suppose to kick off in January,"

"Yes Violet, it's such a relief to know that the world will end before I give birth," Aurora scowled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean...on the bright side, you won't even start getting a lump for...,"

"A month, maybe longer," Aurora said. "as soon as I start to show, I'm going to have to leave,"

"Don't you think you'd be safer here?" Lynx asked as they reached the 7th floor.

"If the Cleric's find out that I'm carrying Al's baby, they'd probably try and nuke the school! Sophia can hide me, at least until the baby's born," Aurora sighed.

"And then what?"

"I don't know...I'll send it somewhere safe," She mumbled.

"What?! Your not seriously thinking of -"

"I don't know what to do!" Aurora voice shook. "I'm...I'm not ready for this! I don't know the first thing about being a mother! I barely even knew mine!"

Lynx stopped Aurora. "You're not alone Aurora," she tried to assure her. "we're all going to be here to help,"

"Al's coming back Aurora, He promised. And then he'll protect you," Violet agreed.

"That's if he doesn't freak out when I tell him, which he probably will," Aurora threated.

"I'm sure he won't fre -"

"I did! I didn't sleep for two days after I found out!" This was certainly a first for Lynx and Violet. Aurora had always been the one to keep her composer under stress. The only thing that every caused her to lose that composer was Albus. He was the only one that could actually make her upset or angry but this baby was literally putting her in danger of having a nervous breakdown!

"It's going to be fine!" Lynx squeezed Aurora's hand. "we're all here for you."

"She's right," Violet smiled. "we look after each other and we'll be fine."

Aurora managed to return the smile. "Thanks...I'm sorry, I'm all messed up at the moment."

"It's to be expected," Lynx laughed. "but now you've got to put on a tough face...Professor."

"Please don't call me that!"

"Oh please? It'll piss James off," They giggled. "there's no way I'm calling him sir!"

"Yes you are!" James said walking towards them. "don't make me deduct house points, Miss Cabot!" He grinned.

"You're not an actual teacher James." Violet scoffed.

"I'm an assistant teacher which means I can give you detention and take house points from you," He boasted.

"Yeah and you only go that job because of Alex," Aurora hissed. "I don't see why you didn't just go to work for your dad, everyone knows you want to be an Auror."

"Al said we should stick together."

"He didn't say that you should become a power abusive assistant teacher!" Violet spat.

"10 points from Ravenclaw for being disrespectful to a teacher," James sang.

"What's the penalty for cursing a teacher?" Aurora growled.

"I make you share a dorm with Hugo," James chuckled. "anyway, you've got your own class to teach so I'll leave you to it," He grinned before walking away.

"I can't believe Tannis actually gave him that job!" Lynx hissed through gritty teeth.

They continued down the corridor until they reached the tapestry that marked the entrance to the Room of Requirement. The door materialized a few seconds later and they went inside.

To say that Aurora was surprised when she walked in was one hell of an understatement. She started to feel very hot and nervous as she realized that there were easily more the 30 people waiting for her. The room was laid out exactly the way it had been when Harry had first started teaching Dumbledore's army.

"Is it my imagination or has the D.A. Gotten a lot bigger all of a sudden?" She asked absently. A few snigger's came from the large group.

There were student's from every house and all years between 4th and 7th. She spotted the Bob's on the left along with Neil Bogdon and Henry Hammings. Next to them were Lily, Hugo, Rose, Scorpius and Violet's brother, Ryan. Lily seemed slightly torn between looking at Aurora and gazing at Ryan. Lynx grinned as she and Violet joined the group.

Aurora was at a bit of a loss as where to begin. Unfortunately she could feel her stomach starting to lurch. For a second she thought she might actually be sick right then and there but managed to keep it down. She took a breath and tried to focus. This wasn't some fun little gathering between friends, she had taken over this position for a reason.

"Err...I feel the need to be honest with all of you," She said firmly. "I think some of you might be here for the wrong reasons and if you are then I suggest you leave now."

The group looked slightly confused.

"I know that most of you just want to be students. You want your biggest worries to be homework, tests, popularity and relationship troubles...unfortunately, those issues are about as meaningless as they come now. You've all been hearing people say that war is a possibility, something that they will do anything in their power to avoid? Well I'm afraid that's a lie...war is inevitable. It's coming whether we want it to or not."

Everyone's focus was pinned to Aurora.

"And when this war arrives, it won't be fought on some far distant battlefield, it'll be in the streets, it'll be coming through your windows and not matter was swashbuckling stories your parents may have told you, students cannot win a war. Soldiers win wars. That's why I'm here. I'm not hear to teach students. Student will not stand their ground against the enemy, students will not fight no matter what the odds, but soldiers will. I'm here to train soldiers. So if you want to be a student, I suggest you leave now. If you want to be a soldier, then you've come to the right place, because I don't plan on loosing this war!"

No one moved towards the door instead the room suddenly broke out in cheers and applause started by the Bob's.

Aurora flushed a little bit and smiled. "That's wasn't meant to be a speech."

"Reporting for duty...Sir," Lynx grinned.

Aurora laughed. "Alright...this is Dumbledore's army, now we're going to make it a real army. We'll call this first lesson basic training," She continued. "can anyone tell me a soldiers most important weapon?"

Several people looked like they wanted to speak but didn't.

"His head..."

Aurora was somewhat surprised to see that Hugo had actually answered.

"That's absolutely right Hugo," A massive grin fell over Hugo's face. "cut off from his friends, unarmed, a soldier is still dangerous as long as he can think. However, keeping your head about you when under extreme pressure is not easy."

Aurora flicked her wand causing a table to shoot over into the middle of the room.

"There will be hundreds of distractions around you but you still need to be able to think straight. So first, I'm going to teach you how to think, then I'm going to teach how to fight," She waved her wand again and two floating orbs appeared just above the table. One glowed green while the other turned red.

"Your gonna form a line and step up to the table one at a time. I'm going to ask you yes or no questions. Green means yes, red means no. If you lie or get a question wrong, I'll shot you. If you hesitate, I'll shot you...but no pressure guys," She grinned as everyone nervously formed a line in front of the table.

First up was Henry Hamming's who looked like he might pass out even before being asked a question.

"Nervous?" She asked.

Henry jumped and smacked the Green Orb which made the sound of bell chiming. The others in the line chuckled.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" She ask sweetly.

"It was okay...." He smiled.

A bolt of blue light suddenly hit Henry straight in the ass causing him to jump around and yelp in pain. "You didn't push one of the orbs," Aurora smiled. "Back of the line Henry."

Henry trudged to the back, rubbing his left butt cheek. Next up was Lily. She looked a lot more confidant that Henry did and readied her hand to smack an orb at a moments notice.

"Do you fancy Violet's Brother?" Aurora asked simply.

"What?! OWW!" Lily got the same treatment as Henry.

It was becoming clear that Aurora was going to ask the worst possible questions to try and distract people. Hugo stepped up.

"Do you masturbate more that twice a day Hugo?" She grinned but to her surprise Hugo hit the green orb without flinching. Everyone in the queue laughed.

"What!? I'm only human!" Hugo brushed off.

"Do you miss being able to swear?"

Again Hugo hit the green orb, despite the fact that everyone in the queue was still laughing.

"I don't know what you guys are laughing at, he's done the best so far," Aurora stated. "I tell ya what Hugo, you get this next one right and I'll let you grab my tits," Hugo suddenly looked like he was having trouble breathing.

"Are you jealous of ya sisters brain power?"

Hugo seemed to have lost all motor functions. He was actually staring at Aurora's chest instead of the other orbs.

"AWW!" He cried as a bolt struck him in the back side.

"Ahh, too bad Hugo," Aurora giggled as Hugo made his way to the back of the soar ass queue. "In case you haven't realized by now, I am going to embarrass the hell out of you lot."

Scorpius stepped up looking like he was approaching a very smelly toilet. "Your turn Mal," Aurora grinned deviously.

"Be gentle," He begged.

"You slept with Rose yet?"

He hit the red orb and what sounded like a loud buzzer went off. "Liar," Aurora smiled as Rose looked ready to explode. Scorpius yelped as he was shocked by Aurora's wand. The Bob's wolf whistled.

The red haired volcano stepped up glaring at Aurora who just smiled back sweetly. "Did he make you orgasm Rose?"

"THAT'S IT!" Rose roared and aimed her wand at Aurora but she had already raised a shield.

"There's no room for pride or egos in war Rose...and I never said that this would be pleasant," Aurora said quickly as Rose subsided. As she walked away towards the end of the queue, Aurora sneakily shot a bolt at her ass. Rose screamed and shot icy daggers at Aurora.

"What? You didn't answer a question!" She smiled. "Don't take any of this personally, I'm not doing this to make you feel bad, I'm trying to help you. If you can keep your head together when your most embarrassing secrets are coming out then you one step closer to being able to do it when people are trying to kill you!" Aurora said honestly.

Lynx stepped up.

"So...Lynx...," Aurora grinned trying to think up something good. "did you become an animagus just to impress Violet?"

Lynx hit the green orb. A large amount of _Ahhh's_ came from the crowed and Violet blushed.

"That's sweet. Have you seen her naked yet?"

Lynx looked like she wanted to say something but instead simply touched the green orb again.

A volley of wolf whistles sounded around the room. Lynx just bit her bottom lip and smiled, trying to stop herself from going red.

"Ever thought about sleeping with a man...just to try it?" Aurora grinned.

Lynx hit the green button causing even more wolf whistles to echo off the walls.

"Ever thought about a threesome?"

A blue bolt struck Hugo in the other ass cheek. "OWW! It's wasn't even my clucking turn! Damnit!" Hugo stewed even more at the fact that he still couldn't swear.

"Hugo, I'm asking the questions!" Aurora sighed. She turned back to Lynx with a very evil smile on her face. "Ever thought about a threesome...with me?"

Lynx struggled for a second while turning bright red, then hit the red orb. The buzzer sounded and Lynx received a shock to her ass as everyone cheered and whistled.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm spoken for," Aurora smiled as Lynx joined the back of the queue. Violet stepped up already looking very embarrassed.

Aurora turned around slightly. "Do these trousers make my ass look fat?" She asked.

Violet hit the red orb which made the sound of a bell ringing. "That's good to know," Aurora smiled. "Is Lynx a talented girl in the bedroom?"

Violet went as red as tomato ketchup as she hit the green orb. Again people whistled and cheered. "Care to elaborate?" The Bob's called out.

"Do the underage sex wards in this school work on Lesbians?" Aurora asked quickly.

If it was possible, Violet went even more red. She hit the green orb that made the noise of a buzzer.

"Liar, Lair, pants on fire!" Aurora shocked her in the ass.

After another 20 minutes every single person in the room, except Aurora, was nursing an extremely soar ass. She flicked her wand causing the orbs to disappear and the table to shoot back where it came from.

"That wasn't bad for a first time," She said. "don't worry, there won't be any permanent damage to your backsides. Any of you that still want to be soldiers, meet back here same time tomorrow,"

Everyone seemed quite happy that the punishment was over for today.

_Victoria Park/Stampede Train Station_

_Calgary, Canada_

_September 3__rd_

_2022 A.D._

Albus stayed concealed inside the large crowd of commuters as he watched another train pull in. At the same time he was keeping an eye on the 2 plain clothed C.I.A. Agents across from him. To anyone else they would have just looked like normal travelers but then, everyone else couldn't hear the sound of their ear pieces. He had spotted them earlier that morning and used them to get him closer to the prize. When in doubt, follow the government agents. Every now and then they would speak into their jacket collars or nod across the arrivals hall to the other 2 agents standing next to a news stand.

The train doors opened and dozens of people came flooding out. Albus picked up the faint sound of one of the agents speaking to his jacket. "Target acquired," Just has he heard it a unique and intoxicating smell shot up his nose.

He looked left to see a small girl with dirty blond hair and big green eyes step off the train, looking around nervously. She was still just a child and hadn't entered her Metamorphosis yet but if she was almost 14 years old, it wouldn't be long before she did.

She started to make her way through the crowded hall and the agents immediately started following her. She walked over to the cash machine and pushed and held one of the buttons. Although she didn't actually put a bank card in, a few hundred Canadian dollars came out which she pocketed quickly.

The agents started closing in on her. Albus hung back, right behind one of them. The agent he was following pulled out a small odd looking gun from his jacket. A tranquilizer gun.

"I have a clear shot," He said to his collar.

A Second later, while keeping the gun concealed beneath his coat, he took aim at her and fired. Albus raised his hand and caused the dart to curve in mid air and hit the agent straight in the throat. He collapsed onto the ground. It was enough to grab Athena's attention. As soon as she saw the man on the floor, she started walking very quickly towards a security door.

She pressed her hand onto the keep pad and the door opened. She got inside and closed it just as the other 3 agents tried to follow her through. They quickly moved down the side of the hall until they reached another security door. One of them listened to instructions from his ear piece then punched in a code onto the key pad. The door opened and they shot inside.

Albus moved towards the door. As he did, he looked across the room to see a man talk into a walky talky. He wasn't C.I.A., that much was obvious because of the large tattoo he had on his neck but he certainly wasn't a security guard either. Albus and the spooks weren't the only people there for Athena but he couldn't worry about that now.

Albus flicked his fingers stopping the door from closing behind the agents. He walked through and into series of maintenance areas behind the main hall of the train station. He followed her scent around a corner and down a small hallway.

"Federal Agent! Get down on the ground!" An agent yelled.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you!" The Polish girl cried.

Albus suddenly shot round the corner, grabbing the agent that was aiming a pistol at her. He span him round and knocked the gun out of his hand just as the other two agents aimed at him. He slammed the agent in his grip into another agent, then sent a gravity burst at the third. The Agent was thrown through the air and smashed into a wall just in front of Athena who was frozen stiff.

He smacked the other agent around the face with the butt of his own pistol then laid a knockout punch into him. Only one agent remained. He pulled his secondary weapon from his ankle holster and fired. Albus raised his hand causing the bullets to freeze in mid air. He flicked them away leaving the agent stunned.

"Jesus...," He breathed.

"Not quite, but I can walk on water," Albus smiled.

The agent made the smart decision to drop the gun and raise his hands.

"Don't follow us," Albus left him there and walked over to Athena. He tried to take her by the hand but she recoiled. "I'm not gonna hurt you...you've been looking for me,"

"You're...you're the...," She stammered.

"Yes, and we need to be leaving now."

She held out her hand for him to take. Albus took her down another corridor and spotted a door marked: _Emergency Exit._ As they arrived at the door, they noticed a large padlock keeping it closed. Albus simply ripped the padlock off and pushed the door open.

They arrived out on the street just next to the train station and immediately moved off towards the car park. He could have flown her out but then everyone would know that he just attacked a bunch of C.I.A. Agents and he had been asked to do things subtly for the moment. He walked her over to a Red Sports car and with a quick flick of his fingers, the doors unlocked and opened.

"Get in," He decided to driver her to a secluded location before taking into the air.

Albus went to work on the ignition, pulling out some of the electrics and attempting to hot wire the car. Athena realized what he was trying to do and simply placed her hand on the sat nav. The car suddenly started up.

Albus didn't have time to look surprised as he spotted several men rushing out of the train station entrance.

"Seat belt," He said as he closed the doors and put his foot down. The tires screeched as they shot off down the road.

Athena fumbled the belt as she frantically tried to lock it into place. Two SUV's with blacked out windows were suddenly on their tales.

"Hang on!" Al said as he suddenly cut right, shooting through a red light. Car horns sounded and tires screeched as he cut straight through on coming traffic. The SUV's managed to stay with them as Al raced down the street towards the center of the city.

He took another hard right, driving off road and straight through a park! People panicked and run as he tore through the area and back onto a main street. Athena screamed as the back window suddenly exploded from bullets striking the car. A man was hanging out of one of the SUV's sun roofs with an automatic rifle.

Albus pulled a pistol from his belt, turned and returned fire.

"WATCH THE FUCKING ROAD!" Athena screamed.

Albus turned back and grabbed the wheel as the car raced past a massive cemetery.

"I thought they were supposed to arrest people!? Why are they shooting at us?!"

"They're not cops," Albus stated while weaving in and out of traffic.

"Who are they?! Why are they trying to kill us?!" She cried.

"Actually, they're just trying to kill me. You they want alive,"

"Well then let me the fuck out of this car!"

Albus ignored her and cut right, driving straight into the cemetery. He smashed straight through the main gates and into the graveyard.

"You can't drive through a cemetery!" Athena screamed. "there's dead people here!"

Albus put his arm out the window and sent a gravity burst at one of the larger tombstones. It broke out of the ground and flew backwards. The first SUV dodged it but the second didn't. It slammed straight through the windscreen sending the car into an out of control spin and smashing into a tree.

"You ain't kidding," Albus remarked. He smashed through the fence on the left and back onto the main road.

The remaining SUV stayed with them and more bullets connected with the back of the car. Albus suddenly snapped the handbrake up, spun the car and then threw it in reverse.

"What the hell is the matter with you?! Your driving backwards!" She panicked.

He aimed his pistol and fired, sending slugs through the gunman. He dropped back into the car with holes in his chest. Albus hit the handbrake again, turning the car the right way around.

"You know, you really shouldn't swear so much. Your only young," Albus said casually.

"HOLY SHIT!" She screamed as Albus just managed to dodge a truck that was turning onto the road. The SUV was forced to brake and drop back to dodge the same truck.

"Relax," Albus said simply.

"Don't tell me to fucking relax -" A spark of blue electricity shot from Athena's hands and hit the dash board. "No!" She clamped her eyes shut.

"It's alright. Just breath," Albus made a impossible handbrake slide to the left cutting down 9th Avenue.

He suddenly slammed on the breaks. In front of them the traffic had come to a stand still in the center of the city. It was complete gridlock. Albus looked around quickly. They were right next to the Stephens Avenue Mall. In the rear view mirror, the SUV came skidding around the corner.

"Fly! Fly us out of here!"

"That's not gonna work...,"

"Why?!"

"Because they can fly too!" Albus nodded out of the windscreen. In the distance a Bell 206 Helicopter was moving towards them. Sitting on both open sides of the chopper were two men with heavy weapons.

"Oh shit!" Athena blurted as she realized that they were surrounded.

"Hang on to something!" Albus put his foot down. He was driving straight at the Mall!

Athena screamed as Albus closed his eyes. A burst of gravity erupted under the car sending it spinning through the air. The wheels slammed into the side of the Mall. They were actually driving horizontally across the wall of the building!

Windows exploded behind them as the Helicopter opened fire on them. The car stayed glued to the Mall as bullets tore the side of the building apart.

He snapped the handbrake up sending the car spinning across the wall. The bonnet was pointing straight up as the building wall came to an end. The car shot off the side and landed back on the street. Albus slammed his foot down and took off down the road.

They had lost the SUV but the chopper was still with them. The gunman opened fire again, this time blasting out one the back tires. He tugged the wheel hard trying to keep the car steady.

Ahead, the road ended and became a small river between land and Princes Island Park. Albus gunned it and shot straight for the barrier at the end of the street. He held his arm out of the window again, this time using gravity to grab hold of a metal mail box.

Just as they hit the barrier, Albus span the wheel and blasted the car off the ground. It rotated in mid air like a Frisbee and allowed him to get a clear shot at the chopper. He blasted the mailbox at the rotor blade as the car continued to spin. Letters and packages exploded everywhere as it collided with the blades. The broken pieces of metal smashed into the windscreen of the chopper, killing the pilot instantly.

The helicopter went into a dive and struck the river just as the car landed safely on the island and skidded to a halt.

Athena was still frozen with fear while Albus breathed a sigh of relief.

After a moments silence he spoke. "So...how you enjoying Canada, eh?"

Athena freaked out, taking off her seat belt and bolting from the car.

"Hey! Where you going?!" Albus got out followed her. She ran towards the bank of the river but suddenly realized that she was stuck on an island.

"Athena!" Albus yelled causing her to stop in her tracks. "You've been looking for me over 8 months, now your gonna run away when you finally find me?"

"Your insane!" She yelled.

"That would explain a great deal," Albus laughed only making her more nervous. "but it doesn't change the fact that I'm here to protect you,"

"Protect me?! You almost killed me!"

"I wasn't the one that started shooting at you," He said quickly. "listen, we don't have time to argue about this. I'll explain everything, I promise but you need to decide right now...either you come with me or you go with them," Albus pointed to the two man that were swimming clear of the helicopter wreckage.

She looked desperately between the two for a second then walked towards Albus.

"I hope you don't mind flying," He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

A second later he blasted both of them into the sky and away from the area.


	4. Lightning Rod

A/N – I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I'm currently working two jobs, writing my original novel and dealing with an illness at the mo so it's been a pretty nasty couple of weeks. I've finally gotten some time off and am going through this story, removing HTML text and clearing up the spelling a grammar a bit.

LIGHTNING ROD

_U.S. Naval Security Station_

_Washington D.C., USA_

_September 4__th_

_2022 A.D._

Colonel Gates, Military Intelligence, was immediately met by Naval Academy consultant Skip Tyler before he was even able to close the door of his car.

"We'll this can't be good," Gates said, worried by Tyler's urgency to meet him.

"You ain't kidding. I think we might actually have one of those matters of national security that you guys are always worried about!" Tyler said quickly as they walked towards the main building.

"Alright, don't say anything until were inside,"

The two men walked quickly through the main entrance of the Naval Station and straight through the security points. Skip was very well known around that building and the Colonel's uniform was more than enough to get him into restricted areas. They got into the elevator and traveled down to Sub Level 3.

"So what happened?" Gates asked the moment the doors were closed.

"I think the sub was hacked," Tyler said gravely.

"Hacked? Is that even possible?"

"It is now...,"

The elevator doors opened and the two men walked out. After moving down a long corridor, they entered an office on the left. Directly inside was a large window that showed an enormous Naval Workshop behind it. Inside were a few Rescue Mini-Subs that had several Naval personnel working on them. In the center of the workshop was the U.S.S. Kitty Hawks emergency Buoy.

"We pulled every piece of data in that buoy and found this...," Tyler showed the Colonel a printout with lines and lines of computer code on it. Just below the middle of the page, the code went haywire and scrambled then continued on as normal code again. "that's data corruption,"

"Meaning?"

"Well look at the coordinates! Before the corruption she was holding steady at 61 Degrees Lat, 33 Minutes, 22 Degrees Long, 51 minutes...after the corruption, she's 76 miles off course!"

"Your saying she was deliberately sent off course?"

"Yes, which scares the crap out of me because the only way you could hack into Kitty Hawk's nav computer and corrupt data in the buoy is by piggybacking in on the EAM link," Tyler said quickly.

"That's impossible! The EAM link can't be hacked! It's the most secure satellite link in the world! We transmit nuclear strike packages on that for Christ sake!"

"Well I can't see what else it could be! If it was just a nav system malfunction it wouldn't have effected the buoy. But the data corruption at the exact time that she changed course is a little suspect to say the least,"

"Maybe there was a glitch in the EAM Link that caused an overload," Gates offered.

"Or somebody's smart enough to cover their tracks by corrupting the data they changed. Look, the only section missing is the course change and the receiver address, that's why the Kitty Hawk's own computers didn't pick anything up. To them, everything looked normal but the next time she made a course change, the information went to buoy and that shows us that she was over 70 miles off course,"

Gates sighed. "Alright, you got enough information to make a convincing case out of this?"

"Yeah...well, I mean I can't be a 100 percent sure, not without actually examining the sub but...,"

"That's gonna be a little difficult, she's in 2500 feet of water right now," Gates looked at the information again. It was indeed, extremely distressing. The thought that somebody could breach the United States most secure satellite links, the very links that give confirmation and information about nuclear strikes, was defiantly a national security concern.

"Get your self a suit, Skip, we're going to the White House,"

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Scotland, UK_

_September 4__th_

_2022 A.D._

Aurora watched the whole D.A. Class finish their 3rd lap of the Black Lake. Most of them were gasping for air and some were even having trouble standing at this point. She was quite surprised at just how out of shape many of them were. None of them had been thrilled to find out that she would be forcing them to exercise regularly as well as shock treatment them when they didn't obey or did a poor job.

As the class ran passed her she pulled out her wand. Several of them were slacking behind the others. She shot out a hex at Hugo's ass as he came past. He yelped and glared at her.

"Your lagging Hugo! Move your ass and I won't have to shoot it!" Aurora yelled.

He shot another dirty look at her before trying to catch up with the others.

Aurora's attention was grabbed by a loud shrieking sound from behind her.

"Buckbeak! Whoa! Calm down!" Hagrid yelled.

The Hippogriff was standing in the middle of Hagrid's pumpkin patch, tugging at the chain around it's neck and flapping it's wings wildly. Every time Hagrid tried to approach it and calm it down, it would thrash around and slash at him with it's talons.

"Wha's the matta' with ya?!" Hagrid bellowed. "Calm down!"

Aurora's wand swiped through the air and suddenly Buckbeak went very still. Hagrid looked at it, completely bemused for a second before rounding on Aurora.

"Wha' ave ya done to him?!" He demanded.

"It's alright, he's in a trance," She said calmly approaching the animal. "what did you do to set him off?"

"I didn' do nothin'! I jus came out ta feed him and he started goin' wild!"

She looked at the chain around his neck. Buckbeak had been tugging at it so hard that it had scratched him quite badly and drawn blood.

"I'll take care o that," Hagrid said quickly.

Aurora turned and looked into the Forbidden Forest. "Hagrid...have any of the other animals been acting up lately?"

Hagrid suddenly looked very sheepish. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his own feet. "I didn't wanna say nothin', didn't think the teachers needed anythin' else on their minds...,"

"What's happened?"

Hagrid walked closer to her and lowered his voice. "The Arachnids are acting all strange. Bein' really protective o their lot. And some o the Thestrals hav' gone missin',"

"Missing?"

"Yeah, like they jus' flew away or somethin',"

"Any other becoming violent?" She asked.

"No, they're jus' actin like...like -"

"There's a predator around," Aurora finished for him.

Hagrid nodded gravely. "They're scared,"

Aurora looked over her shoulder to see Amelia walking towards her. Her skin looked so much more pale in the daylight, partially because of the sun blocking charms that she cast on her self but more because she also looked very tired.

"Hagrid, I think we should keep this to our selves," Aurora said soothingly. "like you said, we don't want to worry anyone,"

"Yeah, spos' ya righ'"

"The Trace will wear off in about an hour. Maybe you should take him some where else,"

Hagrid nodded and gently took hold of the chain around the creatures neck. It walked with him in a zombie like state as he led it round the back of his hut. She didn't feel bad about not be completely honest with him. The truth would only scare people and he would eventually figure it out anyway. Animals, especially magical creatures had always been very good at sensing danger and if there was something out there managing to scare the entire Hogwart's menagerie, it meant business.

Aurora looked back at the D.A. Class running around the lake as Amelia walked up to her.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"We need to get them ready as quickly as we can," Aurora nodded at the D.A. "we're running out of time,"

"I'll take over for a minute," Amelia said. "you've got visitors,"

Aurora looked over towards the castle. Walking out onto the grounds were none other than Harry Potter and the Minister for Magic. She sighed and started walking towards them.

They met in the middle, not far from the lake.

"Harry. Minister," Aurora nodded.

"Aurora, hows the D.A. Coming?" Harry asked. He seemed slightly uncomfortable around her.

"It's getting there. What brings you two to Hogwarts?"

"Albus was spotted in Liverpool 2 days ago. He put down a riot then left pretty quickly. Yesterday he turned up in Calgary, Canada. He attacked several C.I.A. Agents and snatched a girl from them. He also killed 4 unidentified men and shot down a helicopter," Hermione explained as Aurora tried to keep the shock off her face. "do you have any idea what he's doing?"

Aurora could only hope that the girl was the one he'd been looking for. If he had found her, then it wouldn't be long before he return to her.

"No...you know I haven't spoken to him in months,"

"It's an awful lot to take on faith alone, Aurora. You said we should trust him but how can we do that when all we see are random acts of destruction?" Hermione grilled.

"Maybe they're not random. Underestimating his intelligence has already gotten you in a lot of trouble. Maybe you shouldn't make that mistake again," Aurora spat coldly causing Hermione face to start going red.

"I am well aware of how smart he is," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "but this would be a lot easier if we knew what he was actually doing!"

"He's doing what he's always done. What's necessary," Aurora shot back. "now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my class."

Aurora walked away just as her stomach started to growl. Being hungry all the time was another thing she hated about being pregnant and her heightened emotions where a lot harder to control when people tried to pry into her lover's business.

Harry and Hermione watched her walk away towards the lake.

"I told you," Harry sighed.

"We had to at least ask!" Hermione huffed.

"Maybe she's right. Maybe he knows exactly what he's doing,"

"He does! And that's what scares me! Look around Harry," Hermione said gravely as she nodded towards the D.A. "he's got James helping to teach Defense against the Dark Arts, he's got Aurora teaching the D.A. And he's running all over the world snatching people from the government,"

Harry looked confused and worried by Hermione tone.

"Albus is building an army,"

"Why?" Harry breathed.

"Why do people usually build army's Harry? He's preparing for war,"

_Sophia's house_

_Istanbul, Turkey_

_September 4__th_

_2022 A.D._

Albus was sitting on the large open terrace of the mansion. He was simply relaxing with a beer and a cigarette and trying to get rid of the throbbing headache that had hit him the moment he had gotten to the Mansion. Oddly enough he had expected his first meeting with Athena to be more memorable. The Car Chase and subsequent gun battle weren't everyday occurrences but he experienced them before. Athena, apart from her unstable abilities was nothing more than a child. There didn't seem to be anything extraordinary about her.

He had no doubts that she would be a very different person after her Metamorphosis but at this moment she seemed to just be an average child or at least an average Anomaly, if there was such a thing.

She had conked out the moment they had arrived at the Mansion. The excitement had taken it's toll on her and she had been asleep for a good few hours now. He had tucked her up in one of the many bedrooms and left to ponder how exactly he was suppose to tell her that she had a predestined purpose and may well decide the out come of a war that hadn't even begun yet.

It was certainly a lot to lay on a child but he refused to make the same mistake that Dumbledore had made with his father. He wasn't going to hide the truth from her.

He finished his beer and looked over to see another sitting on the table a few feet away. He reached his hand out to summon the bottle with a simply gravity shift but something was wrong. The bottle didn't move. He tried again but again it didn't even shudder. His head started to hurt even more.

"What the fuck?" He breathed.

He could feel his ability trying to work but it was as if something was blocking it. He focused and tried harder. Suddenly the bottle shot through the air so fast that he didn't actually have time to stop it. It smashed against the wall behind him. Albus looked dumbfounded.

His confusion was interrupted by a strange moaning noise from inside the house. Athena was crying.

He left the broken bottle and walked inside quickly. As soon as he arrived at the bedroom he knew that she was still asleep. She was moaning something in Polish and trashing with her eyes closed tightly. Whatever it was, it seemed like a pretty horrible nightmare.

"Athena, wake up, your dreaming," Albus shook her gently trying to snap her out of it.

"Mama...," She trashed harder.

"Athena it's me, wake up!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs! Suddenly a massive blast of blue lightning shot out of Athena's body. It sent Albus crashing into the wall behind him and caused half the lights in the house to blow. Every thing electrical shut down including houses across the street and street lamps outside. She had just sent out an Electro-magnetic Pulse.

It had also been enough to finally snap her out of her sleep. She had bolted up right looking scared and confused.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?!" She rushed over to Al who was barely conscious.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I always electrocute myself for a laugh," He winced as he sat up. "that happen to you a lot?"

Athena looked ashamed. "Sometimes," She mumbled.

"I don't get it. You have way more control over your abilities than most Anomalies at your age but you loose control a lot more easily,"

"I'm sorry! Sometimes it just -"

"It's okay. I used to have the same problem. It only happens when you get angry or scared right?" He asked.

Athena nodded.

"Don't worry. You'll be able to control it a lot better soon," Albus stood up and stretched. Oddly enough, the jolt of electricity seemed to have cured his headache. "I didn't get a chance to fill you in on this kinda thing. There's somethings you need to know. First, let me see if I can get the power back up,"

Athena shyly walked over to the plug socket and pressed her palm to it. The lights that didn't blow flickered then came back to life. Power was restored to the entire building. Albus looked impressed.

"That's handy,"

Athena managed a faint smile. Together they walked down into the kitchen. Albus put the kettle on and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. After making her a cup of tea, he explained to her about the many difference of being an Anomaly. He spared no details even about the mating habits. By the end, Athena was sat wide eyed and gripping her tea mug.

"I'm...I'm just going to get older?" She breathed.

"Yeah. Only about 5 years, then you'll stay that age for quite a while. We age slower then normal people," Albus said simply.

"And my powers will work properly then?"

"Yep. I can't guarantee that you won't have any other little outbursts though. No offense but that seem to be psychological," Albus really didn't have a very good bedside manor. "you said 'mama' in your sleep,"

Athena looked away from him and stared at her tea.

"Did something happen to her?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about my mother," She mumbled.

"Well, if that's what's causing your electro-magnetic nightmares, then maybe you should talk about -"

Athena slammed her fists down on the table. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT HER!" She was breathing heavily and had sparks of electricity jumping all over her body. She even had lightning flickering inside her eyes. Anyone else would have been terrified at the sight of her.

"Alright...it's okay, calm down,"

Athena looked away from him again, half sad, half angry.

"I used to have nightmares," Albus said honestly. "a friend of mine was...murdered. And I saw it in my dreams again and again. I blamed myself for not being able to save him," Athena slowly looked up at him. "those dreams almost killed me,"

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I...realized that there was nothing that I could have done to save him. I stopped blaming myself and then they stopped," He lied.

"Then mine will never stop," Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"What happened?" He tried again.

She cried. "Men came...they hurt her...and they hurt me...," He could see that she was reliving it in her own mind. "I got scared...and angry...I killed them...I killed my mother...," She buried her face in her hands and sobbed harder.

Albus's eyes narrowed as he suddenly remembered. "Did this happen in the Ukraine?"

She nodded her head slightly. He walked over to her and gentle moved her arms away from her face. "Athena...you didn't kill your mother," Her wet face turned to confusion. "I saw the autopsy report. Your mother died, from blood force trauma...they hit her in the head, didn't they?"

Athena nodded again. Her face was begging him for some kind of mercy.

"You didn't kill your mother Athena...they did. She was dead before you...you didn't kill her," He said softly.

A new wave of tears washed down her face as she absorbed the truth. She wrapped her arms around Albus's neck and cried into his chest. He seemed a little taken back. He very carefully hugged her back. He didn't want to risk hurting her. She was so small and fragile and he was used to dealing with strong adult people. He realized in that moment that he had no real idea of how to relate to a child but worse than that was that he couldn't actually remember what it was like to be one.

Since his metamorphosis, he had lived and experienced more than most elderly people had but in the process, he had forgotten what it was like not to be the Colossus.

"Thank you," She whispered into his ear before kissing him gently on the cheek.

Albus was stunned.

She let go of him and walked over to one of the counters to grab some kitchen roll. She whipped the water away from her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You've killed people?" She asked quietly.

"Yes,"

"Do you ever worry that you are going to go to hell for it?"

"Yes," He said honestly. "but...sometimes...some people have to do bad things...to stop worse things from happening,"

"The greater good...," She whispered absently. Albus couldn't believe it.

In the space of a few minutes, his idea that she wasn't at all extraordinary had been completely flipped on it's head. It was so blatantly obvious, he couldn't believe that it had escaped his notice. There was something very special about her.

"Do you ever feel alone?" She asked.

"I used to...but not anymore," He smiled.

"I do,"

"That won't last. Soon, you'll see that your never alone,"

"When I meet the others?"

"No not the others. Something much more than that,"

"More?"

"You'll understand when you see it,"

"See what?"

"Eternity," He smiled again.

She looked confused but seemed to understand that there was no real easy explanation. "Eternity? You mean...forever? How can you see forever?"

"Your just going to have to trust me on this,"

"You need to start making sense first!" She huffed. The little girl that swears a lot was starting to reappear. "tell me what this thing is!"

"You always ask this many questions?" Albus sighed.

"Do you always dodge this many?" She shot back.

"Look, it's very hard to explain!" Albus was getting annoyed.

"Find a way! You can't expect me to be okay with these vague answers! You made it sound like I've got some kind of destiny!"

"You do," Albus took a deep breath. "but it might not be what you were expecting,"

She looked a little skeptical about this. Unfortunately she didn't have living proof that prophecy's are real and actually do come true. Either way, it was time to tell her.

"Do you know what a Prophecy is?"

_Ministry of Magic_

_London, England_

_September 4__th_

_2022 A.D. _

The Cajan was sat against the wall of his cell looking up at the ceiling while whistling a tune. These cages were usually only used to hold prisoner while they were interrogated or waiting to to be taken to Azkaban. They looked just like a standard muggle prison cell. Heavy iron bars made up one side and the door, the only difference was that it was locked using magic instead of a key.

The Cajan checked his watch then went back to whistling. A few seconds later an Auror walked past the cell.

"Excuse me," He said quickly, stopping the Auror. "may I have a glass of water?"

Auror stared at the Cajan for a few seconds then pulled out his wand. He summoned an empty glass and filled it using the _Aguamenti Charm._ He levitated the glass over to the Cajan then pocketed his wand.

"Thank you," The Cajan grinned.

The Auror looked at him with mild disgust before walking away.

The Cajan waited a few seconds then put the glass on the floor. He started rubbing his throat and burping loudly like he was trying to make himself sick. He started coughing as something slowly moved up his throat. After a few seconds of almost choking, he finally spat out a small plastic bag with a string tied around it. The other end was tied to one of his rotten back teeth.

He opened up the bag. Inside was a very small vial filled with a glowing blue liquid and a small red gem stone. He checked the gem stone to make sure that it hadn't been damaged at all. Once he was happy with the way it looked, he pocketed it a picked up the vial.

He grabbed the glass of water and moved over to the bars. Very quickly, he emptied the vial into the glass of water which instantly began to troth and bubble. He threw the mixture over the bars and they started to sizzle and degrade.

The mixture was working as a kind of corrosive acid, eating away the metal bars in seconds.

The Cajan kicked the melted bars away and stepped out of the cell. He checked his watch again then moved off down the corridor.

Just before reaching the entrance to the Auror office, he stopped and counted to 7. A pair of Auror's walked by without noticing him. As soon as they were gone he made his way out of the office and towards the lifts. He repeated this several times, avoiding detection simply be standing in the right place at the right time. Of course, it wasn't difficult for him to hide when he knew exactly where and when people would be.

The Cajan eventually reach the one place that he couldn't avoid being seen not matter where he stood. At the very end of the Department of Magical Transportation was the room that housed the Floo Network Hub and the unfortunate wizard that was about to be knocked out by an Alcoholic, chain smoking Precog!

The inside looked like a massive interlinked series of water pipes only they were transparent as had a strange green mist traveling through them. The pipes lined the entire room and disappeared into very sections of the roof. In front of it was a large control box that had dozens of different levers and dials on it.

Exactly as planned, he walked in, grabbed the coffee pot that he knew was sitting on the side and smashed the stunned wizard around the head with it. He walked over to the control box and pulled the red gem stone out of his pocket.

He strapped it to the back of the box where it couldn't be seen. He then turned and left the room, again simply stopping and waiting in the right places and the right times as not to be spotted.

No one even saw him leave the ministry and they would never be able to capture him again.


	5. No Time Like the Present

NO TIME LIKE THE PRESENT

_Sophia's house_

_Istanbul, Turkey_

_September 4__th_

_2022 A.D._

Albus had actually decided to sit down n the floor with his back against the wall. After 30 minutes of standing and negotiating his legs were starting to hurt.

"Athena, come out," He tried for the 50th time.

"Why?! Is Armageddon at the front door?!" She yelled through the bathroom door.

The moment he had explained the Prophecy to her she had run and locked herself in the toilet. For a while it sounded as if she were throwing up, now she just sounds angry and panicked. He had expected a pretty bad reaction. It's not every day that your told you have to decided the fate of the world.

"It's not as bad as it sounds,"

"Not bad?! You just told me that I have to somehow stop your demonic brother from taking over the world! Your right! That sounds lovely!" She growled with frightened sarcasm.

"It didn't say that. It just said that your choice would...be taken into account,"

Athena yelled something in Polish. "Your the fucking Colossus! You stop him!"

"I plan to. But I might need your help!"

"Find another spark plug! I'm going back to Poland! Away from you!"

"Fine, go. Watch out for the Cleric, merc's and government agents along the way. I hear they don't like us," Albus chimed. There was no way he was going to just let her go off on her own.

She swore in Polish.

"I know your scared. To be honest, I'm terrified! But that doesn't change whats going to happen!" More Polish swearing came through the door and Albus realized that he really wasn't helping. "Athena...a lot of people are going to die but we might be able to help them,"

"Help them?! Who's gonna help me?!"

"I am! I'm going to look after you!" Albus was actually looking forward to the moment when she would come out of her metamorphosis and her aggression would completely surpass her fear.

"I think you've got the wrong person!"

"Look, this sucks! I get it! Everyone's got this strange misconception that Destiny is a good thing but it's not! But there have been a lot of moments like this in history, when people knew they had a chance to stop something terrible from happening! They were scared but they did it!"

"Or they got killed!"

"Death is overrated!" Albus yelled. He was getting annoyed and his headache had returned. "you'll understand that after you've died," He realized what he had just said about a millisecond too late.

The lights in the house flickered on and off. "WHAT?!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"You said I was gonna die!"

"We all die, for a few minutes! That's all!"

"Fuck that!"

"Athena, you don't understand! It's what I was talking about earlier. You get to see something so incredible and beautiful that you'll never forget it! And after, you'll know that you are never alone!"

This time there was no response. Albus sighed.

A second later the toilet door was unlocked. Slowly Athena emerged from the toilet looking half sad, half confused.

"Will I see my mother?" She asked quietly as Albus stood up.

"Maybe, I'm not sure,"

Athena took a deep breath. "Are you sure we can stop this?"

He refused to lie to her. "The only thing I can be sure about is that it's coming. What happens after it gets here is up to us,"

_Merlin's Mug_

_Hogsmead Village_

_Scotland, UK_

_September 7__th_

_2022 A.D._

Aurora, Lynx and Violet made their way through the crowed village towards the only wizarding pub in the world that boast have electricity. It had been here that Albus had been spurred into making his first public appearance as the Colossus. After watching a hostage situation unfold on the TV inside, he had made to decision to intervene. So much had happened since then that it could have been something written in a history book.

Aurora was quite surprised to see Tannis sitting at the bar with a mug of ale in his had. For some reason all students found it difficult to image seeing their teachers outside of school. Her stomach rumbled despite the fact that she had eaten almost twice as much breakfast as she would usually. The baby was more like a bottomless pit than a life growing inside her.

She spotted Scorpius and Rose sitting at a table against the wall. They were both smiling lovingly at each other while Scorpius attempted to attempted to feed her some butter beer off the tip of his finger. Aurora felt a wave of stinging jealousy fall over her, not because she was attract to Scorpius or Rose but because she found it entirely unfair that they got to be with their partners while she, the pregnant one, had to run around acting like a Drill Sargent while caring her lovers child!

Lily, Hugo and the Bob's were playing a game of exploding snap on the table in the center of the room. Lily seemed slightly annoyed at something while Hugo was concentrating on the game a little too hard. As she got closer, she realized that they actually weren't playing snap and were in fact playing Texas Hold em poker and gambling with real Knuts. She had heard rumors that the Bob's had introduced the game to Hogwarts sometime last year.

"You lot do realize that you are committing underage gambling right in front of the headmaster," Violet warned.

"Exactly, we are not in school," Bob one said. "and this happens to be a muggle themed pub,"

"Right you are Bob, we're adding to the authenticity of the place,"

"Full house," Hugo smiled laying down his cards.

"Well done Captain Hormones but your suppose to do that after you bet," Lynx smirked.

"Ah Pit! Cluck! Flamingo!" Hugo gritted his teeth and looked like he had just been hit by a migraine. "I hate my mother!"

"I'll never get tired of that," Bob two chuckled.

"There ya go Vi, we're not even using any dirty language. Nothing to worry your sexy little prefectness about," Bob one smiled.

"There is always something to worry about with you two!" Violet hissed.

"Your right, wait till you here their backup plan!" Lily grumbled.

The Bob's made several gestures that looked like order for her to shut up. Violet, Lynx and Aurora glared at the Bob's who both raised their arms in innocence.

"Hey, we're doing this to help you and ya super powered boyfriend,"

"How do you mean?"

"Nothing, it's only a possibility at this juncture," Bob one said quickly.

"Bob's right, just in the planning stages at the moment so there's really nothing to tell,"

Aurora pulled out her wand. "Really?"

"No!" They yelped but Aurora was already moving through their minds looking at exactly what they were planning.

"What is it with you 2 and Time Turners?!" She growled, pocketing her wand.

"That was an invasion of our privacy!" The yelled together.

"Alright, what's this?" Tannis sighed walking over.

"Tell your bloody minion not to look into our heads!" Bob one said accusingly.

"Minion?!" Aurora looked rabid.

"Legilimens isn't illegal Mr. Lawson,"

"Tampering with Time Turners is!" Aurora hissed.

"It's a back up plan! We never said we'd actually do it!"

"Like you've never tried before!" Violet scowled.

"Alright, explain," Tannis ordered.

"If Albus fails, they're going to try and use a Time Turner to travel back and try again!"

"Well, as happy as I am to think that you 2 are actually thinking up some safety precautions, this is not a good idea. Besides, I think you'd need to travel back a little further than 24 hours. The Prophecy is 1800 years old,"

"Bob and myself think that we can extend the 24 window," Bob one said confidently.

"Yes we do Bob,"

"You can't, it's impossible," Violet reminded them.

"Miss Finnigan is correct. Magic can bend the laws of physic's but not break them. Traveling more than 24 hours into the past simply can't be done," Tannis agreed.

"Everything is impossible, until some one actually does it!" The Bob's said together.

"Stop stealing my boyfriends sayings!"

"I'm afraid that this is something that _is_ impossible," Tannis sighed knowing that he'd have to explain it to them. "there are simply too many obstacles in the way,"

"I heard a rumor that if you use a broken Time Turner...," Hugo started absently.

"Hugo, does a broken wand do magic?" Aurora asked getting even more annoyed.

"Not really,"

"Well then!"

"A broken Time Turner?" Lynx laughed. "A broken Time Turner would do nothing! You'd at least need a super charged Time Turner about 500 times the size of a normal one!"

"Stop encouraging them!"

"Actually Miss Cabot is correct. If you pull enough power through an enhanced Time Turner it would indeed send you back further than 24 hours but of course, you'd arrive at the chosen time dead,"

"What?" Several people asked at the same time.

"I told you, you can bend the laws of physics but not break them. After the 24 time window you hit an electromagnetic field known as the Wheeler Barrier which is so powerful that it shuts down all electrical activity. That includes your heartbeat, your brainwaves, everything. And besides, using a time turner that powerful would create violent time/space distortions that would pulverize your body," Tannis had unknowingly moved into one of his odd little muggle science modes. "a time turner works by bending time around the person, the ideal way would be to move the person through time. For that you'd need and Einstein-Rosen bridge, commonly known as a wormhole that would result in curving the fabric of space and causing 2 points in time to co-exist but even that couldn't help you beat the Wheeler Barrier,"

They were looking at him like they'd splashed in the face by something smelly.

"All in all, impossible," Tannis finished.

"See!" Aurora hissed.

"Don't blame us for trying to think outside the bloody box!" Bob one complained. Aurora's eyes narrowed. That statement had seemed to set off a few alarm bells in her head.

"Yeah! We was just saying!" Bob two huffed.

"Saying what?"

Everyones eyes shot around to see Amelia slide into the pub with her trademark mischievous grin on her face.

"Nothing," Both Bobs said instantly, turning away from the vampire.

"I hope you 2 are behaving yourselves," She smiled.

"We are," They said, again n unison.

"Good," She licked her lips. "because you really don't want detention with me,"

The Bobs did their best to hide the fact that Amelia scared the crap out of them but it wasn't going very well.

Aurora turned to the television screen. The various reports of wizards/muggle violence occurring all over the world made her feel cold. It was never going to be a peaceful transition but it was clear that all the worse things that could happen were escalating. War was getting closer by the minute. But still, what Bob one had said was still floating around in her mind.

"Amelia," Aurora said, beckoning her away from the others. The two walked a little closer to the bar where Aurora started whispering something into her ear. Amelia's eyebrows elevated as if she was intrigued.

"Could be fun," She smiled. Both girls then looked back at the rest of the students in the bar with devious grins on their faces.

_Sophia's house_

_Istanbul, Turkey_

_September 7__th_

_2022 A.D._

Athena was sleeping like a baby. She had asked Albus to stay with her and he had obliged. She was obviously still worried that she might have a lightning nightmare but at this moment, she could have been a statue. Apart from her barely noticeable breathing she was simply lying in bed with her hair flopped over her face.

She hadn't made a sound since passing out.

Albus was sitting in the chair just opposite to her bed. For some reason he seemed to find it incredibly relaxing to watch her being able to get a peaceful nights sleep. His headache had faded again and the entire seemed to have gone silent to let her rest.

She had been a lot tougher than he had expected over the last few days. She was still just a child, at least for now, but she had handled the truth a lot better than many adults would have. The only downside to this was that Albus's powers were still acting erratically. He had done his very best to keep that fact from Athena. She was expecting him to protect her and if he admitted not having the legendary abilities that he usually did, she would panic.

It bothered him that his headaches and power problems had started the same day that he met Athena. He had no evidence that she was responsible for it but knew in his gut that she was.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a vibrating phone in his pocket. She quickly and quietly stepped out of the room and answered the phone.

"Yeah," He said in a hushed voice.

"Albus," Sophia's voice came back.

"Where the hell have you been?! You were supposed to be here 2 days ago!" Albus growled. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen to avoid waking Athena up.

"I'm sorry Albus. Somethings come up. I can't get there,"

"What?!" Albus hissed. "No! I find her, you take care of her! That was the plan! I don't have time to babysit her!"

"So it was the same as the others?" She asked ignoring his protests.

"Yes. The body was hollowed out from the inside. Bones were like glass, all the vital organs sucked dry and that same indent in the spine,"

"That makes 11," She said gravely.

"Yeah," Albus sighed. "It can't be viral. There's no sign of an actual infection, no other cases in the area. They've been popping up all over the world, completely at random! The only similarity is that they always happen within 3 weeks of each other,"

"Do you have a theory?" Sophia asked.

"Same one as before," Albus still made sure to keep his voice down. "Something is jumping into these people and wearing them like suits while it eats them alive from the inside out. The bodies always end up miles away from where they went missing. The one in Somalia was originally from Cape Town!"

"He traveled over 3000 miles since he went missing?"

"Yeah. All the others made long distance trips as well. What do you think it means?" Albus asked.

"If it looks random to us, then it probably isn't," Sophia's voice said. "flesh eating parasites don't usually take holidays. My guess...it's looking for something,"

"What?"

"Not what Albus, who. We know it's been to Eastern Europe, America, Brazil, India...it's looking for her,"

Albus felt a great squeezing sensation in his stomach. "You have to hide her Sophia...I don't think I can protect her anymore...,"

"Albus, your the most powerful Anomaly on the planet! If anyone can, then it's -"

"That's the problem! Ever since I met her my powers have been going haywire!"

"What do you mean?"

"They either work too much or they don't work at all! Yesterday I accidentally moved a car that 20 feet across the street! My range is only 9 feet! This morning they didn't work for 3 hours after I woke up!" Albus looked towards the ceiling where he knew Athena was slumbering above. "she's doing something to me...,"

Of course, both he and Sophia were completely unaware that Athena had just that second woken up, heard him talking and tapped into the phone line using the plug socket in her room.

"You can't know that for sure Albus," Athena listened at Sophia spoke. She could hear the conversation as clearly as if she had the phone pressed to her own ear.

"I do know! And...I've been having these headaches...,"

"The Implant?"

"No, those were full on migraines. These are just weird throbbing pains,"

"Albus...," Sophia sighed over the phone. "when was the last time you spoke to Aurora?"

From the tone of her voice, Athena couldn't help but wonder just who Aurora was.

"What's that got to do with this?"

"Albus, you have a connection to the people you care about. It's why you fight so hard. You haven't seen them in 3 months," She said sadly.

"What? I'm not having withdraw Sophia!"

"That's exactly what your having! You need to be around the people you love. They're the ones that drive you,"

"I can't! I have too much...there are far more important things than my happiness going on!" Albus argued.

"Agreed. But the happiness that those people give you effects how you function. If you can't function properly then we are all in very serious trouble!"

"I can't! If you not coming then I need to take care of Athena!"

"Take her with you,"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because if I see her again...I...I won't be able to leave her. I have things that need to be done but...I can't!"

"She's the woman you love, not Kyptonite! You need to see her and once you do, your power problems, your headaches, they'll go away, I'm sure of it,"

Athena was actually quite taken back. She had never thought for one second that The Colossus could have a wife or a girlfriend. From a distance he had always seemed like such an island, like the definition of a Colossus. An icon that towers above everything else. Apparently, this icon didn't tower alone.

"I'll...I'll try, okay,"

"Alright. Look after Athena, she may be more important than we can ever understand," Sophia said softly.

"I haven't forgotten,"

The phone went dead. For a second Athena stayed pinned to the plug socket, somehow expecting to get more information if she stayed there. She suddenly felt a great wave of guilt sweep over her. Albus was going through so much more than he let on. He was protecting her, being kept away from his friends and his abilities were suffering for it and all she had done since she had met him was whine and moan. He was suffering and all she could do was think of her self. He had told her the truth about her mother and that alone guaranteed her thanks to him for the rest of his life. But he had also saved her from enemies she never even knew she had. He had been completely honest with her, no matter how hard the reality of it was. He had watched over and never asked for anything in return.

He was her hero.

Some part of her wanted to run straight down the stairs an apologies to him. To tell him how much she truly appreciated what he had already done for her but as soon as she heard Al's foot steps coming back up the stairs, she fell back into bed, taking the exact position she had woken up in.

He entered the room and took a seat across from her. She friegn sleep as he sat there and thought about Aurora's unforgettable wolf like eyes. As he did, she vowed to make it up to him. Even if she had to do it the hard way.

_Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Scotland, UK_

_September 8__h_

_2022 A.D._

Aurora entered the Room of Requirement with Amelia and their newest guest, Lincoln following behind her. The D.A. Looked very worried at Amelia's appearance and slightly confused about Lincolns.

"There's been a change of plans," Aurora stated loudly. "as I'm sure you've noticed, things aren't going all that well in the outside world. So as of this moment, your training will be accelerated,"

The D.A. Looked from each other to Aurora with confusion on their faces.

"I said I'd teach you how to think and then how to fight. Now I'm going to be doing both at the same time. From now on, while in these lessons, I'll be teaching you defensive spells, offensives spells, protection charms and anything else I think might help you out. But these lessons will not end once you leave this room," She said quickly.

The students continued to look even more confused than ever.

"We have set up a series of traps around this school," That caused the D.A. So start murmuring amongst themselves. "you see, outside these walls, in the real world, there are not set schedules, not preplanned meeting places or areas that are specifically for battle. Attacks can come from anywhere, anytime. As the dear departed Mad-Eye Moody used to say; Constant Vigilance will be required. The traps are set to only spring on D.A. Members. They're non-lethal but they won't be pleasant I can promise you. You will have to learn to think and be cautious by yourselves. Be on the lookout or anything that looks out of place or rigged. We will not be giving you any clues or hints to where these traps might be,"

Now they were looking worried.

"But that's not the bad news. The bad news, is that in addition to the traps, my friends here are going to be looking for opportunities to fuck with you!"

Now they looked terrified.

"I'm sure that you all know Amelia," She waved. "this is her brother, Lincoln," some of the students whispered their questions about his possible vampirism to other D.A. Members. "he's not a vampire, he's an Anomaly," Aurora smiled.

Several students took a step backwards. Lincoln actually seemed a little uncomfortable about being in the spot light.

"He can walk through walls, floors, fire, acid, spells and people, so don't think for one second that you can actually hurt him...of course, they won't actually kill you...but they know a whole bunch of really good ways to ruin your day,"

Lincoln and Amelia smiled causing a large number of gulps to come from the students. Hugo actually mumbled something like; "Oh Shingles!"

"But...that comes a little later on. For now, who can tell me what this is?" Aurora pulled out her wand and with a quick, fluid motion, caused a glowing, ghostly look Phoenix to erupt from the tip.

"A Phoenix...err...A Patronus!" Rose said quickly.

"That's right," Aurora smiled. "And that's what we're going to be learning today,"

_Sophia's house_

_Istanbul, Turkey_

_September 7__th_

_2022 A.D._

Albus wasn't in Sophia's house, not at that moment. He was in the middle of a street. A street that had been completely torn apart. It was complete chaos.

Everywhere people were running and screaming. Buildings had been destroyed, cars were burning, lying twisted and mangled all around and the smell of blood was in the air. Something was wrong though. His vision was blurred and misty as if he had been hit in the head, knocking his world out of place.

He managed to focus on something on the floor in front of him. It was a severed leg. He looked around to see corpses everywhere, many of them missing parts of their bodies, like they had been eaten.

Something caught his attention. It was Aurora. She was screaming at him...trying to warn him.

Pain erupted around his body as something solid and sharp drove it's way through his shoulder. Then he was in the air, being carried away as Aurora cried out in horror.

Everything faded to black.

Albus bolted up, his eyes wide and sweat pouring off his forehead.

It hadn't been a dream. He had felt this kind of thing before. He had seen Aurora dead on the ground and and known it wasn't a dream. That was a vision. He had seen the future again and although he thought it was impossible, it has been even worse than the last time.

"No!" He breathed. Sophia's words echoed around his mind. EMYou can't fight Destiny!/EM

As the fear grew in his stomach he suddenly realized that Athena's bed was empty. He looked around frantically.

"Athena?!" He called out. "Athena?!"

That was when he spotted the note.

_Dear Albus_

_I know your angry but I had to do this. I heard you talking with Sophia last night. I know there's something wrong with you and I'm going to help you. You've done so much for me and I haven't even thanked you for it. I'm so sorry. I'm heading for Hogwarts School. If you still want to protect me, you'll need to go there. _

_You're my hero Albus._

_Love Athena._

The horror of what he had seen in his vision was now mixing with complete and total anger towards Athena. He could only do one thing...scream.

"FUCK!"


	6. Never Alone

NEVER ALONE

_Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Scotland, UK_

_September 9__h_

_2022 A.D._

Hugo was snoring loudly. He seemed to have inherited several of Ron's little knick knacks and being a loud sleeper was one of them. One of the others was drooling and mumbling. Every once in a while he'd gargle something about chocolate syrup and breasts.

"Hugo...," A sweet voice said quietly.

"Huggo...," Hugo drooled between snores.

"Hugo...," The same sweet voice said again.

"Ice cream?" Hugo's flickered open. It took him a second to focus before he realized someone was standing over him. He was about to yell out in panic when a gag was slammed over him mouth, followed by a black blindfold over his eyes. He thrashed and fought but his attack was way stronger than him. His arms were tied with tight rope.

He was yanked out of his bed and dragged across the floor. He was suddenly lifted into the air and thrown over someones shoulder. He continued to try and yell out but the gag muffled his voice. Fear made his whole body feel cold and twitchy.

He was jolted about as he was taken down a flight of stairs. After a few seconds of being carried around, he was slammed down onto a hard surface that felt like a wooden chair. The gag was removed from his mouth but the blindfold stayed on.

"Hi Hugo," His fear was replaced by anger as he heard Aurora's voice. This was part of her so called training!

"What the Frisbee is this?!" Hugo mis-sweared.

"This is your wake up call Hugo," She said sweetly.

"I've got a bloody alarm clock!"

"That doesn't have quite the same effect does it?" She said. He was pretty sure that she was smiling. "So what can you tell me about what just happened?"

"I thought that would be bloody obvious! I was just abducted from my bed!"

"My, you are sharp aren't you," Aurora teased. "I mean, what can you tell me about your attacker, where you are at the moment and why you didn't put up more of a fight?"

"How the hell should I know where I am?! I'm blindfolded!"

"And that is your only sense is it?"

Hugo mumbled something to himself in anger. "I know it was Amelia that grabbed me because it's not hard to tell some one with superhuman strength! I know we're somewhere on the 6th floor because I was only taken down one flight of stairs and I'd guess that we're in the Arithmancy Classroom because the place stinks of old parchment," He scathed.

After a second or so, the blindfold was removed from his eyes. Aurora was stood in front of him with her arms crossed and looking quite smug. Next to him was Amelia who also looked very pleased with herself and after looking around for a moment, he realized that he actually was inside the Arithmancy classroom.

"Not bad Hugo," Aurora smiled.

Amelia waved her wand causing the ropes to disappear from his hands. She and Aurora exited the classroom, leaving Hugo to sit a stew about what had just happened. He quickly realized that sunlight was creeping through the windows and that they had probably only woken him up about 30 minutes before his alarm would have gone off.

After returning to his dorm, he got dressed, knowing that he'd never be able to get back to sleep after what had just happened to him. He decided to trudge his way down to the great hall for the first early breakfast that he'd ever had.

On his way down he heard a loud Bang and saw pieces of parchment fly through the air. Smoke was coming out of the library entrance. After a few seconds, Rose emerged from the entrance, coughing from the smoke. She was only recognizable by her long fluffy red hair because the rest of her was covered head to toe in what looked like strawberry yogurt. He saw the look of madness on her face.

"I am going to kill that woman!" Rose hissed.

Hugo burst into laughter as he realized that Rose had just fallen prey to one of Aurora's traps. "She got you too?"

"Shut up Hugo!" Rose stormed off down the corridor with her teeth gritted and leaving a trail of yogurt behind her.

Within an hour, Hugo realized that he and his sister weren't the only ones to have fallen victim to the increase in training. Henry Hammings entered the great hall with his hair sticking up on end, like he'd been electrocuted. Apparently a certain number of toilet seats had been jinxed to give off electrical discharges when they were sat on. Shortly after, Violet walked in looking very sore after she had been attacked by her own shoes. No one, not even her friends were immune to the traps.

He looked over at the Ravenclaw table where Aurora was stuffing her face with enough food to feed 3 people. She smiled at him deviously. "Constant Vigilance,"

_The White House_

_Washington D.C., USA_

_September 9__th_

_2022 A.D. _

Several Secret Service agents escorted president Greenwood through the corridors of the famed house. He was a balding man that had recently been told he was looking a little overweight on TV. He was joined by the Chief of Staff, Michael Kits, Secretary of Defense, Ryan Philis, Secretary of State, Senna Walsh and Vice President, Amy Hodgkins.

As they entered the waiting room outside of the Oval Office, Colonel Gates and Skip Tyler stood and saluted.

"Mr. President," They said together.

"Morning Gentlemen. Step inside," The President said. The secret service agents waited outside as the officials entered the room.

"Have a seat," The President said as he walked over to his desk. He pushed the intercom button on his phone. "Becky, could you have the kitchen send up a Stake Sandwich please,"

"Yes, Mr. President," A voice said back.

"Err, Mr. President," The Vice President gave him a weary look. The President sigh and pushed the button again.

"And a salad please Becky,"

"Yes, Mr. President," While the Vice President looked on happily.

"So, Colonel Gates, Ryan tells me that we might have a problem with security aboard our subs?"

"Yes, Sir. From what we've managed to gather, the sub was deliberately sent off course," He informed. "why it was sent off course, we don't know. We've used radio bottom scans and side looking sonar to detect radiation readings from the nukes. They're all there so it looks like the sub was sent off course for a different reason,"

"And how exactly could someone do that without our authorization codes?" Kits asked.

"This is Skip Tylar, he's an annalist at Washington Naval Security Station,"

Skip looked extremely nervous to be speaking to the senior staff of the White House. "It looks possible that a foreign signal was transmitted through the EAM system that effected the subs navigation systems.

"I was under the impression that that was impossible," The President said.

"So were we sir," Skip said gravely.

"So, who do we have to thank for this?"

"Whoever managed to access the EAM signal also managed to corrupt all the data banks leaving no trace of where the signal came from,"

"So your saying that you have no idea," The president spelled out.

Colonel Gates looked guilty. "No, we don't,"

"Actually, we might," Ryan said causing all eyes in the room to turn to him. "a few days ago, the CIA was in the middle of a snatch and grab Op in Calgary, Canada. They had finally managed to track down the...Anomaly, that put to of their agents in hospital. While following her, they observed her use an ATM without a credit card,"

"What do you mean?"

"By touching it, she managed to transfer 300 dollars from the main income holdings of Starbucks into an ATM machine is Calgary. It's called Techokenesis," Ryan explained. "The Ability to manipulate technology,"

Everyone in the room looked shocked. The fact that there was a girl out there that could simply override every computer, firewall and safety system in the world was a scary one.

"Your saying she sent the sub off course?" Kits asked.

"I'm saying that she certainly has the means to do something like that,"

"Where is she now?" The President asked.

"That's the real problem. During the Op, the agents were ambushed and attacked by...The Colossus," He said gravely.

The President's mouth dropped open. That was an even scarier thought. "Jesus, why the hell wasn't I told about this?!"

"Plausible deniability. In case he blamed you for detaining one of his kind,"

"He could be dealing with her himself. He may have found out about the sub and decided to police his own kind?" Colonel Gates offered.

"Wouldn't he just ask us to hand her over? I mean we know he's been working with MI6," The Vice President wondered.

"Maybe he wasn't there to capture her. Maybe he's protecting her," Ryan said gravely.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know but we can't stop looking for the prime suspect in the destruction of a nuclear submarine just because she is in the company of a very powerful Anomaly," The President sighed. "Is there anyway to contact him?"

"Not that we know of. He's always initiated contact with MI6," Ryan said.

"Alright. I'm not going to outright accuse any one of anything until we know for sure. Ryan, get our best people on this. Find her, find the Colossus! Maybe we can come to some kind of agreement," President Greenwood ordered. "I don't want the press to find out about either!"

"Yes sir,"

"Yes Mr. President," They all agreed.

A few minutes later the meeting was over and the staff had left the Oval Office. Most of them split off into different directions of the house while The Secretary of Defense and the Vice President were escorted outside by the Secret Service and into a limousine that probably had bulletproof windows.

"Well that went well," The Vice President said casually.

"As well as expected. Anything new?" He asked.

"Not yet. They haven't shown up at Hogwarts," She said.

"What about the girlfriend?"

"She's still trying to turn a bunch of kids into an army," The Vice President smirked. "we can be ready to grab her if we need to,"

"That's probably not a good idea. The last time she got involved it sent Albus into a frenzy. There's no need to cause that kind of chaos again, beside we need him alive," Ryan said.

"I understand that, but why he would want electro-girl alive is beyond me,"

"Maybe he's got plans to use her against the muggles, who knows. We have orders. He wants her alive, he gets her alive," Ryan reminded.

"Well, our inside man will contact us as soon as they arrive at the school. At least then we'll know where they are,"

"What about the Cleric's? Anything new on them?" Ryan asked.

"They're keeping a low profile for now. Probably waiting for the right time to use they're little fire starter against the Colossus,"

"That should be interesting," Ryan smirked.

The Vice President stared out of the window, looking at the passing buildings and people. "We've waited so long for this," She sounded almost sad. "you think they'll recognize a God when they finally get to see one?"

"Ha, no!" Ryan laughed. "muggles are idiots. 95% of the entire world believes in a supreme being in some form or another but I know they simply won't be able to grasp actually being ruled by one,"

"Well, there an answer to that too,"

_St. Mungo's Hospital_

_London, England_

_September 9__th_

_2022 A.D. _

The hospital had undergone quite a change over the last few months. It was now completely visible to muggles and the damage it had sustained at the hands of Jack Daggra and Albus Potter had been repaired but it was now busier than ever before. After a news report that informed the muggles of the medical advancements made by the magical community people had been lining up to get treatment there. Any illness or injury that couldn't be treated by normal medicine was now sitting in the waiting room.

War veterans that had lost limbs had arrived to see if they could have them magically grown back. Terminally ill people had arrived seeing if the wizarding world had some kind of potion or remedy for their sickness and then of course there were the actually wizards and witches that had been injured.

All in all, Draco barely had a moment off. He walked quickly through the busy corridors on his way to his next patient.

"Healer Malfoy!" A Medi-witch rushed over to him.

"This better be important," Draco sighed.

"There's a girl here that wants to talk to you," The witch said quickly. "she won't give her name and says she'll only talk to you. Swears a lot too," She mumbled the last part.

"Look I'm too busy, tell her to speak with -"

"She said you helped a friend of hers when he was attack by clergy...or something,"

That made Draco pause. Lots of people knew about the attempt of Albus and Aurora's lives in Venice but almost no one knew that Draco had tended to both of them afterwards.

"Bring her up to my office," Draco said quickly.

A few minutes Later, the young girl with dirty blond hair entered his office.

"You Malfoy?" She asked taking a seat in front of him.

"Healer Malfoy," Draco knew instantly that she was much like him self at that age. "what can I do for you?"

"I need to get to Hogwarts. Albus told me that he trusts you," She said.

"Did he? And why do you need to get to Hogwarts?"

"I want to see the sights!" She scathed. "Can you get me there or not?"

Draco laughed. "You just show up here claiming that you know Albus and expect me to do exactly as you ask? You haven't even told me your name!"

"My name doesn't matter! Albus wanted me to get to Hogwarts!" She hissed.

"How do I know that you even know Albus?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows.

"Your just going to have to trust me,"

"Sorry, I'm not really the trusting type," Draco chimed.

Athena's eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "It is very important that I get to Hogwarts!"

"Then why didn't he take you?" Draco shot back.

"LOOK!" Suddenly a flash of blue lightning shot from her hand onto the desk in front of her, setting fire to several pieces of parchment. Draco quickly pulled his wand and shot water from it's tip.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled quietly.

"You're an Anomaly," Draco breathed. He was looking at her with a mixture of shock and worry.

"I really need to get to Hogwarts," She said again, this time sounding scared. "I think someones following me,"

"Followed? By who?"

"I don't know!" She threated. "Albus said I'd be safe at Hogwarts so please...help me,"

"Listen, it's not that simple. They are anti-disapparation wards all over the place, it's a minimum of 10 years in prison for making an unauthorized port key and all the direct floo connections to Hogwarts have been shut down," Draco said quickly.

Athena looked worried. She had come to London with the idea that she could simply use her abilities to get around muggle security but she hadn't counted on the magical security measures being a lot more difficult to break.

Draco thought for a second. He felt a light bulb inside his head pop on. "Come with me," He said leading her out of the office.

He took her back to the ground floor towards the Floo access points. As soon as they arrived he pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the ground. A white mist erupted from the tip and formed into a ghostly white fox. Athena took a few steps back and looked at it with caution.

"This is Healer Draco Malfoy at St. Mungo's, I need an emergency Floo connection to Hogsmead village to transport a critically wounded patient," As soon as he finished speaking the white fox shot off, disappearing through a wall.

"What was that?"

"A Patronus message," Draco said quickly. "don't worry, it only takes a few moment," He realized that Athena only had a very basic knowledge of the wizarding world, probably from what she'd heard on the muggle TV.

"Thank you," She smiled.

"Look, if you are who I think you are, then you need to get out of here right now. St. Mungo's isn't nearly as secure as Hogwarts. I also need you to tell me the truth...why aren't you with Albus?"

Athena looked at the floor with guilt. "He's...he's not very well. I'm trying to help him!"

"You mean you ran away?"

Athena nodded without looking at him. "What is it with you Anomalies as running away?" Draco mumbled.

"What?!" Athena snapped looking insulted.

"Albus did the same thing once," Draco said.

"He did?"

Suddenly a Patronus that resembled a golden retriever jumped through the wall and landed in front of Draco. It's mouth opened and a return message came out. "Floo connection to the Three Broomsticks now active," It said before fading into nothing.

"Alright," Draco grabbed a handful of Floo powder. "Do exactly as I do. Don't worry, it's completely safe," He stepped into the fireplace. "Three Broomsticks," He exploded into nothing with a blast of green flame.

Athena almost pissed her self. "That is not fucking safe!" She yelled at nobody. She sighed and climbed into the fire place. "Oh shit!" She grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Three Broomsticks!"

She clenched her eyes shut as the green flames engulfed her body. Oddly enough, she felt as if she had just been hit with a cold breeze.

"Hey, it's okay," Draco voice said.

She opened her eyes to see him in front of her. Around them was a next to empty and very old pub. He helped her out of the fireplace while she looked back in complete shock.

"It's like Star Trek! Transporters!" She was amazed.

"What?"

"You know, Star Trek. Beam me up Scotty, Warp 5, live long and prosper?"

"I have not idea what your talking about. Never mind, this way," He led her out of the pub and into Hogsmead Village. They walked up the street quickly, walking past the Hogsmead Weasley Wizard Wheezes branch and continuing towards the train station.

"There, you see it," Draco pointed into the distance where the massive outline of Hogwarts Castle was.

"It's bigger than it looks on TV," She said absently.

"Alright, you see that pathway there," He pointed to a muddy pathway that went off in the direction of the castle. "that'll take you all the way up to the main entrance. Once you get inside, find someone and tell them that you need to speak to Headmaster Tannis. He's a good friend of Albus's so don't worry, you can trust him. I can't go with you, I have to get back to the hospital,"

"Alright. Thank you,"

"My pleasure. Go quickly and don't touch anything once your inside," He smiled and started walking back towards the Three Broomsticks.

Athena took a deep breath and headed up the pathway. Eventually she reached a massive pair of metal gates which were luckily unlocked. She continued through them and up towards the castle. She passed Hagrid's Hut where she could have sworn that she saw a horse with wings sitting just behind it.

She reached the gigantic double doors of the main entrance that were likewise open wide. She very cautiously went inside. Straightly enough, the place was completely empty although she could hear sounds of classes in progress from down the corridor.

She started walking towards the noise.

"Shouldn't you be in uniform young lady?" Athena shrieked and jumped backwards. A spark of electricity shot off her hands and hit the floor. One of the portraits was looking straight at her suspiciously. She rushed down the corridor, away from the possessed picture as quickly as she could.

Suddenly, the corridor was rocked by what sounded like an explosion came from one of the class rooms. The door burst open and smoke poured out of the room followed by a few dozen coughing students.

"Well done Lily!" One of them growled.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry," A girl with dark red hair said quickly.

Athena was starting to think that this entire school was insane. She backed away from the students and moved up against the wall. She was now extremely conflicted about actually talking to one of these people.

"Why are you out of uniform?" This time is was a girl that asked. An Irish girl.

Athena shrieked again and spun around. This time there was no spark, probably because she realized quite quickly that it was an actual woman that ha asked and not a living picture. She was quite beautiful and towered over Athena.

"I...I need to speak to Headmaster Tannis," Athena squeaked quickly.

"Really? Why is that?" She asked suddenly seeming very intimidating.

"Please...,"

Violets eyes softened slightly. "Come with me," She said.

Athena followed her up several staircases that moved around causing her even more panic. They final reached the 7th floor and walked down the corridor towards the gargoyle statues.

"Genome," Violet said.

Athena gasped as the statues leaped aside. She followed Violet up some stairs towards the door to the headmasters office. She knocked loudly before entering. Athena looked around at the dozens of spinning and smoke puffing machines thinking that the office looked more the a mad scientists laboratory then anything to do with a school.

The Headmaster wasn't alone in his office. Sat in front of his desk was a girl about the same height as Violet. She had long flowing black hair and a strange scar next to her left eye.

"Miss Finnigan?" Tannis said.

"Sorry for the interruption sir, this girl says she needs to speak with you,"

Tannis looked at Athena for a second before speaking. "You are not a student here are you?"

Athena shook her head slightly. "Albus Potter said he trusted you," Athena gulped slightly.

Aurora shot out of her chair and walked over to Athena. "You've seen Albus? Where is he?"

"Who are you?" Athena asked automatically.

"Who are you?" Aurora shot back.

"I was about to ask the same thing," Tannis smiled.

Athena hesitated for a moment. "Athena,"

The room went completely silent as everyone looked at her in shock. Eventually Tannis managed to break the uncomfortable moment. "It's very nice to meet you Athena. This is Aurora and Violet. We're friends of Albus's,"

"Your Aurora?" Athena blurted looking up at her.

"Yes,"

"Your beautiful," Athena sighed. She seemed almost sad to admit it.

"Err...thank you," Aurora looked slightly perplexed for a second. "do you know where Albus is?"

"Probably on his way here," Athena admitted.

"He's coming here?!" Aurora breathed in shock.

"Correction," Albus's voice came from the doorway. "Is here,"

Athena went bright red and turned away looking extremely guilty. For a second Albus and Aurora just stared at each other, unable to move. Albus broke, walking up to her quickly. He grabbed her and planted a desperately passionate kiss on her lips, like he hadn't seen her in years. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in tighter. They didn't seem to care that they weren't alone.

Violet grinned happily while Athena looked away, upset.

After a good 30 seconds, Albus and Aurora finally broke the kiss. Albus simply stared into her wolf like eyes as she did the same to him. Suddenly he was caught by a massive punch to the side of his head. He stumbled backwards. "Ow!"

"3 MONTHS! NO PHONE CALLS, NO LETTERS!" Aurora roared, ready to hit him again.

"I've been busy trying to save the world!"

"YOU CAN FLY AT ULTRASONIC SPEEDS! IT WOULD HAVE TAKEN YOU 5 MINUTES TO COME AND SEE ME!"

Albus walked back over to her and tried to hug her but she pushed him away. "Don't think for one second that being away from you didn't kill me!" He tried to hug her again. This time she didn't put up much of a fight.

"You are so lucky that I'm in love with you!" She growled before kissing him again.

"You," He pointed at Athena. "are so grounded!"

"Albus...," She said weakly.

"No! Grounded! Oh, yeah, Aurora, Athena, Athena, Aurora," He said quickly.

"Yeah we've met," Aurora smiled.

"Albus...," Athena tried again.

"No! No buts! You scared the crap out of me, just vanishing in the night! You...," Albus stopped when he noticed that Athena's eyes were glazed over and she was actually swaying on the spot.

"I don't feel well...," She mumbled before collapsing to the ground.

Albus created a gravity field around her managed to stop her from hitting the floor. He ran over and gently laid her down. She was boiling hot and bright red. Suddenly she started shaking uncontrollably.

"She starting her Metamorphosis! Get her to the hospital wing now!"


	7. Karma Commando

KARMA COMMANDO

Malfoy Maison

Istanbul, Turkey

August 2nd

2100 A.D.

"Was Athena really as crazy as people say she was?" Anya asked quickly.

Scorpius shrugged. "I wouldn't say crazy. She was certainly reckless and daring and a little overly aggressive at times but she wasn't insane," He looked out of the window towards the rose fingered clouds hovering lazily in front of the sunset.

"Some people think that she's still alive,"

"I wouldn't put it past her. She was always a survivalist, even before she met Albus," Scorpius walked away from the window and sat down at his desk. "That talent was quite the blessing in disguise. It certainly rubbed off on us," He opened one of the draws of his desk and pulled out a thick book with a black leather cover. "she saved our lives on more than one occasion...most of those occasions are actually detailed in here," He flicked through a few pages of the book.

"Oh my God!" Anya blurted, her eyes wide with excitement. "Is that the real one?!"

Scorpius laughed. "My dear, do you think I would really keep a priceless historical artifact in my office desk? No, this was brought at the gift shop. The real Potter Diary is sitting in the Magical History Museum under lock and key,"

Anya's excitement vanished and she slumped into her seat, looking a little embarrassed.

"Have you read it?" Scorpius asked.

"No. Mum won't let me. She says I'm not old enough," Anya said grumpily.

"Well, there are some pretty nasty things in this diary. This documents one of the worst periods in history. I know that many people make it out to be some kind of courageous stand by humanity but the truth is that some of the most terrible moments of my entire life are written in here," He sighed, trying not to remember them.

"You don't have to tell me about those if you don't -"

"No, No, I promised to give you the full story and I always keep my promises," He brushed off.

Anya tried not to look too pleased. Scorpius pulled out his wand and gave it a tiny flick. The door to his office slammed shut and locked itself.

"I can trust you to keep a secret, can't I Anya?" He said heavily.

Anya nodded quickly. "Of course,"

Scorpius stood up and walked over to the bookshelf behind him. "The diary may be a replica, but this...is not," He pulled out a book marked _King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table_ from the shelf and suddenly the bookcase on the right side of his study seemed to become transparent and disappear.

Anya's jaw practically hit the ground. Her eyes were wide a mesmerized. "But...no...I've seen it...in the museum!"

"The one in the museum is a fake. This is the real one. After he was arrested, I had the replica made and give them that one instead. He asked me to look after it for him so I wasn't really willing to hand over the real one to the proper authorities," He said simply.

She was staring up at the silver bladed broadsword that hung against the wall. It's encrusted giant red rubies almost seemed to be winking at her. The blade looked brand new, like it had been made yesterday and was so shiny that it mirrored her reflection. _The Phoenix Blade_

It was Albus's Excalibur. The sword that had killed more people than anyone could ever know.

Scorpius, very gently, removed it from it hangings. "They say the Spirit of the Colossus lives in this sword. As long as it survives, he's never really gone...and considering that it's indestructible, I think it'll be around for a while,"

"Can I hold it?" Anya asked, her mouth still hanging open.

"Alright but be very careful. It's tipped with Basilisk venom," He held it out to her.

Being very careful to avoid the blade, she took it by the hilt and held it up. "It's light,"

"It's Goblin forged. Once belonged to Godric Gryffindor. It destroyed several pieces of Voldemort's soul and after being empowered, was used by the Colossus in a great many fights,"

"How did he get?"

"Ahh, well that didn't happen for a while. And beside, he didn't need it at that time. He had a new weapon...Athena,"

_Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Scotland, UK_

_September 9__h_

_2022 A.D. _

The only person that hadn't rushed to the Hospital Wing was Violet and it didn't take a great stretch of the imagination to figure out why.

"9 Minutes, 1 second, she beat your record Albus," Tannis smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was a 'who can stay dead the longest competition!'"

They were staring down at the statuesque form of Athena. Her temperature had dropped and her heart was once again beating away at an average pace but there had admittedly been a moment when they wondered if she truly was dead. Albus had managed to breach the 8 minute mark and that was considered longer than usual but Athena had passed 9 minutes and that was considered dangerous, even for an Anomaly.

"Do you think it's safe to move her?" Aurora asked.

"I don't want to risk it, besides, she's probably safer here," Albus said, still looking down at her.

"Yes, I hear the American's are looking for her," Aurora said with light accusation in her voice.

Albus looked a little sheepish. "You did?"

"Yeah...shoot down any helicopters lately?" Aurora tone was stern but not angry.

"They had machine guns!"

"Your bulletproof!"

"Not all the time!"

Tannis chuckled and shook his head. "You 2 were made for each other," He smiled.

The doors of the Hospital were pushed open by Violet who was being followed by James, Lily, Scorpius, Rose and Lynx.

"Your fan clubs here," Aurora smirked.

First to hug him was James which was followed one after the other by everyone else that just arrived. Even Lynx gave him an awkward squeeze before putting her arm around Violet's waist. After the traditional demands to know how he's been and if he was okay, the attention turned back to Athena.

"You found her," Lily said, studying the comatose Athena. "what's she like?"

Albus laughed. "Takes some getting used to,"

"What the hell took you so long?!" James blurted.

"We were chasing each other in circles without even knowing. The whole time I was looking for her, she was looking for me!"

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Until she saw me on the news, she thought that she was the only one of her kind. She also had some...traumatic experiences before that so she wasn't exactly eager to show her self. Since I turned up in Baltimore, she's been trying to track me down," Al explained.

"And this is the girl that's gonna save the world?" Scorpius sounded understandably skeptical.

"I don't know. She defiantly different. She's not just Electrokinetic but Technokinetic as well,"

Apart from Aurora and Tannis, everyone looked a bit puzzled.

"She can control technology," Albus spelled out.

"Sweet," Lynx mumbled.

"So what happens now?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, we wait. She's gonna be out for at least 4 weeks," Albus sighed. "I suggest we keep her here until then. She's defenseless at the moment,"

"What about you?" Aurora asked sounding a little unsure.

Albus took hold of her hand. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to stay," Aurora immediately looked saddened. "most of the wizarding world still thinks that I'm a mass murdering psychopath...which in my defense is only half true,"

For a second nobody said anything but the silence was broken by an angry voice from the doorway.

"What are all these people doing in my infirmary?! The rules are clear! No more than – AH!" Madam Pomfrey froze of the spot with the colour draining out of her face as soon as she saw Albus. She turned and attempted to bolt for the door but Albus held out his arm and she suddenly stopped in her tracks as if she'd been petrified.

"Laura, I can assure you that Mr. Potter has absolutely no intention of harming anyone at this school," Tannis said simply.

Aurora's eyes furrowed. She had just noticed how far away Laura Pomfrey was. "Albus...how are you doing that?"

"What?"

"She's got to be at least 15 feet away. You range is 9,"

"Yeah I thought so to," Albus admitted. He turned his eyes back to Athena. "ever since I met her my abilities have been acting...strange. It's why I wasn't here sooner. I sort of...lost cabin pressure over Germany,"

"You crashed?!" Aurora shrieked.

"Well...not exactly. I managed to pull up before landing in the Black Forest,"

"You mean her presence is directly effecting your abilities?" Tannis asked looking incredibly interested.

"Sophia doesn't seem to think so. She thinks it's something mental. But they didn't start going Haywire until the day I met her," Albus said.

"Err Al," Scorpius interrupted. "you might want to let Madam Pomfrey go now,"

They all looked back at Laura who was still frozen in mid stride.

"Oh, sorry," Albus released her allowing the poor woman to look even more terrified.

"Laura, why don't you go up to my office. I think you deserve an explanation," Tannis smiled at the hyperventilating nurse. "I'll be back in a moment," He said before escorting Laura out of the hospital wing.

"Alright, your not going anywhere!" Aurora ordered.

"What?"

"If your having trouble with your abilities then no more flying! At least until we can figure out whats wrong with you!" She didn't seem to be flexible on this matter.

"They were working fine just then!" Albus argued but by the look on Aurora's face, it probably wasn't wise to annoy her. "I'll stay for a while...but I've still got things I need to do!"

"Like?" Rose crossed her arms looking as annoyed as Aurora.

"Just...saving the world stuff...you know...,"

"What aren't you telling us?" Lily joined in with the angry girl look that Aurora and Rose were sporting.

"Look...when I know more so will you," Albus didn't want to cause them undue distress by informing them about the half eaten bodies that he'd been discovering for the past few months. "what's been going on here?"

"You know what's been going on here!" Rose huffed. "Aurora is training the DA, James is being an assistant idiot -"

"Hey!" James whined.

"- Amelia and Lincoln are in Hogsmead at the moment but when they're not, they're torturing students," She shot a glare at Aurora who shrugged. "and everyone has been wondering about you so don't try and change the subject!"

Albus really didn't want to talk about everything that had been happening. The truth would only breath more fear into that school and it had about as much as it could get already. Things hadn't been this tense since the news broke that Voldemort had returned. Luckily he wouldn't have to tell them at that moment.

"Ahh Yeah! Thanks for tellin' me!" Hugo scathed walking into the Hospital Wing.

"Hey! Horny Hugo!" Albus smiled.

"Oh shut up!" He walked over and gave his cousin the mandatory hug.

"You getting taller?" Albus asked noticing that Hugo was in fact catching up to Scorpius's height.

"Probably," Hugo noticed Athena. "Is that her? Athena?"

"That's her,"

"I was expecting someone older," He admitted not looking all that impressed. Probably because she didn't look like a super model.

"You knew she was only young," Rose reminded.

"Yeah, but technically Al's only 16!"

"Good point...keep forgetting that," Scorpius chuckled.

Hugo turned to Aurora. "Anyway, you do realize that the entire DA is waiting for you in the Room of Requirement!"

"Oh shit!" Aurora said checking her watch. I was indeed time for their lesson. "go tell them that today is canceled,"

"What?! No ones learned to cast a Patronus yet!" Hugo whined.

"I almost did," Rose remarked.

"A cloud of smoke does not count as a Patronus!" Hugo snapped.

"As apposed to your cloud of _nothing!_" Rose hissed back.

"Twitch!" Hugo yelled at her completely forgetting about the Hex. "snarf, surfboard! AHHH!"

"Has Hugo developed Tourettes?" Albus asked.

"Nah, Anti-swearing spell, courtesy of his mother," Scorpius laughed.

"Can we not talk about that...person please!" Hugo turned back to Aurora. "I really wanna know how to cast a Patronus Aurora! Come on!"

"Hugo," Aurora sighed. "Albus just got back, Athena's here and -"

"No, Hugo. Go back and tell them that Aurora is running a little late and will be there in a minute," Albus corrected, smiling at her. Aurora glared at him.

He walked over and hugged her. "Go teach. Like you said, I'm not going anywhere," He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Fine," She conceded.

Hugo looked very happy all of a sudden.

"You better be here when I'm done!" She warned Albus.

"I've got to talk to Tannis first, then I'm all yours," He smiled.

She returned his kiss while gripping his his arms hard. It was her way of saying that he'd have hell to pay if he disappeared on her again. He wasn't willing to challenge that threat and at that moment, he couldn't imagine not being with her. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to follow her to the Room of Requirement and watch her educate the members but then again, if he showed up there, half of them would probably faint while many of the others would run for their lives and refuse to return to the school.

For some reason he suddenly remembered how much of a coward he used to be. He couldn't stand up to his brother, he would curl up like a naughty dog when told off by his peers and he wouldn't dare disrespect a teacher. Now look at him...he was the Colossus. A legend that exceeded that of his fathers.

Aurora gave him one last kiss before finally exiting the Hospital Wing with the others.

"You didn't tell him," Lynx whispered to Aurora as they walked down the corridor.

"I will...just...not yet," Aurora had been struck by a horrible cold feeling every time she thought about admitting her pregnancy to Albus. She could hold out forever but she wasn't ready to tell him yet. Not moments after he'd finally got back.

Back in the Hospital Wing Albus was once again checking Athena's temperature. Only James remained behind but since he was now an assistant teacher, the only time he wasn't free of work was during Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons.

"You really planning on staying?" He asked the moment they were gone.

"At the moment mate, I'm finding it hard to believe I left in the first place," He still had the feel of Aurora's lips on his. It was intoxicating. He was doing his best to keep the most graphic thoughts out of his head but it was easy and sooner or later he would need to take her somewhere private so that they could have a proper reunion.

Aurora happened to be thinking the exact same thing. And the fact that she was actually almost 18 and he was no longer a student of Hogwarts meant that they wouldn't be disturbed by the anti-underage sex wards. Unfortunately she also wondered whether or not that would be good for the baby. Since her pregnancy was due to last 4 months longer than a normal one, Trimesters couldn't be consider accurate and neither could many other things including the arrival of a soon to be goddess like Anomaly.

She didn't know whether what she was feeling was jealousy or concern but it hadn't left her since the moment that little girl had told her her name. The way Albus seemed so protective over her, the effect she had on his abilities and now that fact that in a few weeks time she would awaken and want to mate with the strongest male she could find was enough to truly worry Aurora.

All of these things would have to wait though. Not matter what was going on with her or Albus's lives they at least were able to protect themselves. These students were not. They needed to be ready for what was coming.

_Headmasters Office_

Laura Pomfrey still looked nervous as she passed Albus on her way out of the office. He trusted her not to say anything problematic though.

"Sorry I could back sooner," Albus said taking a seat in front of Tannis' desk.

"I'm sure you had your reasons," He smiled. "I hear that Athena had a run in with the C.I.A.,"

"Yeah, I didn't really have time to ask any questions about that. They weren't the only ones following her,"

"Cleric's?"

"Mercenary's,"

Tannis' brow furrowed. "That's a bit of an unusual play for them isn't it?"

"Just a bit but then again, I did kill most of their people and Daggra killed the ones I didn't get. They don't exactly have time to train new people do they," Albus said.

"Yes but Mercenary's, just seems off to me. The entire world knows about you Albus, what mercenary in his or her right mind would agree to try and take you down?"

Albus realized that he hadn't actually thought about that. Most Merc's in this world were cold and cruel but they weren't stupid. They must have known that bullets and bombs wouldn't work on him so why risk their lives for a job that they couldn't possibly complete? "Maybe they weren't Merc's,"

"What do you mean?" Tannis asked.

"I've been seeing a lot of strange things happening lately and I'm not just talking about my powers," Albus's voice sounded professional but still disheartened. "I've been finding bodies in random places around the world. Sophia told me to investigate a mans body that had apparently been...eaten from the inside out. All the calcium, iron, vitamins, minerals, bone marrow, everything that sustains a human body had literally been siphoned out of this poor bastard,"

Tannis looked more than a little worried at this prospect.

"Do know of anything that could do that?"

"Were there any puncture marks? Evidence that something could have been ingested or injected?" Tannis asked.

"No and here's the real mind fuck...I've found 11 of these victims so far and every single one has traveled at least 1000 miles after going missing. My guess is that it's some kind of parasite that latches onto a person and then takes control of them. But if can't survive inside a human body for long without consuming everything healthy inside that body. It travels around then jumps into a new body about once every 3 weeks,"

"My god," Tannis breathed. "but why travel so far?"

"Sophia thinks that it's looking for something...or someone,"

"Someone that might be lying in the hospital wing right now?" Tannis concluded.

Albus nodded gravely. "Whatever this thing is, I'm certain it's got something to do with the Prophecy,"

"How do you know?"

"I've just got a bad feeling is all," Albus lied. He defiantly wasn't going to tell anyone about his dream. "listen, I don't want to cause a panic by telling any of them so until I know more, let's keep this quiet okay?"

"That might be easier said than done," Tannis sighed. "Lately, a lot of the animals around Hogwarts have been acting...strangely...like they're constantly frightened,"

"Maybe they know what's coming,"

_Room of Requirement_

Aurora entered the Room of Requirement with the others and stood in front of the class. They had achieved mild success during their last class. Many of the members managed to produce shapeless shield forms of the Patronus charm but none had actually managed to conjure a corporeal form.

"We're gonna continue work on Patronus's today. Some of you came very close last time which was great but a Patronus can help you in many different ways so it is a must," She said quickly before noticing that several DA members were giving her evil looks. "and those of you that have fallen into the traps...try harder. Watch the muggle news report about troops being hit by cluster bombs as they drive by in Humvee's and you might be relieved that all you've had to endure is a few electric shocks and the occasional yogurt bomb!" She didn't have time for their moaning.

"And shoes that try and eat you," Violet mumbled under her breath but Aurora picked up on it.

She looked a little puzzled. "I didn't do that."

Both Violet and Aurora's eyes moved across the room to the Bobs who were doing their very best not to be noticed.

"What? Why are you looking at us?" Bob one tried to appear angry but just made himself look even more guilty.

Violet looked like an angry Rattlesnake. "You two are dead!"

"Save it until after the lesson Vi," Aurora sighed. "Alright, Patronus's, remember it's not just the memory that matters, it's the emotional feelings that it provokes. Love, happiness, comfort, acceptance, exhilaration, accomplishment, friendship, encouragement, all of these make a person feel physically and mentally stronger and will therefor make your Patronus stronger," She continued. "try to remember something that made you feel so empowered and then focus that positive energy into the spell,"

Several of the students had their eyes closed while others had already started muttering the incantation and flicking their wands. Several wisps of white glowing smoke were puffing out and into the air but none of them managed to actually take shape.

"Things in the world seem pretty bleak at the moment but trust me, people have endured much worse and used their own power memories to keep them going through it all. Think about those troops in World War II that had to stay in freezing cold temperatures while being constantly shelled by Nazi gun batteries during the Battle of the Bulge! It was their fellow soldiers and the memories of home and loved ones that kept them going through it all. If they could do it then, you can do it now!" She decided to leave out the part where things were bound to get much, much worse.

"Expecto Patronum!" Rose tried, making the proper movement.

A large cloud of white smoke poured from the edge of her wand and began to shift and twist in mid air. A second later what looked like a glowing apparition of a Bottlenose Dolphin had appeared and begun to gracefully guide around the room.

Rose looked happier than ever before. "I did it!"

"Brilliant Rose!" Aurora smiled. "what memory did you use?"

Rose suddenly went bright red and looked at Scorpius. Scorpius, likewise looked shy and went back to trying the spell.

"Okay, you can keep that one to your self! A Dolphin...very fitting," Aurora said turning back to the other members of the DA.

Suddenly a ghostly white Gazelle began darting it's way around the room. It had come from Violets wand. She was in the process of being hugged by Lynx who looked almost as happy as she did.

"A Gazelle?" Aurora smirked. "Is that why Lynx always looks like she wants to devour you?"

The Gazelle disappeared into a puff of white gas and Violet went bright red. Aurora simply smiled with raised eyebrows.

"Well now we know which ones the hunter gatherer of that relationship," Bob one remarked.

"And which one gets stalked night after night," Bob two added with a grin, causing much of the room to fall into laughter.

As Scorpius laughed, he realized that this was what he cherished the most. Being around the people or more specifically the girl that he loved. He focused that thought and spoke the words. "Expecto Patronum," A large puff of white smoke erupted but didn't form into a shape.

"Scorpius," Rose whispered. "smoother wand movement," She advised.

He tried again. "Expecto Patronum!" The smoke poured from his wand again but this time seemed to just keep coming. Eventually it formed angles and curves until, sitting directly in front of him was a giant white Polar Bear.

The Bobs clapped their approve. "Well done, now you can be in a Coke Cola advert!"

"What?" Scorpius looked bemused.

"Nevermind," They said together. "purebloods, they'll never learn,"

Surprisingly enough, Henry Hammings was the next to master the charm. He manages to produce a Golden Retriever from out of the original pulp of white smoke. Then came Lynx who, unsurprisingly, brought out an enormous White Tiger. A ghost version of her Animagus form.

The real shock came from Lily. She not only managed to create a corporeal Patronus but it actually took the form of phantom looking Abraxan! The giant winged horse powered it's way around the Room of Requirement stunning the other members before dissipating into nothingness, leaving a very stunned Lily to be stared at with wide eyes.

Aurora was only mildly surprised. Everyone knew how powerful Lily was even if her magical talents weren't yet properly defined. She still had the occasional mishap when something would detonate or be transfigured into something that it really shouldn't have...like when she transfigured her water goblet into a grand piano but she was undoubtedly extremely gifted.

Unfortunately, it was Hugo who seemed to be the odd one out. The Bobs hadn't managed to conjure a complete corporeal Patronus but it was pretty obvious that theirs were both Wild Cats. Hugo however hadn't managed anything even remotely definable which was truly saddening to watch simply because of how hard he was trying. He wanted so badly to cast a Patronus and had been bugging Aurora to teach him how since before they had even arrived at school but it seemed like something was holding him back.

Unfortunately Rose was too busy watching her own Patronus shoot around the room to notice the disheartened looks on her brothers face. The gassy white Bottlenose Dolphin raced around and in between the other DA members as if it was trying to play with them.

"That's beautiful Rosey!"

The Dolphin vanished in a puff of smoke. Rose and Hugo's jaws dropped open. In fact, the whole class had stopped what they were doing.

Standing in the doorway was none other that Ronald Bilius Weasley with a huge grin of pride on his face.

It had certainly been a day of interesting arrivals.


	8. One Big Happy Family

ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY

_Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Scotland, UK_

_September 9__h_

_2022 A.D._

For a few more seconds they simply stared at him in shock. That eventually broke and Hugo and Rose rushed over and hugged their father.

"I missed you!" Ron said returning their hugs. He seemed so happy, like he had never been betrayed by his best friend and brother-in-law.

"What are you doing here Ron?" Aurora demanded.

"Hi Aurora, nice to see you too," Ron chimed.

"Why are you here?" She hissed again.

"I came to see my children!" He shot back.

"Took you long enough," She glared. "where you been?"

"How is that any of your business?"

Everyone in the room, including Hugo and Rose seemed stunned that Aurora would talk that way to a member of the Golden Trio. Ron's ears had turned red and he was returning her icy gaze.

"I'm just a little curious as to what you've been doing all this time. I mean it's only been a few months since you've seen your kids, most parents wouldn't be able to stand it,"

"Well considering that you aren't a parent, your opinion really doesn't matter,"

Aurora actually felt like outing her little secret right then and there just to put him in his place managed to hold her self back. "It's not opinion, it's fact. So what took you so long?"

"Aurora! Stop it!" Rose cried. She could seem to believe that Aurora was interrogating her father only moments after he'd gotten back.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Ron growled.

"No," There was a collective gasp from the DA members. "but you do have to explain yourself to me," Albus said darkly as he entered the Room of Requirement causing many of the members to back away from him, looking terrified. "Hey Bobs, how ya been?" He said lightly.

"Not to bad, hows you?" Bob two said happily causing the other students to now look as confused as they were frightened.

"I'm getting there," Albus said before turning back to Ron. "so what brings you here Ron?"

Ron didn't seem afraid of him, more like he was doing his best to keep his temper in check. "Actually, I was looking for you,"

"You found me,"

"I came to see if you needed a hand," Ron said simply.

Albus cocked his head and smiled. "You wanna join my team, is that it?"

"Something like that,"

Albus looked over at Aurora who was still glaring at Ron suspiciously.

"Sure," Al said happily causing Aurora to throw a puzzled and shocked look at her boyfriend. "why don't you go and see Tannis, let him know that your here. He's in his office,"

Rose and Hugo looked pretty pleased that Ron wanted to stick around. Their compassion and love for their father seemed to knock any idea that he might have ulterior motives out of their heads.

"Bobs, do me a favor, go fetch Amelia and Lincoln from Hogsmead," He said.

"Aye Captain," Bob one said as they left the room. They were heard muttering 'Expecto Patronum' as they wondered down the corridor.

"Guys it's alright, he's not gonna hurt anyone," Lily said quietly to the other DA members. They didn't seem to believe her.

"I'll be back in a bit okay?" Ron said to his kids. They nodded happily before he left the Room. As soon as he was gone, Aurora moved closer to Albus.

"He turns up here an hour after you arrive with Athena! Tell me I'm not the only one that knows something isn't right about all this!" She hissed in his ear.

"No sweetie, your not. He's defiantly hiding something. But it's always a good idea to keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Albus said quietly while laying a few kisses onto her neck.

"And what if he's still sore about your father and his wife?" She asked, keeping up the illusion that they were merely being affectionate instead of talking.

"Read your Shakespeare. When family members challenge each other, only one is left standing,"

"And what if he's here to challenge you?"

"Then I'll kill him,"

"That would destroy Rose and Hugo,"

"If the Prophecy's accurate, lives are going to be destroyed no matter what happens," Albus warned. He looked over her shoulder to see that several of the DA members were still fearing for their lives. "perhaps you should inform them that I'm not the bad guy...at least I don't think I am,"

Aurora smiled. Half of her was being pulled towards telling him the truth while the other half was too afraid to see the potential reaction.

"I need to talk to Lincoln and Amelia. I'll come find you a bit later," He kissed her again before departing.

Aurora was somewhat unnerved by the change in him. He had seemed to have become more professional somehow, always keeping his mind locked firmly on the mission rather than the people it involved. She felt as if he was purposely keeping everyone at a distance but pretending not to. It was a scary thought, but it seemed as if he was trying to prepare himself for the possibility that he might loose some of the people he cared about.

Albus moved quickly to the nearest window that opened and jumped, despite Aurora's warning of 'No Flying'. He didn't exactly take a cruise though. He simply floated down onto the grounds where he could see The Bobs, Amelia and Lincoln walking up through the Hogwarts main gates.

"So you found her?" Lincoln asked quickly.

"Yeah. She's in the hospital wing. 9 minutes and 1 second," He said.

"That's more than usual,"

"Yeah well, there's something very unusual about that girl," Albus turned to the Bobs. "Aurora's continuing with the lesson, you 2 better get back up there,"

He waited until the Bobs had moved off before looking at Lincoln.

"Have your abilities been acting strangely lately?" Al asked.

Lincoln shook his head. "No, why, have yours?"

"Yeah, ever since I ran into Athena," He admitted.

"Well, she's Electrokinetic. Electricity screws with abilities, it's why the Cleric's always gave you guys a jolt before going for the kill," Amelia stated.

"She shock you at some point?" Lincoln asked.

"Err, yeah but, it started before that,"

Both Lincoln and Amelia looked a little stumped.

"Try and contact Sophia, I need her up here now," Albus said.

"That's funny, she just contacted us,"

"She did? What did she say?"

"That she's on her way. The Cajun's laying low at the moment but he might turn up here at some point," Amelia informed.

"Great, let's get back to the castle before I scare the shit out of anyone else,"

They began heading back to the main entrance.

_Room of Requirement_

Several Patronus' were shooting around the room, often gliding around each other and their casters. It looked like some kind of phantom zoo where all the cages had been opened into one. The only person that was still casting a breezy kind of mist was Hugo. His face had turned bright red and he looked slightly constipated, like he was trying to literally force the animal out of his wand.

It was strange considering how happy he had just been that his father had returned. He wondered whether or not the hex that his mother had put on his was somehow blocking his casting ability.

Aurora was already trying to help Rose cast a Patronus messenger but at the moment her ghostly Dolphin had only managed to make a strange burping noise.

Violet watched him produce a smoky white cloud for about the 15th time and sighed. True he was an annoying, constantly horny and very unsubtle little git but it was sad to see him trying so hard and failing. Next to her, Lynx seemed to be thinking the same thing, although she'd never actually admit it. She noticed Violet looking at her.

"What?"

"Maybe we should go help him,"

"Aurora's the teacher, she'll do it," Lynx brushed off.

"I know but...," She turned back with a sympathetic look. "he's trying so hard,"

"He's trying too hard by the looks of it. I think he's gonna shit himself if he tries any harder,"

"Lynx...,"

"Oh fine!" She huffed. "Hey Hugo!"

Hugo looked over just as Lynx grabbed Violet and planted to more heavy and passionate kiss she could onto her lips. Like many of the other male members, Hugo seemed to be in danger of turning into jelly. Lynx and Violet actually looked like they were ready to conjure some cushions and spend the rest of the lesson in hot, sweaty sexual exchange.

Rose slapped Scorpius on the arm after noticing that he was also locked in a sort of trance by the 2 lesbian's display.

Lynx and Violet finally broke apart, breathing heavily. For a second they just stared a each other. That kiss had clearly been a little more passionate than they were expecting. Violet turned to Hugo with a smile on her face.

"Hugo,"

"Huh,"

"Hugo!"

He snapped out of it. "Yeah?"

"Try your Patronus," She winked seductively.

It took him a few seconds to actually remember the incantation and where he was...and what his name was but eventually he raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum," The white mist poured from the tip of his wand but this time it was a lot more than usual. With a zombie like grin on his face, obviously still think about Lynx and Violet, the mist in front of his began to take shape.

Everyone in the class was more than a little surprised to see that an enormous African Lion. The symbol of Gyrffindor house. It stalked around the room for a few moments before returning and standing next to it's master.

"Well done Hugo!" Rose yelled.

Violet and Lynx smiled deviously at each other as if they were already thinking about what they would get up to after the lesson was finished.

"I love this class Bob," Bob One said from the doorway.

"Your not the only one Bob," Both of them didn't seem the slightest bit interested in Hugo's Patronus but rather the sexual looks that Lynx and Violet were exchanging.

Only a few floors away, Albus, Amelia and Lincoln were walking quickly through the corridors.

"She said that something had come up but she didn't tell me what,"

"Maybe it's been dealt with now," Amelia offered.

"Maybe," Albus mumbled. "I've always been so good at knowing how people think but that woman is still a mystery to me,"

"She's 2200 years old. She's a mystery to everyone," Lincoln remarked.

"No shit. Did she say when she'd get here?" Albus asked

"No, she just said soon," Amelia said.

"Well, I'm sure we'll know when she arr -" Lincoln stopped mid sentence. "do you smell a Veela?"

Albus sniffed the air. He could indeed smell a very potent scent that resembled the smell of water lilies and toffee.

"That's too strong to be my cousin,"

"Fleur?" Amelia wondered.

"I think so,"

"Why would she be here?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know. Let's go find out," Albus said following the scent up the stairs onto the second floor. The smell quickly mixed in with Athena's scent letting them know that it was coming from the hospital wing.

They walked in to see Laura Pomfrey, Bill Weasley and his wife gathered around Dominique who was sitting on the end of one of the beds. Albus had completely forgotten that his cousin had started Hogwarts now, in fact he didn't even know which house she was in until he saw the blue crest on her uniform. He didn't feel bad about not keeping track of his entire family. After all, he was a little busy with trying to save the world.

Fleur looked up a shrieked as she saw Albus and Bill immediately went for his wand. Clearly they hadn't been given all the facts yet.

Albus flicked his fingers causing Bills wand to fly out of his hand and hit the wall while Lincoln and Amelia drew 9mm pistols from their belts.

"Now, Now, let's all play nice," Albus said.

Fleur and Dominique looked terrified while Bill just seemed angry. Probably because of all the grief that Albus had given his son in law.

"Hogwarts certainly seems very popular today. What brings you guys here?"

"Our daughter isn't well. We came to see her," Bill growled.

"Really?" Albus looked a Dominique who coward under his gaze. "you sick?"

"S-she's been suffering from headaches," Laure stuttered.

Lincolns eyes narrowed. He looked from Athena to Dominique several times and seemed to be a little confused. He began smelling the air again trying to get a fix on something.

"Al...," He said still looking straight at Dom.

Albus seemed to understand what he was getting at. He walked closer to Dominique but Bill stepped in his way, trying to shield his daughter.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Albus said simply. He came close to Dom and started sniffing the air, making her very uncomfortable. "Fleur, I need you to be completely honest with me," He turned and looked her in the eye. "did you experience problems when you gave birth to Dominique?"

Fleur looked absolutely shocked. "Ow did you know zat?!"

"Did you have any problems giving birth to Victorie or Louis?"

Eventually she managed to shake her head.

"What the hell is this Albus?" Bill demanded.

Albus looked back at Dominique. "I think your daughter's an Anomaly,"

"What?!"

"Dom, you've been having headaches? Has anything else been happening? Anything out of the ordinary?" Albus asked.

Dominique shook her head but didn't seem very convincing.

"Dominique, this is important. I need you to be honest with me,"

"Nothings happened, I swear!" She was visibly shaking.

"So you have just been getting headaches for no reason?" Albus added a sterner tone to his voice causing her to look even more frightened.

Dominique winced in pain like she had just stood on something very sharp. It was all the proof Albus need.

"I know your lying Dominique, tell me the truth,"

Dominique looked to her mother and father but both of them seemed to want the truth just as much as Albus. "I...,"

"It's okay darling," Bill soothed.

"Sometime...I...I hear things...," Tears had started to well up in her eyes. "voices,"

"You hear voices in your head?"

She nodded.

"Other peoples voices?"

She nodded again.

"Telepathy," Lincoln confirmed.

"Have you been hearing other peoples thoughts Dominique?" Albus asked.

She nodded. "Mama!" She latched hold of Fleur and started sobbing into her stomach.

"You av to stop zis!"

"We can't. Nothing can stop it, it's evolution," Lincoln said simply.

"People have been trying to find a way to take peoples abilities away for a very long time now. They've all failed," Amelia explained.

"You don't have to be afraid Dom," Albus said softly. "we're gonna look after you,"

Dominique didn't seem comforted. It was a lot to lay onto a 12 year old child. Bill wrapped his arms around both of them.

"These men...the ones that were after you. You stopped them?" He clearly didn't want to spell out the fact that Anomalies were hunted down and kill before Albus came along.

"They can't find us anymore and they've suffered extreme loses," Lincoln said. "but they're not gone,"

Dominique clutched her mother even harder.

"Look over there," Albus said pointing to the peacefully still Athena. "she's an Anomaly as well. Her names Athena. We're protecting her and we're going to protect you as well,"

Dominique finally took her face away from her mothers stomach and looked over at Athena. "W-whats wrong with her?" She whimpered.

"Nothing. She's just gone to sleep for a little while. Just like I did, like we all do," Albus said.

"Am I gonna get old?"

"Not old, just...grown up," Albus smiled. "you'll be able to tell your big sister what to do for a change,"

Dominique gave a watery smile. Albus looked up at Bill and Fleur.

"I don't have to tell any of you that this information cannot leave this room. You can't tell anyone about this, not even the family. Understood?"

Both they and Laura Pomfrey nodded.

"Dom, the next time your head starts hurting, I want to take long, deep breaths and count to 10 and the pain will stop, okay?" Albus said.

"We should probably tell Tannis about this," Amelia suggested.

"Yeah we should," Albus agreed. He turned back to Bill and Fleur. "stay with her but keep all of this to yourselves," He ordered.

He, Lincoln and Amelia walked out of the Hospital Wing and began walking towards the Headmasters office.

"How the fuck did I miss this?!" Albus growled the moment he was a safe distance.

"She's part Veela. It's been masking the smell the whole time. I didn't even pick up on it until I was standing 6 feet from her so don't beat your self up," Lincoln said quickly.

"When will she mature?" Amelia asked.

"She's 13 on December 15th so not for at least another year,"

"But her abilities are already starting to show,"

"Yeah. If she can get a handle on it, she might come in handy as a lie detector of something," Albus mused.

"She'll be able to do more than that. Sophia told me about a Telepath that she met during the Dark Ages. He could put thoughts into other peoples head, take control of them, Hell, he could convince entire groups of soldiers to start killing each other. Telepathy is a dangerous ability," Lincoln explained.

"No, Dominique has a heart the size of this castle. She's never do anything like that,"

"And when she's aggressive and in the mood to mate?" Amelia asked.

"That bridge is over a year away so we'll cross it then," Albus brushed off.

They reached the stone gargoyles which moved aside for them. They entered the office and were immediately met by Ron who was just leaving. He looked almost pale, like he'd seen a ghost or in his case, a very big spider.

"Have a nice chat?" Albus smiled.

"You have a visitor," He mumbled before leaving the office.

Albus knew what he met the moment he sniffed the air. Sophia.

She was standing in front of Tannis' desk with her arms folded and smiling.

"What the hell did you say to him?" Albus asked looking impressed.

She smiled modestly. "Let's just say that I learned a few tricks from Freud. He was rather strange but very clever,"

Albus laughed. "Well, I wish I could say that those kind of things surprised me Sophia but I have a whole day of surprises so far,"

"What do you mean?"

"I just found out that my cousin is an Anomaly," Albus said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?! Which one?!" Tannis breathed.

"Dominique. Telepathic, we think,"

Tannis looked amazed. "Interesting. I wonder if the fetal evolution has anything to do with being a middle child?" He said, mostly to himself.

"I find it far more interesting that she's been discovered here," Sophia remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"Whether by being told, being asked or coming here for their own reasons, a lot of people that don't want to see that Prophecy come true have gathered at this place at the same time," She explained.

"What are you saying? Destiny is trying to throw us a life line?" Lincoln mused.

"Maybe...maybe it's simply trying to even up the sides a little,"

"Well if I knew how many were on the other side I might be grateful but until then, I'm gonna get as many soldiers ready for this as I can," Albus sighed.

"Well you might have a few more soon," Sophia said.

"Huh?"

"Before leaving, the Cajun told me that your father would be arriving here soon,"

"Oh, perfect," Albus huffed.

"and so will your mother...,"

That one surprised him.


	9. Better Halves

BETTER HALVES

_The Burrow_

_Ottery St. Catchpole_

_December 25__th_

_2019 A.D._

"Ginny, your over reacting!" Harry huffed.

"Over reacting?! Are you serious?! No! I won't have my son anywhere near that girl!" She scathed.

As hard as they tried, the rest of the family couldn't block out the sounds of them arguing with each other in the kitchen. Harry had just arrived back from speaking with his son at Potter Manor to find his fuming wife demanding an explanation.

"They're just friends!"

"And that's too much!" She screamed. "I don't need to remind you what her father did to you?!"

"Ginny...,"

"I won't go through that again, Harry! I can't! Seeing you there in that hospital bed...you...," Her voice broke.

"I'm here now aren't I? I'm fine!"

"He thew you off a building!" She yelled.

"I'm not gonna blame her for what her father did!" Harry snapped back.

"I will not let my son end up in a hospital bed because you couldn't see the truth!"

"What truth?!" Harry demanded.

"She's been trekking around the world with him for Merlin knowns how long! She's her fathers daughter! He almost killed you and my brother!" She screamed. "I will not let that happen to my son! I'll pull him out of school if I have too!"

"No you won't!" Harry growled. "You will not stop Albus from enjoying Hogwarts just because of your paranoia!"

"What?!"

Harry never did know when to back down. Ron and Hermione knew it the moment he had said it. They were going to be sleeping in separate beds tonight. After a few more minutes of yelling at each other, Ginny stormed out of the kitchen and straight to the fireplace. She was gone in a flash of green fire a second later.

Just afterwards, they all her the back door slam.

Hermione sighed. "Alright, you take Harry. I'll talk to Ginny,"

"No, you better talk to Harry," Ron said.

"Why?"

"Because I agree with him," Ron admitted.

He walked over to the fireplace and floo'd to Potter Manor while Hermione walked out of the back door and into the garden.

"Harry?" She called out.

"Go ahead, say it," Harry sighed. He was sitting against the wall next to the chicken coop.

"Say what?"

"Ginny has a point," He mumbled.

"Well, she does. But so do you. I wouldn't pull my kids out of Hogwarts because there was someone unpleasant there," Hermione admitted.

"I need a drink," Harry said standing.

"Come on. Ron's gone to talk to Ginny, let's go to mine. Maybe we can get this all sorted out before the morning,"

Harry held out his hand, accepting her invitation.

Hermione apparated them to her and Ron's apartment. It was exactly routine but it had happened enough times for them to all know how it worked. If Ron's head appeared in the fireplace sometime later on saying that Ginny had calmed down, then that's where the fight would end. But if no one called, it meant that Harry would have to let Ginny sleep her anger off and go and see her in the morning.

"Twenty Sickles says Ron ends up drooling on my couch," Harry moaned.

Hermione laughed. "He does drool quite a bit doesn't he," She walked into her kitchen and pulled out one of the bottles of wine.

Usually, Harry would only have to wait a few hours before being able to return but then again, it would usually be Hermione comforting Ginny or the other way around when Ron and Hermione fought. But after 4 hours and 5 bottles of wine, there was still no sign.

Now it had gotten to the point where Harry was so drunk that he didn't actually want to face Ginny. He had been re-empowered by his drunken state and wine fueled stubbornness had taken over. He was resolutely swearing that he wouldn't talk to her until she admitted that she was wrong.

Of course, his new found conviction would fade by the time he sobered up.

"She loves you Harry," Hermione slurred slightly looking very flushed. She certainly wasn't the type to get drunk very often. "her worst memory is seeing Harrig, erm, Hagrid carry you out of the woods. She never wants to see anything like that happen again,"

"I know...but she's being unreasonabbble,"

Harry tried to pour himself yet another glass of wine but ended up missing it completely and pouring it all over the floor. "Whoops," Hermione saw what he'd just done and burst into laughter.

She managed to finally pull out her wand and point it at the stain. "EMTergeo,/EM" the wine that was quickly beginning to stain the carpet was suddenly siphoned into the tip of her wand.

Harry laughed. "Bloody hell. Even pissed up your still the best at magic!"

"I am not pisshed!" She snapped.

"What would we have done without you," Harry wondered, looking up at the celling. "probably wouldn't have made it through our 2nd year! Even when you was petrified you managed to work it all out!"

"Being petrified wasn't exactly part of the plan!" She laughed.

"Still...we would have been pretty buggered without you," Harry smiled.

For a second all they could do was look into each others eyes. He had shown her everything that was more important than knowledge and learning and she had helped see him through some of the more impossible situations in his entire life. Before he knew it, his lips were pressed against hers.

Everything inside him screamed that it was wrong. His body yelled at him that this wasn't something that Harry Potter would do. Not to a friend. But for that moment he didn't actually want to be Harry Potter.

As the kiss continued, their hands begun to move around each others bodies while neither of them even gave a thought to the fact that Ron's head could appear in the fireplace at any moment. Unfortunately it wouldn't be until the next morning that they both realized just how terrible a mistake they were making.

_Hogsmead Village_

_Scotland, UK_

_September 11__th_

_2022 A.D._

Albus was perched on top of Honeydukes watching the muggle TV through the window of Merlin's Mug across the street. He had decided against actually entering the pub and causing half the people inside it to run screaming for the hills but he still wanted to check for news updates occasionally. He hated waiting. He wanted to know everything now instead of finding out in due course.

Unfortunately, waiting was about all he could do at the moment. He had to wait for Athena to wake up, he had to wait for his mother and father to show up, he had to wait for his unseen enemy to arrive before he could actually fight it.

He really hated waiting. So far, the last 2 days had consisted of him explaining things to Dominique without giving her reason to freak out, watching Aurora continue to train the DA and theorize about the future with Sophia. Of course, being able to spend the nights with Aurora certainly made it a lot more enjoyable, even if she had started acting a bit strange lately.

She wasn't her usual physical self and seemed more cautious about things. She had always been the take charge girl, especially in the bedroom but now see was acting a lot more passive and gentle. Then again, with everything that was happening in the outside world, no one was acting exactly the way they used to.

The phone in Albus's pocket started vibrating. One good thing that had come from dropping the wards around this place was that you could now actually get reception.

"Yeah?"Albus said after answering.

"It's Wells,"

"If this is about another riot you can forget it, I'm too busy," Albus stated quickly.

"Actually, I'm up in your neck of the woods and was thinking we could arrange a meet," He said simply.

Albus sighed. He didn't actually have anything better to do. "Fine, when?"

The phone went dead but Wells voice still entered his ears. "I was think about now,"

Albus turned a saw Wells standing in the middle of the street looking up at him. Albus smirked. Why was he not surprised? He jumped off the roof and landed in the alleyway next to Honeydukes where Wells came and met him.

"And there was me thinking that Muggles weren't allowed into this area," Albus said.

"What can I say? I'm a spy," Wells smiled.

"Yeah, well something tells me your not up here for the scenery,"

"You could say that. I heard you had a little run in with the C.I.A.,"

"Yeah, so? I saw her first," Albus shrugged. "besides, you told me where to find her,"

"That was before I knew that she was implicated in the destruction of a nuclear submarine,"

"What?"

"The U.S.S. Kitty Hawk went down just off the Fareo Islands 3 weeks ago. They think she hit a trench wall or something but after looking at the data from the emergency buoy they found that she was deliberately sent off course. Then the C.I.A. Informs them that there is a girl running around that can manipulate machines just by touching them. They've connected a bunch of dots and now think that your little lightning rod was the one that sent the sub off course," Wells explained.

"Your having a laugh! Why the hell would Athena send a nuclear sub off course?"

"I never said that I thought she did it," Wells said causing Al to look a little stumped. "two days ago, some one tried to hack in to the London financial stock exchange and very nearly succeeded because they managed to override all our firewalls and protection servers in less than 2 minutes. The only reason they weren't able to get in and crash the entire 100 share index was because we were testing a beta version of a new protection system call _PropMaster_. Ever since the Wizarding world went public we've been looking for ways to shield vital data from magical influence,"

It was no surprise that the Muggles were already trying to develop their own defenses against the wizarding world. Especially since Muggle technology had a nasty habit of breaking when in areas with a high magical density. Albus continued to listen carefully.

"_PropMaster_ managed to stop the intrusion but who ever tried to get in managed to erase or corrupt all evidence that they even tried. The reason that I know it wasn't your girl is because if it was her, she would have been able to bypass _PropMaster_ and crash the entire financial network without breaking a sweat,"

"Yeah she could, if she wasn't in a coma at the moment," Albus remarked. "do you have any idea who is behind this?"

"None. But whoever they are, they're doing their very to make it look like Athena," Wells said gravely. "is she safe?"

"Very,"

"Good, because once she wakes up, she might be the only person who can actually figure out who's behind all this,"

"It's gonna be weeks before she wakes up! Any chance you can keep the Americans in the dark about this?" Albus asked.

"I can't delay it, but sooner or later they'll find out about this and they won't be happy...especially if something else happens,"

Albus sighed. "Yeah, well, lets do our best to make sure that it doesn't," The gray clouds above his head rumbled. "I better get back. Keep me updated,"

"Will do," Wells said. "oh and Al?"

Albus turned around.

"Try not to shoot down any more helicopters,"

"No promises," Albus blasted himself into the sky just as large drops of rain started to fall.

_Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Scotland, UK_

_September 11__th_

_2022 A.D._

Inside the Hospital Wing, Sophia, Aurora, Lynx, Violet, Hugo and Lincoln were gathered around Athena's bed.

Hugo and Lily entered now they they had made it through their double Charms lesson. They paused slightly upon seeing Sophia.

"Err...hello?"

"Sophia this is Hugo and Lily," Lincoln said quickly.

"Hello Hugo, Lily," She smiled in an almost Luna like way.

"Your the one that's really, really old aren't ya?" Hugo smiled happily.

"I've been around for a while, yes,"

"Wicked!"

Sophia giggled. "I see you weren't lying about him," She said to Aurora.

"Huh?"

"Oh, Aurora's told me all about you Hugo," Sophia said sweetly.

"Yeah?" He grinned. "what did she say?"

"You really don't want me to repeat it Hugo," Aurora remarked causing Hugo's grin to vanish.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Being the resident barber for Anomalies again," Lynx said.

Lynx was indeed in the middle of trimming Athena's hair which had already grown to twice it's original length. Much like Albus, she had grown considerably since she first went into her metamorphosis. She was at least 6 inches taller and had lost the slight child like pudginess around her cheeks. It was becoming quite obvious already that by the time she woke up, she was going to be absolutely stunning.

"Are all Anomalies really sexy?" Hugo asked loudly.

"Hugo! For crying out loud!" Lily sighed.

"What?! I mean I look at her," He pointed at Sophia. "Hot! And I look at her," He pointed to Athena. "Hot! Lincoln and Al aren't really my type but I'm sure there are people that think they're hot...am I the only one seeing a pattern here?"

"Thank you Hugo," Sophia smiled. "and and the risk of sounding incredibly shallow, that's actually not far from the truth,"

Both Lily and Hugo looked a little surprised by that.

"Because an Anomalies genetic structure is much more advanced and they have an accelerated and controlled rate of growth, your much less likely to find any kind of physical flaws," She explained.

"Sweet! She's gonna be fit!" Hugo blurted looking at Athena.

"Yes, I'm sure she'll be stunning!" Aurora hissed moodily.

"Jealousy doesn't become you Aurora. He loves you," Sophia soothed.

"Yeah well, his hormones are gonna love her!"

"Wait a tick. You're afraid that Al's gonna leave you for her?" Lily asked. The idea sounded ridiculous to her.

"He certainly gonna to want to," She said quietly.

"How can you think that?!"

"It's simply the way we're built Lily," Sophia said.

"Female Anomalies give of pheromones to indicate to males that they're ready to mate. Humans females have Menstrual cycles, Anomalies have Estrus cycles," Lincoln said simply. "the pheromones bring the males in then she chooses the strongest one,"

"So wait, your gonna want to...," Hugo asked with raised eyebrows.

"Probably. But she won't go for me. I'm past my prime," He admitted.

"That sucks," Hugo added.

"Al won't leave you Aurora. He loves you!" Violet tried to reassure her.

"He's defiantly going to entertain the idea though. You've never seen a female Anomaly that's ready to reproduce," Aurora warned causing Violet to go quiet.

"It's probably a good thing that Al hasn't told Dominique that yet. She's still having a hard time wrapping her head around the aging thing," Lily sighed.

"Yeah, she's what...," He did the math in his head. "an 8th or a 16th Veela. What's that gonna do to her?"

"I'd image it'll just make her more desirable," Sophia admitted.

"I don't think she'll mind that. She's always been jealous of Victorie," Hugo stated.

"Dominique's not like that!" Lily growled.

"Like what?" A voice came from the door way. Everyone spun around to see an older version of Lily standing in the entrance to the hospital wing. The Cajuns predictions had once again be right. Ginny Potter had finally arrived.

"Mum!" Lily rushed over and embraced her mother who returned her hug.

"I missed you! I'm so sorry I haven't been around!" Ginny said keeping her daughter in a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you too," Lily muffed voice said.

Ginny looked over at Aurora and gave a slight nod. Aurora returned it but at the same time noticed that her husbands indiscretion had left it's mark on her. She seemed to have lost the wonderful glow that usually followed her around and looked very tired.

Ginny's eyes suddenly went wide as she spotted Sophia. "You!"

"Hello Ginerva. It's been a while," Sophia smiled.

"And you haven't aged a day!" She breathed.

Sophia laughed. "I haven't aged in 2200 years Ginvera and I don't plan to start now,"

"So your...one of them,"

"I am. So is he," She nodded to Lincoln who waved. "so is she," She indicated Athena. "so is Dominique Weasley,"

"Dominique?!"

"We only just found out mum," Lily said.

Ginny attempted to understand why so many Anomalies had suddenly turned up in Hogwarts but found herself falling short. She took a deep breath. "Where is my son?"

"Right here," She turned around to see Albus standing behind her. He had a sad smile on his face, like he was blaming himself for his fathers crimes. "Hi mum,"

She studied his appearance for a second and instantly noticed the scars on the left side of his face. She knew all about the battle that had taken place in the center of London but she had no idea that Albus had been wounded so badly.

"Oh Albus," She wrapped her arms around him. It felt quite strange to actually be hugging his mother for the first time in so long. Part of him seemed to think that those sort of child like gestures and interactions had disappeared the same day that he became the Colossus.

"I'm fine mum," He smiled. "I actually quite like them. They remind me that mortal...and of what matters," He looked over at Aurora who smiled at him.

"Where's James?" She asked.

"He's err...teaching," That's something that Albus never expected to hear himself say. "Rose and Scorpius are in his lesson right now,"

"Hmm, well. All Potters seem to mature eventually," Ginny remarked. "so who is she?" She nodded towards Athena.

"Athena Gorski. Electro and Techokinetic. She old started her metamorphosis a few days ago so she won't be awake for a while yet...have you seen dad?"

Ginny's eyebrows furled. "No, why?"

"Because, we think he's on his way here,"

"I see," Ginny sounded stony and cold like she wasn't going to allow Harry to get any kind of emotional response from her.

"Ron's here as well,"

"He is?" That seemed to surprise her.

"Yeah. You haven't spoken to him?" Al asked.

"No. Not for a few weeks. He sent me a letter but he didn't say anything about coming back,"

Albus looked over at Aurora who was giving him one of her 'I told you so' looks.

"Aurora, we've got double potions," Violet reminded.

"Right,"

Lynx got rid of the masses of dirty blond hair that had fallen onto the floor before walking towards the exit with Violet. Aurora stopped next to Albus and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I see you later sweetie," Albus whispered.

As she passed, Ginny noticed the quite visible scars on Aurora's face. They had before endured pain and danger for each other. There was no doubt in her mind anymore that they were truly in love.

"So, how's things between you and Aurora?" Ginny asked.

"A little strange to be honest," Albus admitted. "I spent so look wishing I could be with her and then it finally happened. I had one perfect day with her and then all hell broke loose. After the dust had settled, I had another perfect day and then I had to leave. Now that I'm back, it's weird being with her all the time. I keep expecting a grenade to suddenly come flying at my face," He half laughed.

"Do you love her?" His mother asked.

"Yes,"

"Then tell her...every single day," She smiled.

"I plan to,"

"Gin!" The shocked voice of her brother blurted. He walked over to her quickly and hugged her. "are you alright?"

"I'm okay," She smiled. "are you?"

"I'll survive,"

As he watched the 2 Weasley's try and catch up with each other, Albus could help but be reminded of Sophia's words. Everyone gathering at this castle at the same time. _"Maybe Destiny is trying to even up the sides."._

Even though he would be more than happy for the extra support, he couldn't help but worry about the possible strength of the other side.

"So...have you spoken to Hermione?" Ginny said her name with a slight hiss.

"No, not yet," Ron admitted quickly. "you spoken to Harry?"

"A bit. A few weeks ago. Not much," She said.

"Well, nows your chance," Albus interrupted. He had just caught a whiff of Harry's smell coming closer.

Ron and Ginny looked half panicked, half angry.

"You 2!" Albus said looking at Hugo and Lily. "Shoo, do your homework,"

"We haven't got any," Lily objected.

"Find some! Piss off, now!" He wanted get them out of there as quickly as possible. Something told him that this little reunion wasn't going to be pleasant. Unfortunately Lily and Hugo had wasted just enough time to insure that they were there as Harry came around the corner.

He stopped dead in his tracked as he spotted his wife and the best friend he betrayed. He seemed to have lost all his motor functions at that moment.

"Hello Harry," Ginny said coldly.

"Gin...," Harry breathed. "Ron?"

"Alright Mate!" The icy coating around the word 'mate' sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

He gathered himself up and took a breath. "I'm not going to insult you both by saying that I'm sorry. You deserve more than that," He walked over in front of them. "I promise, I will do whatever it takes to make this right. Not matter what I have to do, I won't stop until -"

Harry was cut off by Ron's fist smashing him around the face. He was knocked backwards off his feet and onto his ass.

"Holy waffles!" Hugo blurted.

"I feel better already," Ron said happily before walking away.

Harry clucked his cheek as the pain bit into his head. "Gin?"

She looked down at him with and almost sad look on her face. "I love you Harry. I don't think I'll ever be able to stop loving you...," Wild rage suddenly washed over her face as she laid a massive boot straight into his balls. Harry went bug eyed and looked like his had just been electrocuted.

"Oowww!" Hugo and Lily cringed at the same time.

"Shit, I know how that feels," Albus mumbled.

"But that doesn't mean I forgive you!" Ginny hissed before storming off after her brother.

Harry rolled around on the floor clutching his groan.

"So, Harry," Albus smiled. "hows life been treating you?"

A few hours later, Albus, Lincoln, Amelia, Aurora, Lynx, Violet and Sophia gathered in the Headmasters office to discuss what else they could do to make the school safer. Since Hugo and Lily now had a free period they had decided to tag along. Just as they entered, the Deputy Head Mistress was leaving. She had already been briefed on Albus's appearance at the school so she wasn't at all surprised to see him come down the stairs.

"Professor Arken," Albus nodded.

"Mr. Potter," She said back. "Oh, Miss Lennox?"

"Professor?"

"No more abducting people from their dorm rooms please," She said simply.

Aurora went slightly red. "We let them go...," Hugo was glaring at her while nodding his head.

"Certain students are afraid to go to sleep because they think that you will pay them a visit. It's not very productive since they now fall asleep in my lessons!"

"Won't happen again," She smiled.

Arken walked passed them and out of the office as they all came in a took seats.

"So, hows your father Albus?" Sophia inquired.

"Well lets just say that if my mum can kick like Lynx, he won't be out of the hospital wing for a day or two," Albus glared at Lynx.

"What?! I said I was sorry!" She objected.

"He is trying Albus. Give him a chance," Sophia tried.

"What?! Have I attacked him? Have I left him on top of any buildings? I'm being perfectly civil!"

"Although I've never experienced it myself, I am pretty sure that being a parent isn't easy Albus," Sophia said. "no matter what the world says about him, he is still just a man and men make mistakes,"

"Yeah well, I just hope it's not generic," Albus remarked.

"What do you mean? I'm sure you'll be a wonderful father," Sophia said proudly.

"Ha! Not in this life time!"

Albus didn't seem to notice that Aurora's eyes had suddenly started to become dangerously icy. "What?"

"Well, I mean, look out the window. Look on TV! This world is going to hell as fast as anyone can arrange it!" Albus continued in ignorance. "I feel sorry for the children that have already been born!"

Both Lynx and Violet looked a little panicked at this. They had seen the look on Aurora's face.

"You don't mean that Albus!" Violet said quickly.

"Yes I do! Forgetting the fact that doomsday is apparently on the way, things have never been worse!"

"Maybe you should look on the bright side! Look at the things that you still have!" Lynx sounded as worried as Violet did as she watched Aurora grip her own knees so hard that her knuckles were turning white. She looked ready to explode.

"Even without some dark Prophecy, this world seems determined to destroy it's self! I think that anyone that is even thinking about bringing a child into this shit hole either needs a good therapist or lobotomy!" Albus said before noticing Sophia who was rubbing her forehead in despair.

"What?" Albus asked, seeing that Violet and Lynx looked exactly the same way.

"So you think I need a lobotomy?" Aurora stated through gritted teeth.

"Huh?" Albus was confused.

"I'M PREGNANT!" She screamed before storming out of the office leaving anyone that didn't already know to look as stunned as Albus. Violet and Lynx shot off after her.

There was barely a sound or a movement in the entire room. Even the spinning, whizzing instruments seemed to be working more quietly all of a sudden.

The only thing that didn't make it seem like time had complete stood still was Hugo.

"That means her breast are gonna get bigger, doesn't it?"


	10. The Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare

THE GODDESS OF WISDOM AND WARFARE

_Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Scotland, UK_

_September 11__th_

_2022 A.D._

"Before you even think about asking me a question, let me ask you one!" Albus growled. "what goes Ow ow ow, please don't kill me?"

The knocker didn't make a sound.

"You! Unless you open this fucking door!"

Albus had finally managed to snap out of his trance and had desperately rushed after Aurora. He was now stuck outside of the Ravenclaw common room portal because the stubborn, question asking knocker wouldn't let him in.

"How far can brute force get a person before they have to start thinking?" The knocker responded snobbishly.

"It can get me through this portal!"

"Incorrect,"

Albus sighed. "I really hope that there's no one behind this thing,"

Ravenclaw students screamed and ran as the entire section of the entrance, including the portal was ripped out of the wall. Albus simply floated the massive chunk of wall and stood it against the broken opening while the knocker complained. "Destruction of school property!"

"You had your chance!" He hissed and walked into the Ravenclaw common room. Students cowered behind chairs and tables as Albus walked passed them. "Err...sorry,"

He found the stairs up to the girls dorms but as soon as he started to walk up them, he was hit with something that felt like being whacked with a giant pillow. He growled remembering that there was a barrier to stop men from going up there.

"Aurora!" He yelled. "please, talk to me!"

The frightened students saw their opening and bolted through the broken entrance.

"Aurora! We need to talk!"

There was still no response.

"I'll get through this enchantment Aurora! You know I will!"

Nothing.

"That's it!" Albus raised a shield around his entire body and walked up the stairs again. He felt the enchantment smashing against his gravity barrier, trying to force him back but it simply wasn't strong enough. In fact, Albus's shield felt somehow stronger to him. It was almost no effort at all pushing his way up the stairs until he came to several doors leading in different directions. The enchantment had ceased trying to push him back and he was able to drop his shield and smell the air. He caught a strong whiff of Aurora, Violet and Lynx coming from the door on his left.

He pushed through the door and was immediately confronted. "She doesn't want to speak to you Albus!" Violet said quickly.

"Well, I need to speak to her!"

"She's upset!" Violet tried.

"Of course she's upset! She's pregnant!" Albus's voice was unusually high.

"Look, just give her some time,"

"No! I need to talk to her right now!" Albus moved Violet out of the way and headed to the end of the long row of beds. He could see Aurora sitting on the very last bed with Lynx crouched in front of her.

"Aurora?"

"Go away Albus," She sounded a lot more upset than she had done in the headmasters office but there was still plenty of anger in her voice as well.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean -"

"Yes you did! You meant every word!"

Albus sighed and rubbed his head. "Lynx, can you give us a minute please?"

"No, Lynx stay!" Aurora snapped instantly. "get out Albus!"

"I'm not leaving until we've talked about this,"

"We all heard exactly what you think about this!" Her voice shook.

"Aurora...," Lynx said quietly. "you two need to talk," She stood up and quickly left the dorm with Violet in tow.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why do you think?!" She snapped. "I was afraid that you wouldn't want it which you clearly don't!"

"I never said that!"

"You said that anyone that is even thinking about having a baby belongs in the loony bin!" She cried.

He walked over and sat beside her but as he did, she shuffled away. "That was before I found out I was about to be father,"

"Yeah, well, your not anymore," Tears started to appear in her eyes. "I'm gonna get rid of it,"

"What?!" Strangely enough, some part of him whispered that it was the smart choice. With everything that was going on, an added pregnancy wasn't what anyone needed right now. Then he suddenly thought about Teddy Lupin who was conceived and born during wartime. He was prick but he wasn't unhealthy or a burden to any of them. In fact, is he actually managed to get his head screwed on properly, he could make a valuable ally.

"You don't want this baby Albus and to be honest, I'm not sure if I do either! I'm not ready to be a mother but I was willing to try if you would be able to help me!" She tried to wipe the tears away from her face but they kept coming. "but you can't so it doesn't matter,"

"It does matter!" Albus said instantly. "Aurora...my life has been 100 miles a minute for quite a while now. With everything else that's going on in the world, everything I'm trying to do, you suddenly turn around and tell me that we're having a baby! How did you think I was going to react?"

Aurora looked away without answering. It was the strangest image to ever pop into his head. He saw himself cradling a tiny infant child that was trying to grab hold of the stubble on his jaw while giggling endlessly. Next to him was Aurora with a look of infinite maternal pride on her face. It made him wonder if it was actually possible...for them to be an actually happy family.

"I'm sorry for saying those things. I'm just...I've stopped a plane crash, invaded the ministry, had a dog fight with the air force, attacked my own family, killed over 20 people and battled a mutant werewolf in the middle of London but this scares the shit out of me!"

"You think I'm not scared?!" She cried. "I'm terrified! I'm carrying your baby while I have to sit back and wait for Athena to wake up and take you away from me!"

Albus put his hands on her face and gently forced her to look at him. "No one is taking me away from you!" His green eyes almost seemed to get brighter as he spoke his conviction. He meant every word. "I love you! I always have and I always will! And as soon as my heart beat starts up again, I'll love that baby as well!"

A tiny jolt of a laugh escaped her tear ridden face.

"It wasn't exactly what I was expecting to come back to. You might have noticed but I was slightly surprised when you told me," He smiled and so did she. Aurora lifted her head and looked at him. There were still tears in her eyes but these ones weren't from sadness.

She wouldn't admit it but it would have destroyed her to have gotten rid of the baby. She had been conflicted from day one, her fear telling her to have an abortion, her heart telling her not to. As frightened as she was, she still couldn't imagine how horrible it would be to loose it.

"I want you to keep the baby," He said softly.

"So do I," A new wave of tears broke out as she wrapped her arms around him and clutched him tightly.

He could taste her salty tears as he kissed her. After breaking apart, he very gently laid his hand on her stomach.

"I'm really gonna be a dad?" He breathed.

"Yeah, you are," She smiled, still trying to stop more tears from arriving.

"Are we having a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know," She said.

"What? Didn't they tell you when you got scanned?"

"I haven't had a scan Albus," She sighed.

"What?!" He shrieked. "but we...I...how do you know it's healthy?!"

"Well...I don't," She admitted. "I've kept this pretty quite Al. Can you imagine what the Cleric's would do if they found out I was pregnant with you child? Only Lynx, Violet and Sophia knew until a few minutes ago,"

"Sophia kn...no wonder she was so eager for me to get back here," Albus grumbled. "we can get Tannis or Draco to have a look,"

"They're not maternity doctors Albus,"

"Well, I know but...," Something struck Albus. "do you know when your due?"

"About April,"

"April...wait! I haven't seen you in months and your not due until -"

"This is going to last 13 months Albus," She said simply.

"13?! Why?!"

"Why do you think?"

Albus was visibly taken back by that. He hadn't even considered the idea that the baby could be like him.

"So...it's defiantly a...,"

"Yes," She nodded.

Albus blew out a deep breathed.

There was a horrible scream from below them. "What is this?!" A stern voice demanded.

"Shit...," Albus breathed. "I...lost my temper with the portal knocker,"

"Yes, I heard," She smiled.

"I better go...fix," He awkwardly jumped off the bed and started to head for the door but then span around and planted a loving kiss on Aurora's lips. "We're having a baby!" A strange feeling of warmth and excitement had taken over his entire body. This is how he used to feel on Christmas morning when he was a child. He kissed her again.

"Go and fix the mess you made, I'll still be here," She smiled.

"Right! The hole! Gotcha!" He headed for the door against but once again span around to kiss her one last time. "I love you!"

"I love you! Now go and put our wall back!" She laughed.

"Okay!" This time he actually did leave, even though he was tempted to turn around again and kiss her.

_Cleric's Temple_

_Location Unknown_

_September 14__th_

_2022 A.D._

Mathis was busy peering into a microscope in his still very damaged laboratory. He watched the various jelly like proteins and enzymes shift about.

"Well?" Marshall's voice asked.

"Well what?" Mathis asked. "I could stare at this for the next 6 months and still not find anything new,"

"We don't have 6 months. I need to know now,"

"In my honest opinion. I don't think you should do it," Mathis sighed.

"And is that honest opinion professional or personal?"

"Both! Look he's reacted reasonably well to the first injection, lets just leave it there and see what he can do," Mathis tired.

"He's not strong enough the way he is! The Colossus will pulverize him! A second shot at double the dose may be enough to even the playing field," Marshall retorted.

"I not worried about the physical aspects, it's the mental ones that concern me. He was already Schizophrenic before you swapped out all his memories! Another dose could put too much strain on his mind!"

"He's been more willing so far," Marshall said. "give me an honest assessment of what will happen if we give him another dose,"

Mathis sighed. He could see that Marshall had already made up his mind about this. "Enhanced reflexes, muscle mass, reaction time. Hardened tissue, intensified bone density. But there could be side effects! Just like there were to Jack and let's not forget that Albus isn't on his own anymore!"

"He will be when we make a move. Mr. Weasley will make sure of that and besides, we don't exactly have many other options. Give him the shot," Marshall ordered.

Mathis sighed. He picked up a small vial of yellowish liquid and filled a syringe with it. He gave Marshall one final look of doubt before walking out of the lab and down the corridor. He entered the holding cells and switched on the lights.

Inside his cell, Derek Vanguard was doing a perfect handstand using only one arm. Mathis felt a cold sensation wash over him. He had never fully believed in what they did but he'd seen enough to know that they were doing the right thing but now, he wasn't so sure.

They had literally drained Derek's memories out of his head and replaced them with false images to show a long and horrible conflict between him and the Colossus. They had actually managed to reprogram an Anomaly into being their ally instead of their enemy but at what cost?

"Derek?"

Vanguard suddenly flipped himself of his hand and onto his feet. He smiled strangely at Mathis.

"Doctor," He said in a hard Hungarian voice.

"It's time," Mathis said worryingly.

"As you vish," He smiled again.

Mathis cautious entered the cell with the syringe shaking slightly in his hand. Derek's enthusiasm towards being injected with experimental concoctions was worrisome. He turned around and dipped his head forward slightly.

"Err...Derek...there could be some side effects of -"

"Just juice me up so I can go have some fun vith the Colossus!" Vanguard growled.

Mathis sighed and proceeded to inject the needle into the back of his neck, right into the bone. Vanguard gritted his teeth as the serum was pumped into his veins.

_Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Scotland, UK_

_September 24__th_

_2022 A.D._

Athena walked into the Room of Requirement carrying a large bag that she dumped near the door. All the DA members had already gathered and were talking amongst themselves.

"Aurora!" Lily called out. "how about Jacob if it's it a boy, Ellen if it's a girl?"

"No!" Both Bobs shouted. "Jacob is a brand of biscuits! We still recommend Robert, don't we Bob,"

"Yes, we do Bob. It's a good strong name!"

Unfortunately this had become a sort of pass time for anyone that now knew Aurora was pregnant. They had been throwing around every name that popped into their heads when ever they saw her. After getting over their initial shock that they would soon be grandparents, both Ginny and Harry had given there own suggestions, but Albus and Aurora were determined to ignore Harry's war hero suggestions.

Oddly enough, baby names were one of the only things that could actually get Harry and Ginny talking to each other. It would usually end with Ginny making a fearsome remark about Harry's genitals and then they'd keep their distance from each other for a few days but at least they were actually interacting again. Ron however was as distant as ever. He was perfectly fine around his children and sister but to just about anyone else, he seemed almost completely emotionless.

Everyone else had been extremely supportive of her and far more excited. Then again, they weren't the ones that would actually have to give birth. Albus however had actually become quite annoying about the whole thing. Every chance he got, he would try and do things for Aurora, almost as if she wasn't actually pregnant at all but sick or crippled in someway. He also ask if she had felt the baby kick about once every 10 minutes despite the fact that the child was still about the size of a lighter at that moment.

"For the 900th time, Albus and I haven't even started thinking about names yet!" Aurora sighed. "if you have to...just...make a list or something,"

"Their just suggestions," Hugo said quickly. "like -"

"Hugo, for the last time, I am not naming my child Ben Dover!"

Hugo looked a little disappointed. He was about to speak when he was cut off by Aurora again.

"Or Justin Credible!"

"Justin Time?" He offered.

"NO!"

"Fine!" Hugo huffed under his breath.

"Can we get on with the lesson now?" Aurora asked, getting slightly annoyed. "good!"

Even though everyone went silent and waited for her to begin, she could see that they were still trying to think up new and original names for her. Of course, they'd have way to much to think about in a few minutes.

"I certainly hope that you guys have been practicing your dueling spells and defensive charms because your going to need them now. In fact, your going to need all of your wits, determination and skill for todays lesson," She smiled.

"We're not doing the buzzer thing again are we?" Scorpius moaned.

"Nope. Today we're playing war games,"

Everyone seemed a little confused by this and waited for her to explain.

"Anyone heard of a game called Capture the Flag?" She asked.

It was mainly the muggleborns that raised their hands. Both Bobs knew what it was as did Lynx and another 7th year.

Aurora waved her wand causing what looked like a projection screen to fall down against the wall. Only the screen wasn't white, it was a complete owls eye view drawing of the Hogwarts grounds. The map had 2 large 'X's', one red, one blue, marked on it. Both were inside the forbidden forest with the red mark not far from Hagrid's hut and the blue mark further in, quite close to where the Thestrals would usually be kept.

"It's a very simply exercise to teach you to be strategic and work as a team," Aurora said. "you'll be divided into 2 groups and your goals will be exactly the same. Capture the other teams flag while protecting your own,"

Aurora walked over to the bad she had brought. "You'll be give one map, one compass and one of these for each member of the group," She pulled out a small gold galleon. "I'm sure your all familiar with how the D.A. Used to communicate when they first got started. Well these coins are slightly different. The Headmaster has been kind enough to modify them for us. You no longer have to right a message on them, now you can talk through them. But, don't do too much talking because a little side effect of the charm is that the other team can hear everything you say. And you might want to change into this stuff." She smiled as she emptied out the rest of the bag. It obviously had an undetectable extension charm on it because about 30 pairs of old and disused Quidditch pads and helmets fell out onto the floor.

The class now looked pretty enthusiastic about this now. They weren't just going to be confined to a class room to practice dueling each now, they'd actually be in an unknown environment, fighting each other like real soldiers.

"Lincoln and Amelia will be patrolling the forest, you probably won't see them but they'll see you," She continued. "as soon as one team catches the others flag, the game is over. You can use all your team to defend our own flag but that won't really help you capture the other teams will it? Feel free to use any and all spells, knowledge and your own creative ideas to try and get this done and I'm sure I don't have to remind you that this is only a game so try not to kill each other," Some of the members giggled.

"Okay, divide down the middle, group on the left will be red, the others will be blue," She watched the members move aside. "Err...Lynx, join the blue team, Bobs join the red," She said trying to even the teams up a little. Violet seemed very pleased that she would be going against her own girlfriend now.

"Hey, that's not fair! They've got all the 7th years!" Hugo moaned.

"Yes and you have 2 extra people on your team," Aurora corrected.

The red team consisted of Hugo, Lily, The Bobs, Scorpius, Rose, Henry Hammings, Neil Bogdon 2 members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and 5 other 5th students. The blues had Lynx, Violet and her brother Ryan, Eric Shmit, one of the Ravenclaw beaters, 6 other 6th years and 3 5th years.

"Now, I'm going to give you 15 minutes to try and organize some kind of plan then we'll be going out to the forbidden forest,"

"But it's raining," Rose said holding a hand up to her hair. It always got frizzy in the rain.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rose. I forgot that they cancel wars for bad whether," Aurora remarked sarcastically causing Rose to glare at her. "blue team can go down into the Great Hall to do their planning," She said handing Violet the map, compass and small bag of enchanted coins.

The team grabbed some Quiddich armor as they left the Room of Requirement. "I'll be back up in 15 minutes," Aurora said. "be ready by then,"

As soon as the door closed they got started. "Alright, they're older than us, more experienced and one of them is an Animagus so we absolutely have to kick their asses!" Scorpius grinned.

"Scorpius! This is suppose to be about working as a team!" Rose objected.

"Exactly," Both Bobs said. "we must work as a team to make them our bitches!"

"Hoorar!" Hugo added.

"Come on Rosey! We're the underdogs here!" Lily said.

"Fine!" She huffed. "that's probably what they'll be think too,"

"Ego can be a powerful weakness," Henry suggested.

The Bobs smiled deviously. "Let the games begin!"

_The Forbidden Forest _

Although the tree tops gave them quite a lot of cover from the rain, it was still very wet. The muddy floor of the forest was becoming slippery and making it a lot more difficult to move. It also made it more difficult to see and hear anything approaching. The light was all but obscured by the dense forest but they couldn't use _'Lumos' _for fear of giving away their positions.

In the center of an open plot of ground, The large red flag was jammed into the dirt. Around it, several red teams members had taken ambush positions. Lily and Rose were hidden behind a large fallen log, while Neil Bogdon was waiting behind tree stump.

"I don't see anything," Henry Hammings voice came from the coin in Rose's hand.

"We'll don't say anything until you do!" She hissed back.

"Rose is right Henry. Maintain radio silence," Bob One's voice said.

"No names! They can hear us remember!" Lily hissed.

"Sorry Lily," Herny added.

Rose and Lily rolled their eyes. They had been teamed with a bunch of hapless misfits. Unfortunately the other team didn't seem to be using their coins at all. They carefully looked over the top of their cover for a second but didn't spot anything.

"Do you think Al will ask Aurora to marry him?" Lily whispered.

"Maybe," Rose shrugged.

"I hope he does! She'd be a brilliant sister-in-law!"

"White Tiger spotted!" Hugo's voice send suddenly. "Sausages! I lost her!"

The sound of spell fire echoed out and there were several flashes of light in the distance.

"No worries," The Bobs happy voices said. "we got her,"

About 150 meters away from the red flag, Scorpius, Hugo and the Bobs were crouched behind a large fallen free. The watched carefully as Violet and 2 other blue team members shot quickly through the area, using the trees for cover.

"They took the bait! Let's Motown!" Scorpius whispered.

"You mean rock 'n' roll," Bob one corrected.

"Whatever."

They quickly shifted from behind their cover ran towards the nearest trees.

"Alright, Hugo, you ready?"

"Why do I have to be the bloody target dummy?!" He hissed.

"Because, no offense, but everyone's expecting you to get shot!" Scorpius admitted and received a nasty look in return. "go!"

Hugo suddenly bolted from behind the tree and ran straight through the forest. Spells suddenly came flying out of nowhere bouncing off the trees around him. He continued to run as fast as he couldn't not bothering to try and work out where the fire was coming from. He jumped over a broken log and ducked down behind it.

Hugo's suicide run had done what they'd hope it would and revealed where some of the blue team were hiding.

Scorpius pulled out his coin. "Damn! I think they got Hugo!"

Back at the flag, Lily and Rose got ready to move. That was the signal that they're own team was close to the blue flag. Lily signaled Neil to stay in his position and continue guarding their flag. She and Rose slip up and ran towards where the spell flashes had come from.

"Henry, get back over here!" Scorpius said over his coin.

Henry, who had been hiding quite close to where Hugo was now crouching suddenly dashed out from behind his cover. He made a similar run to Hugo, charging across the open forest and having spells shot at him from unknown attackers.

As he did, Scorpius and the Bobs ran from their cover and bolted towards the blue teams flag.

Henry managed to get to the fallen tree that they had originally been hiding behind and hit the deck. Unfortunately, he only realized afterwards that Lynx was actually crouching right behind the same tree. She smiled sweetly at him before Petrifying him with a flick of her wand. His limbs locked into place leaving him looking like a human statue on the floor.

The red teams plan seemed to have backfired on them. Lynx had obviously figured out that their fake report that she had been stopped was designed to get the blue team to leave they flag unguarded. But the blues were now moving around and coming right up behind the attacking red team. Lynx dashed out from behind the fallen tree and hooked around trying to move up behind Scorpius and the Bobs.

From her vantage point, Lily could see what was going on. She moved to the left and started heading towards Hugo's current position while Rose attempted to come up behind Lynx and ambush her.

Lily dived and rolled as Violet suddenly came out of nowhere and shot a stunner at her. She dodged the spell and bolted through the trees for a second before stopping and hiding behind a fat stump. She looked around the corner, breathing heavily to see if Violet was following her but couldn't see her anywhere.

Meanwhile, Lynx was almost upon Scorpius and the Bobs. She stayed hidden behind a tree trunk and watched them for a second before taking aim with her wand. Suddenly a spell collided with the truck just next to her leg. Lynx spun on the spot and returned fire at Rose who had managed to catch up with her. Scorpius and the Bobs were alerted to to Lynx's presence and also opened fire.

She was caught on both sides. Lynx suddenly ran out from the tree, jumped and transformed into her giant white tiger form before taking off into the forest. She was 5 times faster than any of them when in her Animagus form and was able to quickly escape the area.

Back over at her position, Lily knew she couldn't stay there. Violet was probably circling around to attack her at that very moment. She took one more look around before deciding to move. Just as she turned to make a run from the tree she was caught by something.

Only this wasn't a spell, it was an icy cold hand that had clamped around her throat and lifted her up against the tree trunk. Standing in front of her was a pale white middle aged man with messy hair and ripped clothes. He grinned revealing a set of yellow fangs in his mouth. A Vampire.

Lily tried to raise her wand and fire but he simply batted it out of her hand.

"Little kiddies really shouldn't wander around the forest!" He said sadistically. "they might get hurt!"

"Not today blood sucker!" Violet yelled, with her wand pointed straight at him. "let her go!"

"And what if we don't?" A second man said after jumping down out of the trees above Violet. She turned to shot but he managed to catch her arm. He laid a hard punch into her chest that sent her flying through the air and smashing down into the mud.

Lily's eyes went wide as 2 more Vampires walked out of the forest. One younger but no less dead looking man and a woman that was already licking her lips.

The vampire holding Lily suddenly threw her onto the ground next to Violet who was still coughing from being punched.

"Dirty pretty girls," The woman giggled. "lets eat!"

She was suddenly slammed through the air and collided with a tree. She jumped back to her feet and hissed.

"These aren't on the menu!" Amelia growled showing her own fangs.

The male that had attack Violet hissed at her. "A human lover! Disgusting!"

"Look who's talking," Amelia grinned. She was right, they were all shabby looking and smelt terrible. Like they had been living in the forest for quite a while now.

"Let's pull that pretty little head off!" The woman screamed and charged at Amelia. She jumped but just as she did, a gun shot reigned out and she hit the floor with dark red blood pouring from her shoulder. She growled.

"Friends of yours?" Lincoln ask, still keeping the gun trained on the woman.

The Vampires seemed to instantly pick up on the fact that Lincoln was an Anomaly and backed away slightly.

"I don't have any friends, you know that," Amelia said simply.

"Student aren't allow in the forest! They're fair game!" One of the males shouted.

"These ones aren't!" Lincoln shot back.

"Actually, I'm tempted to let them bite them just to see what the Colossus does to them later," Amelia laughed.

The Vampires went slightly more pale, if that was even possible. Violet shifted around, still holding her chest and moved in front of Lily.

"She's lying!" The woman hissed as she picked her self up off the floor.

"Am I?" Amelia smiled. "that's his sister," She nodded to Lily.

Suddenly a monstrous roar cut the air and a White Tiger pounced in front of Violet and Lily. The Vampires only had time to be shocked for a second before Aurora, Rose, Scorpius and the Bob's turned up. The sounds of branches being snapped signaled the arrive of several more people coming up behind Aurora.

"Just what the hell are you suck heads doing out here?!" Aurora demanded. "no offense," She added.

"None taken," Amelia said.

"I suggest you take your wounded and leave before we let Lynx use you as a chew toy!" Lincoln ordered.

"Bollocks to that!" Bob one yelled.

"Let's skewer these undead fucks!" Bob two agreed.

"No offense," They both added.

"None taken," Amelia sighed.

"I like to see you try!" The female hissed.

"Fuck you Bella! I'll stake you right now!" Bob one shot back.

"Enough!" One of the Vampires whined. "Look we're just hungry! Ever since the humans found out about us, we haven't had a decent meal in ages!"

"Ahh, poor you," Amelia snapped. "you know, it's people like you lot that give Vampires a bad name!"

"Yeah, go find a slaughterhouse and beg for left overs or something!" Lincoln added.

"We catch you out here again and we'll string you up in the sunlight! Understood?" Aurora scathed.

The Vampires angrily moved off, still glaring at them as they left. Lynx transformed back into herself and immediately went to the aid of her girlfriend.

"Are you alright?!" She asked worryingly.

"I'm fine, I just got the wind knocked out of me," Violet said, pulling Lynx into a hug.

"Lily? You okay?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," She sounded more angry than anything. She was probably hoping to do some damage to her attacked.

"Alright, game over. Let's get back to the castle," Aurora ordered.

"Wait, who won?" Scorpius asked.

"It was a draw," Aurora snapped quickly.

"I don't think it was," Hugo said happily. He had appeared behind them with a blue flag in his hands.

"That's not fair!" Ryan Finnigan said moodily.

"You went and stole our flag while we we're fending off Vampires?!" Lynx shouted in outrage.

"Hey, I just took advantage of a distraction," Hugo grinned.

The members of the blue team looked to Aurora to try and overrule Hugo's actions but she just shrugged. "Red team wins,"

"What?!"

"Ahh," The Bobs laughed, congratulating Hugo. It was only a few seconds before they broke into song. "War! What is it good for? Absolutely nothing! Say it again!"

Lynx and Violet scathed at Hugo and the Bobs as everyone started heading back to the castle. Amelia disappeared off to go and unpetrify Henry and bring him back to school. The Bobs continued to sing 'War' all the way back to the castle.

"Violet, go up to the hospital wing and get your self checked out," Aurora said.

"I'm fine, it probably won't even bruise!" She moaned.

"Now Violet," Aurora wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Violet huffed.

"What me to come with you?" Lynx asked.

"Nah," She said. "why don't you go get a nice hot bath ready," Violet smiled seductively and pulled Lynx closer to her.

"Mmm, sounds very...relaxing," She kissed her on the lips.

"Please don't do that stuff around me!" Ryan moaned.

"Ryan, don't argue with your sister!" Hugo said with his eyes locked on the kissing couple.

They laughed off Hugo's perverted attitude. Violet headed up the moving staircase towards the hospital wing. Although she knew it wasn't bad, her chest did still hurt quite a bit. Vampires hit hard.

She turned and walked down the corridor but as she did, quick flashes of blue light lit up the whole place. It was coming from the crack in the open Hospital wing doors.

She approached very slowly and pushed open the doors as more flashes of blue light lit up the entire room. Violets eyes went wide as she noticed that Athena's bed was empty. But it was impossible. No Anomaly wakes up after only 3 weeks. At the very least it's 4 or 5 but never 3.

She turned to see a woman, about 5,9 with long wavy, dirty blonde hair standing at the end of the room in front of a large mirror. She was completely naked with her hands held out at her sides and her back turned towards Violet. Her beauty was incredible, boarding on hypnotic.

Suddenly charges of blue lightning appeared in her palms and jumped around, connecting with her fingers like one of those electric balls you'd find in a science museum. Violet was frozen in amazed disbelief.

"You just gonna stare at my arse all day, Violet," Athena looked over her shoulder. "or are you gonna get me some clothes?"


	11. High Voltage

HIGH VOLTAGE

_Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Scotland, UK_

_September 24__th_

_2022 A.D._

"I don't understand how this is possible." Tannis said, still pacing his office. "They never wake up this early!"

"Just because it hasn't happened before, doesn't mean that it's impossible." Sophia remarked.

Violet news had been surprising to everyone to say the least. Sophia, Tannis, Aurora, Lincoln and Amelia had gathered in the headmaster office to discuss what was happening. They had all been under the impression that they'd have at least another 2 weeks before they'd have to deal with a newly matured female Anomaly who's primary concern would be to get pregnant as quickly as possible.

Aurora was trying her best not to show it but she was extremely worried by Athena's sudden awakening. By now she had probably picked up on the fact that there were several Anomalies present in that castle and it wouldn't be long before she demanded to meet them.

For the moment, Violet had managed to convince her to stay in the hospital wing while she searched for some cloths for her but she wouldn't be there for much longer.

"You think this has anything to do with the prophecy?" Lincoln asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure," Sophia admitted. "she certainly seems to be a little different from what we were expecting."

"Maybe we should call Albus. Tell him not to come back just yet," Amelia suggested.

"That won't stop her from going to find him." Aurora mumbled.

"Well, we need to tell her something." Lincoln said.

"Aurora, it's probably a good idea that you keep your distance from her," Sophia said. "she doesn't know your pregnant."

Aurora nodded absently. Already images of Albus and Athena, naked and intertwined were moving through her mind. They made her feel ill.

_The Hospital Wing_

Violet re-entered the huge room with a stack of clothes in her arms. Athena was now wearing a hospital gown and standing near the end of the room. She was shaping her fingers like a gun and aiming at a few empty vials that were sitting on a desk. A bolt of blue lightning shot from her fingertip and struck the vials, destroying them instantly.

Violet noticed that there was already a significant amount of broken glass all over the floor. While she had been away, Athena had obviously been using various things around the hospital wing as target practice.

"Erm...I got you these," Violet said, setting the clothes down on one of the beds. "I wasn't really sure of your size..."

Athena looked at Violet. Her eyes were narrow like she was trying to judge what kind of threat the witch could be. She walked over to the stack of clothes.

"Most of this stuff is Lynx's. You look about the same size as her. Err...she has quite a large cup size so some of the bra's are mine. I hope you don't mind." Violet smiled, attempting to be friendly.

"Does your friend own a cat?" Athena asked catching a whiff of the clothes and staring straight into Violets eyes. She was purposely trying to intimidate her.

"S-she's an Animagus. She can transform into a tiger."

"Cool." Athena picked out some of the underwear. She stopped and looked up at Violet. "You wanna watch me get naked again, Violet?"

The tone of Athena's voice was extremely unnerving. Almost as if she was daring Violet to react to her.

"I'm sorry...I'll just..." Violet quickly left the room as Athena dropped the gown on the floor and began getting dressed.

As she pulled a shirt on she realized that Violet's smell was all over these clothes. Either she and her friend Lynx shared pretty much everything they wore or they were lovers. And judging by the distinct smell that was all over the pair of jeans she picked out, it was the latter. She grinned to herself. At least she wouldn't have a problem with either of them.

She walked over to the bed that she had woken up in. It was around this area that she got the strongest scents from. There were at least 2 male and 2 female Anomalies here and a 5th person that smelt very strange. One of those scents belonged to Albus, that was for certain. He smelt like honey but with a slightly sharper taste, like it had been flavored with Vodka.

It made her heartbeat faster in an almost arousing way. The other male wasn't as enticing. He smelt more like fresh apples. It was quite a nice smell but didn't give her the same feeling in her chest as Albus did. She still wanted to meet him though. These scents were at least a day or so old and she wanted to know what the real thing was like.

Of course, she would need to meet the females as well to see if she would have any kind of problem with them. One smelt so strong that it almost overshadowed the males while the other was barely recognizable. The strongest smell was actually coming from the bed just next to hers. It was like hot, freshly baked bread while the other had the distinct smell of pineapple but was still almost non-existent.

The unidentified smell from the 3rd woman was very difficult to place. Athena wondered if she was sick or dying because she actually smelt almost like wilted roses.

She heard foot steps approaching the hospital wing followed by a knock on the door.

"Athena? Can I come in?" Violet's voice asked.

"I don't own the place." Athena remarked.

Violet entered the room. It was a bit strange for her to see this girl wearing her and Lynx's clothes but under the circumstances it was the only option. Something told her that Athena wouldn't actually complain about having to walk around naked.

"Do they fit okay?" She asked quickly.

"The bra's a little tight."

Violet actually felt a little insulted. "Sorry, short notice."

Athena didn't miss her slightly snappy tone. "So, you're gay?"

"Yes."

"Why do you like women more than men?" Athena smiled knowing that Violet was getting aggravated.

"Actually, it's just one woman." Violet gritted her teeth. She knew Athena was trying to get under her skin.

"Do you love her?" Athena chimed with contempt.

"Yes, I do!"

"Well, then tell her to wash her clothes a little more often. These still have your love stink all over them." Athena remarked.

"Don't wear them then!" Violet hissed.

"So you do want to see me naked?" Athena grinned deviously. "What would your girlfriend say?"

Violet clenched her fists. She knew she probably wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against Athena but it didn't stop her from getting extremely pissed off.

"Violet," Sophia voice came from the doorway. "Lynx is looking for you." She said simply.

Violet turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

"Sensitive little thing isn't she?" Athena remarked. She sniffed the air a caught the same smell of pineapple coming from the woman. "Who are you?"

"Sophia."

"The one Albus was talking to over the phone. What's your ability?" Athena asked, sizing Sophia up.

"Cellular Stability." She said simply, not the slightest bit intimidated by the young Anomaly.

"What?"

"I don't age, I don't get sick and I very rarely get tired."

"Oh...so, how old are you?"

"2,243."

That one stunned Athena a little. "You're older than Jesus?"

"That's right."

"Who are the others?" She asked quickly.

"The other Anomalies? Lincoln. He's a Phase-Shifter and we just found out that Albus's cousin is one as well," She explained.

"Where is Albus?"

"He's busy."

"Whens he coming back?" She demanded.

"When he's finished whatever he's taking care of." Sophia said simply.

"Are you trying to keep him away from me?!" She growled.

"Everyone here knows how powerful you are Athena. You don't have to flex your muscles every chance you get to try and prove it." Sophia smiled.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Albus will be back, when he gets back. He doesn't tell us everything about what he's doing," Sophia was still calm and non-threatening which only seemed to anger Athena more. "nobody expected you to wake up so early which is why he isn't here to talk to you."

"Early?" Athena's looked perplexed. "how long have I been out?"

"Just over 3 weeks." Sophia said. "are your abilities functioning all right?"

"Yes," She hissed. "you think I'm broken or something!?"

"Not at all. Did you see the door?" She asked softly.

Athena took a step back. "Why?"

"What did it say to you?" Sophia asked.

"None of your fucking business!" Athena roared. Sophia didn't move. She was much to old and wise to be threatened by the young hot head.

"Fair enough. I'll leave you to your thoughts." She smiled and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Athena called. "What is it?"

"The door? No one knows for certain. Some of us think it's God, Heaven, the soul of the world. We truly don't know. But not long ago, Albus found out where it is. Maybe he'll take you to see it." She smiled again.

"Well where is it?!"

"You should try and relax, Athena. And there's no need to be so aggressive, no one here will try and challenge you." She said. "Albus will be back soon."

She left the Hospital Wing, shutting the door behind her and leaving Athena to go over the dozens of questions in her head.

_MI6 Headquarters_

_London, England_

_September 24__th_

_2022 A.D._

Albus and Wells were standing in the middle of the MI6 Cyber Devision operations room looking up at the massive screens in front of them. MI6 was one of the few places Albus could go without people gawking at him constantly and If he hadn't had his hyper-cognition implant, he probably wouldn't have had a clue what this section of the government actually did. Luckily, they were still keeping to their silent agreement that they would help each other out whenever possible.

"There are about 8 Hackers in the entire world that could breach the firewalls and get into the system. But nobody could get in without alerting us," Wells said.

"But they did?" Albus asked.

"Silent and unseen until they ran into the _PropMaster_." Wells sighed.

"Have you questioned the Hackers on your list?"

"Yeah, but most of them are in prison and the ones that aren't certainly aren't stupid enough to try and hack the Share Index."

"What would have happened if they had actually gotten in?" Albus questioned, still looking up at the screens.

"They could have crashed the entire system, corrupting the vital financial data for half the country and erasing a few hundred billion pounds. It would cause complete chaos." He said gravely.

"But they can't get in without the alerting you guys?"

"That's what we thought. The only thing I can think of is that they actually had the passwords to the firewalls." Wells mused.

"How would they get those?"

"They couldn't. They're not stored on any system, they have to be handed directly to people that have clearance."

"Who has clearance?"

"Me, a few of my bosses. After that, you're talking about the Prime Ministers cabinet members and other people at the top of the food chain." Wells explained.

"What about the PropMaster, who's got the passwords for that?"

"No one. Like I said they were simply testing it out. Only a few tech guys actually had the access codes because they thought it would only be staying online for about a day. Now it's operational around the clock."

"Make sure the PropMasters passwords don't get given out...to any one." Albus ordered.

"You think this is an inside job?" Wells had apparently been think the same thing.

"It would explain how they managed to breach all your defenses without even been seen." He said. "nobody had the codes to the PropMaster so they couldn't get around it and the moment they tried, they got caught..."

"Then they corrupt the data on their way out to cover up the fact that they used passwords to get through the firewalls. It would make sense." Wells finished. "but to get your hands on those passwords you have to be pretty high up the government ladder. Why would someone like that want to destroy their own country?"

"Isn't that the job of the government?" Albus grinned.

"You might be surprised the know that it's not," Wells laughed. "our job is to make sure that the country doesn't destroy itself."

"Well, keep it up."

"Doing our best. We're hooking the PropMaster up to other divisions, power utilities, things like that."

"You think they'd try and melt down a power plant or something?"

"Well, that's a bit impossible to do with the new ones. The older ones...maybe."

"Why not the new ones?"

"Most of them have stand alone protection systems. They're not hooked up to an open connection of any kind. They're also encased in magnetic shielding and have there own power supply, so if all the other safety measures shut down, the computer can keep the cooling systems up and running." He explained. "But, whoever can get through the Share Index firewalls can probably get into a number of other places and cause significant damage."

"I know."

"Well, I should probably tell you that there is a lot of suspicion being pointed at the Wizards...and Anomalies." Wells admitted.

Albus's eyebrows narrowed in annoyance.

"You can't blame them for thinking that. The Wizarding world had survived for a very long time without technology that we depend on. If they did want to do some damage to us, can you think of a better target?"

Albus sighed. "The Wizarding world wouldn't do something like this, neither would Athena! You can't let this get out of hand, Wells."

"It's just whispers at the moment. Nobodies making any accusations but trust me, if something else happens, things will turn nasty." He warned.

"Understood. I've got to get back, keep me posted."

"Will do."

Albus left the room with a very bad feelings about all of this. First the bub, now the country itself. Whoever was behind this was certainly doing a good job of implicating others.

_Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Scotland, UK_

_September 24__th_

_2022 A.D._

"I told you Harry, I'm here for my family! Not you!" Ginny hissed as stormed down the corridor.

"But can't we just talk?" Harry pleased.

He had made several attempts to start a conversation and act nicely around her but it wasn't easy. As with most Weasley's, Ginny had passed the depressed anti-social faze and was now feeding off her own anger to keep her going. That was the main reason that Harry had made no attempt to reconcile with Ron.

"Talk about what Harry? You cheated on me with my sister-in-law!"

"I can't change the past Gin. I'm just trying to make things right!"

"Some things can't be made right!" she growled.

"Ginny, please! I love you!" Harry cried.

"You have a funny way of showing it!"

"I'll do anything!"

Ginny stopped walking and turned. "Fine. Go talk to my brother."

Harry suddenly went a bit red and looked very nervous. "Gin...he's not exactly..."

"You want me to give you a chance? Go and make things right with him!" she demanded.

"He'll probably try and kill me!"

"What a pity!" Ginny smiled coldly before turning on her heel and walking away.

"All right! I'll talk to him." Harry shouted.

"So this is where he gets his temper from." a smooth voice came from behind Harry.

He turned around to see Athena standing behind him, looking him up and down. "And his eyes." she remarked.

Harry looked a little confused. He hadn't been informed of Athena's early awakening and neither had Ginny.

"I recommend a really good marriage councilor." She smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry but I don't think this is any of your business." Ginny scathed.

"You're shouting loud enough, half the castle has probably heard you."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Harry asked getting annoyed.

"Athena."

"I thought you were in a coma?"

"Maybe your little pissing contest woke me up!" She wasn't smiling anymore.

"Excuse me?!" Ginny's face was turning red.

"Keep the noise down!" Athena growled.

"Or what?"

Athena glared at Ginny and opened the palm of her hand allowing lightning to shoot between her fingers. "Or I'll shut you up for good." She said with a dark tone.

Harry gulped and took a step back. He hadn't had much success with fighting Anomalies. Ginny on the other hand had already pulled out her wand. The lightning vanished from her hand and her glare suddenly became a lot more dangerous. Only she wasn't looking at Ginny anymore. She was staring straight behind her where Aurora had appeared.

"Ginny." Aurora said, keeping her eyes locked on Athena. "James just finished his class, he's in the great hall if you want to go see him."

Ginny pocketed her wand and marched off. Harry nervously stayed put. He didn't want to see this get out of hand.

"Why don't you go and see him as well, Harry." Aurora suggested.

"Maybe you should come with us? Get some thing to eat?" Harry suggested trying to warn her about getting into a confrontation with an angry Anomaly.

"I just ate. You go."

"Yeah Harry." Athena smiled. "leave us to have girl chat."

Harry shifted past Aurora while giving her a look of worry and caution. It was doubtful that he'd actually go down to the great hall, more likely, he'd go a find Sophia or Lincoln and tell them about the possibly dangerous meeting.

"My, haven't you grown." Aurora smiled.

"It happens." Athena continued to glare.

"I see your abilities are working all right."

"Yes, well...there's always the chance that I might shock something by accident." Athena said happily.

"You should be careful. Somethings in this castle shock back." Aurora replied with the same sweet tone.

"And hows things with you and Albus? Still beating him whenever he comes to see you?" She asked with a dark grin.

"Well, he does get a little feisty sometimes."

Athena suddenly felt a surge of anger go through her body. She hadn't liked Aurora from the start but now she loathed her. The idea that the most powerful Anomaly in the world would choose a weak little scar faced human was nauseating. Albus deserved better.

"Maybe you should treat him with a bit more respect. One day he might leave and not come back."

"He always comes back." Aurora smiled.

"Thing's change."

"Not everything." Aurora shot back.

"You really think he won't get tired of you?" Athena laughed.

"Well, I have been known to ware him out a few times." Aurora knew she was getting under her skin. She also knew that Athena wasn't getting Albus without a fight.

"What does he see in you?" Athena hissed. "you're just a human! You're not good enough for him!"

"And you are?"

"Yes!" Sparks of electricity started to build inside her palms again.

Aurora laughed to herself. "You don't have to do the whole dominant woman routine. Nobody believes it because we all know what you really are...just a silly little girl with a lot of power."

Athena snapped and sent a bolt of blue lightning at Aurora but she was ready for it. She span around on the spot with her wand raised and produced a shield right in front of her. The bolt hit the shield and bounced back at Athena, striking her in the chest. She simply absorbed the charge back into her body and sent a second lightning strike at her competition.

Aurora dodged it and this time sent a stunner straight back at Athena. It clipped her in the arm causing her to topple backwards and hit the floor. Athena growled with rage and raised her hand to strike again but nothing happened.

Her entire body had become transparent.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lincoln roared.

He had grabbed hold of Athena and phased her out. He let go of her, allowing her to re-materialize.

"What the hell is the matter with you two?!" He yelled. "this is a school! You wanna tear each other apart, do it somewhere that some poor innocent student won't get hurt in the crossfire!"

Athena got to her feet and took a second to look Lincoln up and down. He was quite attractive and his smell was very inviting but he still had nothing on Albus. She went back to shooting daggers at Aurora.

"You must be Lincoln."

"Yes! And as you're new around here, let me explain how this works. We're all on the same team so we don't try and kill each other!"

"She started it!" Athena hissed.

"Ahh, don't start crying!" Aurora snapped back.

Athena tried to charge at Aurora but was held back by Lincoln. "Stop now!"

"I will as soon as I've barbecued that bitch!"

"Do that and Albus will beat you to death with one of your own legs!" Lincoln warned.

"In that case, let her hit me." Aurora smiled causing Athena to try and charge at her again.

Lincoln against held her back but this time she suddenly electrified her entire body causing him to let go and yelp in pain. Athena raised her hand to send a bolt at Aurora but was hit straight in the chest with stunner.

She flew backwards and hit the ground, out cold.

"Weren't you suppose to stay away from her?"

"How long do you think it would be before she came looking for me?" Aurora pocketed her wand, feeling very good about herself. "besides, she's a lot more manageable when she's knocked out."

"That's not the point!" Lincoln growled. "You're pregnant! You can't just throw yourself into fights when ever you feel like it! What if she had actually managed to hit you?! What do you think a few thousand volts of electricity would do for the baby?!"

Aurora's happy feeling vanished and was replaced by a dank guilt.

"Whatever your worries or feelings towards Athena are, they have to come second! You give up the right to be selfish the moment you bring a child into this world!" He said, grabbing Athena and lifting her up.

"I'm sorry, I just...she flat out told me that I wasn't good enough for Albus!"

"Well, he seems to disagree! That should be enough for you! Your supposed to be displaying some kind of judgment and maturity here!"

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" Aurora whined.

Lincoln sighed. It was painful to see Aurora actually forgetting the fact that she was going to become a mother. She was too used to being on the front lines. After fighting for so long, trying to make the transition into a safe, quiet life wasn't the easiest thing to do. Especially when she knew that there was an extremely beautiful and powerful girl that wanted to steal the love of her life, living in the same castle.

Lincoln turned and started carrying Athena back to the hospital wing. As he did, he felt slightly dazed by her smell. It was intoxicating and had a strong aroma of strawberries. Her pheromones were working over time and even he, an older, seasoned and experienced Anomaly was finding it difficult to resist. If it was this difficult for him, it would be next to impossible for Albus.

Of course, he wouldn't give that kind of information to Aurora but he would have to warn Albus about it.

Unfortunately, he won't have to the chance to. The breeze in the corridors had carried her smell all the way down the ground floor where Albus had just arrived.

It took a few seconds for him to actually pick upon it but once he did, it was all consuming. As if something was actually calling his name and tempting him to follow. He felt like his blood was on fire. Instinct was taking over and although some part of him tried to fight it, it didn't stop him from following the smell.

As the smell got stronger, so did his longing.


	12. Catalyst

CATALYST

_Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Scotland, UK_

_September 24__th_

_2022 A.D._

"LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Tannis and Lincoln weren't threatened by Athena, especially when she was locked inside a containment shield. She had woken up just as they had raised the field, turning a portion of the hospital wing into a prison cell by way of a small yellow crystal that was almost plugged in to a holder. It was a very helpful little device that was used in the off chance that someone contracted something contagious and needed to be kept separate from everyone else. Of course, it had never been used to hold an angry young Anomaly captive before.

"Athena, we understand what your going through and we are more than willing to be accommodating but I can't allow you to harm any of my students." Tannis said in his natural negotiation tone.

"She's not a student!" Athena growled, still pacing behind the slightly bronze looking shield.

"She lives within these walls, she gets the same protection as anyone else."

"Besides, you have any idea what Albus would do to you if you actually killed Aurora?" Lincoln added.

"I wasn't gonna kill her! I was just gonna leave her medium rare!"

"Again, not something he'd be too happy about."

Outside the hospital wing, Albus had been doing some pacing of his own. He had been wrestling with himself on whether or not to enter that room for the better part of 10 minutes now. Her scent was still strong in the air and causing his body to tingle with adrenaline. He had actually charged up the stairs with nothing but the thought of ravenous sex in his head but had managed to fight off his urges before actually entering.

Now he was trying his hardest to figure out how to handle this unexpected situation. He couldn't just stay away from her at all times. How could he protect her by doing that? And he refused to betray Aurora. He had seen and felt exactly what it was like to be betrayed, courtesy of his own father and he wasn't planning to follow in his footsteps.

He knew what he had to do, now he just need to find the strength to actually do it.

He took a deep breath allowing her smell to electrify his entire body, then grabbed the door handle and entered.

"When I get out of here I swear I am gonna -" Athena's words disappeared and she was left staring at Albus. She seemed almost in awe of him. "Albus..." she breathed.

"Hello Athena." Albus said simply before turning to Tannis and Lincoln. "You mind giving us a minute?"

They both headed for the exit but not before flashing looks of warning at Albus. They closed the door behind them.

Albus waited a second then flicked his fingers upwards causing the yellow crystal to pop out of it's socket. The shield dropped instantly.

Athena stayed planted where she was but took a deep breath of air, inhaling his smell. It sent a shiver down her spine and made her feel almost giddy. Just like she was to him, his scent was overpowering. It went way beyond anything natural and was more like some kind of industrial chemical that caused euphoria but was actually poisonous to breathe.

They simply stared, each waiting for the other to make a move.

"So..." she finally smiled. "how do I look?"

"Like a new woman." he answered quietly.

The little girl that he had rescued was long gone and standing in her place was something he never thought possible; a woman even more beautiful than Aurora.

"I am a new woman." she grinned, not taking her eyes away from his.

There was a pause of silence between them that Athena didn't seem to like.

"How are your powers working?" she asked.

"Fine...now...yours?"

"Fine...strange that your abilities went haywire the day we met and then started working once I started to change...don't you think?" she mused taking a few graceful steps towards him. Her anger and aggression had completely vanished and seemed have been replaced by a sort of aroused zen.

"Maybe it was being away from this place...all my friends."

"Maybe...I don't think so anymore. But you were right about one thing...I don't feel alone anymore." she moved closer to him.

Part of Albus screamed at him to keep his distance but his feet remained rooted in place.

"Good. The door isn't your only support Athena, we're all here. But, part of having friends is tolerating them." Albus said.

Athena laughed quietly. "Oh come on, I wasn't really gonna hurt her...I know how much that would upset you..." she stepped forward again, now close enough him that he was forced to look down at her. She stared back up at him with the same longing in her eyes. "I never want to upset you Albus..." her voice was rhythmic and seductive. "I want to make you happy..."

She leaned into him, pressing her breast against his chest and pushing her lips forward.

"And how will you make me happy?" Albus whispered, unable to take his eyes away from her. He felt his own lips being pulled towards hers.

"I'll do anything you want me to..."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Albus leaned even closer but not to kiss her. He turned his head at the last second causing his lips to brush hers before moving closer to her ear causing her heart to flutter.

"Grow up." he whispered.

Athena was suddenly blasted off her feet and across the room. Albus flicked his fingers causing the yellow crystal to slide back into it's socket and raise the containment shield once again. Athena got to her feet looking outraged.

"What are you do -"

"I told you when I got here that you were grounded. Just because you died and aged a few years doesn't mean I've forgotten about that!" Albus smiled, he had successfully denied his own evolutionary instincts.

"YOU ASSHOLE! WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT!" she screamed.

"Yes well, why don't you use that moment to keep you company because until you change that attitude, your still grounded!" he said arrogantly before leaving the hospital. He lit up a cigarette, trying to cloud the still present scent and took a lung full of smoke.

Leaning against the wall outside was Lincoln who already had his eyebrows raised. "Congratulations...now you just have to do that every single time you're in the same room with her."

"You could have warned me!" Albus breathed out.

"Your cousin's the physic, not me. Was it as hard as you thought it would be?"

"Harder."

"Her pheromone levels will drop after a week or two."

"She didn't actually hurt Aurora did she?" Albus asked quickly before taking another drag on the cigarette.

"Nah, Aurora's a trained fighter. Athena a powerful girl but she doesn't have the discipline to properly use it yet... You did good." Lincoln smiled.

"Thanks...now if you'll excuse me, I have to go tip a bucket of ice water on my balls." Al actually serious about that.

Athena had ceased her attempts to try and shock her way out of her cell less than an hour later and was apparently now simply being left alone until she calmed down. The first few days after waking were always the hardest for a new Anomaly. After waking up from death, they always felt a strange guilt about not living up to their full potential sooner. They felt like their early years had been a waste and would disregard them soon after.

Newly empowered and alive for the first time, they would often seek out anything that would make their heart beat just a little bit faster. Of course, nothing could compare to finding an equal and producing a child to carry on their legacy. The act itself was supposed to be nothing less than earth shattering but the fact that it also meant that there would be a new addition to the species made it next to impossible to resist.

Albus was able to do it because his love for Aurora was acting as counter-weight to his burning desire for Athena. She had no such leverage and wanted nothing more than to remove her competition and copulate. For some females it was compared to a serious addiction. Even thought they had never actually experienced it before, their own bodies would tell them that they needed it. And much like a drug addict, Athena was now in the first stages of going cold turkey. She was aggressive and confrontational about being denied what she believed was rightfully hers. Soon she would enter desperation, when her hormones would peak and she would literally feel like she might die if she didn't find a mate.

Then it would pass and she would feel depressed. Like a failure for missing her opportunity but that would also pass.

Albus was never forced to endure this rights of passage because his brain and therefor everything else in his body had been scrambled by a dark curse for over five months. His body was still recovering from being subjected to such punishment that it simply didn't function properly when the time came.

He still had the uplifting sense of being reborn and living for the first time, he had experienced the sudden shot of arrogance from being gifted with such incredible power and he had even found an outlet for his aggression by stopping criminals, but the overwhelming need to continue his species never fully effected him. Instead it turned inwards and created a terrifying monster inside of him...one that would lay waste to anything it thought it had to. The aggression that Athena was feeling now was the same violence that Albus unleashed against the Cleric's, the Ministry and even his own family. During those few days he had killed more people than most Death Eaters had in six months.

Despite the design flaws, Anomalies were a brilliant creation. They were given abilities to defend their own lives and the natural programming to reproduce just like any human being was only at a much stronger level. They would overcome many of the obstacles that normal people fell prey to simply by instinct. There was no need for cheesy pick-up lines or dinner dates, meeting the parents or proper etiquette. They knew what they had to do and exactly how to do it. Love rarely, if ever, actually came into it.

In some strange way, Harry was actually glad that he would never have to go through these things. His marital issues were certainly the biggest fracture that his world had ever received but if he'd tried to combat them while going through some kind of epic mating cycle, he would have probably ended up killing himself. At least, that's what he thought after Sophia had explained everything to him.

She had told him about her experience with that kind of powerful longing and just how badly it could turn for some of them. Lincoln had actually gone out and tried to find a mate but fallen short because of the Cleric's. During his desperation, he had slept with eight girls in six days and had to pay for two abortions shortly after. Mainly because he was sure that the women had been caring some kind of STD at the time. An Anomaly would never allow the chance of damaged offspring to be born.

They may have looked human but they had the brutality of evolution drilled into their bodies by nature itself.

Now, it was Harry's turn to experience some brutality. He was going to do as Ginny had asked and confront Ron. He was expecting a certain amount of agony, either morally, mentally or physically or all of them but he also knew that he deserved everything he got.

That's thought didn't make it any easier to walk into the bathroom that Ron was using.

He was standing in front of the mirror, washing out his mouth after brushing his teeth. He noticed Harry enter but didn't look at him. He didn't even say a word.

"Ron..."

"Harry." he replied flatly.

"I'm sorry." Harry said honestly.

"You think that means anything to me?" Ron scathed, whipping his face with a towel and heading towards the door.

Harry stood in his way, blocking the exit.

"Get out of my way."

"No...we need to sort this out right now." even at his current age, Harry was still forced to look up at Ron who towered above him.

"You want another smack round the face, is that it?"

"If that's what it takes!"

Ron wasted no time in laying another massive right hook into Harry's cheek sending him to the floor. He glared at him for a second before heading for the door again.

"It's your fault!" Harry yelled.

Ron stopped in his tracks. He was frozen by Harry's words.

"You want to know why we did?" Harry asked, breathing hard.

Raw hatred began to consume him. Ron turned and grabbed Harry by the throat.

"I was your best friend, your brother-in-law and I betrayed you, I understand!" Harry managed to finish just as Ron brought another crushing blow into his face. This one split Harry's lip open causing blood to trickle down his chin.

"You wanted her for so long!" Harry continued as if the pain wasn't even affecting him.

Ron smacked him again. "SHUT UP!"

"We were all happy!"

Another punch, this one opening up Harry's cheek.

"But that doubt never really left your mind!"

This time Ron laid a massive boot into Harry's stomach in an effort to get him to stop. "SHUT UP!"

Harry groaned but continued. "You never believed that you were good enough for her!"

He smacked him again, but Harry wasn't going to stop.

"You always thought there was something between us! Something you couldn't have!"

Another punch. Ron's face was bright red with murderous rage. He wanted to kill him.

"And then we started to believe it too!"

Harry's face was almost completely covered with blood. Ron had opened up several cuts on his face and possibly even broken Harry's nose.

"We gave into that belief!"

He smashed Harry again, this time rattling a tooth out of his mouth.

"We were wrong!"

Ron stopped with his fist ready to strike again. Harry noticed for the first time just how heavily Ron was breathing and that he now had tears falling from his eyes.

"We knew it the moment we had done it! We hated each other for it but more than that, we hated ourselves! We never should have doubted...you never should have doubted..."

Ron gritted his teeth and moved his bloodied hand towards his pocket, extracting his wand. He pointed it at Harry and he could see the words coming out of his mouth before they ever did, but they never came. Ron had stopped.

"Do it..." Harry moaned quietly, clutching his stomach. "I deserve it...you deserve it...I told you, I'd do whatever it takes to make this right...if this is what it takes...then do it!"

Ron still didn't speak. He just looked at Harry like he had put a dagger through his heart. He would have followed his friend into the deepest levels of hell which only made this so much more painful.

"I BETRAYED YOU! I BETRAYED YOUR FAMILY!" Harry screamed. "I'M THE VILLAIN! BE THE HERO! DO IT! "

"CRUSI -"

Ron's wand flew out of his hand. He looked up wide eyed to see Albus standing in the doorway. He looked somewhat impressed but not amused.

"I hate heroes." he flicked his fingers.

Ron was blasted through the air so hard that he smashed straight through the wooden wall of one of the cubical and slumped to the ground covered in kindling. Dazed and racked with pain, Ron managed to slowly raise his head and look up at Albus.

"In house fighting is certainly whimsical today." he looked from Harry to Ron. "I never really expected this little team up to go smoothly but I leave for a little while and you lot start to tear each other apart! Will you people please get your fucking brains into gear!"

Both Harry and Ron were stunned at the fact that Albus was angry at them for fighting.

"Yes, he fucked your wife! Get over it! Don't think your any different from the ten thousand other people that have been betrayed at some point this week!" Albus growled at Ron. "You cheated on your wife! Deal with it! Don't think that _you're _any different from all the other silly wankers that have messed around behind their wives backs!" he said in the same tone to Harry. "If you two are determined to rip each other limb from limb then I'm inclined to let you. I'll just drop you off in the Arctic so that you don't interrupt any classes!"

Harry tried to pick him self up but the beating Ron had given him was a little more painful than he originally thought.

"I have got a lot of shit to deal with at the moment and I don't have time to break up your little therapy sessions! You can sort this out once I know that we're actually going to live long enough to see Rose's graduation!"

Albus turned and walked out of the bathroom leaving both men bewildered. As he left, two incredibly frightened third years froze in there tracks just as they were about enter the toilet.

"This ones out of order." Albus smiled before walking past them.

_Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Scotland, UK_

_November 4__th_

_2022 A.D._

Scorpius was sitting against the wall outside the hospital wing reading a book. Although Laura Pomfrey had set up a temporary infirmary down in the dungeons near the potions classrooms, students were still running to the usual place when they got hurt. Albus' friends were now taking it in turns to stand guard at the door when they weren't in lessons.

"Hey handsome." Rose smiled while walking towards him.

"Hey." he said receiving a kiss on the forehead. "Was this as boring for you when you did it?"

"Yep." Rose said taking a seat next to him. "what are you reading?"

Scorpius turned the cover so that she could see.

"Moby Dick?" Rose looked surprised and impressed. "you do realize that's a muggle book right?"

"Yes, I do. Al recommended it to me." he marked the page he was on and closed the book. "it's a bit weird. I keep expecting them to pull out wands at any second but they all use harpoons and stuff."

"It's a good book." Rose laughed. "I read it when I was about ten."

"Ten...and it didn't scare you?"

"No. I liked the psychological undertones more than the actual monster."

"I love having a smart girlfriend." Scorpius smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "he also said I should read Hamlet."

"Shakespeare? I didn't realize that my cousin was so cultured."

"You read that as well?"

"No. I went for Romeo and Juliet during the third year. It was very relevant at the time."

Scorpius laughed. "I'm glad we didn't turn out like them!" he lent in for another kiss.

They were interrupted by Laura Pomfrey who was escorting a sobbing student towards the Hospital Wing. Scorpius and Rose stood up quickly. The small boy was whimpering and holding his left arm which seemed to be swelling up at an alarming rate.

"Err...I wouldn't recommend going in there."

"I just need to get Cooling Cream, there's none down in the potions stores!" Laura huffed.

"What happened to him?"

"Venomous Tentacula." Laura said quickly. "I can treat it but I need to stop the swelling!"

"All right! I'll get it." Scorpius opened the hospital wing door and went inside.

It was eerily quiet. The only real movement came from the smooth bronze rippling on the containment shield. Scorpius quietly and quietly moved over towards a small cabinet and started search for the Cooling Cream. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Athena crouched in the corner of her 'cell'. She slowly raised her head and looked up at him.

It was obvious from her red eyes and wet cheeks that she had been crying.

"I...I'm Scorpius..." he really didn't know what else to say.

"Please let me out..." she whispered.

"I-I can't...I'm sorry..."

"Please..."

"Albus is going to let you out in a few days...when you can...control yourself..."

"Please..." she whimpered as fresh tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Scorpius couldn't stand to be in there any longer. He just grabbed about seven different bottles and tubs from the cabinet and left the hospital wing as quickly as possible.

Scorpius came out looking even more pale than he usually did. He had expected her to still be violent and angry, not crying in despair. He felt a great wave of pity for her fall over him. Part of him wanted to go back inside and take down the shield so that she could at least go outside and walk around a little.

Another thing he wasn't ready for were her looks. He had been fully expecting a beautiful young Anomaly but he couldn't find words to describe how incredible she looked, even with tears streaming from her face.

"Here." Scorpius dumped the supplies in Laura's arms.

"Are you all right? She didn't try and hurt you did she?" Rose asked worryingly.

"No, it's fine." he lied, still fighting the urge to go back inside and free her.

_November 10__th_

Scorpius didn't go back inside the hospital wing after that. He was sure that her pheromones and scent were actually affecting him even though he wasn't an Anomaly. He had felt a great deal of guilt about not staying with or freeing Athena and had shortly after, made the decision to stay away from her.

Amelia, Rose, Lily, Violet and Lynx had taken over watching the Hospital Wing door after that since women were immune to Athena's lure.

Every once in a while, there would be flashes of blue light from the cracks in the door. She had either gone back to trying to blast her way out of the field or was simply 'playing' with her power. Either way, they left her to it.

But during that afternoon, there was a lot more activity from inside the Hospital Wing. Blue flashes of light were coming out about once every two minutes, as if she were putting on some kind of electrical show. The dark thunder clouds outside the castle rumbled and almost seemed to cheer her on.

They had kept her prisoner for fifteen days and now that her scent had become a lot less potent, Albus decided it was time to let her try and control herself.

He entered the Hospital Wing and stopped just in front of the shield. Behind it, were about a dozen empty plants and glasses where nobody had actually been able to go inside and retrieve them. Even the house elf's didn't want to take the chance.

Blue sparks erupted from just behind her bed. She was crouched next to it, allowing lightning to jump from one open palm to the next. "What do you want?" she asked in a grumpy tone. Even though she didn't actually look at him, he could see that she wasn't showing any signs that she'd been crying recently and now just looked annoyed.

"I want to see if you can behave yourself."

"Stop treating me like a child!" She hissed.

"Act like an adult and I won't." he snapped his fingers causing the crystal to jump out of it's holster. The shield dropped instantly. She didn't seem to care. "Daddy's calling."

"What?" she growled.

"Zeus, the thunder God, father of Athena...there's a pretty big storm outside."

"I know, I can feel the static."

"How do you think you'll react to the lightning?" he asked.

"I don't know." she grumbled.

"Let's go find out."

"What's the point? You're just gonna stick me back in here after."

"Actually, Laura Pomfrey wants her hospital back...so I'm just going to have to trust you." Albus said quickly.

Athena finally looked up at him. "How do you know I won't try and fry your little princess?"

"Like I said...I'm trusting you."

Athena stood up and walked over to him. He got a heavy whiff of her scent that made him feel aroused and anxious at the same time. It was still pretty strong but not nearly as bad as before.

"Fine, let's go." she simply walked past him towards the door not seeming at all sexually interested in him any more.

They managed to avoid any large groups of students that would probably faint the moment they came close on there way out to the grounds.

Rain had already started pouring down and the heavy claps of thunder were twice as loud outside. Great strings of lightning lit up the sky above them as they moved out away from the school. They were almost completely soaked by the time they had moved away from the castle but it didn't bother them. Rain was a part of the world and Anomalies had a great amount of respect for nature.

Athena seemed almost excited about the amount of electricity in the air. She stopped and closed her eyes, letting the rain drops hit her face. She was smiling.

Suddenly a massive bolt of electricity shot down from the heavens and stuck her in the chest only she wasn't thrown backwards or hurt in any way. In fact, she was laughing. The lightning struck her again almost wrapping itself around her before disappearing.

"Tickles." She giggled.

"Seems to like you." Albus remarked.

Athena raised her hand to the sky, like she was actually calling the lightning down to her. A massive bolt hit her again but this time, once the flash had died she was gone. There was nothing but a black burn mark on the ground where she had been standing.

"Athena!" Albus yelled, looking around frantically.

Another bolt hit the ground, this time directly behind Albus. When it vanished, Athena was stood there with a cocky grin on her face. "What?" she said simply.

"Did...did you just travel on a lightning bolt?!" Albus asked in awe.

"Well, at least something around he will actually let me ride em." she remarked crassly.

"Athena..." Albus sighed. "you know that can't happen."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm with Aurora!"

"She's a human!" Athena shot back.

"I don't care!"

"Well, you should." Athena suddenly disappeared into the sky on another Lightning strike. A second later she shot back down on a another bolt behind Albus. "your going to live about a hundred and fifty years longer than her!"

"That's if I actually get to live to see my eighteenth birthday." Albus mumbled.

"We age three times slower than human! When she's eighty, you'll look about thirty!"

"So you're saying I should give up on her now because we'll look different ages in eighty years time?"

"I'm saying, you deserve better!" Athena sighed.

A thunder clap shook the area.

"She makes me happy!"

"So could I!" Athena yelled. Her wet hair was plastered across her face and somehow only managed to make her look even more desirable.

"You only want to be with me because your body is telling you to! You'll gain more control over yourself as time goes on -"

"And what if it isn't just hormones?" Athena asked. "What I actually want to be with you!"

"You don't!"

"How could I not?!" She yelled as thunder rumbled around them. "You saved my life, you told me the truth about my mother, you stopped my nightmares! I wanted to be with you long before I ever grew up!" her voice shook with the truth.

Albus didn't know what to say to that. He had been expecting her sexual advance but not this.

"Is it so hard for you to see?" she asked sadly as rain and thunder continued all around them. "I'm in love with you!"

"No! No your...your not!"

"How do you know?!"

"Because...you can't be!" Albus really had no evidence to back up his statement or prove hers wrong.

"You found me days before I matured! We had been searching for each other! We're part of the same prophecy! We're suppose to be together!" she cried.

"What?!" Albus blurted. "Just because the Prophecy said -"

"Not the Prophecy! The door!"

Albus was stunned into silence.

"It told me that we would be together! It said you would love me like I love you!" she tried to move closer to him but he backed away. "we're destined for each other!"

Albus suddenly felt a anger and frustration fill his body. He was already a slave to fate. It had mocked him by letting him believe he could change the future, only to see it come true right in front of his eyes. Now it was trying to control who he gave his heart to as well.

He hated destiny.

"The door lied!"

"It doesn't lie!"

"Well, it must have been because I'm not leaving Aurora!"

"Why not!" she demanded.

"Because she's having my baby!" Albus roared.

Athena looked like she had been stabbed through the gut. She took a step back clutching her chest. "What?"

"Aurora's pregnant!"

"No...she can't be..." Athena whimpered.

"I can assure you that she is!" Albus yelled. "Nothing is going to make me leave her! Not fate and not you!"

Athena dropped to her knees. She looked ill, like she was about to vomit. The look on her face was full of pain, like she had been forced to watch her mothers death again.

Albus wished he hadn't said anything now. He knew what he had done and he hated himself for it.

He had just broken her heart.

"Athena...I'm sorry..." he said walking towards her.

Before he could reach her, she raised her hand to the sky and was gone in explosion of lightning. This time, she didn't come back.


	13. Kiss of Death

KISS OF DEATH

_Hogsmead Village_

_Scotland, UK_

_November 11th_

_2022 A.D._

Heavy rain continued to pour over the entire Scottish Highlands. The few people in Hogsmead ran from shelter to shelter, holding books or umbrellas over their heads.

Albus swore as he received the same answer phone message for the third time. He kept his composer and dialed the number again as a few passers by noticed him standing in the alleyway. They looked stunned for a second before hurrying away.

Finally the phone started to ring.

"Yeah, Wells?" his voice said.

"I been trying to get hold of you for fifteen minutes! I need your help!" Albus said frantically.

"What's happened?"

"Athena's pulled a Houdini! I need to find her!" Albus continued pacing in frustration. "can you get satellite imagery of Scotland?"

"Albus, half of the U.K. is under cloud cover!"

"I know. That's what I need you to look at. Find any strange electrical activity in the sky from about five o'clock yesterday. It started at Hogwarts."

"I'll call you back." the line went dead.

Albus pivoted and jumped up onto the roof of the building next to him. The frightened passers by were probably alerting the Ministry that he was in Hogsmead by now. As he waiting for Wells to call back, he could help feel like things were turning against him. It was hard enough to be on constant alert for anything that might give him information about what was coming but he also had to deal with the fact that he was about to become a father, keeping control his siblings and now try and handle the fact that possibly the most important woman on the planet was completely convinced that he was her soul mate.

When did life get this difficult?

His phone started ringing. "Yeah?"

"A massive electrical burst occurred outside Hogwarts, traveled all the way down to Essex and stopped. Then there was a second that moved across the Channel and ended just outside Paris." Wells voice said quickly.

"City of romance..." Albus sighed.

"You are going to explain this to me at some point, right?"

"I'll try. Thanks Wells." Albus put the phone down and blasted himself towards Hogwarts.

His feet hit the deck a few seconds later. He entered the castle through the massive double entrances doors, still dripping wet and went straight for the headmasters office.

The Gargoyles jumped aside for him as they always did and he continued inside.

"Anything?" Scorpius asked quickly.

"She's in Paris." Albus stated to the entire room. He had gathered everyone together for the search, even pulling Hugo and Lily out of their Transfiguration class. Sophia, Lincoln, Amelia, Aurora, Lynx, Violet, Scorpius, Rose, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Tannis had all simply been waiting for him to return to tell them the next move.

Despite being seen to by Madam Pomfrey, Harry still bore signs of his encounter with Ron in the bathroom.

"I can't fly everyone there so I suggest that you lot use the Floo network and I'll meet you there." Albus said.

"Can I just add the possibility that some time alone may be exactly what she needs?" Aurora pointed out.

Albus didn't look amused. It was plainly obvious why Aurora didn't want to go looking for her and it had nothing to do with being sympathetic towards her.

"And what if somebody else finds her?" Lincoln retorted.

"The Cleric's can't track abilities anymore." Rose said quickly.

She was right, but then, the Cleric's weren't what Albus was worried about. The mysterious parasite that could literally eat a person alive from the inside out and that seemed to be looking for Athena was at the forefront of his mind. He wondered whether or not to inform the others about this but decided against it, considering the amount things that they already had on their plates.

"We need to find her and get her back here. End of story!" Albus ordered. He turned to Ron and Harry. "Can you two go without killing each other long enough for us to find her?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a second with a kind of respectful loathing before turning back to Albus and nodding.

"I hate to say it Al but if this girl can travel on Lightning then she could be on the other side of Europe by now." Lynx said.

"There's no cloud cover over passed France."

"Still, she could see us coming and make a run for it."

"I know!" Albus snapped in frustration. "But we can't just sit around here doing nothing and hope that she decides to come back!"

"It'll take us weeks to search the whole city!" Ron moaned.

"Then we'll search for weeks!" Albus growled back.

"She's just upset. I'm sure if we talk to her, she'll be all right." Sophia soothed. "Alex and I will remain here in case sh does return."

"It'll take us weeks to search the whole city!" Ron moaned.

"All right. Floo to the French Ministry then split up into three groups. Aurora, Ron, Lincoln and Hugo search the North of the City. Amelia, Lynx, Violet and Ginny, you search the South. Harry, Scorpius, Rose, Lily, you search the center. Amelia give Rose your phone." Just as Amelia was about to hand it to her, Lily snatched it out of her hand looking oddly fascinated by it. "You guys search from the ground, I'll search from the air."

As the all moved towards the door, Aurora caught Albus by the arm and stopped him. "What did you say to her to set her off?"

"What? Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"Albus," She gave him one of her serious looks. "we said no more secrets."

Albus sighed. "She...she seems to have it in her head that...that she's my soul mate."

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Wonderful, so she's not just a bitch, she delusional as well?"

"I told her that I was in love with you and that we were having a baby and...I might have been a little harsh."

"Don't expect me to feel sorry for her!"

"Aurora enough! You don't like each other, I get it, but we need to find her! She's too important!" Albus was getting annoyed again.

"Important to the Prophecy and not to you?"

Albus actually looked insulted. "Aurora...I rejected her! I told her I didn't love her! Why can't you just trust me?!"

He barged past her and headed for the door.

_The Cleric's Temple_

_Location: Unknown_

_November 11th_

_2022 A.D._

Lisa entered Mathis lab, looking a little out of breath. Mathis and Marshall were looking over a large pile of files stacked on a table.

"Weasley just reported in. Albus is in Paris." she said.

"Alone?" Mathis asked.

"No, he's got a lot of support with him."

"Well, let's hope Mr. Weasley manages to take care of that." Marshall smiled.

"Vanguard isn't ready." Mathis sighed.

"He better be." Marshall said simply. "Lisa, you and Mathis work on trying to isolate his friends."

Mathis got up looking very apprehensive about the whole plan. He followed Lisa out of the room while Marshall walked towards the holding cells. He punched in a key code and stepped inside Vanguards cell.

"It's time." he said.

Vanguard smiled deviously.

"He's in Paris, there's a portkey ready for you. He has friends with him, they're not the target but if they get in the way, kill them." he ordered.

"So...you are finally going to send your little Ginnie pig out to war?" Vanguard chuckled.

"You're not our Ginnie Pig, Derek. You're our soldier."

"Then why have you been experimenting on me? Playing around vith my memories?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Marshall said nervously.

"You think I didn't know?" he grinned. "I only stayed here because you wanted to make me stronger."

Marshall started backing up.

"You think I'd let you keep me here like a caged animal if I didn't want to?

"Derek..." Marshall bumped into the wall behind him.

"Don't vorry. I'm still going to kill the Colossus but not for you...for me!"

Marshall screamed as an inferno of flames shot from Vanguards hands and engulfed him. He didn't stop until Marshall was reduced to nothing more than ash.

_Saint-Cloud_

_Paris, France_

_November 13th_

_2022 A.D._

"Billy Jeans not my lover! She's just a girl, claims that I am the one! But the kids not my son!" Hugo had stopped singing for the last twenty minutes. "She says I am the one...but the kids -"

"HUGO! Enough!" Aurora cried.

"What?! Nobodies talking! I hate uncomfortable silences!" he whined back. "we've been searching for hours and I'm starving! Let's go back to the hotel and get some food!"

"I'm inclined to agree with my son." Ron added.

"We can't go back until we find her!" Aurora hissed.

"She could be on the other side of the bloody world by now!"

_The Eiffel Tower._

Athena was leaning next to the rail just outside the Jules Verne restaurant looking out at the Paris skyline. The moment was almost void of people considering the bad whether which was nice because she wanted to be alone. That and the fact that the entire structure had the potential of becoming an enormous conductor made her feel slightly safer but it didn't improve her mood.

She had finally worked up the courage to admit her love for him and he had rejected her. She wasn't expecting it to be like a fairy tale although she wouldn't have said no to something along those lines. She would even be able to stomach animals creeping out from the forest and bursting into song or something but being told that the man that she is supposedly destined to be with was having a baby with another woman, a human woman, never entered her mind.

She wondered whether or not Aurora was right. She was a bitch but she also seemed to know what she was talking about when she said that Athena was just a silly little girl. Maybe the fairy tale part was actually believing that love exists. Maybe the door had been lying to her. Of course, the more she thought about it, the more she was reminded of just how much she wanted Albus.

"Taking in the sites?" Albus's voice sent a shiver down her spine.

She turned to see him standing a few feet away, staring straight at her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and her body started to feel slightly achy. She hadn't been able to smell him because the wind was blowing the wrong way.

"I always wanted to come here." she admitted quietly.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to be out in the open like this?"

"Dangerous for who?" Athena growled as her anger towards him started to return. "I could electrify this whole building! I wonder if you shield could handle that?!"

"I'd rather not find out."

"Then go away. Go build a nursery or something!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you Athena." Albus sighed.

"Hurt me?!" she snapped. "I confess my undying love for you and you tell me where to stick it! That does a lot more than hurt someone!"

Albus stepped closer. This time she did get a whiff of him which caused a sudden rush of adrenaline to flow through her. Even after what he rejected her, his smell alone was enough to get her aroused.

"Saying no to you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do! And I've had to do some very hard things in my life!"

"Stop saying hard!" she hissed, fighting the urge not to look at his groan. "it's distracting."

"Athena, I'm trying to protect you. Aurora got half her face blasted off because I failed to look after her once, I don't want to see anything like that happen to you!"

Athena out a shrill laugh. "Still trying to be the good boy! I'm sure you'll be winning father of the year any moment now!"

"What?"

"This isn't who you are! You're going soft!"

"Athena, I'm trying very hard to be nice at the moment but don't forget who you're talking to." Albus shot her a warning look.

"And who am I talking to? Albus-under-Aurora's-thumb-Potter or the Colossus?" she stung. "I've been reading up on you. You have no idea how much the government knows about you Albus and they keep it all on file for me to see! I know about your little superhero phase and about you and your family! I know about all the people you've killed!"

"I'm not like that anymore!" Albus hissed through gritted teeth.

"You'll always be like that! And the fact that you're trying not to is making you weak! I know what you really are!" her words seemed to cut into he like a burning hot knife. "you're a monster!"

Albus looked away in shame. He was trying to leave that part of his lift behind now that he was going to become a father.

"You're a predator! And when you accepted that, nothing could stand up to you! But now look at you! Trying to sort out your daddy issues and be a good little boy for your precious Phoenix!"

Athena was suddenly slammed against the restaurant wall.

"Maybe you'd like to see just how much of a monster I can be!" Albus's voice was dark and vicious. "you think having your heart broken hurts, try this!" He held out his hand and pressed his fingers against Athena's chest. Absolute agony erupted around her body as she screamed out. He had wrapped gravity around her heart like a fist and was now squeezing it.

"So this is what it takes to get you to touch me!" Athena managed to blurt while her face was scrunched up in pain.

"Maybe you're right! Maybe I should be the monster! If I kill you...maybe I'll kill the Prophecy as well!"

"Finally! You're thinking straight!" Athena gasped for air. "you said it you're self...some times you have to do bad things, to stop worse things from happening!"

Albus suddenly stopped and released her. She fell to the ground, groaning in pain. He looked down at her with pale worry all over his face.

"I won't let you become like me!" he breathed.

"I already am like you! I ALWAYS WAS!" she screamed. "you just made me understand it!" She managed to pick herself up while clutching her chest. "we're the same! That's why we're meant to be together! That's why your powers are stronger when I'm around!"

Albus took a step back. His eyes we're wide.

"You think I didn't know about that? Your range has increased, you're more focused! We have a connection!"

"No we don't!" Albus growled.

"Prove it!"

Albus was frozen on the stop as he realized that he couldn't. In fact, there was way more evidence to prove her right than wrong.

"Kiss me." she said simply.

"What?!"

"Kiss me. If there's nothing there, if you feel nothing...I'll stop. I'll come back to Hogwarts with you...I'll even tolerate the prissy bitch!" she ignored the glare he gave her for that.

"No." Albus knew what she was trying to do and he wasn't going to let it happen.

"Fine. Maybe I'll go find your brother and see if he's a little more accommodating!" she scathed and turned away.

Albus's arm shot up and she was frozen in place.

"Let me go or I swear I will kill everyone in this tower!" she barked.

"You'd actually be willing to side with him just to spite me?!"

"Hell hath no fury remember!"

Albus flicked his fingers causing Athena to shoot around and face him. He walked closes and stood face to face with her.

"Then maybe I should kill you!"

"Or you could kiss me!"

The stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

_MI6 Headquarters_

_London, England_

_November 13th_

_2022 A.D. _

Wells burst through the doors looking like he'd just seen a ghost. The room was going wild, alarms were sounding and agents were running all over the place.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

"They just hit the Wall Street Stock Market! Every thing's crashing!" One of the agents yelled back.

"What?!"

"What ever they failed to do to us, they are succeeding in doing to them! They broke through the firewalls in less than ten seconds! The whole system is being corrupted!"

"How much has been lost?" Wells asked frantically.

"They're loosing millions by the minute!" A woman yelled out.

"Jesus! Take a system snap shot of their stock files and -"

"We already did!"

"How did they get in?"

"We don't know, they were just in!" The woman cried. "the Americans are trying to back up all their files but the crash is working faster than they are!"

"Get me the Prime Minister!" Wells shouted.

_The White House_

_Washington D.C., U.S.A._

_November 12th_

_2022 A.D._

The oval office was in a frenzy. The was filled with the Presidents top advisers, all of which were talking on phones or giving suggestions and orders.

"One hundred and sixteen billion has been lost already and that number is still climbing!"

"How the hell did they get in?!"

"Mr. President, we are under attack!" The Secretary of the Defense spelled out. "and we already have a good idea of who's behind it!"

"We don't know that!" The President retorted.

"No one else could have done anything like this!" The Vice President agreed.

"Are you forgetting who's protecting her?"

"We can't simply sit back and allow this to happen because she is being guarded by the Colossus! He has to see reason!"

"Mr. President," Ryan Phillis walked over to the presidents desk and handed him a file folder. "we picked him up on satellite entering Paris. As far as we know he's still there but we think she's still in Scotland."

"What are suggesting?"

"Snatch and grab. Live capture. We can get her to reverse damage she's already done!" The Secretary of Defense suggested.

"You want me to order a military incursion of a wizarding school?!"

"Sir, we have to act now before this countries economy is destroyed!" The Vice President said.

"I can't order that kind of action! It's not our country!"

"We get the Brits co-operation. A joint task force, non-lethal action only." They weren't going to give up on trying to convince him.

"We can't invade Wizarding domain! The Rules of Engagement state -"

"The rules of engagement state that we are allowed to defend ourselves! This isn't even her first attack against us! We've already lost a Sub! Now we are loosing the foundation block of this nation! If the wizarding world is harboring a suspected terrorist, then it is subject to the same punishment and penalties as the terrorists themselves!" Ryan's voice was getting forceful now.

The President sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't hold off any longer. He reached over and picked up the phone. A few seconds later, he was put through the to Prime Ministers office.

"Mr. Prime Minister."

"Mr. President. I'd like you to know that you have our full support in this." The PM's voice said.

"That's good to hear because we're going to need it." he sighed. "we think we have an idea of who's behind this and we think they're in your country."

"How reliable is this intelligence?"

The Vice President quickly wrote on a piece of paper and held it up so that the President could see it. em85%/em

"It's not solid but it's the best we've got. I need your authorization to prep for an immediate live capture mission." The President said in a slightly shaky voice.

"What's the location?"

The President hesitated. "Hogwarts."

It felt like a long time before the Prime Minister spoke again. "You want to send military forces into a wizarding school?"

"Yes, we do."

"You realize how much protection that structure has on it?"

"Yes, we do."

"I can't accuse the wizarding world of harboring a terrorist! Relations are already stretched to breaking point, this may tip things over the edge!"

"And I cannot allow my countries economy to be crippled. This will destroy the lives of over two hundred and fifty billion Americans!"

"And what if they view this as an act of war?"

The Secretary of Defense slipped the file in front of the President and pointed to a line in the middle of the first paragraph.

"Well, then...we outnumber them two thousand to one."

Again the line was silent.

"How soon can you get troops to that location?" The Prime Minister finally asked.

Again the Secretary of Defense pointed to a line on the file.

"Nine hours...we'd need your forces to set up a defense parameter before our arrival." The President said.

"You have authorization." The Prime Minister said gravely before the line went dead.

The President put down the phone and sighed. This wasn't something that he ever wanted to have to deal with while he was in office. The decision to attack another society was the hardest thing he's ever had to do.

"Move our forces into position." He ordered.

The others in the room sprang into action. They made more called and handed down new orders to others. The Secretary of Defense picked up the file that was obvious an outline for possible hostile action against the wizarding world.

"Ryan," The President said stopping him. "you get in, you grab her and you get out. No one gets hurt!"

"Yes, Mr. President." He turned away and flashed the Vice President a look of triumph before leaving the office.

_Saint-Denis_

_Paris, France_

_November 13th_

_2022 A.D._

Aurora's phone started to ring and she answered it instantly. She listened to Albus's voice for a few seconds.

"Wonderful," she said sarcastically. "oh, don't expect me to be happy about this!"

She hung up the phone and turned to the others. "He found her. Everyone is going to meet at the Eiffel Tower, let's go."

"Can we get some food on the way?" Hugo asked but everyone just ignored him.

About ten minute later they three groups converged on the base of the tower. Albus and Athena were sitting on a bench just next to one of the legs. Athena groaned, knowing that everyone was going to give her a hard time about leaving and she was right.

"Athena, do you know how dangerous it was running off like that?!" Lincoln said instantly.

"What if you'd been hurt?!" Amelia agreed.

"Hogwarts is safe, you shouldn't have left!"

"Bloody hell you're fit!" Hugo blurted causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"Thank you." Athena crooked her head and smiled.

"You're single right?" Hugo asked, gawking at her. Athena shot Albus a look but he simply looked away.

"It wouldn't matter to you if she wasn't Hugo!" Rose scathed.

"Please don't ever leave again!" Hugo said ignoring his sisters comment.

"Enough, let's get back." Albus said standing up. "you guys are okay to floo ba -" Albus stopped, suddenly looking very confused. "where's Lily?"

Everyone looked around but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell is my sister?!" he demanded.

"She was right behind us!" Scorpius said quickly.

"She's got a phone! Call her!" Rose suggested.

Albus pulled out his mobile phone and quickly dialed Amelia's number.

"She's probably mesmerized by a dress or something she saw in a shop window!" James moaned.

"Lily, where the hell are you?!" Albus said instantly as the line was picked up on the other end.

"Hello Colossus." A deep Hungarian voice said back.

Albus's eyes went wide. "Where is my sister." he spoke in a low cold tone. Everyone else in the group suddenly looked horrified, even Athena.

"She's fine. She not the one I want."

"What do you want?"

"I want to meet you. Only you, send your friends away." The voice said.

"Where?"

"Don't vorry. I'll make it easy for you to find me." As soon as he finished speaking there was a horrible screeching sound and the phone went dead.

"What's happening?!" Harry asked, going pale.

"He's got Lily."

"Albus, give me the phone. I can trace the call." Athena said quickly.

"He destroyed it." Albus was looking into the distance, deep in his own thoughts.

"Take Athena back to Hogwarts. I'll handle this."

"She's my daughter, there's no way I'm just -" Harry was cut off.

"He wants me alone. If you stay, he'll probably kill her! Leave! Now!" Albus growled.

He shot a look at Athena. She was right. He was going to have to be a monster again.


	14. Prelude to War

PRELUDE TO WAR

_The Eiffel Tower_

_Paris, France_

_November 13th_

_2022 A.D_.

The sun was setting and the night was going to be a cold one.

Albus was simply sitting on the same bench, staring into the distance, waiting for a call or a sign of where he wanted to meet. He could almost see what was going to happen once he did and that's what really worried him. He knew he'd loose control. He'd give into his dark side and would care more about ripping him apart than saving his sister.

People looked at him in amazement as they walked past, completely unaware of what was about to happen. Some even came over to ask for his autograph. Of course, they'd probably run for their lives if they knew what kind of person he really was.

Athena had spelled it out pretty clearly. He was a monster and she actually wanted to be a monster with him.

His phone started to buzz. Slowly he took it out of his pocket and held it to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Albus!" Wells voice sounded panicked.

"Wells?"

"You need to get to Hogwarts right now!"

"What? Why?"

"Because it's about to be attacked by the military!"

"What?!" Albus jumped off his seat.

"Whoever tried to crash our economy, just succeeded in crashing the Americans! They think it's Athena and they think she's at Hogwarts! They're moving in with a full military incursion!"

"It wasn't her! It couldn't have been!" he yelled, while simultaneously wondering if she was actually capable of something like that. "They're making a mistake, you have to stop this!"

"I can't! This comes straight from the President and the Prime Minister! It's a joint task force! They're already moving their troops into position!"

Albus didn't know what to. Stay and save Lily or leave her and save Hogwarts. Panic started to take over.

"I'll do what I can!" he hung up the phone and quickly dialed Aurora.

She picked up.

"Aurora! Where are you?"

"We're just heading to the Ministry now, why? What's wrong?" her voice asked.

"Hogwarts is about to be attacked by the muggle military! You have to stay away from the school!"

"What?! Why?!"

"They think Athena is responsible for attacking the U.S. Infrastructure. They also think that she is hiding at Hogwarts!"

"Jesus! What can we do?!"

"Stay away from Hogwarts!"

"What about everyone that's still there?" she asked gravely.

"Contact Tannis...maybe he can get them out..."

"It'll take hours to organize an evacuation of the school!"

"I know! But...I..."

"You can't leave her Albus! We'll hold the school until you get there!"

"NO! Aurora, I don't want you anywhere near that school!"

_Charring Cross_

_London, England_

_November 13th_

_2022 A.D._

"Sorry Albus. This is why you wanted an army." she hung up the phone before he could argue again.

"What the hell is going on?" Lincoln asked instantly.

"The Muggles are about to attack Hogwarts. We have to stop them!"

"Whoa! Us against the muggle military?! They'll tear us apart!" Hugo blurted.

"Al is gonna find Lily, we just need to hold them long enough until he can get back!" she said quickly as her phone started to vibrate again. It was obviously Albus trying to convince her to stay away again. She ignored it. "Amelia, we need a portkey!"

The Vampire nodded and started looking around for anything she could use.

"Hogwarts has it's own defenses. We won't be fighting alone." Aurora said quickly. She pulled out her wand and pointed it in the air but stopped before casting any spells. "Harry, you better send the message to the Ministry. No one will believe it if it's from me."

Amazingly it actually took Harry three attempts before his ghostly white stag appeared and bolted away towards the Ministry. Then again, given recent events, it was a wonder that he managed to do it at all.

Amelia returned with a car number plate that she had probably ripped off a nearby vehicle.

_Portus!_

The number plate began to glow with blue light. "Grab it!"

They all took hold of the plate where ever they could. Suddenly London was replaced by a torrent of light and noise as the group vanished into thin air. One person remained. She had other plans.

Athena raised her hand to dark and cloudy sky calling down a lightning bolt. She was snatched up by the stream of electricity and carried into the sky.

_Hogwarts_

_Scotland, U.K._

_November 13th_

_2022 A.D._

The group appeared in mid air just above the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. They crashed down on top causing the students sat around it to yelp and jump out of their seats. It was dinner time at Hogwarts with all of the students sat around their tables and the teachers feasting at the end.

The picked them selves off the table and looked around at the startled students.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Professor Arken demanded.

Aurora didn't have time to be subtle or baby the students.

"EVERYONE PREPARE TO EVACUATE THE SCHOOL!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Aurora, what are you tal -" Tannis was cut off.

"The Muggle Military is preparing to assault the castle, we have to get as many people out of here as we can!" Lincoln explained quickly.

The students around the hall sprang to life. Some were muttering about how ridiculous the idea that the muggles would attack them was while others were looking very worried. The teachers at the end all seemed to to Lincoln and Aurora at their word.

"What?! Why?!"

"We don't have time to go through this! They're already on their way!"

Tannis thought for a second but as he did, he noticed something odd. "Where's Athena?!" he suddenly blurted.

They all looked around but she wasn't there. It quickly dawned on them what she had done.

"Oh bollocks! She didn't!" James sighed.

"Yes, she did!" Aurora hissed. "I swear I will kill that girl if she's ever stupid enough to come back!"

"But, they can't attack us if she's not here!"

There was a mad roaring sound from above that shook the entire Hall. A pair of fighter jets had just made a low level flyby of the school. Now all the students were frightened.

"Shit!" Lincoln rushed over to the nearest window and looked out. She spotted the fiery jet trails left behind by their engines.

"F-22's?" Amelia asked.

"No, worse...Typhoons!"

"Oh shit! They aren't taking any chances!"

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked.

"British Typhoons fighter jets are fitted with Enhanced Paveway bombs. Bunker busters; enough firepower to level the entire castle!" Lincoln said quickly as he watched the two jets bank left for another pass over the school.

Hugo, along with many others went pale.

"They'll be taking Thermal Snapshots as well, mapping the terrain!"

"That means we can't you the secret passageways!" Amelia sighed worryingly.

"Ground troops will be hear any minute! We have to get these people out now!" Lincoln stressed.

The students were starting to panic.

"All right! Prefects, please lead your houses to their common room while the teachers and I activate the Floo connections. Please move calmly and quietly out of the Hall, there is no need to panic." They didn't seem very convinced.

Neville and Arken left the main hall to active the Floo points while Tannis, Parkinson, Laura Pomfrey and the other teachers walked over to Aurora and the others. Hagrid started to head for the exit.

"Hagrid, we need you here!" Tannis said quickly.

"But Grawp's all alone in the Forest!"

"Muggles won't enter the Forest. They know better than that!" Amelia said.

He grudgingly walked back over to the group looking nervously back towards the entrance.

"Aurora, you should go with the students." Harry said and received a cold glare for his troubles. Even though he looked ill and somehow weakened by being forced to leave the rescue of his daughter to someone else, for a second he was a lot more like his son than ever before.

"Not a chance!" she growled, moving aside of the mass of students.

"Aurora, he's right! You're pregnant! It's not safe for you here!" Ron, quite surprisingly agreed.

"We don't have time to argue about this! I'm staying!"

"Amelia! Get to a vantage point and relay what you see!" Lincoln ordered quickly. The Vampire darted out of the room much quicker than most expected. "Alex, you got a map of Hogwarts?"

Tannis pulled out his wand and made a few complex movements with it. Strange neon-like streams of light were projected in front of them.

"Where's Sophia?" Aurora asked as he worked.

"She went down to Hogsmead to see if Athena had turned up."

"We need to warn her!" said Violet.

"No! Don't. She'll be able to blend in with the people down there and slip away."

"You're sure?" Tannis asked, still waving his wand.

"Sophia's a surviver, she knows how to act in a crisis." Lincoln assured.

After a few seconds, a large 3D scale model of Hogwarts was floating over the table.

"It's not the Marauders Map but it'll have to do." he said.

"The schools defenses will kick in as soon as we order them to but I'm not sure how long they'll last." Professor Parkinson remarked. She seemed more than up for a fight but then she still didn't like muggles very much. "They weren't very effective against the Dark Lord."

"These guys are more dangerous than Death Eaters." Lynx said quietly.

Professor Parkinson snorted at that idea.

"She's right you know," Lincoln warned. "these aren't some kill-crazy dark wizards! These are professional soldiers, trained to protect each other while attacking the enemy and they're packing enough firepower to kill everyone in this castle. Twice!"

Parkinson seemed to shrink slightly.

A ghostly white Falcon suddenly shot through the double doors and came to rest on the table in front of them. It's beak opened and Amelia's voice sounded out.

"I'm up at the Astronomy Tower. They've set up a parameter around the entire school. Stay away from the windows!"

The bird dissolved into nothingness.

"What does mean?" James asked.

"Snipers." Lincoln said gravely.

_The Eiffel Tower_

_Paris, France_

_November 13th_

_2022 A.D._

Albus had lost count of how many times he'd tried dialing her number. Now he was only getting a 'no service' message. Even though the wards had been dropped, you'd still need a EM shielded phone to get a signal inside Hogwarts.

He paced frantically in desperation. He couldn't leave Aurora and his baby to be attacked by Muggle military forces but he couldn't leave his sister to the whim of some crazed Anomaly either. Which was more important to him?

How could he weigh the lives of his own family?

The door flashed inside his mind, almost begging him to leave, to save Aurora.

He had to. He had to sacrifice Lily to save his own family. Lily knew that Aurora was pregnant and if she thought she was in danger, she would be the first to tell Albus to leave her. At least, that's what he told himself. In his heart he knew it probably wasn't true. The truth was that Lily, wherever she was, was terrified.

Suddenly the image of his baby sisters charcoal burned corpse entered his mind and a new wave of fear washed over him.

Suddenly, the sky in the distance lit up like one of Georges fireworks. A giant ball of fire engulfed the air about a mile away. That was the signal he'd been waiting for.

Albus knew he had one chance. Find him, kill him and get to Hogwarts as fast as possible. He blasted himself into the sky, heading towards the dissipating flames.

_Hogwarts_

_Scotland, U.K._

_November 13th_

_2022 A.D._

The heavy rumbling roar signaled another flyby of the jets above. But the noise didn't fully disappear this time, instead it was replaced by another more constant sound. Lincoln again stood up and checked the window, since he was the only one that could survive a snipers bullet to the head.

In the distance, a barrage of blinding spot lights were hovering over Hogsmead. Helicopters, a dozen of them. The ground troops were arriving and they'd no doubt eventually be backed up by heavy armor and artillery. He watched the helicopters drop ropes off their sides followed by soldiers sliding down them.

"Choppers are comin' in." Lincoln said coming back to the table. "they've secured Hogsmead."

"We're running out of time." Aurora said gravely.

A second Falcon Patronus flew into the great hall and landed on the table.

"They're bringing up Humvee's and Tanks to the east and have more on the way from the south west. Soldiers have control of Hogsmead and the Jets are covering the north and the west. Two full battalions of mixed infantry are moving into Hogsmead. American and British." The Falcon dissipated again.

"Jesus!" Aurora breathed.

"That's three thousand plus troops!" Hugo's voice shook.

"They'll completely overwhelm us!" James threated.

"We don't have to beat them, we just have to hold them!" Lincoln said quickly. He was probably the only person that didn't sound terrified. "They'll back off once Albus arrives!"

"What makes you so sure?!" Parkinson barked.

"Because unlike us, he's bulletproof! They have no defense against him!"

"Albus won't leave Paris until he has Lily!" Harry said quickly. He seemed to almost shudder at the mention of her name. He'd never been forced to simply deal with something else while another person was put in charge of saving the people he loved. Of course, if it were another other than Albus, he would have never agreed to leave.

"What about Athena! We have to tell them that she's not here!" Ron said franitcally. "If she's not here, then there's no reason to attack the castle!"

"You think they'll believes us, Dad? And even if they do, should we actually tell them where we think she is?" Hugo pipped up.

"That's got my vote!" Aurora mumbled.

The door at the back of the Hall burst open and Neville and Arken came walking out.

"The Floo network isn't responding!" Neville warned.

"What?!"

"How could the muggles cut off the Floo Network?!" James demanded.

"I don't know but they have!"

"They might have been able to sneak someone inside the Ministry." Scorpius theorized.

"They might have some kind of new technology that -" Rose added.

"It doesn't matter how they did it! That fact is that it's done!" Lincoln yelled above them all as they spewed out idea's about how it could have happened. "Professor Arken, move the Ravenclaw and Gryffindore students into the Hufflepuff and Slytherin dorms, those towers are too exposed. Professor Longbottom, activate the schools defenses. Lock down the school."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Tannis asked. "we'll be cutting off our only means of escape!"

"They have the entire parameter covered, Alex. Something tells me that this kind of attack was planned along time ago. They know what they're doing!" Lincoln said gravely. "They've made sure that we can't get out...the only thing left is to make sure that they can't get in!"

Everyone was silent after he'd spoken. It suddenly dawned on them that they were indeed under attack from a far stronger enemy than they'd ever expected. Even in this day and age, a good portion of the wizarding world believed that the Muggles would never be a serious threat to the magical beings but that belief was being eroded away with every minute that passed.

"Professors...do as he says." Tannis sighed.

The halls double doors burst open suddenly. Everyone spun around with wands point only to breath a slight sigh of relief. Teddy Lupin and seven other Aurors entered the great hall.

"Teddy?" Harry looked slightly confused.

"We got your message. All the other Aurors are spread around the country and somethings wrong with the Floo network!" Teddy said quickly, walking over to them.

"We know. The muggles have found a way to take it down!" Ron added. "how did you get here?"

"Portkey."

"Then we can use Portkey's to get the students out!" Parkinson huffed.

"How many people here can make Portkeys?" Lincoln asked loudly.

"Aurora, Amelia and myself." Tannis answered.

"Three of you?! That's it?!" Lincoln looked towards Harry, Ron and Teddy.

"Don't look at me! Hermione made ours!" Teddy snapped.

"I've never even tried one." Ron said grimly.

"Never got one to work." Harry admitted.

"Unfortunately, Portkeys are one of the many spells that require not only determination, focus and skill but natural power as well." Tannis sighed.

"Not to mention that they're illegal..." Rose added quietly.

"Under the circumstances, I think they'd let us off sweetie." Scorpius said softly.

"Lynx?" Aurora asked. "We all know how powerful you are."

Lynx looked half embarrassed, half desperate. "I don't know...maybe...I've never tried!"

"Three, maybe four people making Portkeys for five hundred students? Not a chance! They'll breach before we get everyone out!" Lincoln spelled out the obvious.

"There might be one of avenue..." Tannis said, none to convincingly. "the wards of this school are still present but not active. If we can channel protections spells through them...we might be able to create a shield around the entire castle."

Everyone was silent for a second. Only the sound of distant helicopters and passing fighter jets could be heard.

"Has that ever been done?" Arken asked.

"No. But I think it's possible. Wards are just magical devices used to sustain a certain kind of spell. If we can manage it, it might hold them off long enough for Albus to get back."

"What if they bombard the shield?" Aurora asked.

Tannis grudgingly shook his head. "I don't think it'll hold."

Again everyone was silent. It seemed so impossible that they could be backed into this kind of corner so quickly by the muggles, but it was happening.

"Look," Harry said, raising his voice. "our goal here is to buy enough time for Albus to find Lily and get back here, right?" he looked around, seeing them nod. "so we use the shield for as long as we can, then...we fight them if we have to! Once Albus arrives, they'll have no choice but to retreat!"

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement.

"All right! Alex, take as many people as you need and start working on the wards. The rest of us will stay here and try to figure out a way to hold the school once the shield fails." Lincoln commanded.

"Dad..." Rose grabbed hold of her father. No one blamed her for showing her fear.

"I know baby. Don't worry. We'll be all right." Ron said, holding her tight.

"Look on the bright side, Rose," Hugo smiled. "should be one hell of a show."


	15. Welcome Back

WELCOME BACK

_Gennevillers_

_Paris, France_

_November 13th_

_2022 A.D._

Albus walked through the crowded streets quickly and quickly. In front, a fire engine had already turned up and people had gathered near a burned-out flaming van. They probably all thought it was just vandals or teenagers but Albus knew, that was just another breadcrumb for him to follow.

He moved pasted the crowd and continued down the street relatively unnoticed until he reached an intersection at the end. He looked around, wondering which way to go until he spotted the next sign. Lily broken mobile phone was sat at the base of a street light.

He walked over and immediately picked up the scent of another Anomaly. He was close.

_Hogwarts Grounds_

_Scotland, U.K._

_November 13th_

_2022 A.D._

The soldiers had already set up a command tent for the officers and were brining in communications equipment once every few seconds. Major Weatherspoon, leader of the British forces, was staring up at the castle and the huge gold fish bowl like shield that had appeared only moments ago.

He knew they would never allow the army to simply march in a capture this girl but he hadn't expected this. They had prepared for close quarters combat, using rubber bullets and tranquilizer darts. No one had told them that the entire school could be shielded against an incoming army.

"Major. Communications are up." a Private signaled.

Weatherspoon walked into the command tent and picked up the radio.

"Sir, they've erected some kind of force shield around the structure. We've blocked all exits and are holding the parameter but I guarantee that we'll be able to get through that thing. Over." he said.

"Major," a voice replied. "we've collected as much intelligence about that castles defenses as humanly possible but we've never heard of any kind of mass shield generator. This must be something they've come up with out of desperation."

"How do you want us to proceed, General?"

"Obey the rules of engagement, Major. Give them warning, demand that they hand over the terrorist. If they don't, take down that shield and proceed with live capture."

"Sir, we've prepped for this but we really have no idea what could be waiting for us inside that castle. They could have other defenses that we know nothing about." Weatherspoon sighed. "I can't order my lads in there without telling them what they are walking into."

"We've cut off their fireplace transportation and all other lines of reinforcement. You'll be facing minimal forces in an enclosed compound. We have every confidence that you can handle this, Major. Proceed with caution."

"Yes, Sir." he put down the radio.

That was exactly what he had expected to hear. They didn't care about his troops, they just cared about getting hold of their Lightning Rod and saving the US economy. He turned towards one of his Captains.

"Give them the warning."

_Gennevillers_

_Paris, France_

_November 13th_

_2022 A.D. _

Albus followed the scent down the street until he found himself looking up at an electronics store. The lock had been melted off and the door was open a crack. He didn't have time to be careful and moved straight inside.

A few of the lights were on but not enough to light the entire store. There were also a few TV's buzzing with static on the screen and a radio was broadcasting somewhere in the back.

"The mighty Colossus!"

Albus span around to see Vanguard standing by the door. He had a TV remote control in his hand and an excited, sickening grin on his face.

"You rang?" Albus glared.

"Glad you could find the place!" Vanguard chuckled.

"Where is my sister?"

Vanguard clicked a button on the remote. One of the buzzing TV's switched channels to a dark room. In center of the screen, Lily was tied to a chair with a dirty black bag over her head. Albus felt his rage boiling up inside until she moved her head ever so slightly. She was still alive.

"You know, I have vanted to meet you for a very long time. Ever since you left me in that Temple to save your own skin." he grinned.

"You were there? Sorry, must have missed you." Albus remarked conversationally.

"I killed Marshall. He was getting annoying," he smiled. "but he made some fair points about you I think."

"Listen, I appreciate this little elaborate set up thing but I'm quite busy at the moment so why don't you just hand over my sister and I'll kill you tomorrow or something." Albus did actually sound quite annoyed.

Vanguard laughed. "Good sense of humor! This is important!"

"Why? You gonna laugh yourself to death?"

"No, but I'll have a good chuckle at your corpse!"

_Hogwarts Grounds_

_Scotland, U.K._

_November 13th_

_2022 A.D._

The Captain returned to the tent with the completely unsurprising report that they still weren't responding to their demands. The thought of intentional ordering the bombardment of a school didn't exactly make the Major feel good but then, this wasn't an ordinary school.

"Target to top of the dome. Bring that shield down." Weatherspoon ordered.

The soldiers snapped into action, sending orders down radios and taking positions. Weatherspoon walked out of the command tent and looked at the school through a pair of binoculars. There was no movement around the windows or in the open sections of the castle. He had to believe that the people inside were taking shelter in the depths of the school or maybe he just didn't want to entertain the idea that they'd be in the line of fire.

The tanks, humvee's and MRLS's all turned to target the shield.

"Fire at will!"

Rockets, tanks shells and machines opened fire with an earsplitting boom. Everything sored through the air and connected the with the shield, detonating long before they could reach the castle. They didn't stop for anything, continually firing every round they had.

All of the ordinates were colliding with the top most part of the shield dome. The idea being that if the shield suddenly failed, the rounds that had already been fired would sale over the school and detonate out in the open. The light from the explosions continued to light up the night sky making it almost seem like morning.

_Hogwarts_

Inside, dust fell from the ceilings as the walls continued to rumble. The noise of the blasts were subdued slightly by the shield but were still very present. Hugo, Lincoln, Aurora, Rose and Scorpius were taking cover under the strongest stone doorways they could find.

"They really want to get in here, don't they?" Rose breathed, looking up at the ceiling. Part of her expected it to collapse on top of her at any moment. Scorpius grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Muggles are stubborn." Aurora remarked.

"Don't they ever run out of ammunition?" Hugo huffed.

"It's the military Hugo. They'll never run out of ammunition." Lincoln said absently.

A third Falcon Patronus flew up to them and opened it's beak. "Typhoons incoming!" Amelia voice shouted.

"Everyone hang on to something!"

The noise from the explosion was so fierce that it could have happened in the room next to them. The connecting Harpoon missiles detonated against the shield and made it feel like the aftershock of a massive earthquake.

_Gennevillers_

_Paris, France_

_November 13th_

_2022 A.D. _

"Have I offended you in a past life or something?" Albus asked.

"It's not so much an offense as a...challenge. You're the best right? The most powerful, that's what they all say." Vanguard smiled.

"That's right."

"See...that doesn't really work for me." he remarked.

"Oh, I see," Albus laughed lightly. "you just want a shot at the title, is that it?"

"I guess so." Vanguard grinned.

"Well, I'm afraid that's not going to happen. You see, I am, like you say, the heavyweight champ and your just a little featherweight so come back and see me when you put on a few pounds." Albus said with an air of amusement causing Vanguard to grit his teeth.

"You might be surprised with what I can do!" he growled.

"Why? Because the Cleric's fucked you up?"

Vanguards rage turned to angered shock. Albus just smiled.

"Oh, I know all about you, Derek!" Albus hissed his name. "I know that the Cleric's have been sticking you with needles, I know that before they tried to swap out your memories you were already as fucked up as you are now! Shit, I even knew you'd be here before you did!"

Vanguard looked like he was about to spontaneously combust which he was fully capable of.

"Your little precog ruins all the surprises!" he growled.

Albus shrugged.

_Suresnes_

_Paris, France_

_November 13th_

_2022 A.D. _

"HELLO?!" Lily screamed through the bag for the dozenth time and again there was no answer.

The only thing she could hear was the sound of dripping water, probably from a busted pipe. The asshole that smelt of burnt pork and left without saying a word and once she was sure he wasn't anywhere near, she started to cry for help in the hope that someone might hear her.

Unfortunately no one had. She had been so stupid. They were just heading back to meet up with the other and he came out of nowhere, clamping his hand over her mouth and dragging her away with ease. Some soldier she was. She hadn't managed to get off a single spell, not even to warn the others she was with.

She heard the floorboard not far away begin to creek.

"HELLO?! HELP ME PLEASE!" she cried but the bag muffled her voice.

Her yells for help turned into a scream as a massive blast and rush of light caused metal to crash around her. The bag was ripped from her head.

"Lily! Are you alright?!" her eyes came to focus on Athena, her beautiful green eyes looking back.

"Athena?! How did you find me?!" Lily gasped.

"The stupid bastards got a camera pointed right at you!" Athena nodded to a small handy cam and transmitter there were sitting on a tripod next to her. "Don't move." she ordered. A line of blue lightning shot from the tip of her finger and disintegrated Lily's bonds.

"Thank you." Lily breathed.

"Come on! We've got to get to Hogwarts. Can you make a portkey?" Athena asked.

"What? Of course not, I'm only a fourth year!" Lily looked around quickly. She was being held in an old disused apartment that looked like it could fall down at any minute.

"Everyone said that you are really powerful, could you do it?"

"No...I...I don't know. Why do we need to get to Hogwarts?" Lily asked frantically.

"The muggles are attacking it!"

"What?! Why?!"

"They're there for me!"

"You?! What -"

"I don't have time to explain Lily! We need a portkey!"

"I told you, I can't do it!" she cried in frustration.

"Have you ever tried?" Athena simply asked. Lily shook her head. "first time for everything, Lily. Everyone says your a powerful witch, you just haven't learned to focus it yet. You can do this Lily, I know you can!"

"What about Al? He could get us back!" Lily said suddenly.

Athena's eyes went wide. She rushed over and grabbed hold of the transmitter on the camera.

_Gennevillers_

_Paris, France_

_November 13th_

_2022 A.D._

The two Anomlies continued to stare at each other as the TV next to Albus started to flicker and buzz. Athena's cocky grin suddenly became visible.

"Hey shit head. Loose something?" she panned the camera to show an image of Albus's liberated sister.

A sadistic grin fell over Albus's face.

"He's all yours!" Athena smiled as the TV screen went blank.

Albus turned his murderous delight towards Vanguard. The Pyrokinetic suddenly ignited both his arms with blazing flames but amazingly, his clothes weren't burnt away. Albus raised his shield and blasted himself forward.

The two men collided and smashed straight through the shop wall and into the street. Before all the rubble could even hit the ground, they wee at it again. Vanguard blasted Albus with a cone of fire while he held up his hand to block it.

Vanguard charged forward and seemed to take to the air. He came down, laying a massive flaming punch into Albus's shield. The force drove him backwards but didn't take him down. Vanguards strength and speed had been increased by whatever the Cleric's had been sticking him with and like The Beast that was formally known as Jack Daggra, he seemed empowered by his own rage.

Albus sent a massive gravity burst back at him, that struck him in the chest and sent him flying through the air.

Even the Colossus was shocked when, in mid air, Vanguard ignited his entire body and stopped, hovering above the street. Heat rises and Vanguard was obviously able to use that to achieve flight.

The Light bulb lit up in Al's head. He could kill two birds with one gigantic gravity stone.

Albus turned and blasted himself into the air, looking back to make sure that Vanguard was following him. They both shot across the Parisian skyline, Vanguard leaving a trail of fire in his wake, while Albus moved effortlessly through the air. Ahead, Albus used the Eiffel Tower to gain his bearing.

Vanguard sent a missile of fire straight at Albus which detonated next to him, throwing him off balance. He took his opportunity and collided with him. The two men rolled through the air until they slammed straight into the side of the Eiffel Tower leaving a massive dent in the side of it.

Albus punched him away and took off again, heading north, leading the Pyro towards the Muggle army.

_Hogwarts_

_Scotland, U.K._

_November 13th_

_2022 A.D._

The ground shook as the shield impacts continued. The rumbling was now so strong that books and and other trinkets were beginning to fall of shelves and table and some of the windows had even started to crack. The sound of roaring jet engines warned of another heavy strike.

A phantom Sea Turtle darted through the corridors and arrived in front of Lincoln. "She's taking a hell of a wallop! The wards are buckling!" Neville's panicked voice cried.

Before the Patronus could fade completely, Lincoln turned to Aurora.

"Signal Amelia and the others, prepare for close quarters battle!"

Aurora waved her wand causing a ghostly Phoenix to appear in mid air. "Regroup!" the bird shot off down the corridor.

The entire castle lurched as another wave of Harpoon missiles collided with the shield. This time, in addition to the thunderous explosion, there was a massive pang that sounded like someone hitting a giant metal gong. The shield collapsed.

The firing suddenly ceased but a few explosions were heard on the other side of the castle as the rounds sales over the roof and detonated in the grounds.

Lincoln, Hugo, Aurora, Scorpius and Rose bolted down the corridors towards the main entrance. They took positions on the marble staircase the lead towards the dungeons and the Syltherin dormitories.

Amelia suddenly jumped down in front of them. She might have jumped from the top floor for all they knew.

"Everyone else is on the way. They're moving up with ground troops. They're gonna breach here at the main entrance and at the North entrance to the courtyard!" she said, slightly out of breath.

"Get Harry, Ron, Teddy and the Aurors to cover the courtyard door, everyone try and hold the main entrance. Retreat into the dungeons when we get pushed back!" Lincoln ordered.

"_If _we get pushed back!" Hugo corrected. He looked like he was raring to go.

"Don't be too eager, Hugo. This guys are trained killers!"

"Yeah, well I'm a trained Gryffindor!"

"Aurora, tell Neville, Arken and the other teachers to take positions outside the dorms. Protect the students." Lincoln said, ignoring Hugo's comment.

Amelia's head shot up and she stared hard at the huge oak double doors.

"They're outside." she whispered as Aurora sent her Patronus off.

There was a strange thumping sound against the wood.

"Don't fire until they get inside."

Scorpius looked a little confused. "Did they just knock?"

"No." Lincoln's eyes went wide. "they just attached C4 to the hinges! GET DOWN!"

Just as he spoke, The entire main entrance was blasted apart. The massive wooden doors were reduced to kindling and strayed all over the place. Before all the debris could hit the deck another explosion from down the corridor echoed out. They had blasted their way through the courtyard door as well.

Dozens of soldiers shuffled inside, covering each other with their weapons training the area. They were in full camouflage gear with grenades and flash-bangs attached to their belts. Some were carrying heavy canister loaded rifles, loaded with rubber bullets while others carried thin, lighter versions of their weapons that were locked with tranquilizer darts. All of them were carrying their standard rifles on their backs, loaded with live ammunition should the need for them arise.

They immediately spread out and began moving through the entrance and into the corridors. Lincoln and the others kept their heads down and allowed the soldiers to spread a little thiner. Right by the door, two soldiers had crouched and taken firing positions next to a pair of sword carrying statues.

None of them noticed as the statues started to move. The one directly behind the soldier raised it sword and brought it down into his shoulder. The soldier yelled as blood poured from his arm causing the other soldiers to turn and fire.

The tranquilizers simply bounced off the stone defenders while the rubber bullets barely managed to scratch them. More statues suddenly came alive, walking away from their stands with their swords at the ready.

"GO LIVE! GO LIVE!" one of the soldiers yelled.

They immediately dropped their non-lethal weapons, unclipped the safety's from their rifles and opened fire. The animated statues were blasted apart as white-hot lead rounds tore through their stone bodies.

Lincoln and the others saw they're opportunity and took it. They jumped up from the stairs and started firing at the soldiers. Lincoln took leg shots with his pistol as the others fired off stunner's. Soldiers were struck by the spells and blasted backwards before they could return fire.

More troops came rushing through the main entrance, gun blazing. Scorpius and Rose ducked out of the way and bullets cut the air around them. Lincoln gun clicked empty and he suddenly bolted out from the stairs as rounds passed straight through him. He rushed at the pair of soldiers, smashing them in the face with heavy punches before grabbing an M41a pulse rifle off one of them. He pistol whipped them both and picked up their ammo as bullets continued to pass through his body, leaving no damage.

He quickly returned to the stairs and began squeezing off three round bursts at the others.

The remaining soldiers retreated back through the entrance and took cover as Lincoln reloaded the weapon.

There was a ping of metal as a pair of live grenades bounced through the door.

"COVER!"

Aurora, Amelia, Scorpius, Rose, Hugo and Lincoln bolted down the stairs as the grenades exploded sending shrapnel everywhere. They didn't stop and carried on down the dungeon corridor, taking cover just behind a corner.

Both spell and gunfire were heard from above as either Lynx and Violet or Harry and his group began engaging the soldiers. Soldiers began moving down the stairs, hugging the walls for cover as Lincoln and the others prepared to try and fend off the second wave.

_Hogwarts Grounds_

Outside, humvee's were darting around the perimeter with their .50 Caliber machine guns locked on the castle. They turned around and began moving a lot side the Black Lake.

From behind them, there was an enormous smash as a huge testicle burst from the water. It flew through the air and batted one of the humvee's out of the way like giant tennis racket. The humvee span in mid air, collided with the floor and exploded into flames.

"THEY GOT A FUCKING SEA MONSTER!" a soldier shouted, running away from the lake.

As the soldiers retreated away from the lake, many were suddenly hit by a massive hail of arrow from the sky. The Centaurs were firing from the tree line of the Forbidden Forest.

One of the tanks turned its massive barrel towards the trees and fired. Several trees exploded causing branches and bark to fly all over the place. The explosion lit up the silhouettes of the Centaurs, galloping for cover.

_Gryffindor Common Room_

With a blast of blue light, Lily and Athena landed on the floor of the common room, looking shaken. They got up off the deck looking extremely surprised.

"I did it! I can't believe it!" Lily's euphoria died as soon as they heard the mass of gunfire from below.

They ran over to the window just in time to see one of the Helicopters making a strafing run over the lake pumping endless rounds into the water from it duel miniguns.

Athena elbowed out the window, extended her arm and left off an enormous bolt of lighting from her hand. It soared through the air and connected with it's tail rotor, destroying it instantly. The helicopter went into the out of control spin and slammed into the surface of the Lake.

They watched as the Squids giant testicles rose from the water and pulled the wreckage down into the depths.

"Yes! Get em Jerry!" Lily yelled.

"Jerry?" Athena asked with raised eyebrows.

"Don't look at me! Albus named him!" Lily said scandalized.

An explosion from below brought their heads back into focus.

"Come on! Stay behind me!" Athena said as they headed for the portal.

They pushed through the entrance to the common room and darted down the corridor towards the sound of gun fire. From around the corner, several flashes of light erupted, followed by Lynx and Violet who were in full retreat.

They looked ahead just in time to see a pair of blue lightning bolts shoot from Athena hands. Both Ravenclaws hit the deck as the lightning sailed over them, striking the soldiers that had just moved around the corner. They were blasted backwards against the wall and slumped to the ground.

Violet and Lynx pulled themselves up.

"Lily! You're all right?!" Violet breathed in shock.

"How did you find her?" Lynx asked.

"No is not the time!" Athena growled, firing more electrical strikes at incoming soldiers.

"Where's Albus?!" Violet screamed.

"He's on the way! He's a little busy!"

_Gilmerton_

_Edinburgh, Scotland_

_November 14th_

_2022 A.D_.

Albus and Vanguard smashed through a motorway overpass and into the street below, knocking cars out of the way. They had fought their way over two countries in mid air and didn't show any sign of stopping.

Albus kicked Vanguard away and shot back into the air, again heading north. The line of fire followed behind him.

_Hogwarts_

_Scotland, U.K._

_November 14th_

_2022 A.D._

Athena, Lynx, Violet and Lily sent Lightning bolts and stunner's at the soldiers as they fought their way towards the ground floor. Some of the troops were trying desperately to switch back to their tranquilizer guns as soon as they sighted Athena but the delay was working to her advantage.

As they approached the stairs, they came to a massive hole in the ground where a stray grenade had blasted part of the floor to pieces. The hole opened up just enough to climb through and took them right into the dungeon corridor.

Athena dropped down first, landing behind a group of soldiers that were firing like crazy at Lincoln and Amelia.

Amelia screamed as bullets cut through her shoulder. She fell backwards behind the corner as Athena unloaded a huge dose of voltage at the troops. They were struck and thrown through the air, just as Lynx dropped down from the hole.

"Athena!" Lincoln yelled, laying off cover fire for her to run over to them.

Lynx followed as Lily dropped through the hole, followed by Violet. They made it to the corner just as Lincolns rifle clicked empty again and he was forced to reload.

Behind the corner, Rose was cringing as he used her wand to pull the bullets out of Amelia's shoulder. The vampires face was scrunched up but she looked more pissed off than in pain.

"You all right?!" Scorpius asked quickly.

"As long as they don't start using Silver Bullets, I'll be fine!" she hissed.

"Where's Albus?" Lincoln asked.

"Killing the asshole that took Lily! He'll be here soon!"

_Hogwarts Grounds _

There was a massive crash as Albus and Vanguard bounced straight off the side of one of the mountains that overshadowed the castle. They slammed into the ground, right next to the greenhouses, blowing out all of the windows in the process.

Soldiers everywhere ran for cover as Albus and Vanguard picked themselves up, ready to go at it again. The Pyro's shoulder snapped itself back into place and the cuts on his face healed up. He had the same power of Regeneration that Daggra had been given.

Albus wasn't healing so well. He had burn marks all over him where the flames had managed to break through his shield but the pain didn't seem to bother him. He glared at Vanguard for a second then rushed forwards.

Just as he was about to pounce on him, he was struck and blasted through the air in a blur. He collided with the side of the castle so hard that he almost went straight through it. Vanguard looked around, slightly confused before seeing the smoking barrel of one of the tanks.

The soldiers around it looked petrified at the fact that they had just shot the wrong person.

"Thanks!" Vanguard growled as he walked over to Albus.

He was slumped against the wall, trying to pick himself up. The round hadn't breached his shield but it certainly seemed to have taken it's toll on him. He was in a daze and barely able to move.

"Ahh, does that hurt?" Vanguard grinned, igniting his arm.

"Only when I laugh." Albus smiled. He been faking it!

Suddenly Vanguard was pulled towards Albus who was waiting. He bought both his fists down on his head at the same time, smashing his skull to pieces. The headless corpse hit the floor, twitching slightly.

"No rematch for you." Albus smirked. This had been his plan from the start. He could have killed him at anytime but he decided it was best to show all the soldiers at Hogwarts just what he could do to a person.

It seemed to have worked as no other soldiers were daring to approach the school and all the firing had ceased. They simply stared at him, looking more terrified than ever.

Albus looked to his left, seeing Athena standing at the entrance. She wasn't afraid, in fact she looked almost exited and pleased.

"Welcome back." she grinned.

Albus knew exactly what she meant.


	16. The Sum of all Fears

THE SUM OF ALL FEARS

_Hogwarts_

_Scotland, U.K._

_November 14th_

_2022 A.D._

Athena continued to smile triumphantly at the site of Albus's true nature. This was exactly what she had wanted, to revert him back to his instinctual side. The side that would want her more than Aurora.

Albus looked in his pockets and eventually pulled out his phone. He gave it a quick check to see that it was still working then walked over to Athena. They left the stunned soldiers and re-entered the castle through the smashed double doors. He charged straight over to Aurora and wrapped his arms around her.

Athena scathed, seeing that she still had to work on him a little more.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Aurora nodded.

"I told you to stay away!" he growled.

"I couldn't sit back and do noth -" she was cut off.

"You cannot put our baby's life at risk like this!" Albus hissed causing Athena to smirk.

Aurora looked away with guilt plastered all over her face.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" James blurted.

Everyone turned and looked up to see The Bobs coming up the marble staircase. "Sorry we're late."

"That bloody Herbology teachers got eyes in the back of his head or something!" Bob two exclaimed.

"Yeah, the silly bugger wouldn't let us fight!" Bob one added.

"You lot are going to be doing anymore fighting!" Athena said. "we'll handle this." she was referring to her own species.

"Bollocks to that!" Scorpius huffed.

"Aurora's trained us to fight!" Lily agreed.

"You've had five weeks of training!" Amelia shot back.

"She's right. You lot need to get back up the dorms!" Ron said, siding with older and more powerful members of the group.

"Now, why am I not surprised to see the Bobs have escaped!" Tannis said walking into the main entrance.

"We didn't escape -"

"We just left without telling anybody." Bob two finished.

Tannis rolled his eyes. "I'm glad to see you are alright, Lily." he turned to Albus. "you all right?"

Albus nodded.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"Now, I go out and have a little chat with them." Albus said simply. "and you two are coming with me." he looked at Athena and Aurora.

"Albus, she shouldn't -" Athena began but was cut off.

"_She_ isn't leaving my sight! And neither are you for that matter!" that wasn't open to negotiation.

The two ladies glared at each other for a second.

"The rest of you take cover here." Albus ordered.

"You do have a plan don't you?" Scorpius asked.

"I always have a plan." he smirked. "let's go."

Albus, Athena and Aurora walked out of the main entrance and into the grounds that were still crawling with Muggle military forces. They passed the destroyed humvee that Jerry had taken out and headed for the command tent. All the troops in the area kept their guns aimed at Albus, despite the fact that they wouldn't go even the slightest bit of damage to him.

They marched straight into the tent where all the soldiers were wearing looks of panic.

"Who's in command?" Albus asked.

Two men stepped forward. They didn't seem afraid of Albus but were clearly very cautious. "I'm Major Weatherspoon, this is U.S. Commander F -" He was cut off.

"You got any coffee?" Albus asked.

Weatherspoon nodded towards one of the frightened soldiers who went off to fetch him a cup.

Albus took a seat at a small table, with Aurora and Athena standing behind him.

"I'm under orders. You know I can't order the retreat." Weatherspoon said sitting down across from him.

"And you know I won't let you take Athena." Albus stated as the scared soldier placed a hot cup of coffee in front of him.

"Aren't you sort of going against your own principles then?" The American commander asked. "I thought you were suppose to be the good guy?"

Albus smirked. "I'm not that good."

"So you're content to just let an entire countries economy collapse?" Weatherspoon asked.

"I'm just doing what I have to."

"Why?"

"So many people ask me why I do this," Albus smiled casually and sipped his coffee.

Athena continued to watch the soldiers around them like a hawk. She was ready to attack at a moments notice.

"And everyone that asks me is always surprised by the answer. Not because it's some kind of earth shattering, philosophical revelation that opens peoples eyes to a new world of possibilities but because it's so simple and obvious and easily ignored,"

He pulled out a cigarette but couldn't seem to find his lighter. He lent back on his chair a little allowing Athena to bring her forefinger forward and put it to the tip of the cigarette. A small blue spark shot from her fingertip, igniting the cigarette. No one seemed all that surprised.

"I do this because it has to be done," He smiled. "The world is full of coulda, shoulda, woulda's but sometimes, something comes along that has to happen... I'm the guy that makes sure that it does. I learn from the mistakes of the past. Your mistakes."

He nodded to the men sitting across from him.

"Let me ask you a question. What if, hypothetically speaking, the atomic bomb had been dropped at the beginning of World War II? I'm taking, like, a week after the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor or even before that, 1940, '39? How many lives would have been saved? True...a few hundred thousand would still have been killed but...maybe it would have been worth it. No D-Day, no Battle of the Bulge, no Holocaust! Maybe the Cold War would have happened, maybe not. Who knows. If it did, there would still be 20 million people alive and well, to deal with it." Albus smiled. "That's the thing, isn't it. So few people think about the future...the big picture...,"

"Everyone thinks about the future," Weatherspoon said.

"You think about your future. The future of your country, your family, your life. Unfortunately, man is a party animal. When things are going great right in front of your faces, nothing else matters. You ignore everything that could put a downer on your happy little world and all you really think about is how to keep it going or make it better. I think about the future of the world. The future of Mankind. The big picture,"

"So that's why you're doing this? For the future?" the American commander asked.

"Exactly. To ensure that the world goes on spinning, certain things must be done whether we like them or not. True, sometimes I'm not subtle about it. Sometimes I'm forced to resort to brutal methods but I'm confident that the ends will justify the means."

"Your ends?" the American asked again.

"Everyone's," Albus said before taking a drag on his smoke. "I told you, I'm interested in one thing: the future. And believe me when I say the only way to get there is together. I am trying to stop you from making a very big mistake."

"Well there's a problem with that plan," Weatherspoon remarked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it only works if everyone else agrees with the ends,"

"Ahh, I see your predicament. Unfortunately, because you people don't see the future in the same light that I do, I can't show you what the ends look like..., you're just going to have to take it on faith," Al grinned.

"If it were up to us, we probably would. But it's not," the other commander said.

"I know..., that's one of the great shames about this," Albus checked his watch. "sorry guys, we gotta go. Gotta go to work, thanks for the coffee,"

Albus stood up and the moment he did, 30 rifle barrels were pointed at his head. Little red points from laser sights were poker-dotted around their bodies. Camouflaged solders everywhere had targeted him, Aurora and Athena as the commanders in front of him got out of their chairs as well. The operations tent was packed solid with military personnel, radio and tactical equipment, and a lot of tension.

They had been daring enough to actually walk in there because they knew that they couldn't actually get hurt. However, it wouldn't stop the military from trying if they got the chance.

"You have five minutes to pull your forces back. If you don't, you will have a very bad day," Albus growled.

He, Aurora and Athena walked to the entrance where 8 soldiers immediately raised their weapons at them.

"Move," they hesitated. "I won't ask again,"

The soldiers let them pass and the trio exited the tent.

They moved passed the endless array of military hardware that had been used to knock down the shield. Albus looked up in the sky but the jets had gone. Probably refueling and rearming somewhere nearby. Albus knew they wouldn't heed his warning but he was willing to give them another chance. Then he'd give them a taste of what they could expect. If they still didn't retreat, he would make them.

They entered the school through the smashed double doors. Directly inside, Harry, Ron, Amelia, Lincoln, Scorpius, Rose, Hugo, Lily, Violet, Lynx, the Bobs, Teddy and Tannis were taking cover with wands and guns at the ready.

"What's happening?" Harry asked quickly.

"Relax, it's under control," Albus said instantly.

"You think they'll listen?" Athena asked.

"No," he said back quickly and turned to Tannis. "Students safe?"

"Not with them around." he nodded to the Muggle military forces that were holding on the perimeter line. "They're in the dorms."

"Good, they should be okay there." Albus pulled a satellite phone out of his pocket and tossed it to Athena. He checked his watch again.

"They're not moving," Athena stated.

"They still have 40 seconds,"

They watched through the broken doors as soldiers moved out and around the school. Near the operations tent, several of the officers were talking down on radios, probably to their superiors but none of them were pulling back.

"Target the MRLS's," he said.

Athena turned the phone on and closed her eyes.

On the perimeter, the computer control screens on two _MGM-140 Multiple Rocket Launch Systems_ flickered and buzzed.

"Got 'em." She smiled.

Albus checked his watch again. They had 10 seconds left.

"Lock on." he said.

"Wait, Albus! You don't have to do this! Give them more time!" Harry pleaded.

"They had their chance."

The Turrets on each of the Rocket Launchers came alive and turned to face each other. Soldiers around them started to run about and panic, trying to pull and cut wires out of the computer systems.

"Albus, don't do this! Please!" Harry yelled.

The missile hatches opened on launch pads.

The soldiers yelled and bolted from them, running as fast as they could away from the school. Other soldiers in the area ducked for cover and hid behind tanks and vehicles. They were out of time.

"ALBUS DON'T!"

"Hit 'em!" he growled.

The boosters fired! The missiles ejected from the ports and struck each other head on, in mid air. The explosion was so huge that it engulfed half the grounds. The noise was enough to pop a person's eardrums. Vehicles and soldiers were blasted through the air as fire scorched the entire area. What was left of one of the Missile Launchers catapulted though the sky and struck a tree on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, while other debris slammed into the side of the castle.

Albus raised a huge shield which caused the shrapnel to bounce off and back towards the line. Harry and the others nevertheless hit the deck for cover.

The flames subsided and were replaced by heavy smoke. All around, burning pieces of military equipment lay on the ground. Medics quickly rushed around to tend to the wounded soldiers as screams of pain cut the air.

Harry slowly picked himself off the deck and looked around. His face was awe struck with horror. "Oh, my God!" he breathed.

"Yeah...they're probably thinking the same thing," Albus chimed and Athena smiled deviously.

"You didn't have to do that!" Harry yelled.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Albus smiled. "put me through to them." he said to Athena.

She closed her eyes and opened up a line to the partially destroyed command tent. The signal was very weak and the phone crackled and buzzed.

"I warned you!" Albus growled. "That was nothing compared to what I can do to you! Pull your forced back now!"

He didn't wait for a response because he already knew that they weren't going to obey.

They watched for a moment as the troops ran all over the place, trying to put out fires and carrying wounded soldiers away. Albus walked over to Athena and started whispering something in her ear. She seemed to find his words very interesting but continued to look quite professional.

"I could do it but not with this," she held up the phone. "the signal is barely strong enough to override the ones that are here. I need something with a direct satellite link."

"How about one of the radios in that tent?"

Athena grinned. "That would work. What if they still don't back down?"

"If they don't, you know what to do."

Athena nodded at his orders.

"Aurora, take everyone up to the Room of Requirement and stand by at the secret passageway." Albus said.

"What good will that do, they control Hogsmead." she asked.

"Trust me." Albus smiled.

"Lincoln, you're coming with us."

"What about the rest of us? We can help!" Hugo whined.

"Sorry mate, this next part if for Anomalies only." Albus stated.

Lincoln checked his ammo and cocked the rifle as the others began heading up stairs. Albus, Athena and Lincoln walked out of the entrance. The unwounded soldiers immediately sprang into action, taking cover behind intact vehicles and standing ready with their weapons.

"FIRE!"

Thousands of bullets shot towards the three Anomalies but no one connected. Albus had wrapped a shield around them causing every piece of hot lead to bounce off in different directions. The three of them continued walking forwards as the soldiers threw everything they had at them.

The barrel on one of the tanks turned and aimed straight at Albus. With a massive jolt, it fired. The shell shot towards him but stopped dead the moment it hit his shield. He raised his hand and flicked his fingers. The shell suddenly spun around and shot straight towards the tank that fired it, destroying it immediately.

Lincoln broke off from the group and started returning fire at the soldiers while their rounds passed straight through his body.

Athena looked up to see the dark clouds above her. She could feel the electricity and static in the air and raised her arm to the sky. The lightning bolt shot down and scooped her up. A second later another one brought her back to earth only she was now standing right behind a group of soldiers that were still firing.

She sent off bolt after bolt at them, blasting them away with ease. She then turned both her arms towards one of the remaining MRLS's. A stream of blue voltage flew from her palms and struck the missile launcher. She continued to pour power into it, causing the metal to melt and the missiles to ignite. The vehicle exploded in a massive ball of flames as Athena latched hold of another lightning strike and disappeared into the sky.

Lincolns rifle clicked empty. He had no more rounds and discarded the weapon. He grabbed a grenade off his belt and started running, full speed towards a tank that was preparing to fire at him. He pulled the pin but held onto the spoon as he continued to run straight at the hardware.

He phased just as he got in front of it, running straight through the armor and inside the belly. He dropped the live grenade and continued to run through, eventually emerging from the other side. The tank shook and sparks and flames shot from the port holes as the grenade explode inside.

Lincoln darted off to find another weapon.

Albus's shield was suddenly struck by a heavy spray of gunfire from the sky. He looked up to see one of the attack helicopters baring down on him. Albus blasted himself into the sky and grabbed hold of the tail shaft. He put himself into a rampant spin, swinging the entire chopper around by it's tail!

He released it and watched the out of control machine slam into the ground and explode before shooting through the air again. This time he targeted the last two remaining tanks, grabbing one by the barrel and using it like a sixty tonne baseball bat to smash the other one out of the way.

Lincoln bolted across the grounds towards the crashed helicopter that Albus had just taken down. He moved over to the side to see one of the mini guns still intact. He pulled out his pistol and shot the clamps off it. He picked up the enormous weapon and opened fire, sending four thousand rounds a minute into one of the humvees.

Athena road a lightning bolt down to the ground, landing just outside the command tent. Albus touched down just behind her and they both entered the tent as Lincoln continued to lay off cover fire with the massive assault weapon.

Athena sent a bolt at the two soldiers that were still inside the tent before marching over to their communications equipment. He grabbed hold of the radio that had been given a satellite hook up and began moving her consciousness through the signal while Albus stood guard.

The sounds of Mini Gun fire continued to sound out all around them as Lincoln took care of the soldiers outside.

Athena's closed eyes flickered as she continued to move through cyberspace, travel through their many systems and overpowering their security measures.

"I'm in." she said simply.

"Do it."

A few seconds went passed. Lincoln entered the tent, weaponless. "I want a Mini Gun for Christmas!" he said slightly out of breath.

"I've armed their missiles. They're fueling and will be ready to launch in twelve minutes." she reported.

"Good, put me through to them."

Her eyes flickered for a second. "You're on."

Albus picked up the radio and pressed the transmit button.

_The White House_

_Washington D.C., U.S.A._

_November 12th_

_2022 A.D. _

"What the fuck?!" one of the Generals blurted while looking at a laptop computer screen.

"What's happened?"

"We just went to DEFCON 2!" he breathed in disbelief.

"I never gave that order!" the President snapped.

"No one did! The system's been completely overridden!"

The screen started flashing. _DEFCON 1_

"Oh, my God!"

"What?!"

"Our nukes just started fueling!"

"That's impossible!"

"Target packages are shifting!"

"What are they targeting now?"

"Every major city in the United States!" the General went pale.

"It's her!"

"Now that I have your attention..." Albus's voice echoed through the Oval Office causing everyone to freeze. "I am going to ask you for the last time, order your troops to pull back, now!" his voice was coming from the speaker phone sitting on the table in the center of the room.

The President walked over to the speaker. "Our country is under attack! We are defending ourselves!"

"You won't have a country to defend unless you do exactly as I tell you!"

"Damnit you can't do this!" the President yelled out of pure desperation.

"I am doing this!"

"I will not do nothing while my country falls to pieces! Our economy is already -"

"Your economy is repaired." Al's voice cut across his causing the President to fall silent.

He looked to his staff, who quickly typed away on various computers. Soon after they looked up is complete shock and nodded that he was telling the truth.

"Pick up your phone Mr. President." Al's voice said.

The President slowly walked over to his desk and sat down in he chair. He picked up the red phone on his right and held it to his ear.

"I don't want to hurt anyone else but someone seems to want me to." Al voice said immediately almost as if he had become omnipresent all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see what's going on here? Someone wants you to go to war with the wizarding world! Someone has framed Athena and attacked your country to set us on a collision course. Someone is playing us off against each other!"

"Who?"

"That's what I intend to find out. Stand your forces down and we will resolve this peacefully." Albus offered.

The President thought for a second. His words had stuck a core and made a deep suffocating feeling fall over him. He turned to the Generals in his office. "Pull all our forces away from Hogwarts immediately." he order.

They started giving orders down telephones.

The various computers around the room flickered slightly. The huge letters that had taken over the screen suddenly returned to: _DEFCON 4_

"I think it's time that you and I met Mr. President." Al's voice said.

"All right, when?"

"I'll let you know." the line went dead.

The President put down the phone and breathed one of the heaviest sighs he'd ever had to. He had sweat patched under his arms and was still shaking from the adrenaline. They had avoided this crisis but it defiantly wasn't over yet.

_Hogwarts_

_Scotland, U.K._

_November 14th_

_2022 A.D._

"It's done, let's go." Albus said.

The three Anomalies walked out of the tent and marched back over the grounds as soldiers left and right started receiving orders over their radios. The slowly began moving away from the area leaving the destroyed vehicles but carrying their dead and wounded.

Harry and Ron emerged from the entrance.

"I told you to stay in the Room of Requirement!" Albus growled.

"You didn't actually expect me to leave, did you?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows. "They're leaving?"

"Athena can be very persuasive when she wants to be." he said quietly causing Athena to shot him a suggestive grin.

"I bet." Ron mumbled.

"Come on, we're all going up to the Room of Requirement now, I want everyone away from here just to be safe." they continued walking towards the castle.

Just before they reached the entrance, Athena suddenly span around with lightning shooting between her fingers. Lincoln pulled his pistol and took aim but neither of them fired.

Albus hadn't turned around. "I've been wondering how the Cleric's knew we were in Paris." he said simply as dread fell over Harry's face.

Ron was standing directly behind Albus with a loaded gun pressed against the back of Albus's head.

"Ron, what the hell are you doing?!" Harry breathed in shock.

"Is it true?" Ron asked, his voice shaky.

"True?"

"Is it true Albus?!" he demanded.

"Ron, get that gun away from my sons head!" Harry yelled.

Athena and Lincoln remanded frozen in place with their weapons aimed.

"True about the Prophecy? About me?" Albus was calm and sounded almost as if he was simply making conversation with his uncle. "I see they told you about that?"

"Prophecy?! What Prophecy?!" Harry blurted.

"Oh apparently, I will bring about the destruction of this world, emdad/em. That's why Ron has a gun pressed against the back of my head right now. Not exactly the Legacy you were hoping for, ah?"

"What?!"

"Is it true?!" Ron yelled.

"Is it true that I am a Chosen One...yes. Is it true that I am capable of doing something like that...yes. Is it true that I will kill you before you can ever pull that trigger?" that trademark smirk fell over his face. "Yes!"

Ron was suddenly blasted backwards, the gun that was in his hands flew through the air. Before Lincoln or Athena could fire, Albus grabbed the gun in mid air and pointed it at his uncle.

"We'll miss you at Christmas Ron!"

"NO!" Harry screamed.

He fired.

Ron span and flopped to the ground, face down in the dirt, not moving.

Everyone stood in shock for a second before Harry tried to run over to Ron's body. Albus stopped him a grabbed him by the throat, pressing the gun against his temple.

"Now I'm starting to wonder who's side you're on! Maybe the Cleric's put two spies in my camp!" Albus growled as Harry looked at him in complete fear.

Albus had just killed his own uncle.

"Get in the fucking castle!" Albus hissed, pushing Harry away.

With no other choice, thought or feeling in his body, Harry began slowly walking back to the castle while looking back at Ron's lifeless body. Tears started to form in his eyes and he couldn't look anymore.

Albus took one last look at his traitorous Uncle before turning back towards the castle. Standing in the entrance with a ghostly white look of horror on her face was Rose. Standing just behind her was Scorpius and Aurora. She had just witnessed Albus kill her father.


	17. The Man with a Plan

THE MAN WITH THE PLAN

_Malfoy Maison_

_Istanbul, Turkey_

_August 3__rd_

_2100 A.D._

"Why did Athena want to turn Albus evil?" Anya asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I don't think she wanted him to be evil. She wanted him to be an Anomaly when he was trying to be a human being. She was in love with him and couldn't stand to see him with anyone else." Scorpius explained.

"Didn't Hugo fall in love with her or something...I think I heard that somewhere..."

Scorpius chuckled. "No, Hugo didn't fall for Athena although there aren't many women he would have said no to. No, Hugo fell in love with -"

He was cut off by a knock at the door. The door was opened slowly and a dashing middle aged man with glass poked his head through.

"Hope I'm not interrupting?"

"Uncle David!" Anya leapt off her chair and ran over to her Uncle as he entered the room.

"Hey kiddo!" he said, returning her hug. Violet's husband was a tall, broad looking man with short dark hair. He bared a slight resemblance to Harry and was even Head of the Auror Department. "You excited to start Hogwarts?"

"Yeah!" Anya nodded happily.

"Listen, I need to have a quick word with your Granddad. You mind rummaging around in the kitchen for some chocolates or something?" David asked with a smile.

"Why would I mind getting chocolate?" Anya grinned and darted out the room.

David closed the door behind him and approached Scorpius. They shook hands, almost as if they were co-workers.

"David, good to see you. I heard you were busy." Scorpius said conversationally.

"I am. Max attacked Heathrow airport this morning." he said gravely.

"I see." Scorpius smiled sorely and returned to his chair. "so this isn't a family visit, it's an interrogation."

"That's not what I'm hear for an you know it." David said harshly.

"Really?" Scorpius asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not here to interrogate you, I just wanted to see if you'd heard anything. You still have eyes and ears in a lot of back channels, I thought -"

"Why would I possibly involve myself in Max's affairs?" Scorpius cut across.

"It wouldn't be the first time that you've been involved with a dangerous Anomaly, would it?" David said insultingly.

"Those days are long gone. I haven't spoken to any of the other Marauders in years. I'm retired. I'm exiled from the U.K. Which makes it quite difficult for me to stay in touch with people." Scorpius stated sounding bored.

"Fair enough." David glared. "But I really don't want to find out that you're hiding something from me."

"Me hiding something? You're one to talk. Have you told my daughter what your real job is?"

David was clearly a little taken back but kept his cool.

"How many Anomalies have you made disappear, David?" Scorpius stung.

There was a heavy silence between them for a second before Anya's voice broke the tension.

"Sorry, are you two still chatting?" She asked from outside the door.

"No, we're finished." Scorpius said happily, as if the whole scene hadn't even happened.

Anya walked back inside looking a little disappointed.

"I'll try and stay for dinner but I'm pretty busy at the moment." David had also gone back to acting like everything was perfectly normal. "Say hi to your mum for me okay?" he smiled, giving her another hug.

"Will do." she took a seat in front of Scorpius as David left the room. He didn't say good by to his father-in-law.

"No chocolate?" Scorpius asked.

"No, I think you've run out." she huffed.

That was a lie. He suspected that the Malfoy sneakiness had already rubbed off on her and that she had been listening outside the door the whole time. If she had, she was doing a very good job of hiding her real reaction.

"Never mind...now, where we?"

_Hogwarts_

_Scotland, U.K._

_November 14__th_

_2022 A.D._

Rose remained frozen on the spot with a look of complete horror on her face.

"Rose!" Albus called out, walking towards here.

Scorpius immediately jumped in front of here, looking as shocked as she was. "Stay away from her!" he was frightened.

"Rose, wait!" Albus called as she bolted away from the entrance and back into the castle.

Albus gritted his teeth. This wasn't how it was suppose to go. He turned to Athena who also looked very worried at his actions. "This what you wanted?" he scathed.

"Albus...I..." she mumbled but he walked away into the castle.

"Well Athena..." Lincoln said darkly. "you wanted the monster...there he is." he followed Albus back into the castle.

They walked through the damaged corridors in silence and headed up to the Room of Requirement. Most of them were still in shock about what had happened and couldn't even react to it yet. Aurora seemed to purposely be keeping her distance from Albus while Athena followed, lagging behind a bit.

As soon as they pushed open the doors, Albus ducked as a balled up fist that came at him.

"YOU KILLED MY DAD!" Hugo screamed as he continued to try and attack Albus. He was in a complete frenzy with murderous rage in his eyes.

Albus shot his hand our and Hugo flew through the air and was pinned to the wall.

"I did what I had to do! Eventually you might understand that!" Albus growled as everyone backed away from him.

He released Hugo, letting him fall to the ground. He didn't charge at him again, he just stayed there, breathing heavily and looking like an enraged animal.

"Everyone get in the tunnel!" he ordered.

Everyone, Tannis included did so without a word. Scorpius helped shuffle Rose through the portal as she seemed to have turned slightly catatonic. She was crying or looking mad like her brother but just seemed to shiver slightly and look into nothingness.

Shock seemed to have taken over everyone else. They didn't know how to act at that point. They didn't know whether to be happy that Albus stopped a traitor or sad that one of the original heroes of the war was dead. Harry seemed to be the only person that had actually been hit with any kind of emotional response. He had tears in his eyes and looked as if he were some how cold or ill.

They eventually moved down the tunnel. Hugo and taken hold of Rose, while Scorpius had his arm around both of them.

"Don't go through yet. We need to wait until it's clear." Albus said.

Again everyone simply responded with silent obedience. He crouched down against the wall next to the exit. He couldn't stand to look at them like that. For most of them, this was their first encounter with the death a cohort. Some of them had witnessed Albus kill and they had all just fought against the army but none of them had ever witnesses the death of a friend.

They didn't understand things the way that Albus did. They couldn't understand that everything he did was for them. That he had to make the hard choices so that they'd never have to. He was their guardian and at the moment they couldn't even bare to look at him, or he at them.

They waited for a long time. Nobody said a word.

There was a strange clunking noise from the exit hatch and Albus stood up breathing a sigh of relief.

"Bout bloody time!" he grumbled.

If they had looked shocked before then it was nothing compared to how they looked as the hatch was opened from the other side.

"You took your time!" Albus moaned.

"What were you expecting? The bloody village was crawling with them!" Ron huffed back.

Everyone was frozen. Ron Weasley was standing at the exit looking like nothing had even happened. He had dirt on his chest and face from where he'd hit the mud but there was no bullet wound anywhere on his body.

"Dad..." Rose breathed in disbelief. It had to be a dream or a hallucination. She bolted at him, wrapped her arms around him and began to sob into his chest.

For a second he looked slightly confused then realized what had happened. He turned to Albus with a pissed off look on his face. "She wasn't supposed to see that!"

"What?! I told them to wait up here! It's not my fault that your kids have a hearing problem!" Albus moaned back as he climbed through the portal.

"This whole thing was a set up?!" Aurora breathed in complete surprise. "You were never working for the Cleric's! You were working for Albus the whole time!"

"Of course he was. How do you think I knew about Vanguard!" Albus called from behind, still moving about somewhere inside the empty Hogs Head Inn.

Ron quickly turned towards Lily as Hugo walked over and hugged his resurrected father. "Lily, I'm so sorry. We had no idea that he would go for you. I had to give them reliable information or they'd know I was a double agent."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around what just happened so forget about." Lily said absently.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Rosey." Ron soothed as he held his children. "Cleric's aren't a country club. You can't just leave them, the only way they let you go is if you die or Al dies."

"I since I wasn't willing to except either of those, we decided to fake his death." Albus added from behind. "Can everyone look shocked at my amazingness later, I'd like to leave now!"

"He's right, we'll explain once we're safe." Ron agreed, helping a still teary eyed Rose through the portal, only this were tears of joy.

She turned to Albus actually looking slightly guilty for her behavior. "Albus -"

"Rose," he cut her off before she could begin. "I'd never do anything to hurt you, you know that." he said pulling her into a hug as Hugo climbed through.

"You're lucky because I was about to really bust you up!" Hugo said none too convincingly.

Albus laughed and pulled him into his hug with Rose as The Bobs climbed through the hole.

"In all fairness, we deserve credit for this." Bob One said.

"Yeah, we came up the faking death thing last year for an insurance scam. You stole our idea!" Bob Two agree.

"People we're faking their deaths long before you two came up with it!" Lynx said as she climb through.

"True, but we were going to pull it off with style!" Bob One retorted.

"Sorry to steal your thunder." Ron smirked.

"Well, I think we've all learned a valuable lesson here; Don't doubt me...ever!" Albus said, checking the Vanishing cabinet that was stood in the corner.

Amelia groaned as she climbed through the portal, her shoulder still seeping blood.

"You all right Amelia?" James asked following behind her.

"Oh, I'm just peachy!" she hissed.

"Don't worry, we'll get you patched up in no time."

Harry was the last to climb through the hole. He stopped next to Ron looking like he'd just had the greatest fright of his life. "I thought..."

"Well, it's not the first time you've been wrong is it?" Ron said simply.

Harry couldn't help himself. He grabbed Ron and pulled him into a bone breaking hug. After a few seconds, Ron actually returned it. "You're not gonna get rid of me that easy..." he smiled slightly.

Nothing like death to bring people together.

"All right, I'm going to head back to the school and begin repairs." Tannis stated. "I'm sure that most of the students won't want to stay after today but I'll do my best to keep them safe."

"Thanks Alex. I'll update you as soon as I can." Albus said shaking his hand.

Tannis turned and headed back down the tunnel as Ron closed the portal.

"All right, this is kinda of a...novel sensation." Lincoln said awkwardly as he prepared the Vanishing Cabinet. "Escape regulations state that this is a none smoking Vanishing cabinet. Please keep your arms and legs inside the magic thing at all times."

"Maybe I should fly you back," Albus said, looking at Aurora. "this might not be good for the baby."

"Albus, we'll be fine." she sighed at the obvious fact that Albus was still being way too overprotective of her.

"Yeah Al, she'll be fine." Athena chimed. She sounded like she was hoping Aurora would be anything but fine and received a glare for her troubles.

"Sorry about back there." Scorpius said quietly to Albus.

"For what? Protecting my cousin from me?" Albus chuckled.

"Well I didn't know about the whole fake killing of her father thing."

"Of course you didn't. It wouldn't be very effective if everyone knew about it, would it?"

"It was quite sneaky. You sure you're not a Slytherin?" Scorpius smiled.

"You sure you're not a Gryffindor?" Albus fired back.

"I do wonder sometimes." he smirked.

Albus looked around as the others seemed to return to normal as well. Ron's death had been shaken off in the same manner as a horrible and vivid nightmare.

Lincoln sighed. "I swore I'd never use one of these things again!" he quickly jumped inside the cabinet a vanished into nothing. One by one they all followed him through. This time Albus was the last to leave.

_Aurora's house_

_Venice, Italy_

_November 14__th_

_2022 A.D._

After a few seconds of what felt like being inside a giant washing machine he managed to climb through the other side. He flopped out and onto the floor, too disorientated to actually stand.

"I'm gonna stick to flying from now on..." he mumbled.

Around the spinning living room, everyone else looked like they were trying to shake off the dizzy feeling from their heads.

It was still dark outside, Venice being only an hour and a half ahead of Hogwarts. Aurora's house seemed a lot bigger than he remembered but then of course, he hadn't actually been there in a good few months. That and the fact that she had obviously enlarged parts of it.

"I wasn't expecting this many people to come here so I'm going to have to enlarge a few more of the room. The good news is that I own the whole building so there are more rooms downstairs. They just don't have anything in them." Aurora said, leaning against a chair while she waited for the dazed feeling to leave her.

Albus managed to pick himself up but was having a little bit of trouble focusing. "This is Aurora's house and you are guests in it so treat the place with respect." he said, sounding a little confused.

"You get any of the porn channels?" Hugo asked without a care.

"Good question." The Bobs agreed.

"No, Hugo, I do not get any of the porn channels." Aurora sighed. It was going to be a lot of work sharing a house with these lot.

"You got a Playstation or something?" Bob Two asked.

"No...I have books."

Rose seemed quite pleased.

The dizziness had all but faded after a few minutes and Albus walked over to Amelia who had taken a seat at the table.

"All right, Amelia, let's have a look at you." he said motioning to her shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Rose already removed the bullets." she said.

"I like to be thorough. Loose the top." The last part cause Hugo and the Bobs to suddenly perk up.

Amelia pulled out a knife from her ankle holster and sliced through her bloodied top. She didn't seem at all shy about sitting in nothing but a blood stained bra. Her body was just as pale as her face but didn't have a single flaw. (apart from the blood) Since vampires will eventually heal from just about anything, they never scar and their skin never ages. She was toned from her years of running and fighting but still didn't look anywhere near her true strength.

Hugo looked like an excited baby and was probably about to start drooling like one too. Albus took a look at her wounds that were barely bleeding anymore. He made sure that there were no bullet fragments or cloth in the holes before allowing Aurora to conjure up a few bandages.

"You got great boobs, Amelia!" Hugo suddenly blurted.

"Hugo!" Lily and Rose shrieked.

"She's been shot, is covered in blood and all you can say is how great her tits are?!" Ron laughed.

"See, that's why I like you, Hugo. You tell it how it is." Amelia grinned as Albus chuckled.

"Can I touch them?" he didn't seem to know the meaning of the word; subtlety.

"Maybe in a few years." she remarked simply as he continued to stare at her chest.

"I'll get you a new shirt." Aurora said, rolling her eyes at both of them as she left the room.

After the subsequent giggles died down, Harry turned to look at Ron. "So how did..."

"He found me about two days before they did. He told me he thought the Cleric's might try and get to some one close to you lot so I said I'd do a bit of undercover work." Ron explained quickly.

"You volunteered?"

"Yeah, I am an Auror Harry, this is sort of what I do." Ron reminded.

"Right." Harry said, feeling stupid.

"Anyway, once we knew that they were going to send Vanguard after him we decided it was time for me to leave." Ron continued. "we had to make my death public so that the info would eventually get back to them. Although, there aren't many of them for it to get back to. Mathis is still missing."

"Missing? You think he's dead?" Amelia asked.

"Maybe. I don't know." Ron shrugged.

"Tell me how you contact him and I'll track him down." she said darkly.

"There's no need for that." Albus said quickly as Aurora returned with a clean shirt for Amelia.

"He killed my father, of course there is need for it. Unlike yours," she nodded at Hugo. "mine actually stayed dead!"

"If he run into him, we'll deal with him. He's not the threat at the moment." Albus said, sounding like a parent.

"Yeah, about that...what the plan?" Scorpius asked.

"Me and Athena are going to meet with the President. Then we start looking for whoever's been turning gears behind the curtain."

Athena looked smug at the fact they she was again going to be alone with Albus. Aurora didn't look so pleased.

"You lot better send some letters to your parents. Let them know that your safe but don't say where you are. There's a few owls upstairs that you can use...unless you moved them?" he continued.

"Nope."

Amelia slowly and painfully whipped the blood off her body with a towel before pulling the clean shirt on. Although she was no longer topless, Hugo continued to stare at her chest somehow expecting her breasts to magically reappear.

"All right. We shouldn't be too long. I'll let you know what's happening when we get back." Albus stated. He gave Aurora a quick kiss on the lips which made Athena cringe slightly before walking over to the window.

"Try to keep your hands to yourself," Aurora glared at her.

"Oh, look Aurora, you've started to get fat," Athena said with fake sweetness.

"That's what happens when you're pregnant...but you wouldn't know about that would you?" Aurora shot back her own venomous smile.

"Ladies, play nice now," Harry said.

"We'll be back soon," Albus said. He awkwardly put his arms around Athena while Aurora shot daggers at her. Since there was no cloud cover here, there was no chance of her being able to travel on the lightning so he would have to fly her across the Atlantic. Athena made ever effort to make their embrace as hard on Aurora as possible.

Albus gently kicked off from the floor and floated out the window before picking up speed and altitude.

"Can I see your boobs again?" Hugo, who had been taking absolutely no notice of anything Albus, Aurora or Athena had said, asked while still staring at Amelia's chest.

A/N – My original Fiction (Barrier Frank) is now up at


	18. The Enemy Within

THE ENEMY WITHIN

_The White house_

_Washington D.C., U.S.A._

_November 14__th_

_2022 A.D._

Albus and Athena were greeted by over twenty fully armed Secret Service Agents as they touched down on the White House lawn. They kept their guns trained on them even though they would actually do anything. It seemed to be out of habit and training they did it at all, considering that Albus could stop tank shells and redirect bullets a inch away from his uncles head.

They approached the White House quickly, causing the agents to shuffle aside. As always, no one really knew how to act around them and most were only able to stare. They didn't stop a check points or wait for escorts to show them around. Albus had a pretty go idea of the layout of the building and knew where he was going. All that was left was for people to step aside.

The Oval Office was packed with people, mainly Secret Service but also most of the presidents advisers, cabinet members and joint chiefs. They all froze as Albus and Athena entered the room.

"Nice office." Athena said, looking around the room.

"Err, thank you." The President said approaching the two. "Mr. Potter?"

"Mr. President." Albus nodded. "This is Athena Gorski."

"Ah yes, the young lady that almost started World War three." The President said awkwardly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was having a bad day."

"Weren't we all." he managed to smile. This was the woman that override their entire defense network in about ten seconds, armed every nuclear warhead in the country and them aimed them at as many major cities as possible. Now she was standing in the Oval Office of the White House, smiling awkwardly at the leader of the free world and complementing the décor. It had certainly been a day of firsts. "You bypassed our entire security system." he really didn't know what else to say.

"Maybe you should get a better one." Athena remarked.

"We'll look into it." he said unamused. "Are you planning on accessing our defenses again?" there was a certain amount of accusation in his voice.

"Are you planning on attacking anymore schools?" she shot back, no longer smiling.

"We had sufficient evidence to suggest that you were behind the Wall Street breach and that you were at Hogwarts." the president said defensively.

"That's exactly what I came to ask you." Albus cut in. "who told you that Athena was at Hogwarts?"

The room went very still.

"In fact, a better question would be, who told you about her in the first place?" Albus was spelling out the fact that the information had been falsified and that someone in that room was responsible.

The President's gaze very slowly moves over to the Secretary of Defense and the Vice President. They remained in the comfortable blue couches near the center of the room, staring back at Albus.

Suddenly they moved, both reaching inside their pockets but Athena was faster. She sent a bolt of Lightning into the chest of the Vice President sending her flying backwards into the bookshelf behind her. The Secretary of Defense managed to pull his wand from his jacket but it suddenly flew out of his hand. Albus flicked his fingers again and caused Ryan to slam into the wall and remain pinned there.

People backed and headed for the exits just as armed Secret Service Agents entered the office, took aim and fired.

Albus's arm shot up, causing the bullets to stop in mid air as the President hit the deck. The agents stopped firing looking horrified that their weapons were useless.

"Don't do that." Albus said simply allowing the floating bullets to fall to the ground.

The panicked President looked to his left to see the dead Vice President's body bubble and change. Soon after, she had transformed into a completely different woman but still wore the same bug eyes stillness all over her face.

"What the hell?!" he breathed.

"Polyjuice Potion. I'm afraid to say that your Vice President and Secretary of Defense are probably dead Mr. President. Unless you kept them alive?" Albus turned to however was impersonating Ryan Philis.

"We didn't need them anymore." he admitted, still being pressed hard against the wall.

"Who in the hell are you?!" The President demanded, picking himself up. The Secret Service Agents scurried over to him, keeping their guns locked on the impostor.

"It doesn't matter, now that I'm compromised, I won't live another twenty four hours!" he sounded like he was almost proud of that fact and even looked quite smug.

"Who do you work for?" Albus asked.

The Impostor suddenly burst into laughter. "You know, it's beautiful! All this time we've been paranoid about security, looking over our shoulders, scared that MI6, CIA, NSA, The Aurors, the Anomalies are watching our every move, listening to our conversations, getting closer and closer to finding us but the truth is, you people didn't even know we existed until now!"

The President still had no real idea what was going on other than the fact that two wizards had been pretending to be two of his closest friends for God knows how long.

"Well, we know now...and I'm always up for a challenge." Albus said unamused.

"The longer you stay silent, the more painful we can make this." Athena added.

"You know nothing about pain! But don't worry, you will!" he still sounded proud of himself. "your brother will make sure of that!"

"Brother?" The President blurted automatically.

"You people have no idea who you're dealing with! You think that the Cleric's, the monsters and the villains you've stopped actually mean anything? This world belongs to him now!" the Impostor laughed.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I've heard all this shit before. He's the biggest and baddest, nothing can stop him, blah, blah, blah, tell something interesting for a change!"

"He's already here."

That was news to Albus but he didn't let it faze him. He was all business. "Where?"

"Oh, he'll show himself, once he's ready. Our plans have been set in motion. We were really hoping that you and the Muggles would be busy fighting each other by now but it doesn't matter. His army's almost ready, you can't stop him now."

"I beg to differ."

"You took out the sub!" The President growled angrily.

Again the Impostor laughed. "That was easy. Just change around a few little bit of information on the buoy and then put the idea in your heads that she's responsible," he nodded at Athena. "the rest practically did itself."

"They attacked your economy. That how they were able to get in so easily because they already had the codes." Athena said quickly to the President.

"My, aren't you sharp!" the Impostor rubbed in causing Athena to growl.

"You're going to tell me everything you know." Albus stated.

"Or what? You'll get your cousin to come and read my mind?"

That one struck Albus right in the heart. How could he possibly know about Dominique?

"Ahh, don't be afraid for her Albus! She's in the same boat as all of you! Everything you care about, everything you've fought for...it's all going to end! You can't save any of them! Not your friends, not your family and not your little knocked up, scar faced fuck toy!"

Albus gritted his teeth. "You know what? You're right." he said coldly. "you won't live for another twenty four hours!" he suddenly grabbed the Impostors head and squeezed. There was a terrible crunch as blood sprayed the walls and the body fell to the floor.

Many of the people in the room screamed and looked like they were going to be sick. The President looked away, cringing.

"That's not coming out of the carpet." Athena simply remarked. It wasn't the first time she'd seen that happen.

"What the hell are you doing!? We could have interrogated him!" The President yelled.

"He wasn't going to give up anything else," Albus simply brushed off. "he was too proud of what he'd done. He was happy to die for it." The idea that these people knew almost everything about him and the people he cared about was a scary one. "search their offices, homes, everything. Find out everyone they've talk to or met with!" he ordered.

The President nodded to the Secret Service. They and several others left the office, looking very pleased to be getting away from the dead bodies.

"Athena, signal Lincoln, tell him to get over to the Ministry and get my family out of there now. They had people in the White House, I'm sure they'll have people there as well." Albus said quietly.

She nodded and walked over to the nearest phone, overriding it just by touch.

"Sorry about the mess." Albus said sheepishly.

"When I was in the Middle East I saw a man get blow in half by an Anti-tank mine. I was kinda hoping to get away from that stuff once I took office." the President sighed.

"I said I was sorry."

"What did he mean when he said your _brother_?"

A pair of Secret Service Agents entered the office and put a white sheet over the headless body. Albus waited until they left before he spoke.

"They seem to think that the guy he was talking about is some how my twin, my opposite. It's a metaphor!"

"Your twin?" this was getting stranger by the minute. "there's something you're not telling me!"

"Look, you're just going to have to trust me for the mom -"

"Trust you?!" the President barked. "You tell me that someone is trying to purposely send us to war with the Wizarding World! Then I find two of them are sitting right inside my fucking office! You," he pointed a shaky finger at Athena who was still on the phone. She glared back at him. "threaten to launch my own nukes against me and then you turn up and detonate this guys head!" he looked deranged. "HOW THE HELL CAN I TRUST ANYONE?!"

"Fine, give me a polygraph!" Albus snapped back.

"What?!"

"A lie detector test!"

"How do I know that even works on you?"

"I'm not a fucking alien!"

The President looked at Albus while pacing his office. He had never expecting in a million years that he would be put in this kind of a situation. He was reaching desperation. That had little if anything to go on and only the threats of a person that had somehow managed to infiltrate the White House as any kind of intelligence.

"I'm on your side." Albus stated clearly as Athena put down the phone.

The President continued to pace as Athena whispered into Al's ear. "Sophia just arrived at the house. Amelia's gone to grab Draco. We need to warn Tannis. If they know about Aurora and your cousin then they must have a spy in Hogwarts."

"I know, but we warn them now and the spy might escape. I want to have a chat with them before they join their friends." Albus nodded towards the sheet covered body.

Finally the President went over to his desk and pushed the intercom. "Get some one from Homeland over here, tell them to bring a polygraph machine with them. Inform the Joint Chiefs I want all access and activation codes change for all civil defense systems. And find somebody to get these goddamn bodies out of my office!" he yelled.

"Smart move." Athena quipped.

"All right Mr. Potter. Say this, whoever he was, wasn't lying. What's going to happen?"

Albus looked him dead in the eye. "War."

_Ministry of Magic_

_London, England_

_November 14__th_

_2022 A.D._

Hermione was rushing around her office looking through pieces of parchment while several floating memo's were following her around. They actually looked eager to leave but couldn't until she commanded them. She was way more anxious and panicky then usual, probably because the wife of the man that she had an affair with was standing in the same office.

Ginny had arrived just before Hogwarts came under siege. Hermione's attempts to actually communicate with her had been met with cold glares and the statement that Ginny was only there to help her son otherwise she'd quite happily jam a Cleansweep up a certain part of her body.

Since then they had simply worked together in an attempt to get the Muggle military to stand down. They had barely said a word to each other.

Hermione finally found what she was looking for and tapped it with her wand. It folded itself into a small paper airplane and joined the squadron that was were circling just above her head. She flicked her wand again and they all suddenly shot off and out of her open door.

She looked up a her sister-in-law who was standing by the wall with her arms folded. She felt like such a traitor, like she couldn't possibly have been a Gryffindor, a war hero, just a cheating, back-stabbing bitch. She wanted so desperately to say she was sorry but it was simply impossible to find the words. She looked at her with guilt and sorrow washing over her face. Ginny didn't look sympathetic.

"Ginny...I -"

"Don't." Ginny hissed cutting her off. "don't even try and apologies to me!"

"What happened was -" again Hermione was cut off but not by Ginny. Lincoln had just walked straight through the wall next to her.

"Get your shit, we're leaving, now!" he said instantly.

"What? What's happened?" Ginny asked sounding worried.

"Al wants both of you out of the Ministry right now!" he stated forcefully. "you can contact the rest of your family later."

"No, I can't just leave! Hogwarts was just attacked!" Hermione objected in her usual stuffy tone.

"You can come with me or I can drag you out of here! Your choice!" Lincoln growled.

_The White house_

_Washington D.C., U.S.A._

_November 14__th_

_2022 A.D._

Albus was sitting in a wide empty room located in the bowls of the White House not far from the kitchens. It was connected to the same tunnel they used to evacuate the President in emergencies. Of course those emergencies had never included a man having his head crushed by a super powered Anomaly right in front of the Presidents face.

He wasn't alone. The President, Athena, the remaining cabniet members and the Joint Chiefs were present along with a whole host of Secret Service and Homelands Security Agents. They were all standing against the back wall, giving Albus a wide birth.

He was sitting in a small steel chair in the process of being hooked up to a briefcase sized machine that was sitting on a marching table in front of him. The Homeland security agent tied a black strap around Albus's left bicep and then attached a strange looking clipper to the tip of his index finger. He also attached some kind of odd looking electrodes on pads to each of Albus's temples then began fiddling around with the various buttons and controls on the machine.

On the machines screen, Albus's heart rate (slightly slower than usual), blood pressure (normal) and brainwaves (highly elevated) were being put up on screen.

Albus had a sneaking suspicion that this machine was more than just a Polygraph and was also meant to take scientific information for the first Anomaly that had agree to this kind of test. This might have been the reason that the room was so quiet. No one was making a sound. If you closed your eyes, you might have thought you were alone.

"These are controlled questions that require the simplest answer you can give." The Homeland Agent stated in a clam and focused voice.

"I know how a Polygraph works." Albus shot back. He wanted this to be over and done with as quickly as possible.

"Very well." the agent said, tweaking a few controls. "we'll begin."

Albus looked quickly from the President to Athena then turned back to the Agent.

"Is your name Albus Severus Potter?" he asked.

"Yes." Albus responded clearly. One word answers were usually used in these kind of tests.

"Are you male?"

"Yes."

Albus knew about these questions from the implant he had received. They would ask you questions when they already knew the correct answers as to gain a pattern of how you respond honestly. Then they'd throw in the questions they actually wanted answered.

"Are you human?"

"No."

The Agent watched the readings for a second before continuing. He didn't seem to react to what he was seeing at all which was standard practice for a Polygraph examination. Despite the fact that these machines were now able to interpret brain activity with heart rate and respiration in order to discover the truth, startling or making the subject nervous could often throw off the results.

"Were you born in England?"

"Yes."

"Please state your age." the Agent said.

"16."

This one caused the President and the other officials in the room to go wide eyed but the examiner continued to remain emotionless.

"Can you identify the infiltrators that were discovered in the Oval Office?"

"No."

"Do you have any knowledge of the terrorist network that they were a part of?"

"No." Albus actually sounded quite pissed off with the last two answers.

"Are you aware of an impending attack against the United States of America?"

"Yes."

" Are you aware of an impending attack against the United Kingdom?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware of an impending attack against any other countries?"

"Yes."

"Which countries?"

Albus looked him in the eye. "All of them."

Again the examiner checked the readings he was getting. Although he was still remaining calm, Albus picked up the distinct smell of sweat emanating from him. He was getting nervous.

"Can you stop it?" this question didn't come from the examiner but from the President himself.

Albus hesitated. "Yes."

A few moments later it was finished. Complicated questions couldn't be asked on those types of machines since the amount of truth in a longer answer is highly flexible, and they had already asked all the important questions.

The President and the other officials were waiting outside the room while Albus, Athena and a few dozen Agents remained inside. After a minute or so, the Homeland Agent that had examined him stepped out of the room and into the tunnel.

"He was telling the truth or at least he believes he is." he stated.

"Are you telling me that the Colossus is a fucking teenager?!" the President blurted in disbelief.

"Yes, sir."

"Could they be immune to that kind of test?" One of the Joint Chiefs asked.

"That's highly doubtful sir. In fact, they seem more susceptible than humans. Since their brain activity is a lot stronger than normal, it's a lot easier to identify the changes for the answers." the agent informed.

"So the fate of the free world now rests in the hands of a super powered kid?"

"Actually sir, the last answer was the only one where the reliability rate dropped below eighty percent."

The President took a breath. "He doesn't know if he can stop this?"

"No sir, he has no answer for that question."

The President thought about this for a second then re-entered the room. Albus was still sitting in the chair but was no longer hooked up to the machine.

"All right Mr. Potter. What can we do to stop this?" he asked.

"Call an emergency meeting for all foreign leaders, keep your military on stand by, with luck, whatever they are planning won't happen for a least a month and a half." he said simply.

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Because it's going to happen on my birthday." Albus sighed.

"Do you have any idea what is actually going to happen?" the President asked.

"Some...It'll start in London."

"How can you know that?" one of the Joint Chiefs asked.

"Because I've seen it." everyone, Athena included, looked at him in confusion. He sighed. It was time to admit the truth. "I'm partially precognitive, I sometimes dream the future."

Out of everyone in the room, Athena looked the most taken back by this. Albus had kept that information from everyone...just like the Cajun.

"You have two abilities?! Why didn't you tell me?" she sounded almost betrayed.

"Because I wasn't sure how reliable my dreams were."

"But now you know they're reliable?" the President skeptically asked.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Because I dreamt that my girlfriend would have half her face blown off by a bunch of genocidal madmen and it came true!" he snapped.

"And what have you seen in your dreams?" the President asked, now actually sounding very interested.

Albus looked away and sighed. He hated this ability. "I...this one was straight...like I had been drugged or something...but from what I could make out...it was just...chaos. Buildings burning, people screaming..." he left out the parts about Aurora and him being stabbed through the shoulder and carried into the air. "It was defiantly London though. The number plates on the cars, the designs of the buildings...I'd know it anywhere."

"Did you get a look at the enemy?"

"Well that doesn't mean it'll start in London. That could have just been you seeing that city affected!"

"It doesn't matter where it starts! It'll effect the whole world!" Albus had jumped out of the chair in frustration. "I have more information but be need to start preparing the world for whats coming!"

The President looked to his staff. "Make the calls." a few of them left the room pulling phones out of there pockets.

Just as they did, two Homeland security agents entered. They rushed over to the President and handed him a piece of paper. "We cross checked everyone that the Vice pres – I mean, the Impostors were in contact with through usual channels. We only came up with one name that didn't match any of their other contacts."

The President looked at the name for a second with furrowed eyebrows. He obviously didn't recognize it. "You know this person?" he handed the piece of paper to Albus.

Albus took one look at the name and suddenly boiling hot hatred began to build inside him. "Yes...I do."


	19. Toy Soldiers

TOY SOLDIERS

_Aurora's house_

_Venice, Italy_

_November 14__th_

_2022 A.D._

"So, how many people are here?" Draco asked as he walked across the cobbled street.

"Everybody, expect Teddy and Tannis. They're up at Hogwarts trying to repair the castle." Amelia said. "we're here."

"Here? I don't see anything."

"Fidelius Charm." she said simply. "hold my hand."

Draco took hold of her pale and slightly chilly hand and she pulled him towards nothing. As soon as the door was open, Draco could see a short corridor just in front that led to a staircase. They stepped through and shut the door behind them. They had deemed it necessary to keep the location secret even from people they knew and trusted. Instead of disclosing the location, a person that wanted to enter would have to actually be guided there.

They walked up to the top floor of the building and entered Aurora's living room, that was still very alive with activity. Hugo, The Bobs, James, Scorpius and Rose were watching TV while Lynx and Violet were shuffling about in the kitchen. The News had been repeating Albus and Athena's arrival outside the White House over and over again for the last twenty minutes while speculating about why they could possibly be there. Lily was looking through one of the bookshelves, oblivious to everyone else while Harry and Ron seemed to be checking the whole place up and down for any kind of security concerns.

"Scorpius." Draco smiled.

"Dad!" he jumped off the sofa and hugged his father. "where's mum?"

"She's at home unpacking. She went a bit frantic after hearing that the Muggles had attacked Hogwarts and decided that we were all leaving the country." he explained.

"Maybe you should tell her not to unpack just yet." Ron remarked.

Draco turned looking slightly insulted. "And what's that suppose to mean Weasley?"

"It means," Aurora walked in from one of the rooms in the back of the apartment. "that we may all be leaving th country some time in the near future."

"That bad?" Draco asked unsure.

Aurora nodded. "We think so. Albus will be back soon," she turned to Amelia. "Where's your brother?"

Amelia shrugged.

"You think that he's actually be able to get my mum away from th Ministry at a time like this." Rose remarked.

"He'll drag her out if he has to." Amelia said simply, rubbing her shoulder.

Ron shifted looking slightly uncomfortable at the thought of his cheating wife coming there. Harry didn't look much better.

"Who's good at Extension Charms? I could do with some help making the rooms bigger." Aurora said.

"I'll give you a hand." Amelia volunteered.

Just then sounds of arguing came from outside the door. Lincoln walked in looking like he was about to burst a blood vessel in his head. "You're getting these two next time!" he growled at Amelia.

Ginny and Hermione had obviously erupted into a argument about Hermione's indiscretion which hadn't stopped for the entire journey back.

"What exactly do you want me to say Ginny?!" Hermione sighed with annoyance. "I've told you it was a mistake and I've said that I was sorry! I have a lot to deal with at the moment and having to fight with you at every turn helps no one!"

"I said I was willing to ignore what's happened because there's a little bit of a crisis going on but it's a lot harder when you insist on trying to be friends with me at every turn!" Ginny scathed back.

"Well maybe I thought that Ron!" Hermione's voice had broken at the last word and she was frozen on the spot. Ron didn't look happy to see her about was sending icy looks her way either. He actually seemed slightly relieved that she was alright but at the same time hurt by it. "Y-your...here." she mumbled.

"Where else would I be?" Ron asked simply.

This basic question seemed to be too much for even Hermione's amazing intelligence to handle. They simply stared at each other, not saying a word for a few seconds before Draco broke the silence.

"How can you stand these people?" he asked his son quietly.

"It takes a lot of effort sometimes." Scorpius admitted.

"Scorpius!" Rose shrieked.

"I didn't mean you!" Scorpius defend quickly. "I meant...Hugo."

"Yeah well, I'm hard to handle." Hugo said in the most smug egotistical way possible causing the Bobs to chuckle. He had put special emphasis on the word 'Hard'.

"Not that we don't understand and appreciate your difficult situations," a beautiful soothing voice said. Sophia had just walked out of the same back room that Aurora had come from. "what we need at the moment is cooperation and to work together. Albus will be back shortly and then we'll have an idea of what the plan is."

_Hogwarts_

_Scotland, U.K._

_November 14__th_

_2022 A.D._

Tannis and the other teachers were organizing the repairs to the school inside the headmasters office. Teddy and a few of the Aurors had agreed to stay and make sure that the school was secure and help out in any way they could.

"I think we should at least try and get to work on the door today." Professor Arken suggested.

"Yes," Tannis agreed. "But I'm concerned that some of the damage to the corridors could be dangerous for the students. The hole in the floor will have to be dealt with immediately."

The door to the headmasters office burst open and an out of breath Hagrid came running in. "Professors! The Ruddy muggles are back!"

"What?!" Several teachers blurted.

They rushed out of the entrance and towards the nearest window that had a view of the courtyard. Hagrid wasn't lying. Through the many broken and burnt pieces of broken military equipment, a single Humvee was approaching the school.

Tannis and the other teachers quickly rushed towards the main entrance with their wands drawn and ready. The Humvee had stopped outside the blasted open main doors. The gunner on the 50. Caliber didn't seem to be taking any chance keeping the barrel trained on the entrance.

The doors opened and Major Weatherspoon stepped out. He was unarmed. He held up his arms as a sign of peace.

Tannis stepped out to speak to him. "Major." he said simply.

"We're not here to fight." Weatherspoon stated.

"Then why are you here?"

"New orders just came down. We're to set up a perimeter around the school and protect it at all costs."

Tannis wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. "You just tried to destroyed this school and now your saying that you are suppose to protect it?"

"I'm a soldier. I follow orders." Weatherspoon stated.

"He's not lying Alex."

Tannis shot around to see Albus and Athena walking towards him.

"We've managed to convince the President and the Prime Mister that we're not the enemy. In fact, now we're allies." Albus said conversationally. He turned to the Major. "set up your perimeter and begin patrols through Hogsmead but make announcements on your loud speakers. People down there are still pretty edgy about you lot."

Weatherspoon nodded and headed back to the Humvee.

"Well, you must be a master negotiator, Albus." Tannis remarked.

"I can be very persuasive."

"I take it that you'll tell us what exactly is going on now?"

"Yes but later. I'm afraid we're not here to see you Alex," his eyes suddenly turned dark. "we're here to see her!"

Albus flicked his wrist and Professor Arken was blasted against the wall and held there.

"Albus what are you -"

Tannis's objections were cut off by Athena who had raised a hand full of voltage towards him.

"You know it's a shame," Albus said with a smooth and menacing tone. "you were one of my favorite teachers." he flicked his fingers again causing her wand to fly out from her belt and into Athena's free hand.

Arken didn't seem afraid. More as if she knew this day would come eventually. "There's no need for your threats Albus, I'll tell you what I know."

With that, every single teacher, Tannis included looked absolutely shocked. Triennia Arken's name had been on piece of paper that Albus had been handed back at the White House and it seemed to be impossible for the others to take in. The Deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor house was in fact, a traitor.

Albus took Arken all the way up to the Astronomy Tower before asking her any questions. He seemed to enjoy the irony that the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts had ever had was killed by a supposed traitor on that spot and now they had a real one in there presence. Only Albus, Athena and Tannis were there with her. Albus didn't want the other teachers to witness what he may have to do to her. He still needed them on his side.

"I don't know much I'm afraid." she said sounding as if she had already given up.

"Well, why don't you answer the obvious one first!" Tannis hissed. He was clearly hurt by her betrayal. "Why?!"

"It's not difficult when you don't have a choice." she said sadly. "the first time they approached me, they told me the real time locations of every single member of my family. You can imagine what kind of threats came next."

"So you were blackmailed?" Tannis asked.

"Not really. I submitted instantly. Not very Gryffindor of me."

"How many of them are there?" Albus asked.

"I don't know. Hundreds, maybe thousands. They have people everywhere. In truth, I only ever met three of them in the flesh." she admitted. "An American man and woman and another man who I never really saw the face of. He wore a big hood and cloak, sort of like the Death Eaters used to where. I never heard his name but he had this hard voice. Like gravel." she continued. "I know that he's the one that took down the submarine."

"How?" this time it was Athena asking.

Arken suddenly looked quite frightened. "They have...these things..."

"Things?"

"Monsters...creatures...I don't know what they are, they're not even from with world."

"What? Aliens?" Athena snorted.

"I told you, I don't know anything about they're main operation. Just what I heard when I was around them. Someone said that they'd somehow found a way to breach the barrier between dimensions." she said.

"This American man and woman, I think I met them in the White House." Albus remarked.

"They said they were close to someone powerful. I didn't know it was the White House."even Arken sounded somewhat impressed. "What did they tell you?"

"Not much, they're dead." Albus said simply. "But before I crushed the mans skull, he told me that they have an army. Is that what these things are?"

Arken nodded. "Yes."

"What are they?"

"I told you, I don't know!"

"How many are there?"

"Millions." she said.

That one hit them all pretty hard.

"Millions? You can't hide an army that big!"

"Well they found a way!" Arken cried.

"What are they planning?" Athena asked.

"Do you have hearing problems?!" Arken snapped.

Athena suddenly caused a blue string on lightning to appear inside her palm. "Do you want breathing problems?" she glared.

"I have no idea what they are planning! Only that it has something to do with you!" she looked at Albus. "you're important some how. That's why they got me, because they needed to know everything you were doing when you were here!"

"When did they get you?" Tannis asked.

Arken looked down at her own feet. "Two weeks before you first arrived at Hogwarts."

Albus, Athena and Tannis were stunned. She had been a spy for this unknown group of people before they had even known about the Cleric's.

"I'm sorry, Alex." she whimpered.

"Don't!" Tannis hissed back.

"They've had you spying on me since before I even arrived here?" Albus breathed.

She nodded. "They've been planning this for years. They knew about you before you did! Long before you ever became the Colossus." she continued. "They told me to watch you, to report anything about you to them."

Albus walked over and got into Arkens face, almost close enough to kiss. "Who's behind this?"

"Your brother." she whispered. "That's what they call him...like he doesn't even have a name."

"Where do I find him?"

"I don't know. I never met him. They just said that your brother have given them orders. That's it."

"The Prophecy said that you'd create your Twin...how can you do that if he's already here?!" Athena demanded, obviously getting confused.

"I don't know."

"Albus..." Arken looked at him with sadness in her eyes and asked in a very quiet tone. "you have to kill me."

Albus knew exactly why she was saying that but it didn't convince him.

"No."

"You have to! Otherwise my family is dead!" she pleaded.

"I can protect them!"

"No, no you can't! Not from him!" tears had actually formed in her eyes now. "please!"

"Do they have anyone else at this school?" Tannis asked unsympathetically.

Arken shook her head. "If they do I don't know about them. Albus, please..." she was actually begging him to kill her.

"You have information, you've seen their faces, your useful. I'm not going to kill you." Albus stated.

"If you don't, they will. And kill my family just out of principle!"

"That won't happen!" Albus stated.

"It will! You can't stop them! Look up in the sky Albus...everyday it gets a little darker. When the sun no longer shines...it'll begin. I don't want to be here for that...I don't want my family to suffer for my sins...please!" Arken cried.

Albus coldly ignored her plea and walked over to Tannis. He came close and whispered in his ear. "We'll take her back to Aurora's. I may need some Veritaserum to get all the answers out of her." Athena walked over a joined in the huddle.

"Well, I'm sure Professor Parkinson has some. The Potions stores weren't damaged during the WAIT!" Tannis suddenly cried.

Albus and Athena spun around ready for an attack but it never came. The Moment they noticed that Arken was gone was the same moment that they heard a horrible emthud/em in the distance.

They rushed to the edge of the Astronomy Tower and looked over. Professor Arken had actually thrown herself off of the balcony and slammed into the ground in the same spot that Dumbledore had. Her body lay broken and dead on the grass below. She had killed herself to make sure that her family lived.

Tannis looked away in horror. Albus suddenly realized that there may have been something more than just friendship between the two of them and that is why her betrayal had wounded him so much. He looked like he was about to be sick.

Triennia Arken was a Gryffindor. It was take a lot to scare her so much that she'd be willing to beg someone to kill her or take her own life. Whoever these people were, they were not to be underestimated.

"Who the hell are these people?!" Athena blurted. "how can they be everywhere and nobody has even heard of them?!"

No one answered because they didn't have an answer to give. This organization had succeeded in keeping their existence secret from everyone. It was almost too daunting a fact to contemplate.

"Alex...don't tell anyone about this. At least not until we can come up with some kind of plan." Albus said.

Tannis nodded but didn't say anything. He wouldn't even look at them.

"The army will protect the school. I'll contact you as soon as I have more information." he felt like he should talk to him or something. Try and comfort him in some way but he had no idea of what to do. Tannis was much older and wiser than him so how could he offer any kind of sound advice or tales of experience? He decided it would just be best to let him deal with this on his own. "Athena, we're leaving."

Athena didn't seem sullied by what had just happened but was looking at Tannis with concern. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. You two should go." Tannis said quietly, still not looking at them.

Albus and Athena left the Astronomy Tower. Tannis would probably stay up there for quite a while.

_Outside Bourgues_

_France_

_November 14__th_

_2022 A.D._

Arken had been right about one thing. Something they had all overlook. The skies over Britain were indeed getting darker and darker. The mean looking clouds hadn't gotten any smaller since they'd first arrives. In fact, they were getting bigger.

Because of the storm clouds that were still lingering over the British Isles, Athena was able to get to the middle of France by riding Lightning strikes without Albus assistance but he would have to meet her there and take her the rest of the way. Although he'd hate to admit it, Athena was a hell of a lot faster than him when traveling with Lightning.

Albus could fly at over four thousand miles per hour (when he was a safe distance from anything that could be damaged by his wake) but using Lightning meant that she could move at ninety three thousand miles an hour. In a storm, she was the fastest thing alive. Albus had been the one to tell her to travel by her own means, despite the fact that she wanted to go with him.

In truth, she just wanted to have his arms around her again. She had been waiting for a good solid fifteen minutes by the time he finally touched down next to her.

"What took you?" she grinned.

"Traffic." Albus remarked sarcastically.

She laughed. "All right lover, take me to the mile high club."

"I wish you would say things like that." Albus growled.

"Why not?" she smiled sweetly. "you know, it's strange. Even after everything that's just happened, all I can think about is kissing you again."

"It meant nothing and it'll never happen again! I only did it to get you to come with me!" Albus growled.

"Keep telling your self that." she giggled, knowing that she was getting to him.

Albus grabbed her by the arm and none to gently either. Before she could say another word, he blasted them into the air, heading for Venice.

_Aurora's house_

_Venice, Italy_

_November 14__th_

_2022 A.D._

They landed on the Balcony of Aurora's apartment and stepped inside where they were instantly met by everyone inside. The looks on their faces made it obvious that they were begging for answers.

"We may have a very serious problem." Albus admitted right off the bat. He walked through the group and kissed his girl. "Got anything to drink?"

Aurora gave her wand a flick and a bottle of fire whiskey flew out of the kitchen. He grabbed the bottle out of mid air and took a swig while everyone sat down or waited for him to explain.

"Arken's dead." he said simply.

Their faces dropped..

"She was working for them all along." he said before taking another swig.

"Them? Who's them?" Ginny asked instantly.

"The people behind all this shit! The ones that wanted the Muggles to go to war with the wizarding world!" Athena shot back. "The Vice President and the Secretary of Defense were theirs as well. Two of their people using Polyjuice."

"That's why I got you back here." Albus said looking at Hermione. "They seem to have people everywhere. They've almost certainly got people at the Ministry."

"Who are they?" Violet asked.

"We don't know. But from what we've heard...they're planning some kind of invasion."

The last word hit them all hard. A mix of shock and worry fell over everyones faces.

"An Invasion? Of where?" Hermione blurted.

"Everywhere." Albus warned.

"Arken told us that they have some kind of army. An otherworldly non-human army."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny seemed to remember this. It was just like hearing that Hogwarts was about to come under siege by Voldemort and his forces. Even though they had experienced it before, it didn't make it any less terrifying.

"Non-human?"

Albus sighed. "I'm going to be honest and tell you somethings that I probably should have said a while ago." he took another swig of Whiskey. "While I was away, I wasn't just looking for Athena...I was investigating some very strange deaths. They had been caused by some kind of parasite and attaches itself to a human host and then takes control of them completely."

Everyone continued to listen vividly.

"These 'infected' people traveled around the world before the infection eventually killed them. This parasite seems to literally feed on life. It drains the bone marrow, organs, blood, skin and anything else of all nutrients and healthy chemicals. In other words, it literally eats you from the inside out."

"Nothing like that exists!" Hermione objected.

"Hence the otherworldly part!" Athena hissed shutting her up.

"I don't know what this thing is but it's defiantly here and I think it's part of this 'army'. They used something to destroy the sub that kick started this whole mess between Wizards, Anomalies and Muggles, my guess is that thing is part of it as well."

"Why don't you tell them your other little secret Albus?" Athena remarked angrily. She had been saving this. Albus glared at her.

Aurora looked at Albus with a mixture of shock and pain. She was expecting the worst. The fears about Albus's loyalty to her were running through her mind.

"He's Precognitive!" Athena said loudly.

Everyone looked at Albus in astonishment. Aurora's shock didn't leave her but she was partly relieved.

"You see the future?" Scorpius breathed.

"Sometimes. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure how accurate it was. Sometime I...I dream it."

"Well, what have you seen?" Hugo demanded.

"What's going to happen to us?!" Lily asked.

"Are we gonna die?" The Bobs asked together.

Seconds later everyone was asking those sort of question. They all wanted to know if he had seen something good or bad happening. They wanted to know if he'd seen their deaths, loves or any other major developments of their lives.

He wasn't going to tell them that he'd seen a horrible battle taking place in the middle of London.

"Now you see why the Cajun doesn't like his gift very much." Sophia remarked.

She was right. If he had t endure this kind of thing everyday, he would probably become an alcoholic reclusive as well.

"What do we do?" Ron asked loud enough to be heard over everyone else. They instantly fell silent and looked to Albus for answers.

"We're going to coordinate a defense plan. The worlds leaders are going to be meeting soon and we'll come up with strategy then. Hermione, I need you to inform all the other Wizarding governments about this, they need to be there as well." Albus commanded. "The location of the meeting hasn't be decided yet, we're going to wait until the last possible minute to announce that. A meeting of the world leaders would be a prime target for these people, we can't afford to give them the chance."

"So we've just got to wait around here until then?" Draco asked looking like he didn't want to know the answer.

"I'm not sending anyone back to Hogwarts. That place has been compromised. It might not be safe for you to go back to St. Mungo's either. I suggest you contact your wife, either bring her here or send her someplace safe." he turned to his uncle. "Ron, contact your brothers, tell them to get the family back to the Burrow or to Bill and Fleur's. If possible, get them all out to Romania to stay with Charlie."

"And what if it comes to war?" Hugo asked suddenly.

Albus looked around at their faces. They still seemed to demand answers and information that he couldn't give.

"Then we fight."

"Too fucking right mate!" the Bobs cheered.

"That's what we've been training for!" Hugo joined in on their enthusiasm.

"Absolutely not!" Hermione objected.

"Al my cousin! If he's going to war, so am I! There's no flagging way I'm going to run!" Hugo stated.

"Flagging?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows before turning to Hermione. "you put the swearing jinx on him?" he almost couldn't believe it but then some part of him was the slightest bit surprised.

"She hit you with that too?" Hugo asked.

Ron nodded. "Right after our honeymoon."

"I will not have my son talking in such a way! And I certianly will not allow him to ride into battle like some kind of crazed -"

"Gryffindor?" Hugo cut her off. "How old were you lot when you fought Death Eaters at the Ministry? Went into the Chamber of Secrets? Took on Dragons? Age has got nothing to do with it!"

"Hugo, your mother's right. There is no way that we are letting you get anywhere near this!" Ron said sternly.

"Well then maybe you should have set a better example!" Hugo shouted causing Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny's jaws to drop. "We've all grown up hearing about how amazing the Golden trio were and how many daring situations you got yourselves in and out of...well now it's our turn!"

"Not a chance!" Ron and Hermione yelled at the same time.

"He's right dad!" Rose jumped to the defense of her brother. "If this is even half as big as Albus says, then it's going to find us no matter where we run! He needs as much help as he can get and I'm not going to sit back and do nothing!"

"Don't even think about it!" Ginny warned as she saw Lily looking as rebellious as the others.

Lily looked intimidated by her mothers glare but it didn't stop her from walking over and standing with Hugo and Rose. "I'm a soldier. He's the general." she nodded towards Albus. "If he's going to war, so am I."

James was the next one to walk over to the group. He didn't have to make any kind of defense. He was of age and they couldn't stop him. Lynx and Violet followed shortly after.

Then it was Scorpius who went to join them while his father looked half angry, half saddened. "Don't ask me to run while my best friends fight." he said simply.

Albus felt himself swell with pride.

"You have no idea what's going on! You think this is some sort of game?!" Hermione shrieked.

"We know the risks. We know the dangers and that's why it's all the more important that we fight." Scorpius said firmly taking Rose's hand.

"You think I'm just going to sit back and watch you run off to battle?!" Draco snarled. Then he did something that no one could have expected.

He walked over and joined them.

"Draco?!" Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. The save-your-own-skin Syltherin was going to deliberately put himself in harms way for the sake of his family and friends.

"It doesn't matter what you say Weasley. They aren't going to listen. You can either sit there and look shocked or you can lend a hand." Draco said simply.

Albus looked around at them trying desperately hard to keep the grin off his face. They didn't know what was coming and they didn't know what was going to happen but they sure as hell weren't going down without a fight.


	20. Firegate

FIREGATE

_Aurora's house_

_Venice, Italy_

_November 20__th_

_2022 A.D._

Albus, Lincoln, Amelia, Athena and Sophia were sitting around the table in the living room trying to come up with a safe location for the world leaders to meet. At the same time Lincoln was trying to work out the kinks in a pistol that kept jamming. Everyone else was trying to find some sort of enjoyment or pass time. Although they were all friends or family, being stuck inside the same house for days on end was getting very old very fast.

Rose and Scorpius were sitting next to each other on the sofa occasionally making dreamy eyes at one another and kissing. They would often retreat into there own little world or at least they were trying to before Ron came and unceremoniously sat himself down right between then with an absent look on his face as if he didn't know there was anything wrong with it.

"Dad!" Rose hissed.

"What sweetie?" Ron said, still feigning ignorance.

"Go away!"

"What? I want to watch TV." he said clicking the television on.

Scorpius looked like he wanted to say something but hadn't mustered the courage yet.

"That's it! You _are_ going to get used to the fact that I am with Scorpius because we are not breaking up!"

Ron turned and faked surprise at seeing Scorpius. "Oh, hello Scorpius."

"Mr. Weasley." Scorpius nodded.

Ron went back to flicking through channels.

Rose huffed loudly. "Your only acting this way because he's Draco's son!"

"Now sweetie, that's where your wrong. I'd be acting this way no matter who you're going out with." Ron smiled.

Rose huffed again and jumped off the sofa. She grabbed Scorpius by the hand, seemingly lifting him straight up and dragged him away to somewhere more secluded. Unfortunately, the moment they were alone in one of the back rooms, Draco barged in and pretended to look something that he'd never find. It was bad enough that they wouldn't allow them to share a room but every second they were together, one of their peers would be lurking nearby.

Despite the seriousness of the current situation, it would probably take a lot more than an impeding apocalypse to get Draco and Ron to agree to Rose and Scorpius's relationship. Ginny and Harry were trying to be civil to each other, mainly because they didn't want their kids to see them fighting but they certainly weren't back to normal which was a shame because everyone could tell that they still loved each other. Ron and Hermione were in a similar place except that Hermione would often try to initiate some kind of conversation or give a friendly gesture here and there while Ron remained extremely distant and indifferent to everything except his children.

Lynx and Violet on the other hand seemed to have toned down their relationship quite a bit since they now found it very difficult to be alone. Everyone knew that there was a lot of passion in their relationship but when they were around others they acted little more than friends. Of course, they, like Scorpius and Rose would often get caught gazing endlessly at each other and then try to pretend that it never happened. Violet had developed a strange little knack of biting her lip and blinking rapidly whenever some kind of erotic thought entered her mind.

Hugo was his same perverted self although he seemed to be solely interested in Amelia and Athena now. Probably because he didn't get to see Lynx and Violet reaffirm the fact that they were gay very often. The Bobs, despite still trying to plan elaborate schemes here and there were actually behaving themselves quite well and even helped out from time to time.

Lily seemed quite unhappy to be away from Hogwarts. Even though most of her first attempts at spells usually ended in something needing to be repaired or replaced, she nevertheless missed the life, the people and the over all magic of the school.

Albus and Aurora seemed to be the only happy couple in the entire house. They would be affectionate to each other whenever possible and didn't care who saw them. The baby name decision had returned a few times and admittedly they were both now wondering about what they should call it. They had also gotten into a lengthy debate about where or not they wanted to know the gender of the baby since it would now be quite easy to find out. They were still thinking about it.

Aurora had, very uncharacteristically, become emotional and unhappy at the fact that she was starting to get a larger waist. She had always managed to look amazing without really trying about now that she was having trouble fitting into her cloths, she had suddenly become very self conscious. Albus had simply put this down to hormones.

The person that was acting the strangest after this transition was Athena. She had started acting uninterested in just about everything except the impending war. She was showing absolutely no interest in Albus and was being sometimes overly nice to everyone, including Aurora. She wasn't falling for it though. Aurora knew that Athena believed devoutly that she and Albus were destined to be together and would never simply give up that idea. She was playing some kind new angle now and it was only a matter of time before she discovered it.

"Hogwarts is the best bet, especially now that it has the military guarding it." Amelia suggest again.

"They've infiltrated Hogwarts, the White House and God knows where else, we can't risk having this meeting in the open." Sophia retorted calmly.

"She's right. We don't even know who these people are much less where they are. It has to be somewhere they wouldn't expect." Albus agreed.

"Well, that rules out Geneva and the world court." Lincoln sighed.

"Maybe it doesn't..." Athena said looking quite inspired. "we just need to keep the location secure, so who says that we have to actually tell them the location?"

Albus seemed to know where her reasoning was going. "Change the location?"

She smiled and nodded. "At the last second. We tell them where the meeting will happen and then a few minutes before we take them to the real location. Even if they have people in other governments they'd never have time to set up an attack against it!"

"You're forgetting one thing Athena," Sophia offered. "if they do indeed have people inside other high level entities, then they'll know whatever we are planning."

"They'll find that out no matter what happens. They're first goal was to try and get us to fight each other now it's to simply invade and attack. Even if they know what we are going to do we still need some kind of plan to combat this. We can filter through security later. We just need a way to stave off destruction for the moment." Albus stated.

"So we're agreed? We change the location at the last second?" Amelia reiterated.

They all nodded in agreement.

"All right, so all we have to worry about now is security." Albus said just as Lincoln finished working on the pistol and handed it to his sister. "lets get everyone in here."

A few minutes later, much like the Dumbledore's army training sessions in the Room of Requirement, they had all assembled in the living room. Only this time it was Albus standing in front and not Aurora.

"All right, this meeting will take place as soon as we send out a location to meet at. Now we are going to be changing that location at the last minute to try and ensure that it can't be attacked but we're still going to need some kind of security at this place and since we can't be sure of who to trust, that falls to us." he stated. "I'm going to pair you up and each pair will be in charge of guarding and patrolling a certain area. Sophia is gonna go find the Cajun and Me, Harry and Hermione are actual representatives so you'll have to count us out. Bob One, you'll be with Lynx..."

"Nah, me and me cousin stick together." Bob One objected.

"I'm pairing a younger person with a more experienced one so you'll go with Lynx." Albus wasn't open to negotiation.

"Well in that case," Hugo pipped up with a smile on his face. "I'll go with the one that has the most experience in sucking." he winked at Amelia.

"Hugo!" Hermione shrieked in disbelief.

"What? You've taken my ability to swear, you're not going to take my right to perv as well!"

Ron held his face in his palm looking embarrassed while Hermione continued to look outraged. She turned to Amelia trying to look professional.

"I apologize for my son's behavior."

"Don't. He's right, I'm _very_ good at sucking." Amelia said with a wicked grin on her face. Hermione flushed bright red went wide eyed.

"I know what I want for Christmas." Hugo smiled.

"Hugo! Enough!" his mother seemed to be getting extremely embarrassed.

"All right!" Albus tried to get back to work. "Bob One with Lynx, Bob Two with Violet," Bob Two gave her a wink which caused Violet to roll her eyes. "Mal, you'll go with your dad, Rose, you do the same. Mum, you take Lily, Athena you'll be with James, Lincoln you'll take Aurora. Hugo, guess what?"

Hugo grinned wildly and walked over to Amelia. "Oh come on love, give us a smile. You know it's the second best thing you can do with your mouth."

"Be careful what you wish for, Hugo. She gets rough went she's excited." Lincoln laughed.

"No I don't!"

"That last poor bastard practically ran screaming from your room!"

"That's because he was a pussy!" Amelia brushed off.

"Wonderful. My son's going to be shagged to death by a horny Vampire!" Ron grimaced.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed.

"Isn't that illegal? I mean since you're sort of...dead." Harry asked awkwardly.

Amelia glared at him for a second then walked towards him. She grabbed his hand and slapped it against her chest. He could feel the low rhythmic beat under her ribs. It was slower than a normal persons but was defiantly there.

"Oh...still ticking?" Harry was turning bright red. He wished he hadn't said anything. Amelia flung his hand away.

"Vampires aren't dead, Harry. They have an Illness. They drink blood because their bodies can't sustain their own hemoglobin. Hence the paleness of the skin." Hermione said reaching back to her days in Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. "It's more of a...affliction, than anything else. The Ministry simply grouped them into the Magical Creatures section like werewolves which I think is outrageous and make no sense since..." her whimsy about the rights of Magical Creatures was cut off by Amelia.

"I don't give a shit what section of the Ministry they place me in. I don't plan on ever registering with them and if they try to make me, I'll make them regret it." she turned back to Harry. "The point is, If my heart stopped beating then my circulation would stop and I'd decompose. And besides, I make this illness look good." she grinned.

"Right, if we're all done talking about Amelia's physiology and rampart sex life can we try and save the world now please?" Albus look bored.

"Oh, that was just getting interesting." Athena moaned.

"Signal the world leaders." Albus ordered.

"Albus, you haven't told us the real location yet?" Ginny reminded.

"The Ministry of Magic."

_Ministry of Magic_

_London, England_

_November 21__th_

_2022 A.D._

"What the hell is going on?!" the President demanded as he climbed out of the Ministry fireplace.

"Sorry for the misdirection Mr. President, we couldn't take any chances." Hermione said holding out her hand for him to shake. "don't worry, the other representatives have been brought here by other means and we have trusted security guarding the meeting." she nodded to the paired up group standing by the Fountain of Magical Brethren.

"Those are children." the President looked like he was expecting her to burst into laughter at any moment and then show him the real security forces. Unfortunately she didn't and still looked quite displeased at the thought of her own kids protecting them.

"Apparently not." she mumbled. "the meetings taking place in the Wizengamot Court Chamber."

Hermione and the President walked over towards the lifts while the others spread out to begin patrolling the Ministry.

Inside the court chamber dozens of representatives were already seated and speaking with each other. The room was packed with leaders of foreign governments, both Muggle and magical. The British Prime Minister was there along with Mrs. Winters from the American Corum of Magic and French Minister. Most of the leaders of the European Wizarding communities had arrived but some countries wouldn't be attending the meeting. They either no interest in the Wizarding world or were strongly against it.

Harry walked over to Hermione and took a seat next to her while remarking how much he hated this room.

"Short notice Harry and besides, no where else is big enough."

Albus was actually sitting in the same chair that Harry had to sit in during his trail for using underage magic. It's also the chair that the poor terrified victim of Dolores Jane Umbridge before Harry and Hermione rescued her.

He stood up as the few remaining representatives took their seats.

"First of all, I like to apologies for the deception involved in bringing you here. As you may know, security has become a issue lately. The reason for this meeting is to try and plan and prepare to combat a possible invasion. Not too long ago an unnamed faction because leaking false information and initiating attacks with the goal of starting a conflict between the Magical and non-magical worlds. Information gather from members of this faction has confirmed that they will proceed with planned invasion of Britain sometime after the new year." Albus spoke loud and professionally. "we have to stop this."

"That's not a lot of information to build a battle plan on." The French Minister remarked.

"We are of course trying to gather as much intelligence as possible but there is a chance that we won't know exactly what is going to happen until it does. We can however prepare for a possible attack. The more prepared we are, the less the damage will be."

"Why Britain? No army has invaded the British Isles in over two hundred years. It's a fortress." The Prime Minister asked.

"Britain is the center of the Magical world, if it were to fall it would effect every Witch and Wizard on the planet." Hermione spoke up.

"It would also be an ideal place to launch an attack against Europe." The Irish Minister added.

"Your saying they want to take Britain then the rest of the world?" Winters asked.

"It's just a theory but it would make sense especially if their army is mainly magical in nature."

"I suggest a level of discretion about this. We don't want to start a panic." The Prime Minister suggested.

"He's right. We can't go around announcing that we might be about to enter World War III with an enemy we know nothing about." The American President agreed.

"Well, we can raised the alert level under the guise of something else but if it does come to an invasion, what do we do about the civilians?" The French Minister asked.

"We evacuate them." Albus said simply.

"You want to evacuate sixty five million people? That's impossible." Winters quipped.

"Going to the moon was impossible. The Earth being round was impossible. A man being able to manipulate Gravity with his mind was impossible and yet here I am. Don't tell me what's impossible just tell me how much time we'll need." Albus shot back in a stern voice. "There's got to be a way."

"Firegate." The Prime Minister spoke up.

"What's that?"

"Operation Firegate. It was design back in 2012 when the Night Virus hit eastern Europe. It's was to be activated should a similar epidemic ever start in British Isles. It's a four step systematic containment of the Island. Step one; Preparation for evacuation. We set up refugee camps in part of France, Spain, Germany and open all routes of transportation on and off the island. Step two: A military assisted evacuation of all uninfected civilians. Step three: Quarantine. A naval blockage of the island, nothing gets on or off. Step four: ...cleansing. Initiated by massive airborne firebombing. Complete destruction of the virus. I think we may be able to make this work for this situation."

Everyone stayed silent for a moment, thinking about the idea of the biggest evacuation in history.

"It's one of our Doomsday scenarios."

"How soon could you make this work?" Albus asked.

"Well, it was designed to be initiated with a two week deadline. That was based on the speed that most viruses spread. Of course, certain parts will have to be altered to accommodate various situation but I'd say we could be ready by Christmas." the Prime Minister explained.

"Then I think that's our best bet."

"Hold on, I'm not even going to try and think about the financial ramification of this but the activity alone will be noticed and then it'll only be a matter of time before the press gets wind. How exactly to we explain this kind of preparation?" Winters asked.

"Guarding against possible terrorist attacks. That usually works." the Prime Minister remarked.

"Maybe double up on it to be safe. Call it a possible biological terrorist attack." the President agreed.

Normally Harry and Hermione would be outraged at a government cover up and deliberately hiding the truth but under the circumstances they really didn't have a choice. The truth would do far more damage than a lie.

The doors to the court chamber opened and Athena stepped through. She walked over to Albus and whispered into his ear. Even though it was a lot less potent, she still smelt incredible. Everyone watched the two whisper to each other before Albus finally stood up.

"I'm sorry, something important has come up. I have go. I'll leave you guys to finish the planning." he said walking towards the door.

"More important than this?" the President asked with raised eyebrows.

"A couple of my kind are misbehaving. I have to go deal with them." he said simply before leaving the room.

_A/N – Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been a lot busier than I thought I'd be. _

_P.S. I hope my Vampire biology was okay. I'm still paranoid about falling into the Twilight realm._


	21. Shellshock

_A/N - Look out for the Sylar/Bank scene._

_SHELLSHOCK_

_Ministry of Magic_

_London, England_

_November 21__st_

_2022 A.D. _

Lily and Ginny were standing in the 3rd floor corridor of the Ministry. They were both watching everyone like a hawk, strangely dutiful about their assignment but at the same time, using it as a reason not to communicate. How do you comfort a mother about being cheated on by her husband? How do you reassure a child about an impending war?

"Was it like this for you?" Lily finally asked.

Ginny looked at her daughter with a kind of mild sadness. "No...I mean...in a way it was...the uncertainty, the knowledge that a battle was approaching but no...this is different." she said.

"How?"

"Well, for one thing...we didn't have a Colossus." Ginny laughed.

"Were you afraid?" Lily asked.

"I was terrified. But then...that's what courage is...it's different for your brother, he's fearless. There's nothing he can't stand up to...courage is being afraid and standing your ground anyway." she smiled walking over to her daughter.

"I'm not sure if I can do that." Lily admitted, looking away in shame.

"I don't want you to. I never wanted this for you, Lily."

Lily felt tears forming in her eyes. It had taken a while for the realism of what was happening to hit her but it seemed to be finally arriving. Everything in France and at Hogwarts had happened so fast that she had only had time to react, not think. But now, with the steady built towards the inevitable, she could think all she wanted and all she could think about were the possible horrors that lay in wait.

"All the times I heard the stories about you and dad and Ron and Hermione. Your fight against Voldemort...it seemed like a fairy tale. Everyone has talked about it at some point but it...it never felt real. Like it had happened to someone hundreds of years ago or something..." their chocolate brown eyes locked. "I don't know if I can do this Mum...I'm so scared..." she finally allowed the tears to leave her eyes and begin rolling down her freckled cheeks.

Ginny immediately took hold of her daughter, hugging her tightly. She released her but only so she could look her in the eye again. "Listen sweetheart, anyone that says this kind of thing is easy is a liar! But it is worth it. I wanted, more than anything, to make sure that you never had to experience this...but somethings are simply beyond our control. You don't deserve this...and I'd give anything to shield you from it but I can't. When we were at war, my family tried so hard to keep it away from me but in the end, I was right in the middle of it. It was hard and it was horrible, but it was worth it! And at some point, we all entertained our worst fears...but we fought through them and overcame them and you will too." she hugged her daughter again but this time she had tears in her eyes as well. Tears of pride.

"I love you so much and I could never be prouder of you than I am now. You are so much stronger than I could ever be...and one day you'll see that strength."

She embraced her daughter again.

A few floors below them, Hugo and Amelia were standing in an identical corridor, doing the same job as Ginny and Lily but unlike the two red heads, Amelia was receiving nervous looks from the Ministry personnel that passed her. Most people seemed to find it difficult to act naturally around Vampires.

"All that stuff true...what you said?" Hugo asked without hesitation. "You actually decompose if you don't drink blood?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "it's a lot like Gangrene. We rot from the inside out. It starts off with just bruises and stuff, then your actual skin, flesh, bone, it all starts to die. Of course, if we keep drinking blood on a regular basis, we don't age, get sick and heal up from just about anything...except silver and sunlight."

"Why silver?"

"We have some kind of allergic reaction to it, like Werewolves. Silver to us, is like sulfuric acid to you." she said conversationally.

"What about stakes and garlic and crosses?"

"I don't know about stakes. I've never had one stuck through my heart and I'm not really planning to try it out. Their weren't exactly a lot of Vampires around to explain this stuff to me. Hell, I was only turned by accident. They were trying to kill us. Unlike my brother, I couldn't phase-shift so he got off easy. I think Anomalies are immune to becoming Vamps and Werewolves anyway. And unlike my brother, I'm agnostic. I quite like garlic, well, not too much. Too much garlic will ruin any meal."

"So Lincoln is part of the God squad?"

"Nah, Anomalies have this weird belief about a supreme being. The door. They think that's what gave them their powers. He doesn't talk about it much though." she said as a few more Ministry workers slipped by her as quickly as they could, trying not to make eye contact. "They think it's here. The Locked door in the Department of Mysteries. They think that's what they see when they die."

"Do you think there is life after death?" Hugo asked sounding unusually vulnerable. It was obvious why. He was scared.

"I don't know...they seem pretty certain of it. I suppose it's like asking if there are Aliens out there. There's no hard evidence but it's certainly a possibility. Personally, I quite enjoy living and I'm hoping not to have to find out what happens after you die."

"Touché." he said absently. "But I'm more worried about missing something important. I don't want to leave others to fight while I go and relax in some cushy cloud place."

Amelia smiled. "You know Hugo, I think there is a bit more to you than just a penis."

"It's mostly penis." he grinned.

"I'll take your word for it."

"I can prove it!" he volunteered.

"We're are suppose to be on guard. I don't think now is the best time. Besides you're too young for me." she said happily.

"I hate being young!" he remarked grumpily.

"It only happens one. Enjoy it. Of course...if you were a few years older, I'd ride you like seabiscuit." she winked seductively causes Hugo's trousers to suddenly become very uncomfortable.

"Can I get that in writing?"

_Halifax_

_Manchester, England_

_November 21__st_

_2022 A.D. _

Police officers swore and jumped out of the way as one of their own cars came flying at them. The noise was so power that it almost burst they're eardrums. The siege had begun only a few minutes ago but they already knew that they were out gunned. After having one of their cars melted right in front of them, none of them were willing to try and approach the bank. They watched as the man that had just tried to kill them with their own car walked back into the bank.

Suddenly a massive bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of them. They were complete wide eyed as a girl, more beautiful than most magazine models, walked over from the blast. Only seconds later, a man they all knew very well, dropped out of the sky and landed next to her.

"Told you." she remarked with a cocky grin on her face.

"I'd like to see you try and out run me when there's no clouds in the sky." Albus snapped back. He was still annoyed that he was no longer the fasted thing alive.

She just smiled sweetly.

Albus turned and looked at the bank for a second before speaking to the police. "Keep your men back, we'll handle this."

"Be my guest." one of the cops breathed.

The two of them walked towards the bank, no the slightest bit worried about what their fellow Anomalies had already inflicted. The alarm was still going wild as they marched through a short corridor inside.

"Take care of that."

Athena sent a bolt straight at the source of the noise which died immediately. As they moved through the bank, the rancid smell of burning plastic crept into their noses.

At the bank of the bank, standing next to the vault were two men. One, a short but tough looking man with dark hair and his hands clamped over his mouth was leaning against a wall as another man which long messy hair and a big built was in front of the giant metal door. He had his hands pressed against the huge hinges and there was smoke rising from his palms.

He took his hands away revealing that the parts of the vault that he had just been touching were completely melted away. Acid.

"Hurry up!" the man with his hands covering his mouth mumbled. He sounded Greek.

"You want me to risk melting the money?!" the acid man shot back.

Suddenly they both turned and spotted Al and Athena. Both of them seemed far more interested in the girl or more importantly, the pheromones she was still putting out. The acid man grinned. Albus was afraid that this might happen. The acid man was clearly not a very old Anomaly and mating was still one of his primary objectives. The other one seemed to have a little more control.

"You can have the money, I'll just take her." he said causing Albus to feel a strange twang of annoyance in his stomach.

"Sorry, you're not my type." Athena said in a sweet and dangerous tone.

"You don't get a choice!" he said moving towards her.

Albus raised his hand causing the acid man to freeze on the spot. "That's not gonna happen." he growled.

Athena shot a look at him. She seemed almost angry that Albus had automatically objected to even the idea of her being with another Anomaly. Then it became a devious smile as she realized he had just shown her his weakness. Jealousy.

"Hey, look," the Greek spoke up. "we ain't gonna fight our own but we need money."

"Speak for yourself!" the acid man hissed. Suddenly a huge spurt of yellowy-green sizzling liquid shot from his open palm. It flew directly at Albus but he was too quick. The liquid suddenly came to a halt in mid air where it remained floating for a second.

"That's not very nice." Albus grinned before flicking his fingers.

The floating acid shot back through the air and hit the man straight in the chest. His clothes sizzled and were quickly eaten away but his skin was left untouched. He looked up and grinned.

"That can't hurt me!"

"This can!" Athena hissed, sending a bolt of lightning straight into his chest.

The acid man was blasted across the bank and into the wall where he remained motionless and bug eyed.

The Greek opened his mouth wide and started to yell but there was something strange about the sound. It sounded like a jet engine powering up. A second later it was so intense that the windows began to shake. Before it could overwhelm their ears, Albus raised his hand at the Greeks throat and used gravity to squeeze. The Greek didn't have time to yelp in pain as he was choked by the invisible force.

"Sshhh." Albus grinned, holding him in place as he struggled for air.

He looked over at the acid mans body again and then at Athena. "I said alive!"

"What? He was an asshole!" she whined.

He turned back to the choking Greek that was actually starting to turn blue. "How about you? Join us...or join him." he nodded to corpse.

The panicking Greek only managed to nod his head. Albus released him and he flopped to the floor, gasping for air.

"What's your name?"

After panting for a few more seconds he managed to look up. "M...Minus." he coughed.

"Cool." Athena chirped.

_Ministry of Magic_

_London, England_

_November 21__st_

_2022 A.D. _

Lincoln and Aurora, who had been put in charge of guarding the doors to the Court Chamber, watched as the many world leaders started exiting the meeting. Hermione and Harry walked over to them as Aurors arrived to escort the officials back to the Atrium.

"So?" Aurora asked.

"It's gonna be a lot of work and will take a pretty big chunk out of the economy but we think we could manage an evacuation." Harry said. "Albus back?"

"Not yet."

"You think he can handle his own kind?"

"There's nothing Albus can't handle." Aurora stated proudly.

"Come on, let's get the others and get back to Venice. They can meet us there." Lincoln advised.

"I can't. I have to stay and get started on the plans." Hermione sighed.

"Lincoln, you stay with her." Aurora ordered. He gave a little nod and escorted her away.

_Manchester, England_

_November 21__st_

_2022 A.D._

Albus and Athena were just moving past Old Trafford football stadium in a car that they'd 'borrowed'. They had to make it look like they were officially in charge of policing their own kind and decided to mimic the way the cops would have made and arrest. Minus was sitting in the back seat, looking bored and still rubbing his throat occasionally. Athena, like wise, didn't seem to like being in a vehicle with Albus again but this time it wasn't because of his insane driving skills but because they were both fully capable of getting back to London a lot more quickly.

"Can you just fly the car back to London?" she groaned.

"They'd think it was enchanted Wizarding car. There's a blanket ban on them, you want us to get shot down?" he also sounded pretty bored.

He was right about the ban of flying cars. It's of the many things the Muggles had been outraged to find out about. They flat out demanded that they be banned, especially around cities with airports near them. Albus had experienced first hand just how jealously the Muggles guarded their airspace.

"Good. I'm not a fan of flying." Minus mumbled in the back.

"That's because you can't do it." Athena rubbed in.

"Flyings your thing, sound is my thing." he brushed off.

"Yeah, well consider yourself muzzled until I can trust that you can behave." Albus said sternly.

Athena scoffed. "Oh, Minus, this is serious Albus. Serious Albus, this is Minus." she said sweetly. "let me know when cool Albus gets back." she spat the last part.

Albus ignored her.

"Err..." Minus looked puzzled.

"Oh, you'll see that Albus has two sides to his little world. One side where he is a ass-kicking Colossus and the other where he a prissy little goody-two-shoes."

"Enough Athena!" Albus snapped. "I'm getting sick of your bullshit! I'm trying to prepare for a war, you know!"

"Wow...war? Nobody said anything about war!" Minus objected.

"Shut up!" Albus barked quickly at him as he stopped the car at a red light.

"Exactly, you want to fight a war! Wars can't be fought by pussies! They have to be fought by vicious, die hard soldiers!" she was again refusing to back down. "you are training a bunch of kids to be your soldiers and then trying to act like a little angel! How is that gonna work?!"

"Well, I'm starting to think that they'll be better than a whiny little Pikachu!" he shot back.

Athena's face dropped. "What did you just call me?!" she was actually more in shock than anything else. Minus was behind her trying desperately hard not to giggle.

"You heard me cattle prod!"

Athena looked like she was about to let off a Lightning bomb right then and there. Instead she simply turned, pushed open the door and stormed away from the stopped car.

"Hey! Athena!" Albus immediately jumped out and went after as the cars behind him start to beep in protest. "Athena stop!"

"Fuck off!" she hissed back, moving through the traffic.

"Why are you acting like this?" Albus called out.

"Why?!" she suddenly turned and wheeled around. Her face was bright red with anger. "Because you are going to get yourself killed! That's why!" her voice broke slightly but she didn't stop. "you can't just expect to be all happy-go-lucky, law conscious citizen and then turn around and become super warrior at a moments notice! Well, you can, but everyone else can't! If they could, then you'd be able to recruit librarians and nursery teachers to be in your army! You need to be a tough, vicious, calculating bastard to fight a war! And the only way your friends and family are going to get that way is to learn from you!"

A Manchurian in the car next to them beeped his horn and swore loudly at the bickering pair. Athena turned, raised her arm and send a bolt of lightning at his bonnet. Sparks flew everywhere and the car completely powered down. The poor bastard inside looked terrified and immediately shut up.

"See! Works!" she hissed.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want anyone else to be like me?! That maybe they didn't deserve to be turned into tough, vicious, calculating bastards?" Albus yelled back.

"Well either you are going to do it or the war will do it! If they are lucky enough to survive the first few minutes, which I doubt they will, the war will eat away at them until they are just like you! If they are prepared then they stand a much better chance of actually living through it!" she shot back.

The nasty part was that she was right. He hadn't failed to notice how terrified his closest people were. The exceptions being Lincoln, Amelia and Aurora simply because they been forced to survive this kind of stuff before. They had been hardened by it and would now kill their enemies without a moments hesitation.

He couldn't imagine Hugo or Lily or Rose or any of them not freezing with fear at some point. They had stood their ground against the soldiers at Hogwarts but they had also had a lot of support at that fight. They were in a place they knew better than the enemy with their parents and teachers and more powerful allies around them. If they were isolated and alone and forced to survive with only their own wits, would they be able to? There were always moments when the fear would grip you so hard that it was like being suffocated.

Then there was the basic nature that had been drilled into their heads since before they could speak. To be nice to each other. To follow the rules, listen to your peers, stay out of trouble. That violence was wrong and killing was evil. That sort of thing nearly got his father killed more times than not. He imagined him storming Utah beach on D-Day, running up to the Germans and trying to disarm them. He wouldn't have lasted ten seconds. And judging by the Prophecy, the coming war would be just as bad, if not worse than that one.

Albus's face softened slightly. "I know they need to be strong for this but I will not rip away their innocence just on the off chance that it might help them out later on! Do you remember how you felt when your mother died? You real want them to feel like that?"

"Yes! Part of me does! It may have turned me into a selfish whiny bitch but it's kept me alive!"

"That's not how an army works Athena. They watch each others back. They protect each other."

"Ha! They can't stand me! Like they'd ever protect me?!" she scoffed.

"They would," Albus said proudly. "because they're good people."

She didn't look completely convinced but could see Albus's point. "I've been trying to be nice." she mumbled.

"I know. It's been a bit weird to be honest but we'll get use to it." Albus smiled.

Athena was starting to cave. She knew she had over reacted and may well be a little prejudice because of her own past. She never had friends that would die to protect her and the only person that had ever truly loved her had been murdered right in front of her face. She had been forced to survive on her own, not trusting anyone and just taking what she could get. Now she had the power to take what she wanted but the only thing she truly wanted was still out of her reach. It would make anybody frustrated.

"Come on, we'll figure this out." Albus tried.

Athena nodded looking slightly guilty because of her behavior.

It was only then that they both realized that, although the car next to them that had been shocked wasn't moving, the others were. They both turned to see that the car they had 'borrowed' was gone. Minus had escaped and Albus looked pissed.

"Whoops..." Athena said looking sheepish. Albus glared at her. "What?! You left the keys in it!"


	22. Walk the Line

_WALK THE LINE_

_Aurora's House_

_Venice, Italy_

_November 21__st_

_2022 A.D._

Albus and Athena walked through the door of Aurora's house to find that everyone had already arrived back but apparently, only a few minutes ago as they were still getting settled.

"You all right?" Aurora asked, walking over and kissing Albus lovingly. She ignored Athena completely.

"Fine." Albus smiled as Athena pushed passed them, not wanting to be anywhere near their affectionate exchanges.

"You're not fine, Albus." she said sternly. "when was the last time you slept?"

"I don't know, what day is it?" Albus suddenly realized just how tired he was. He hadn't looked in a mirror for a quite a while and probably didn't realize just how knackard he actually looked. "Where's Lincoln?" he asked noticing that his smell was absent.

"Hermione stayed at the Ministry to help organize the preparations. I told him to stay and keep an eye on her." Aurora explained.

"Good idea."

"Where are the Anomalies?"

"One got away, the other left for good." he said, giving Athena a glare for good measure.

"What?! The slimy bastard wanted to mate with me!" he defended again.

"Well, you can't really be surprised about that can you? Everyone wants to mate with you!" Hugo stated absently.

Athena actually grinned. "You know, you're starting to grow on me Hugo."

"I could grow inside you if you like!" he winked at her and received a clip round the back of his head from his father. "Oww!"

"When this is over, we are getting you some serious help, Hugo!" Ron huffed. Even he seemed to be getting a little worried about his sons attitude.

Aurora ignored the horniest of the Weasley clan and turned back to Albus. "You should get some rest."

Albus looked at Aurora's bedroom door and couldn't help but think it would be very welcome. She took him by the hand and led him towards the door while Athena looked away in jealousy. Once inside she closed and locked it behind them. She started, in very servant-like way, to help him take his boots and shirt off while planting the occasional kiss on him.

Her eyes had narrowed slightly giving her that amazingly seductive and driven look that he loved so much.

He realized that he might not be getting any sleep after all but he didn't mind. He always had energy for this. She gently laid him down on the bed and started kissing him. She moved away from his lips and began licking and sucking his earlobe.

"We haven't done this in a while." she purred.

"Exactly, I need practice." Albus grinned back as she started kissing down his neck.

She traced her tongue down the center of his chest, past the bullet wound scars on his stomach until she reached his belt which she quickly undid and pulled away. Seconds later his trousers were lying in a heap on the floor next the other items of stripped off clothing. She stood up slightly and pulled her own top off revealing a slightly lacy black bra.

With a seductive smile on her face, she stripped off her trousers showing her black French panties below. A second later she was back on top of him with her tongue in his mouth and her hand moving wildly about his body. She always felt warmer than him, almost overheating somehow but amazing either way. Her skin was smooth and smelt beautiful. Her scars only made her look worthy of endless respect. Despite her strength, she was being extremely gentle at the moment. More tender than he was used to from her. She usually liked to be the one in change.

Albus used his fingers to gently start slipping her underwear down her legs when suddenly, just as his energy and eagerness had completely returned, she stopped and pulled back looking worried.

"Albus..." The passion that had quickly over taken her seemed to have vanished without a trace. "what about the baby?"

"What about it?" Albus said as he tried to move closer to kiss her again but she moved away.

"What if it can see?" she did the unthinkable and actually pulled her underwear back up.

Albus was now looking like a confused and sad puppy that had just been denied a wonderful meal. "See? See what?"

"Your penis," she was completely serious.

"My..."

"Charging towards it like some kind of...womb monster!"

"Womb monst – sweetie, you're what...four, five months away from giving birth? I think it'll be okay!" Albus was pleading because unlike her, his sudden arousal wasn't going anywhere.

"What if it's not? That's the kind of thing that could scar a child for life, Albus!"

"What?! My first memory was from when I was four!" he still wasn't going to give up. "It'll be fine!"

"But what if it does?! What if it gets...poked or something...in the eye?!" she was clearly undergoing some sort of pregnancy paranoia stage that Albus had no idea about. "I just...I just don't feel right about this."

"I'll be really quick...I promise...you won't feel a thing!" he begged but she just shook her head, still troubled.

Albus sighed looking down at his own crotch apologetically. "Okay...we...don't have to..." it was torture.

She hugged him gratefully. "Thank you for understanding."

Albus wasn't actually sure if he did understand but he decided to finally give in. He lay there in bed trying desperately not to think of anything to do with sex but unfortunately he seemed to be falling into Hugo territory and it was all that was on his mind. It didn't help that she had decided to stay with him the whole time, lying next to him with all her beauty while being wrapped under a shroud of penis fear.

He was certainly happy once he felt his exhaustion creeping back into his body and causing his eyes to become heavy again. An Anomalies body was hard wired to run more powerful for longer than a normal persons but it still needed to be recharged every once in a while. Eventually, he dropped off into a much needed sleep.

He woke up about three hours later feeling very thirsty for some reason. He wrestled with himself about leaving the bed for a while then decided to just get it over and done with. He got up and walked towards the door and that was when the sound first floated into his ears.

Heavy breathing and grunting.

He pushed open the door just a crack. It was pitch black in the living room and completely silent except for the breathing. He peaked around to see Athena, flushed red with sweat all over her, rhythmically moving up and down on some one. Not just someone...James.

Her trousers were lying in a pile on the floor and his was wrapped around his ankles. Every now and then he would give out a moan of pleasure that only seemed to make her enjoy it more. She looked like she was in complete ecstasy as she took hold of a clump of his hair and continued to ride. Her dirty blond hair bounced around and stuck to her face while James' hands moved up to her chest.

Albus felt something terrible boiling up inside him. That horrifying rage that lived within was returning. Seeing him with her was fueling his anger by the bucket load. He snapped.

He burst through the door and walked straight towards them. Without a seconds hesitation, he brought his fists down on his brothers head. The traditional and blood curdling crunch followed by a red mist.

Then his eyes shot open and he bolted up in bed.

"Albus, are you all right?! What's wrong?!" Aurora asked quickly. She was by his side looking worried.

That was the weirdest and most frightening nightmare he'd ever had. "Yeah, I'm fine. Weird dream."

"Dream or vision?!" she demanded to know.

"Defiantly a dream."

"How do you know the difference?"

"Because the visions are always worse." he admitted.

It defiantly wasn't a vision. He could always shake off the effects of a nasty dream or nightmare within minutes, sometimes seconds. The visions stayed with him, constantly jumping in and out of his mind. This was already beginning to fade.

He would never hurt his own brother and certainly not for something a stupid as sleeping with Athena. Still, he wondered why that had made him so angry. He cared about her but not enough to ever hurt his own brother for getting with her. She was like a sister to him. That's what he assured himself anyway.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About six hours." she said checking her watch. At some point during that time, she had decided to get dressed again. "Lincoln and Hermione just got back. I thought I come in and check on you. You looked so peaceful." she said in a slightly unusual and girlie tone.

Her hormones were obviously still misfiring in someway. She wasn't usually this worrisome or sensitive.

Albus sat up knowing that he wasn't going to be getting back to sleep anytime soon. He got dressed in to the clothes that were still lying on the floor. He couldn't be bothered to grab some new ones. His stomach rumbled a bit. That was yet another thing he hadn't done in a while, still he'd happily put it off for some actual intimacy with his girlfriend.

He got up and walked out into the lounge. It was only just getting dark outside. Yet more proof of how inaccurate his dream had been. Everyone was still milling around, doing this and that. Hermione had a large stack of papers out at the table with Harry and Ron looking over them.

Of course Ron was actually stealing a glance at his wife every once in a while. It was obvious that he missed her but still hadn't forgotten what had happened. It certainly didn't make it any easier for him to be stuck in a house with the person that actually slept with her. He seemed to be holding strong though.

"We're ordering pizza, what do you want?" James smiled, walking over with a floating quill and parchment next to him.

Albus looked at him a bit nervously for a second before snapping out of it. "Err...hot and spicy."

"Aurora?"

"Oh, just a plain cheese and tomato for me...and garlic bread...two...with cheese..." both Albus and James raised their eyebrows slightly. "What? I'm feeding two!"

James shrugged it off as the quill jotted down the order. "Violet, what you having?"

"I'm not hungry." she snapped back without looking.

Albus looked confused and James looked awkward for a second before shuffling closer to Albus and whispering in his ear. "She and Lynx had a fight while you were asleep."

They moved away quickly as not to be heard. "What, why?" Albus asked.

James looked around to make sure he wasn't being listened to. "Lynx caught Violet staring at Athena's arse...which, in all fairness, I don't think is such a crime because lets face it, she does have an amazing arse!" Albus felt a twinge of annoyance in his stomach as James spoke but brushed it off. "But Lynx didn't take it so well. They had a bit of a shouting match downstairs. Lynx thinks that Violet fancies Athena and then Violet accused Lynx of still having a thing for Aurora and then it just got worse. Lynx hasn't come up since."

Albus felt another hit in his stomach as he thought about Lynx and Aurora getting together. He knew that Lynx had liked Aurora before Violet and that Aurora had admitted to thinking about a lesbian experience at least once before but It was odd. Two incredibly beautiful woman getting it on was the fantasy of almost every single heterosexual man in the world and yet it just made Albus feel uncomfortable. "Oh." was about all he could think of to say. He also decided not to mention any of this around Hugo.

"Yeah...It's weird, they argue just like normal people." James said absently.

"They're lesbians James, not aliens!" Albus hissed. His brother seemed to think they they, like him, were a completely different species.

James just shrugged and went back to taking pizza orders while Albus walked over towards Hermione.

"So?"

"I'm working on how to make Operation Firegate work for both the Wizarding World and the Muggles. It's going to take a lot of work though. The good news is that Tannis says that Hogwarts can be open again after New Years." she reported.

"Good. With the Army guarding it now, it's probably the safest place in Britain." Albus said. "that's where all these lot will be going as soon as I can get them a bit better trained. It's more secure than this place."

"Yes, but we still have so much to do. Sending out notices, practicing evacuation drills, organizing our own troops. It'll be difficult, nothing like this has happen since...well since..."

"Since I came along?" Albus smiled.

Hermione nodded nervously. "I mean, we were looking at a possible attack then, not a full scale war! Everything needs to be changed. Re-routing the entire Floo system to ports outside the country certainly won't be easy." she said shifting through her papers.

"I know. That's why I did it for you." Albus stated casually.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up at him in shock.

"You can do that?" Ron breathed.

"No, not me," he smiled and looked up at his father. "arrest any drunk Cajun's lately?"

Harry's face dropped. He knew something was off about that!

"I knew you wouldn't believe me that there was going be a war unless the evidence was right in front of your faces so I got him to help me make sure things were ready for a possible evacuation...if we needed it," Albus explained. "he got himself arrested so that he could plant a device inside the Floo hub. Once it's activated, it'll redirect the network to travel to any port outside the country. Unfortunately, that does mean emany/em port so that means people will be popping out of Floo points all over the world but, well, at least they'll be away from the fight."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked.

"Because the Military started attacking Hogwarts and it sort of slipped my mind." he grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

An hour later, they were all sat around the enlarged dining table with several pizza boxes in front of them. Except for Lynx and Violet of course. Violet was sitting in front of the television, still sad and grumpy from earlier while Lynx was still refusing to come up stairs. Aurora, in her heightened hormonal state, seemed extremely concerned for her friends.

Although she was a very loving woman, she wasn't usually the sensitive type and would bottle up her own feeling rather than seem the slightest bit weak in front of others. But at the moment, she would get to the verge of tears if something upset her and would act like a ten year old when something exciting happened.

Albus wasn't the only one to notice that or the fact that she was eating at twice the speed of everyone else.

Conversation ranged from everything from what happened at the bank to the terrible weather over England to the American economy but somehow it always moved back towards the impending war and what they were doing to try and stop it.

"The Muggles obviously aren't happy that they will be supplying the bulk of committing forces." Hermione said.

"Well, wha' boo they expec'?" Ron said quickly swallowing his pizza. He still had a nasty habit of talking and eating at the same time. "The Wizarding world has never needed an official army before. A police force is enough to keep the peace and in the event of war, there would be a...militia. They have millions of professional soldiers!"

"It's true. Muggles spend massive amounts of money on arms and supplying other armies." Ginny agreed.

"Well, they obviously understand that the wizarding world is a great deal smaller than their world. The entire global population of Witches and Wizards could fit into Scotland. They're not happy about it but they'll do it. One thing the Muggles have always been good at is war." Amelia remarked.

"Well, as long as everyone remembers that we're all on the same side, that's what matters." Harry stated.

"They do," Albus sounded slightly amused. "it's strange that people are only ever truly united when it's against a common enemy, don't ya think?"

It was cruel but true fact and It seemed to create a sudden amount of unwanted unease. Oddly enough, it was Draco that tried to break it.

"I've never had pizza before." he said simply.

"You silly uncultured Pure-bloods." Albus laughed.

"Oh yeah, my father would have had me rushed to the poison department at St. Mungo's if he ever found me eating Pizza." Draco retorted.

"Well, there are a few calories in it but I don't think that -" Aurora giggled but was cut off before she could finish.

"Oh no, he would have poisoned me and sent me there for eating such 'filthy Muggle food!'"

"He would not!" Scorpius jumped in playfully.

"Well...no...but he might have thought about it." Draco smiled.

"Draco..." Athena spoke up. "what it like to stand on the other side of the line?" she actually did sound interested and didn't seem to just want to get a rise out of someone but unfortunately that's the effect it had. "You were a Death Eater?"

"Athena." Albus said warning her not to continue.

"I'm asking for...educational purposes. You say we're all on the same team, I just want to know what the ones that aren't on our team this like. I want to know if it makes a difference?" she wasn't the slightest bit ashamed of her question even though Draco was clearly affected by it. "Fine. I'm sorry, forget I asked." she grumbled.

"Well, it depends you see..." Draco seemed to have ignored the last part. "they're two kinds. The true believes and the ones that have doubts. I suppose I've been both...so you're right. This could be educational." he seemed determined not to stop, to get everything out.

Scorpius suddenly started to look pale. He loved his father and he didn't want us to hate him because of his past misdeeds. He had certainly never heard his father speak openly of them before. He would usually just brush it off as something that was in the past, dodge the question completely or sum it up in a single sentence.

"You see...I believed, in every sense of the word that I, we, Pure-bloods, were superior. It always just seemed...right. I never questioned it...I never believed that there could be a reason that we weren't. I hated other people for thinking differently," he actually looked up and stared Harry straight in the eye. "I hated you," he moved to Ron. "I hated you," then to Ginny. "and you..." finally he found Hermione. "but especially you." he didn't stare for to long. He wasn't trying to intimidate them, he was trying to be honest with them.

Everyone listened completely.

"You all just seemed so...stupid for actually not believing that Pure-bloods were better. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world and yet, you couldn't see it... Then of course, he came back...and I felt...secure, protected. You lot had spent your lives fearing him and being afraid to say his name but what did I have to fear? I was a Pure-blood. I knew he wouldn't hurt me." he seemed to remember everything so vividly. Harry and the others were being given an incite that they never believed they would get. "While everyone else was scared or disbelieving it, I got to walk around with this invisible shield around me...just like you did...before he returned," his eyes had found Harry's again. "of course, standing on the side lines, knowing you were untouchable was a little bit different to be thrown into the middle of it without a choice. Everything changed after the Ministry. We were Pure-bloods but that didn't matter anymore. We were failures and treated like insects...by all of them..."

He grabbed his drink and took a swig.

"Then I was given a chance, a chance to make it all right. First I was excited but I got scared...whatever I tried, failed and I knew what failure meant. Failure meant my entire family being executed....I almost gave up...and then...just after you'd ripped my chest open which seems to have become a family tradition," he smiled at his son who was still looking scared.

Rose tried to grab hold of Scorpius's hand under the table but he wouldn't let her and actually edged away slightly. He suddenly seemed to think that he didn't deserve her anymore or at least that she deserved some one so much better than a Malfoy.

"I was lying in the hospital wing and it suddenly came to me. I knew how to make them work. But then something else happened... It suddenly dawned on me that I would actually emhave/em to kill someone...and I wasn't sure that I could do it. I suppose, in some way, I'd always doubted that I'd be able to actually kill Dumbledore but now, with this massive possibility, it wasn't so far fetched anymore..." he again looked up at Harry. "well, you know what happened next."

With his throat becoming horse, he drank again.

"I think he only broke my father out of Azkaban because he wanted to use our home...and to ridicule us from time to time for his own amusement. It was hell and I was so glad to go back to Hogwarts. I couldn't have survived a year in that house. But while I was there, I started to realize that slowly but surely, he was taking over everything. The only thing that stood in his way, was you." again he looked at Harry. "Once you were dead, there was nothing left to stop him and when that happened...he wouldn't need us anymore. His failures... That's why I was afraid to give you up in the Manor because I knew that our fates were strangely locked together. If you died so did we."

Harry honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"When the battle finally came, you were in the school, I knew that was my only chance. If I delivered you to the Dark Lord, all would be forgiven. My parents would be safe again...in the Room...poor Crabbe..." for second his eyes actually seemed to well up slightly. "I never even got to tell him I was sorry...him and Goyle, they were true believers like I was...but then, they never had a reason to doubt...they had never failed. I knew, even before the Dark Lord was killed that...it was already over for me. If he won, I was dead, if you won, I was dead...as good as dead anyway..."

Albus looked at Scorpius who was visibly shaking now. He was finding it hard to raise his head from the table and he looked like he was trying to hide the fact that he was crying. Rose wasn't far behind. Draco's words had so much truth in them that it was difficult not to feel the fear that he must have felt. He had lived like a caged animal for months and months and the only way he'd be released was to either become sport for the Dark Lord or thrown in a real life battle.

"For a while, I felt like it was almost as big a punishment being freed than getting locked away. After what my mother did for you, you let us loose. Suddenly I was on the other side of things now...I was the one that got mocked for my blood and my actions. I couldn't even walk down Diagon Alley without being glared at, shouted at, spat on. I wondered if that was what it must have been like for you? If I had actually managed to make you lot feel that bad. I thought about all the 'Mudbloods', 'Scarheads', 'Weasleby's', all the things I'd said to you over the years...I hated myself for a very long time..not days...years."

Now he actually did have tears in his eyes.

"Astoria was one of the only people that gave me a chance...I think she pitied me a first...then saw that she could change me...and so she did. She made my past melt away when I was around her...like it had never even happened. Then I found out I was going to be a father and once again...I was terrified. Not about having a child but about doing the most terrible thing that I could do...labeling him a Malfoy," tears were falling so fast down his cheeks now that it was hard to watch. "he would be hated and bullied and have to suffer, all because of me! Because I was such a fool!"

Scorpius suddenly jumped out of his seat and wrapped his arms around his father, squeezing him tightly. It didn't seem to matter that everyone was there, watching the legendary Malfoy's face their demons. Scorpius cried quietly into his fathers shoulder as Rose stood up and began rubbing his back, trying to let him know that she didn't think that about him. She couldn't.

"So..." Draco managed to muster. "In answer to your question Athena, standing on different sides of the line makes no difference...it's standing on the right side that matters!" while hugging his son, he managed to pull up his sleeve revealing the horrible jagged scar where the Dark Mark had been.

The place that he had sawed it off. Hermione actually gasped. What would it take for a person to slice through their own flesh like that in the small hope that it could help erase their past some how and possible help his sons future.

For a while, no one said anything. Everyone seemed to have lost their appetites. Draco Malfoy, possibly the most stubborn, pig headed, cowardly, insensitive person to ever live had just looked his eminferiors/em in the eye and told them that he was wrong and that he was sorry.

"I love my son! I love my wife! The only reason she isn't here is because I won't let her near this! The only reason I am here is because I know I wouldn't be able to convince him to leave!" Draco stated with pride while looking at his son. "So I'll stay...and be on the side that matters."

Albus stood up and walked over to them.

"We're lucky to have you." he said with equal pride.

Harry was the next one to walk over and say the same. He found it very difficult to truly hate people but Malfoy was someone he thought he'd never ever understand or respect. He had just been proven wrong. Eventually everyone showed there appreciation towards Scorpius and Draco's bravery, even Ron. Draco was an elitist, an idiot, a coward and a complete prick but he wasn't evil, he wasn't the anti-Christ and he certainly wasn't the enemy they were going to have to face. He was just a man that had grown up with the wrong ideas battered into his head and now he was had finally realized that. Of course, he never imagined that he decisions back then could have effected the brilliant son he had now and he hated the fact that they did. Still, he had been forgiven or at least, been given the chance.

Unfortunately, everyone had forgotten about Aurora...and her unusually high and unstable emotions. She suddenly burst into tears and bolt towards the bathroom, swearing loudly after kicking a chair along the way. Albus couldn't help but laugh. Once the baby was born, he would be able to tease her about this for years to come.

Soon, Athena was the only one that hadn't come to say anything to the Malfoy's but no one blamed her. She was sat, staring into space. Draco's words had raised questions with her that she had never asked herself and they were all going to just leave her to figure them out. She was after all the one that would decide the future.

They needed her to love them as much as she love Albus. They had no problem giving her a chance and maybe even there love but, as she sat there deep in thought, for the first time, she actually looked like she wanted to love them back.

She had just watched mortal enemies reconcile right in front of her and the support that followed was something she'd never seen before. She wanted to be a part of that.

Albus stood back, watching her wrestle with her own thoughts and feelings but he still couldn't help but wonder...what was that dream about?


	23. The Last Supper

THE LAST SUPPER

_**Aurora's House**_

_**Venice, Italy**_

_**November 26**__**th**___

_**2022 A.D. **_

Although Athena had be around Teddy before, it nevertheless caused people to worry when it was announced that he was coming to Aurora's house. Albus and Teddy weren't exactly best friends but given everything that was happening, it was more than easy for him to tolerate Teddy's presence. Athena was a different matter.

She had only been around him when the army were attacking Hogwarts and her instincts to survive had completely overtaken anything else. Now she would have to be around him in a non-combative environment and it was almost certain that his smell would instantly offend her and may cause her to get aggressive. It was for this reason that Albus was staying very close to her.

But, yet again, Athena surprised everyone. Albus and Lincoln easily picked up on her body language. She didn't like Teddy in the slightest, not because of anything he had done but simply because he was stronger than a human and there for more of a threat. But, amazingly, she didn't show any signs of being hostile towards him. It obviously took her quite a bit of effort but she was nevertheless, quite civil and pleasant.

Then again, she had been acting like that for a while now. She had a sort of strained kindness about her, like she was doing her best to get people to like her even though she hated not being who she was deep down. Draco's confession had clearly stirred something loose inside her. Her attitude towards Albus had been affected as well. She was very distant and stand-offish with him when others where around but when they were alone, she would flash him gentle smiles and often stare uncontrollably.

She seemed to realizes that even though she had tremendous power, it was her choices that made all the difference in the world...just as the Prophecy had stated.

Unfortunately, Albus's strange dreams about her persisted. They didn't always include his brother, now they sometimes included Scorpius and Lincoln as well. And every time she would show even the slightest of affection towards them, Albus would feel his anger bubble to the surface.

She was beautiful in every way except her mind. That, he just didn't understand but he refused to believe that he was developing feelings for her. He loved Aurora and always would. Nothing in this world could ever stop him from loving her.

Of course, his personal feelings, like everyone else's, were pushed to the side for the moment. There were far more pressing issues at stake, including the continued training of his friends and family. He needed them to be ready and since the threat had been elevated so much since they last practiced, it was only fitting that they up the training as well.

Albus floated a huge metal box that barely fit through the door frames of Aurora's house into the living room and set it down in the middle of the carpet. It looked like a giant green sarcophagus. Everyone gathered around to see what he had brought. Lynx and Violet stood on opposite ends of the room, throwing the occasional ugly glare at each other.

It was a shame but both of them were way too stubborn to simply admit that they might be wrong and ask for an apology. They stopped shooting nasty looks at each other long enough to watch Albus.

"Christmas comes early for you lot this year." he stated as he popped the locks on the sides of the crate. "These little beauties aren't even available to the military yet but will become standard issue as soon as they cough up the cash."

He lifted the lid on the crate, reached in and came out with a very slick looking rifle. It had a much bigger front end than most rifles and a large carry bar across the top. It also had a clear digital read out display just above the trigger.

"This is the M40A1 phase plasma pulse rifle. Ten millimeter armor piecing rounds, thirty millimeter underhand pump action grenade launcher, digital display, auto cooling and it's based on a Glock loading shaft so it's water tight and will never jam. It can pump off twelve hundred rounds a minute but unfortunate you only get sixty in the clip. It's made of light weight carbon porcelain alloy but don't let that fool you because this thing has enough kick to break your collar bone if you hold it wrong. Compliments of a very friendly Russian arms dealer that really likes money."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and even Draco looked very worried at what Albus was about to propose. The rest of them on the other, excluding Rose who looked a bit cautious, seemed pretty thrilled that they were about to move into the big leagues of fighting and defending.

"I've also got reinforced titanium plated combat Armour for you lot. Basically, it's time you lot looked and acted like soldiers." Albus stated. He wasn't oblivious to the looks that the parents were shooting him but as usual, they didn't faze him at all. "Now Lincoln is going to be teaching you how to move, respond and act like a soldier. He'll also take you through how to use these new rifles -"

"No!" Hermione shot out loudly. "No! I've seen what those kinds of weapons can do and I will not allow my children to go near them!" she sounded more scared than angry.

The room was silent and only Albus and Hermione were standing in the middle. He cocked his head and gave that well know and well fear sadistic grin. It was time to educate her.

Albus suddenly snapped his hand open and at the same time, every single wand in the room shot out of it's keepers holster or hand and hit the roof, then fell to the ground.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Teddy were shoved backwards by an invisible force and practically nailed to the wall by their waists. They struggled with their arms and legs flying all over the place but couldn't break free. Hermione had been left in the middle of the room, disarmed and alone.

"Amelia, beat her until she gets the point." Albus commanded.

Amelia seemed to hesitate for a second but then simply shrugged and started walking towards the defenseless Minister.

"Albus!" Ginny shrieked.

"Albus don't!" Teddy yelled.

"What are you doing?!" Harry cried.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Ron's scream was the loudest.

"Ahh, Ron you still care, isn't that sweet," Albus growled, ignoring the objections of his family. "Rip off one of her arms, then she might get the point!"

Amelia shrugged again. She suddenly grabbed Hermione by her left wrist and place her free hand against her left shoulder, ready to pull it out of her socket. "Sorry about this honey." she smiled.

The was a loud chink of metal and everyone, include Albus and Amelia had frozen.

"Let go of my mum, Amelia!" Hugo hissed with the M40A1 pointed directly at her head. He was breathing like a swell of waves and had sweat dripping from his head but he wasn't backing down. Rose was stood right behind him looking just as scared but no less determined.

Amelia turned to look behind her and as soon as she saw the sight she smiled and turned to Albus. "I'm really starting to like him." she grinned.

Albus grinned victoriously. She slowly moved between Hugo's rifle and Amelia's head. He very carefully took the rifle away from Hugo as Amelia released Hermione, still smiling.

"Well done, Hugo. But you still got the safety on." Albus said happily. He flicked the safety off and pulled the trigger. The bang was so loud that it made that horrible ringing sound overtake everyone's ears. Luckily the barrel had been aimed at the roof.

"Hey! Don't shoot my ceiling!" Aurora yelled.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Albus said instantly.

He pressed the clip release then cocked the loader allowing the live round that was chambered to fly out into the air. He caught it easily and then tossed the emptied weapon back to Hugo. Even now, he was still smiling as everyone looked on in shock.

"Anyone tell me what just happened?" Albus asked as he released his hold on the others. No one answered. They were either too shocked or confused to say anything. "Hugo was unarmed and facing a much more powerful enemy and he still went for the nearest thing at hand, which happened to be an M40A1 and tried to stop someone from getting hurt."

Albus flicked his fingers and Harry's Phoenix core wand shot into his hand. "This little piece of wood is not your life! It's not your only weapon and you cannot rely on it save you all the time!" he tossed the wand back to Harry. "When Alexander the Great was conquering the middle east, his Macedonian warriors were taught to never stop fighting unless ordered to. If they lost their spears, they use their swords, if they lost their swords, they use their daggers, if they lost their daggers, they used their shields, if they lost their shields, they picked up a rock from the floor and used it to crack the skulls of the enemy! And if that rock happened to break, they pick up a severed head and start using that!" he looked at each and every person in the room. "the moral of the story is that you never give up! You loose your weapon, find something else! That is why we are going to teach you how to use a gun. You might loose your wand and never get it back...what are you going to do then?"

Albus waited for someone to say something but he already knew they wouldn't. His point, however brutal was true.

"Now, Lincoln and Amelia are going to train you lot how to use these weapons. You will do what they say when they say it or they will make you regret it." Albus looked over his shoulder. "They're all yours."

Just as everyone broke their silence and started to talk about the Muggle weapons training that was on the way, Albus took Lincoln aside and spoke to him quietly.

"Listen, if something goes bad, we're gonna need a means of evacuation. Something inconspicuous that can take a lot of people, defiantly non-magical. Think you could sort something like that out?"

Lincoln nodded. "I'll talk to Vlad, I'm sure he can get us something."

"Good...oh and Lincoln, don't take it easy on any of them." Albus grinned.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll make em hate me." he smiled.

Lincoln walked back over to the group while Albus looked towards his peers. Ron was actually staying quite close to Hermione taking a very silent protectors roles while Harry and Ginny simply exchanged worried looks.

"Sorry about that Hermione, but you know what they say; The most important lessons are learned the hard way." Albus smiled before catching the look on his fathers face. "You don't approve?"

"Well, it really doesn't matter what I think does it, Albus?" Harry said calmly.

"You may not like what I'm doing but I think you need to understand that if the shit hits the fan which it will, this stuff might save their lives!" Albus barked.

"That's funny, I though that guns were just used to kill people." Harry growled.

He marched off over towards the small balcony behind the large double windows of the living room. Albus waited a second wondering how to handle this situation before following him out.

"Let's see...Voldemort returned on June twenty forth, nineteen ninety four, died May first, nineteen ninety eight, thats...one thousand four hundred and seven days, give or take...take away the sixty seven percent fatality rate due to natural circumstances...I'd say about...four million people died during that time in Africa alone. World wide, maybe twenty five million. And not one of them ever came into contact with a Witch or Wizard...kinda puts things in perspective doesn't it." Albus said conversationally.

"I'm sorry, what's your point?"

"My point is...no matter how much good you do, there will always be evil. Not matter how many lives you save, people will always die. And no matter how good your intentions are, in war, if you can't defend yourself, you will get killed." it was so strange to both of them, having their roles of mentor and student reversed all over again but Albus knew what he was talking about. "Yes, guns kill people but they also kill the enemy. In war time, learning to kill will keep you alive. And that is exactly what time it is."

Harry didn't speak. He simply stared out into the distance with a strange sadness on his face. For some reason, that sadness hit Albus hard. He felt the need the truly justify himself. To let his father know that this wasn't some mad quest for revenge, that this was to save the people he loved.

"I know you never wanted this for any of them...but it's here now. I can't stop it. And when it starts, would you rather have them prepared...or ignorant?"

Harry actually grinned. "This is your show Albus, not mine, my time is over. And like you said, this is unavoidable. I fought my heart out, I died, to make sure that none of you would have to go though this kind of thing...but here it is, all over again...so, I've not only failed as a father and a husband...but I've also failed as a hero too."

Albus felt a sting of guilt move through him. He was to blame for his fathers thoughts.

"You haven't failed. You've just been put on the ropes a lot lately."

"The ropes?" Harry asked sounding a little confused.

"I thought you grew up in the Muggle world? Boxing? You don't know what that is?"

"I know what boxing is. Why am I not surprised that you know what it is?"

"Oh, it was part of the implant or at least somebodies hobby that got filtered in with the other memories." Albus explained. "Anyway, the saying they have is; Every body's got a plan until they get hit and I think you've just been hit. Now...you can either stay down on the deck or you can get up and start swinging."

Harry chuckled. "Well, I've never been known for quitting."

"Good. Don't." Albus smiled. "I'm not trying to mold them into...mini-Colossuses-sis-si-sus...okay, I'm not sure of the plural on that but, the point is...I may not be around to protect these people when they truly need it so all I can hope is to make them smart enough and strong enough to protect themselves." he said honestly. "You think I want anymore like me?! One's too many!"

"Really? I thought you were suppose to be the big hero of the world?" Harry smiled in an almost Dumbledore like way.

"Hero," Albus snorted. "I'm a lot closer to being a monster than a hero. I took this so much further than I ever wanted to. I never want this..." his voice had shallowed and he was now imitating Harry, looking into the distance, the future.

"The world looks to you for strength, Albus."

"And what can I give them? The knowledge of an impending war...one that I'm not even sure I can win! I've ripped these people out of the lives that they deserved and pulled them into the nightmare that surrounds me! I've killed...more people than I even want to think about...and now...I'm suppose to be a father as well?!" he sounded desperate. Like he was finally starting to crack under the pressure of it all. "God help my child...it's in for a world of pain!"

He actually seemed to have tears forming inside his eyelids. Harry wasn't a stranger to this. Remus Lupin had acted the exact same way, just as Draco has confessed to feeling only a few days ago. Fathers fearing for the lives of their children because of their own misdeeds. Misdeeds that may one day find a way to punish the innocent child.

And even now, Harry still couldn't stand it. "Don't talk like that."

"Why not?! It's the truth! What kind of a life will that poor baby have?! It won't need to be read bedtime stories...not when it can just hear about some more horrible shite that I've done on CNN! It'll learn to count by tallying up the bodies that I've created!"

Harry actually looked scared. His son was breaking down in front of him. The Colossus was suppose to be the driving strength of the world at the moment. As long as they had him, they were tough. Aurora, Scorpius, Rose, James, Hugo, Lily, everyone, what would they think, to see him like this?

"I can't do this! I should have made her get rid of it!" Albus was looking towards the heavens, begging for some kind of support. "I'm not ready for this!"

_WHACK!_

The punch had come so hard and fast that he never had a chance to raise a shield. He looked around to see his father breathing hard with his fist still clenched.

Albus's imitate response was anger. He prepared to smash the crap out of Harry but before he could land a blow, Harry had latched his arms around his son and hugged him tightly. He moved close to Albus's ear and began to whisper.

"You don't get a choice anymore Albus! You gave up the right to think about yourself the moment you became the Colossus! The moment you got Aurora pregnant!" Albus didn't like what he was hear, mainly because it was the truth. "No matter how bad your life gets, no matter what you loose, no matter what you're afraid of, you need to carry on! It's not enough to simply get them ready to protect themselves, you have to be there, fighting by their sides!"

Albus felt himself caving in and breaking apart from the inside out. His body wash being washed with ever emotion that he had struggled to keep locked away.

"They look at you...and they see hope! You can't take that away from them! Whatever life your child has in store...as long as it is loved, it will be alright! We need you to stay strong! No matter what!"

Albus suddenly clutched hold of his father and pulled him in tight and then he wept.

He cried for everything that he should have cried about long ago. Every horrible thing that had happened to him, every horrible thing that he'd done, every horrible thing that lay in store for him, he cried about.

"I'm sorry...I am so sorry..." he yelled, loud enough for everyone else to finally notice. "God, I'm so sorry!"

The pain and sadness and despair simply wouldn't stop. He squeezed Harry so hard that he could have broken his ribs. His tears flooded over his shoulder almost as if it were pouring with rain.

Then Ginny was there. She wrapped her arms around both Albus and Harry and held them both just a tightly.

"I'm so sorry!" Albus cried over and over again even though he knew it would never be enough.

"It's all right...I love son." Harry whispered but it only caused more tears to pour out of Albus's eyes.

Ginny cried too but only half of the tears were shed in sadness. They others were joy. She was so grateful and happy to know that her son was still in there somewhere. Her innocent, gentle, kind and loving little boy was locked away, deep down inside that all powerful, driven machine called Colossus.

Behind them, Aurora had tears falling down her cheeks. She wanted to join them, to tell Albus how much she loved him but this was all about family at the moment. Next to her, Hermione looked just as bad, only she had Ron's hand to squeeze tightly.

Rose was holding onto Scorpius for dear life while everyone else looked almost glade at the sight of Albus's breakdown. He was the strongest, most powerful person on earth but deep down, he was just a teenager. And the fact that he was just as scared as the rest of them seemed to let them know that no matter what, he was still the Albus that they all knew and loved.

Behind the rest of the group, Athena stood. Pale white and trying so hard to keep her tears back but failing. She looked at them as saw everything that she'd ever wanted. A loving family, loyal friends and a perfect partner. All of which she would never have.

_**Aurora's House**_

_**Venice, Italy**_

_**December 25**__**th**___

_**2022 A.D.**_

During the next few weeks, Lincoln made good on his statement. In fact, after about three days everyone (except Hugo) was mumbling swear words under their breath which were all directed towards him. He was pushing them harder than any teacher at Hogwarts ever had. It was like training for Quidditch, seventeen hours a day! He taught them how to move, how to cover each other, how to check the surroundings and how to 'Flash and Clear' a room, even though they didn't use real Flash Bang Grenades.

He taught them hand to hand techniques and weapons handling. They did target practice in the bottom floors of Aurora's house (after the room had been sound proofed) and would then practice reloading within a time limit. But the entire time, he would scrutinies them for any mistake. Failing to check a corner, give a correct hand signal or even moving too slowly would result in a shock to the ass which Amelia would administer.

All of the training was carried out in full combat armor that weight about as much as a extra large cauldron. The only pep talk they got was; "Maybe you'll actually put some muscle on."

All the time, Lynx and Violet would stay as far away from each other as possible. Unfortunately, in a confined house, that wasn't easy. Especially since both would run to Aurora for comfort. She had become a sort of liaison between the two whist trying to keep her own hormones under control. It wasn't easy. She had broken down into tears on more than one occasion, sometimes for serious reason while others were for just plan silly things like not being able to get a can opener to work.

Nobody spoke about Albus's emotional release and it was doubtful he would talk about it even if they did. He had reverted back to being the all knowing, no flinching leader of the pack but was now much more affectionate towards his parents. On top of that, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione seemed to have forgiven each other for their mistakes.

They were often caught giving each other wild grins and suggestive looks and the moaning during the night (that was only picked up by the Anomalies in the house) was a pretty big give away that they had gotten back together. One thing that had given Hugo a lot of displeasure was finding out just how loud his mother was when being intimate with Ron.

Of course, he had joined in with the many crude jokes that Draco had said the next day. With Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny reunited, Lynx and Violet seemed to almost want to try the same but yet again, their stubborn sides refused to let them get to that point.

Athena remained the same way she had recently, ever more cheerful and helpful and friendly but with a strange distance between herself and everyone else. Like there was part of herself that she was keeping locked up. She only ever seemed to truly relax around Albus but she also seemed to be getting more friendly with James.

This left a bad taste in Albus's mouth. He was sure that it wasn't jealously. He simply didn't want Athena to become yet another one of his brother conquests which would then be left heart broken later on. He wanted to warn her about his brothers previous antics so that at least she had a heads up but every time he tried he couldn't seem to find the right words.

Eventually someone mentioned Christmas and that caused a bit of trouble. Given that it was deemed too dangerous for any of them to simply leave and go on a shopping spree or start sending out Christmas cards from the secret location they were living at. After a lot of moaning, they agreed that presents would be skipped this year simply because if they did have to leave suddenly, they wouldn't be able to take any of them with them.

However, they came to a compromise in which they would defiantly be having Christmas dinner together. Almost as if they were one big family. After a lot of security talk, they had managed to get Scorpius's mother to the house by using the Vanishing Cabinet in the Hogs Head. They had also 'borrowed' quite a few bits and pieces from Hogwarts to make it a proper meal.

And that's where they sat.

The dining table had been enlarged and covered with a simple white table cloth. On top was a huge golden Christmas turkey with all the trimmings. There were potatoes, Yorkshire puddings, bread sauce, steamed vegetables and even pig'n'blanket. Aurora, Rose, Hermione and oddly enough Draco had done all the cooking. He seemed to have developed a strange little hobby when it came to cooking. But when asked about it, he simply described it as being very similar to surgery which usually stopped the conversation dead.

Although they weren't able to get a hold of a Christmas tree, they had managed to get some nice decorations and crackers for the table.

For Albus it felt strange. They all seemed to simply forget the fact that war was on the horizon but in an odd way, he was glad. He didn't want to put anymore fear into them than was necessary to get them to survive and they did deserve some peace and happiness together. It was almost a jolly occasion. They had been seated in the traditional, man-woman way just like a normal Christmas at the Burrow.

Just as Draco was carving the Turkey (in a very surgical way) Aurora's phone started ringing. Although everyone moaned for Albus to simply ignore it, he nevertheless reached out his hand causing the phone to shoot through the air and into his palm.

"Yes?"

"Hey, merry Clhristmas! You ask for tlransport, I get to tlransport! I send the details to Lincoln." the think Russian accent could only belong to Albus's favorite arms dealer.

"Well, merry Christmas to you to Vlad. Hope it wasn't too much trouble for you." Albus laughed.

"Hell yes, it was trouble! You have no idea what I went through to steal this for you but you lucky, you my favorite customer so I get for you!" he sounded so friendly over the phone, it was difficult to remember that he was wanted by customs for weapons trafficking. "my countlry men are going to be pissed!"

"Well, if you've checked your off shore accounts, you'll see I put a little extra in there for you. Consider it a Christmas present."

"Oh, they will get over it. God bless you my friend! But I can't help but wonder...what will you ask of me next? A clruise missile?"

"Why, you got one?" Albus chuckled.

"Call me in a few days." he said in all seriousness. "Enjoy the chicken, Albus."

"We're having turkey. Dosvidanya."

"Dosvidanya." Vlad put down the phone just as a Russian woman started yelling in the background.

Albus laughed as he put the phone away.

"That was Vlad. He's sending you some details about the transport."

Lincoln nodded and quickly got up to go to his room and retrieve his phone.

"What transport?" Aurora asked.

"Just some insurance sweetie, don't worry." Albus said, giving her a little peck on the cheek.

"We expecting to leave in a hurry?" Athena asked. She had become very good at ignoring Albus's affections towards Aurora.

"Maybe. I like to be prepared for everything." he said simply.

"So which one of these crackers contains Amelia because I'm pullin' that one to myself." Hugo said loudly.

"You do realize that she's sitting next to you, Hugo?" Bob One asked.

"Yeah, but she's got cloths on, the naked version should be in here somewhere." he said, feeling the weight of the crackers as if he was actually expecting a naked copy of Amelia to drop out of one of them.

"No need to ask what you want for Christmas then." Amelia smirked.

"I already told you that!"

"Yeah, well, that was before you pointed a gun at my head." Amelia said simply.

"You were about to kill me mum!" he objected.

"Was I?" Amelia grinned. She was never going to hurt Hermione.

"That's not fair!"

"Well, we'll get have to see how naughty or nice you've been lately, Hugo." she winked at him seductively.

"Naughty." Bob One stated.

"Very naughty." Bob Two added.

"Oi!"

Aurora's phone rang again.

"Ah! Doesn't anybody relax on Christmas anymore?!" Scorpius whined.

Albus answered impatiently. "What?"

"Al, it's Wells."

Albus stood up from the table and walked away trying to make the phone call a little more private but everyone could still here. "What's up?" he asked.

"This morning we recovered a body in shipping docks at Dover. It was hollowed out, organs were liquefied, bones were like glass, the skin was like jelly. It had only been there a few hours." he said gravely.

Albus's eyes widened.

"It's here."


	24. King's Cross the Line

_**Aurora's House**_

_**Venice, Italy**_

_**January 2**__**nd**___

_**2023 A.D.**_

New Years hadn't been as joyous as in previous years. The fact that it only meant that Albus's birthday and what ever arrived with it was a few days away still loomed over everyone. But now they couldn't afford to be shaken by possibilities. They had a job to do.

James, Rose, Scorpius, Hugo, Lily, Lynx, Violet, The Bobs, Lincoln and Amelia were all suiting up into urban military uniforms and body armor. It was quite strange at that moment though. They seemed to have a relaxed but slightly excitable mood going on. Most of them were laughing and joking with each other while others remained quite professional.

Lincoln and Amelia had certainly done a good job of training them up. They new exactly how to clamp their armor to their bodies and how to check and safety weapons without thinking. They were performing radio checks with headsets while making sure that they hand all the equipment they needed.

Aurora, Albus, Athena and the adults were the only ones not getting ready.

Although she would be returning to Hogwarts with the rest of them, Albus didn't want to make Aurora's pregnant tum feel uncomfortable so she would be staying in plain clothes. She did have a headset and a pistol tucked into the back of her trousers though. He and Athena would be acting as a decoy for the others. This was the first time that they would all be going out in the open since the fight at Hogwarts and Albus's gut told him that the people that were against them would try to make a move. Since he also knew that they were after Athena, they would be going as far from King's Cross as possible in order to draw them away.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny would be returning to the Ministry to make sure that the wizarding world was indeed ready for anything that could happen while Draco would be going back to St. Mungo's to do the same. Sophia and the Cajun were laying low and would continue to do so until the threat had been neutralized.

Hermione still wasn't happy about them handling Muggle weapons claiming that they were too young. Albus had simply remarked about the fact that there were children in Africa and the Middle East that were handed weapons at ten years old and sent into war zones without any training what so ever. She had given up trying to argue but it was clear that she still wasn't happy about it.

Even though none of them knew what was going to happen, they were about as prepared as they could be.

Albus walked over to his friends and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "All right, here's the plot. Wells has informed the Muggle troops stationed around Hogwarts that you work for me and that you've been trained to carry live firearms, so have the teachers at school. You're not going to be going back there as students, you're going back as soldiers so you're expected to behave like soldiers," Albus scanned Hugo and the Bobs. "just because you're allowed to carry a rifle doesn't mean you have a license to kill."

Hugo grinned.

"I mean it Hugo. That is a dangerous weapon, not an extension of your penis so don't start waving it around."

Hugo chuckled. "Like I'd need an extension!" Rose clipped him around the back of the head.

"Now, only the students don't know about you lot. They'll be informed once you get to Hogwarts but since there's only about half of them coming back, the place is going to be pretty empty. Transport from the Ministry to King's Cross has already been arranged and will be waiting for you. Me and Athena will travel to Hogwarts once we know you got there safely. Any questions?"

Bob One raised his hand. "Are we getting paid for this?"

Everyone let out a little giggle.

"Yes, you are being paid with the knowledge and honor that you are being selfless and protecting others."

"Where can I spend that?" Bob Two asked with a smirk.

"Hurry up, we're leaving in ten minutes." Albus said ignoring him.

Albus left them to finish getting ready.

"Everyone done a comm's check?" Lincoln asked.

Everyone started saying "Check." into their headsets to see if they could hear each other in the ear pieces.

"I think this damn thing's too big for me!" Lily moaned tying to tie her body armor tighter.

"It's the smallest one they had," Lincoln said simply. "grow bigger."

"Or I could just shrink it for her." Amelia remarked.

"Right, do your wizard thing."

Amelia waved her wand at Lily's armor causing it to shrink around her body. Lily suddenly out a strangled squeal. "Too tight! Too tight!"

"Sorry!" Amelia quickly waved her wand again allowing Lily to breath again.

Violet was one of the only people getting ready in silence. She was carefully checking the straps on her armor when Lynx walked passed. They both gave each other a quick glance then turned away again.

Quite a few people had tried to encourage them to work their problems out but unfortunately their stubborn nature had refused to let up. They were both waiting for the other to apologize first. Of course, it didn't stop them from stealing glances at each other every once in a while. If they had a few more days, eventually one or the other would have caved and said sorry but now they didn't have time to sit down and work their problems out.

"All right, everybody ready?" Lincoln asked.

They all put their helmets on and while nodded that they were.

"You look so hot in that uniform." Violet whispered under her breath without looking.

"I'll leave it on." Lynx whispered back with a tiny smile.

They all walked into the living room and stood by at the fire place that had been given a temporary Floo connection. They could have just used the Vanishing Cabinet to return to Hogsmead but there main purpose today was to help protect the other returning students.

Lincoln went first, disappearing into a flash of green flames. One by one they all stepped through and appeared inside the Ministry Atrium. As expected, the wizards and witches inside gave them looks that ranged from completely puzzled to extremely worried, most of which turned to shock once Albus arrived.

Draco and Scorpius were quite surprised to see that Astoria was waiting for them.

"Mum." Scorpius grinned wildly and hugged his mother.

"Merlin! Who said you could grow up so fast." she said lovingly while looking at his military uniform.

"Hi Angel," Draco smiled giving his wife a kiss. "didn't expect to see you here."

"My son's going back to Hogwarts, I have to see him off." she smiled at her son with pride before looking up at Albus. "The Colossus."

Albus nodded. "Mrs Malfoy."

"Astoria." she corrected.

"Don't worry, Astoria. Albus is going to take good care of our son." Draco stated.

"He better." she smiled but sounded a little threatening.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to say your goodbyes now," Lincoln said checking his watch. "our transport is waiting for us."

That wasn't what any of them wanted to hear. Although the kids had been training for months now and had already proven their strength when fighting against the Muggles, they were still just kids. They loved their parents and they, just like everyone else, were afraid of what was coming.

Unfortunately, this was the way things were. This was how it worked for anyone that had chosen to protect others. They would have to say their goodbyes and just hope and pray that they would see each other again. There was no other way of doing it. The parents had their jobs to do just like the kids had theirs.

Everyone shared hugs with one another that turned into back breaking embraces. Even Scorpius received hugs and encouragement from Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. It was only a few seconds before tears began pouring down Hermione and Astoria's faces. Ginny didn't seem far away from doing the same.

Albus held Aurora tightly and pressed his forehead against hers. "I'll see you in a little while baby." he then keeled down and kissed her stomach. He gave her one last passionate kiss on the lips before stepping back and standing next to Athena.

"You...you two take care of yourselves." Aurora strained.

"Wow, that must have been painful." Athena grinned.

"You have no idea," Aurora admitted. "keep your hands off my man." she warned.

Athena laughed. "That's more like it."

Albus looked at the others. "Good luck."

He and Athena turned and headed towards the staff entrance to the Ministry while the others walked over to the visitors entrance. With the armor and weapons that they were carrying they were only able to fit four in at a time.

The parents watched, teary eyes and holding each other as their children disappeared out of the Ministry, wondering when and if they would ever see them again.

_**Charring Cross**_

_**London, England**_

_**January 2**__**nd**___

_**2023 A.D. **_

Outside it was hard to believe that it was ten thirty in the morning. The skies were so dark from cloud cover it felt more like the last afternoon. Across the street, police and army personnel were patrolling everywhere. Road blocks and barriers were guiding civilians, many of which were carrying suitcases and bags. A lot of people were eager to leave the country sooner as apposed to later.

Most of the cars that were on the streets were either military or packed full of personal possessions that they were trying to take with them.

"_That's_ our transport?" Lily asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Did you forget? We have priority clearance." Amelia smiled.

In front of them was a 'Bulldog' FV432 Armored Personnel Carrier. It was painted in the urban white, gray and black camouflage, held twelve people and weighed about fifteen tonnes. It was a wonder that the huge tank tracks that it ran on hadn't torn up the street.

The back door opened up, turning into a ramp. Lincoln led the way as they all climbed inside and shut the door behind them. When the engine started it sounded as if some one were holding a working chainsaw next to their heads. There was a heavy jolt as it began to move down the street. The passengers used the tiny port holes along the sides to see out.

Any traffic that was near them was stopped by police to allow the armored monster the right of way. That allowed them to reach King's Cross in only a few minutes where as it would have usually taken the better part of an hour to get through London traffic.

The APC stopped right outside the entrance to St. Pancras. St. Pancras was the international station that connected to King's Cross and made trips through the Euro Tunnel and into France. The queue of people outside went all the way around the block. People were leaving the country by any means necessary. Even though the train stations were packed solid, they knew that the ports were even worse.

Dover Docks was a mess at that moment because so many people were trying to take cars packed with belongings with them as they left. Some people had been queuing for over two days just for a chance to get onto a ferry. However, if the evacuation was started, cars would no longer be allowed on board and people would only be able to take hand luggage with them. They would cram people into every available spot on every available transport out of England.

_**King's Cross**_

_**London, England**_

_**January 2**__**nd**___

_**2023 A.D.**_

Lincoln and the other exited the APC and grouped together outside the entrance. They received a similar response from the people outside as they had in the Ministry, everyone wondering just how old some of them were. They nevertheless stood aside of the armed troops though.

Lincoln again led the way through the crowd of people and into the walk way tunnels that connected the two stations. Eventually they arrived at the familiar sight of King's Cross station, that was equally packed with people but many of them were obviously wizards.

There were a group of police officers guarding the invisible entrance to Platform nine and three quarters making sure that the magical passengers went through in an orderly fashion. They simple nodded at Lincoln as he approached and stopped others from going through the portal until they had gotten through.

Platform nine and three quarters was a very welcome change from outside. Although it was still packed with people, it didn't have any of the eerie gloom that the outside world had. The scarlet steam engine was waiting where it always did as families said worried goodbyes to their children while helping them board.

This was where they received the most shocked looks from people. Most of the students on the platform knew who they were and so to suddenly seem them return carrying Muggle weapons and wearing Military uniforms was the last thing they ever expected. They walked down the track ignoring the stares and whispered comments.

"I'm getting some interference on my headset." Scorpius said.

"It's the enchantments. It shouldn't get any worse but if it does, communicate using Patronus's." Lincoln said. "All right, lets split up and patrol. James, Hugo and the Bobs, you take the front. Amelia, Lynx, Violet and Aurora, take the back. The rest are with me, will stay right here."

They headed off towards there patrol points. Rose actually spotted Henry Hammings and Neil Bogdon looking incredibly surprised. She simply smiled and gave a little wave.

Once they were further apart, Hugo tried his headset again. "Lincoln, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I got ya Hugo. Remember to say 'over'"

"Sorry, over."

The platform slowly began to clear. It was manly parents left on the platforms now with only a few stragglers yet to board the train. Lincoln checked his watch. They still had five minutes before the train left the station and they would have to be the last ones on board.

They watched Henry and Niel head towards the train and got ready to board. That was when all hell broke loose.

"GUN!" Amelia's voice screamed down the comm.

Firing erupted at the rear of the train and people on board the platform screamed and hit the deck. Flashes of light burst through the air and spells were shot. The sound of bullets colliding with glass echoed around and then someone yelled out.

James, Hugo and the Bobs were about to bolt down the platform when the wall behind them exploded as bullets collided with it. They hit the deck and crawled to cover behind a pillar. James peaked out to try and spot where the gunfire was coming from.

It was the Police! The ones they had passed on the way in!

James clicked the safety off his Pulse Rifle, took aim and fired. The kick was immense. It felt like some one had punched him in the shoulder but he kept the gun steady, popping off bullets in three round bursts. The returned fire as James ducked back around the pillar.

"It's the police!" he yelled down his headset.

"Those aren't police!" Aurora's voice replied.

Hugo jumped out from behind the pillar and bolted over to another one that was next to the locomotive of the Hogwarts Express. Behind the gun fire, he could hear the students on board the train screaming in terror.

"GET THE TRAIN OUT OF HERE!" he yelled. After a second or two a terrified looking old man peaked through the window of the locomotive. "GO NOW!"

The old man nodded and the engine suddenly gave out a huge whistle of smoke. The train started creeping down the track and bullets bounced off the iron walls.

Hugo span around and without even thinking, opened fire. The man dressed in a police uniform gave a wriggled jolt as he fell to the floor with blood coming out of his chest. Hugo's face went white and bug eyed.

He had just killed a man.

Bullets ricocheted off the pillar next to him, snapping him out of his horrified trance. He checked his ammo, took a breath then turned and returned fire.

A bullet suddenly bounced off the shoulder of his armor. One of the gunmen had managed to come around behind him and he was now surrounded. He his the deck returning fire until his rifle clicked empty. He didn't have time to think, he rolled across the open platform and hugged the wall right next to the entrance portal.

He ejected his empty clip and was about to slap a new one in when suddenly a pair of hands came through the portal and grabbed him, dragging him through. A second later his rifle was thrown back into the platform.

They had taken Hugo.


	25. Hugo's Highway

_**King's Cross**_

_**London, England**_

_**January 2**__**nd**___

_**2023 A.D.**_

Lincoln came running out of the portal first, followed closely by James, then Scorpius, then Lynx. Everyone on the muggle side of the platform where already on the ground, cowering in fear of the armed gunmen that had just torn through the place.

"WHERE?! WHERE?!" Lincoln yelled as a few terrified people pointed towards the end of the platform.

The four of them bolted towards the direction they had been given. At the very end of the platform, four men in police uniforms where dragging Hugo away. He was kicking and punching wildly at them like some kind of rabid animal, giving them way more trouble than they were expecting.

They shot towards him as quickly as possible but were forced to take cover as gunfire connected with the walls. People screamed as they decked behind a bench before Lincoln stood and took aim while bullets passed harmlessly through his body.

He fired and blood shot out from the neck of one of the men before he collapsed onto the floor. They others continued to pull the crazed Weasley away.

They immediately gave pursuit and charged through the entrance to the platforms, heading into the ticket sales area.

Again, gunfire erupted but this time not at them. The armed men that had taken Hugo were being fired at by police, real police. The armed men returned fire causing the police to take cover while dozens of people screamed and ran for cover.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE! THEY HAVE A HOSTAGE!" Lincoln roared.

The kidnappers dragged Hugo towards an exit to street level as Lincoln and the others continued to follow them.

They had come prepared. Outside a large silver four by four was waiting with a driver. They forced Hugo into the back before pilling inside and tearing away as quickly as possible.

Lincoln and the others got to street level just in time to see them shoot off down the street, smashing their way through barriers and stationary cars. He ran out into the street and over to a parked Humvee with soldiers that had been patrolling the area. By some form of incredible luck, the keys were in the ignition.

"Get in!"

They jumped inside the army vehicle and screeched away from the station.

"Amelia! Do you copy?"

Her voice came over the headset, "Yeah, stations secure!"

"They took Hugo! They're in a silver Land Rover, heading north!" Lincoln yelled as he wildly tried to avoid hitting other cars.

"I'm on my way!"

The cars around them beeped their horns in anger.

"Do not loose them!" Scorpius growled.

"I'm not gonna!"

"You loose them, he's dead!"

"I'm not gonna loose them!" Lincoln yelled.

The dimensions of the Humvee was making it difficult to weave in and out of the others cars that even now, seemed oblivious to what was happening until Lincoln was forced to knock them out of the way.

The Land Rover cut left down Euston Road, heading towards the A5. They could still see Hugo, thrashing around like a wild animal, kicking, punching and probably biting anyone in the back of the car. Suddenly he kicked out one of the windows with his foot causing glass to fly everywhere.

Both vehicles were running every red light and causing startled pedestrians to jump out of the way as they torn down the street.

The car in front suddenly shot across the lanes and cut right, turning onto the A5.

"Amelia, they just turned onto the A5!" Lincoln reported.

"They're heading for the M1!" Lynx shouted.

"What time is it?" Lincoln asked urgently.

"Ten past eleven."

"Shit! The roads will be clear!"

He shifted gears and put his foot down, trying to catch up to them. Sparks exploded off the side of the Humvee as Lincoln scrapped his way past another car.

Just as they turned onto the A5, the back window exploded and that heavy quick pang of bullets hitting the frame echoed around the vehicle. They ducked down as quickly as they could only managing to catch a glimpse of the car behind them and the man hanging out of the passenger window with a machine gun in his hands.

"Where the hell did they come from?!" James yelled.

More bullets struck the Humvee as Lincoln started weaving wildly trying to avoid them.

Scorpius peaked over the back seat. His eyes went wide as he saw a huge eighteen wheeler semi-trailer coming onto the road from a turn off. It simply smashed the tiny cars out of it's way as it joined the pursuing car. He could see the three men in the cab were all armed, including the driver.

"We're in trouble!" Scorpius yelped.

The kidnappers car started to swerve violently and Lincoln could see why. Hugo had somehow broken free from the back seat and appeared to actually be strangling the driver while the others tried desperately to pull him away. Even now, the men in the car ahead of them hadn't managed to get him under control.

"Incoming fire."

They all ducked instinctively before realizing that none of them had actually said anything. Just as bullets hit the car again they realized where that voice had come from.

"Athena?!"

"I'm watching you, do exactly as I say." her voice was coming through the sat-nav box on the dash board. "Albus is on his way, he'll be there in...five minutes."

Lincoln realized that she must have somehow hooked into the traffic cameras. She could have probably used a satellite if the cloud cover wasn't so dense.

"Can you shut their vehicles down?" Scorpius called out.

"No, they don't have any receivers in their cars."

They had obviously been expecting her to join this fight at some point.

"Oh no!" Lynx gasped.

Despite the fact that they were still be shot at, they stared with horror as Hugo was now hanging out of the open back door on the left side while grappling with one of the men. If he even got close to another car on the road it would take his head off.

Then something even worse happened.

Suddenly Hugo, the man and the entire door left the car behind. They had crashed down onto the road and where rolling forwards uncontrollably. Lincoln swerved in a desperate bid not to hit Hugo but he didn't even get the chance.

A loud roar signaled the arrival of a black bullet that was actually Amelia on a stolen motorbike. She shot past them with her arm outstretched and hooked Hugo. She spun and flung him onto the bike behind her as if he were as light a Chihuahua. Hugo seemed heavily dazed but not badly injured.

Amelia took off chasing the car that had taken Hugo. She outstretched her other arm but this time with a wand in it.

"Get in the right lane!" Athena's voice commanded. Lincoln obeyed.

As soon as she was along side the car, Amelia shot out a bolt of red light at the front wheel axle. The car buckled and flipped sending it into a violent death roll, shedding parts all over the road. Athena had been correct, the out of control mass first rolled into the right lane but then bounced off the divider and fell back into the middle. The Humvee skimmed passed it and carried on.

Up ahead of them, a group of traffic lights suddenly turned from red to green. Athena didn't want to cause some kind of pile up just to stop them.

There was an almighty smash from behind them as the eighteen wheeler blasted it's way through the wreckage of the other car.

Amelia drifted the bike into the right lane just as they were coming up to a bridge. She suddenly jumped over the divider into the on coming traffic on the other side of the street. Smoke bellowed from her back wheel as she spun the bike around and shot off in the opposite direction.

The Humvee gave a huge lurch as the semi hit them in the back. Bullets ricocheted off the metal as the second car came up along side them. There was another lurch but this one hadn't come from the truck, it was from the tire that they had just shot out.

Lincoln struggled to keep control of the wheel as the busted tire started to drag them to the right. The truck came in again at ramming speed and struck the back of the Humvee. Then it suddenly dropped back and wobbled slightly.

They looked behind them to see Amelia coming up behind the trailer blasting out wheels as she did. This time the driver stuck his head out the window and let an Uzi go wild while pointed at her. She put up a shield in front of her causing the bullets to bounce off while another man took over driver inside the cab.

"Lynx, can you drive?!" Lincoln asked suddenly.

"A little, I don't have my license yet!" she said quickly and nervously.

"Climb into the drivers seat!"

"What?! Where the hell are you going?!" she shrieked.

"I'm stepping outside!" he said simply, making it sound like he was going for a coffee.

Lynx awkwardly shuffled around putting her legs through first then sliding into Lincolns lap.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." she didn't sound ready.

Lincoln phased and simply shot through the car like smoke caught in a breeze. James and Scorpius watched as the wispy form suddenly rematerialized. Lincoln was now latching onto the huge grill of the eighteen wheeler like a human hood ornament.

Amelia accelerated past the trailer and up to the car which was getting dangerously close to the Humvee. It got to about a foot from the windows just as one of the men leaned out with a shot gun in his hand, aim at Lynx's head.

"Lynx!" James shouted as he raised his weapon.

Rapid fire erupted inside the Humvee causing Lynx to scream and loose control.

James had sprayed the other car with bullets just as the man had blown out the windscreen of the Humvee. The car bounced off the larger army vehicle and flipped off the divider and smashed back into the road.

At the same time, Lincoln jammed his weapon against the windscreen of the truck and let it rip.

Amelia and Hugo dived off the motorbike just seconds before it rammed straight into the mangled car. They rolled along the street before stopping and looking up to see the monstrous metal trailer skidding out of control and heading straight for them.

Hugo suddenly lunched himself at Amelia, throwing her out the way and at the same time, sent a stunner straight at the front tire of the cab. The speed, weight and busted tire caused the rig to collapse, followed quickly by the links that connected the twenty five tonne trailer to the back of it.

Hugo and Amelia hit the deck and Lincoln phased as the enormous mass hit the ground and bounced over them, missing them by inches.

Hugo wheeled around and looked up just in time to watch in suspended horror as the out of the control steel container flipped and rolled it's way straight towards the Humvee that had struck the divider up ahead and wasn't moving.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" he screamed praying that he'd seem them run to safety.

The giant metal boulder continued to cascade towards the Humvee with such momentum that it almost seemed alive.

Hugo could do nothing but squeeze his eyes shut and grit his teeth.

Then, what sounded like the worlds biggest gong struck all around him. He couldn't bare to look. He couldn't even think about who might have been inside that Humvee. How could he have been so stupid as to let himself get taken?

This was his fault.

"What do you people do when I'm not around?"

That voice made him open his eyes wider than ever before. Albus was standing only a few feet away from him with his arm out stretched at the trailer which had frozen in mid air just in front of the Humvee. He was certainly good a making a well timed entrance.

"You all right Hugo?" he asked quickly.

"What?" Hugo didn't seem to know what 'all right' was at that moment. He was shaking uncontrollably and was pale white.

Albus pointed to his own forehead.

Hugo reached up and stroked his brow and when his hand came back into view it was covered in blood. He had pretty impressive gash across his left eye brow, a slice on his nose and nasty graze on his cheek. His arms had taken similar punishment through this but he couldn't seem to feel pain at that moment. He was still in shock.

Very carefully, Albus lowered the trailer back to the ground then let his arm relax.

"Amelia, you okay?"

Amelia simply nodded her head silently and gave a very tired thumbs up.

"Where's Aurora?"

"Back at the station, she fine. The place was clear when I left." she sounded exhausted.

Albus charged over to the Humvee as Lincoln walked up behind his sister and wrapped his arms around her. They had been in some seriously tight spots before but it was obvious that it never got any easier. They didn't say anything to each other. Just nodded that they were both okay. She stood up and walked over to Hugo.

For a second she examined the cut on his eye brow then, without warning, she jerked him closer to her, pressed her lips against his and gave his one hell of a kiss. Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle while Hugo seemed to dazed to do anything but go along with it. After a few seconds she pulled away from him.

"You earned that." she stated before walking off towards the Humvee.

Hugo seemed even more shocked than before but now he had an oddly little crooked grin on his face. He actually looked like he'd just won a major drunken punch up. Then his knees turned to jelly and he collapsed.

"You all right there Hugo?" Lincoln asked, still finding it funny.

"Good...I'm good..." Hugo mumbled from the floor.

Albus simply ripped the door off the Humvee to look inside. James and Scorpius were both unconscious but okay. Lynx however was still gripping the steering wheel for dear life and seemed frozen in a kind of trance. She didn't seem to realized that it was over.

"Lynx...Lynx...LYNX!" the last one snapped her out of it.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

He took her word for it. It would probably hit her a bit later and cause her to simply pass out from shock. Amelia and Albus carefully pulled Scorpius and James out of the Humvee and laid them down on the road. It was safe since the normal traffic had stopped about five hundred yards back when they seen the first wreck.

It only took a few seconds to revive them both.

Scorpius seemed to follow suite with Lynx and was acting so shocked that he was sure whether the entire car chase had actually just happened. James on the other hand, was waring the thousand yard stare with his mouth open. Albus crouched next to him.

"I killed him." he breathed.

"It was you or him James. It's okay." he rubbed the back of his brothers neck trying to show him that it wasn't his fault. James said nothing.

"Anybody else hear that?" Amelia asked absently.

She walked over the the smashed up trailer that was resting on it's side in the middle of the road. No one else seemed to have noticed the strange banging noise coming from inside. Then again, there were dozens of sirens in the distance that were only coming closer. She undid the latch that had miraculously managed to stay sealed through the whole thing and opened the door.

There was a man inside, blooded from being thrown all over the place with his mouth, hands and feet bound with tape. She grabbed him by his leg and dragged him out as carefully as possible. She gave him a quite look over to see if he had broken anything starting with his legs then moving up. She stopped when she got to his face.

Suddenly her eyes burned with rage. She was staring at the face she had wanted to see again for so many years.

Without hesitating she pulled her wand and pointed it straight at his heart.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The flash of emerald light collided with the trailer and bounced off into the air. Albus had grabbed her arm at the last second causing her to miss her target.

Amelia hissed at him and struggled to try again.

"Amelia!" Albus roared.

"This piece of shit killed my father!" she screamed.

"And he_ will _pay for that! But I have a lot of questions that need answers!" he meant every word. He had no right to stop her from getting her vengeance, especially after how he'd gone about getting his, but there were much bigger issues at stake at that moment, "go help the others," he ordered.

Amelia shot a fierce and cold look at Albus before storming away. Albus turned and crouched next to the man with an evil grin on his face.

"Funny we keep running into each other, eh Mathis?"

The Cleric grunted something that sounded like: _"Ahh shit!"_


	26. Semantics

_**Ministry of Magic**_

_**London, England**_

_**January 2**__**nd**_

_**2023 A.D.**_

Albus led Mathis through the Atrium towards the lifts. Everywhere people were moving boxes or levitating objects, preparing for an emergency evacuation should one be ordered. Behind Albus, the others, still a little shaken followed them through.

Hugo was rubbing his temple next to the large slice on his eyebrow.

"Hey," Albus called out. A busy looking Auror turned around and pointed to himself, "yeah, take him down to the holding cells and put a guard on the door."

"I'll take him," Amelia volunteered with an icy look.

"No, you won't," Albus stated firmly.

The Auror led Mathis away just as Rose darted across the Atrium and into the arms of Scorpius. They held each other tightly as Aurora charged over to Albus. She kissed him hard on the lips before pulling him into an embrace.

"You okay?" Albus asked quickly.

"I'm fine, everyone all right?"

"More or less," Albus said looking back to them, "how is she?"

"She?" Aurora smiled looking down at the small lump on her stomach, "what makes you think it's a she?"

"I don't know, just a feeling," Albus smiled.

"A she with twelve toes," a snide voice said.

Aurora looked around to see Athena strut past looking annoyed at their show of affection.

"Don't get angry with me just because Ripley destroyed all your eggs," Aurora snapped back.

"Ahh, you really see me as mummy?" Athena remarked with an insulting grin.

"Ladies?" Albus stepped in, "can we focus on the task at hand?"

Hermione and Ginny were the next to arrive. Hermione let out a shriek and ran straight over to Hugo. "Hugo! What happened?!" she stared in horror at his wounds.

"I snogged a Vampire," he grinned.

"What?" Hermione looked serious perplexed while Ginny checked on James.

Violet rushed through the crowed of people and stopped dead in front of Lynx. For a second all they did was stare at each before charging forward, wrapping their arms around each other and kissing like they'd never kissed before.

"Best day ever!" Hugo said with a huge grin on his face. Nothing brought people together like incredible danger.

Hermione simply ignored her son and started trying to fix his wounds. Shortly afterwards, Harry and Ron arrived and soon the group of people in the Atrium was pretty big.

"Athena, is there enough static in the clouds for you to travel on?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, there's not much but should be enough," she nodded.

"Good, Bill and Fleur's house, Shell Cottage, Tinworth, Cornwall, I need you to go there, get Dominique and bring her back here."

"Dominique? Why?" Ginny asked.

"I need to ask Mathis some questions and I want to be sure about the answers he gives me," Albus said quickly.

"And how exactly can she help with that?" Ron asked.

"Because she's Telepathic. Dominique's an Anomaly," Albus smiled. They didn't need to be discreet anymore. The Cleric's were finished.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione's mouths fell open.

"Sorry, did I forget to mention that?" Albus smiled, "she won't mature for a few more months yet but it will happen eventually."

"That's if the world doesn't end first," Athena mumbled causing Albus to look up and her with an annoyed look.

Athena walked off towards the visitors entrance as Albus lent into Aurora and whispered in her ear. "Keep an eye on Amelia, I don't want her going near Mathis yet."

Aurora nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Where are you going?"

"To ask for some help," he said simply before walking towards the lifts.

He took it all the way down to the Department of Mysteries. From there he could have found his way blind folded. The closer he got the stronger the feeling became, almost as if it were pulling him towards it. Then he was staring straight at it. The Locked Door.

He could feel that same warm and protected aura that he'd experienced while being temporarily dead. Behind that door was the world beyond there own.

He closed his eyes and reached out, slowly laying his palm against the surface. Suddenly an electric shock of power serged through his entire body but there wasn't any pain. In fact, it made him feel more alive than ever before. Then the most beautiful and smooth voice spoke to him.

"If you've come for answers Albus, I can't give them to you. I've already interfered more than I should have."

"Please...I can't do this alone," Albus breathed.

"You are not alone. I am always with you."

"Can I save them?" Albus dared to ask.

"You are Colossus."

Albus tried to think for a second. Whoever or whatever was speaking to him wasn't going to simply give him instructions to follow or explain exactly what the future holds, as much as he prayed that it would.

"I have shown you what the future holds," the voice said.

"You've shown me death, destruction and pain!" Albus's voice shook as he remembered the dream.

"You are Colossus. You must endure."

"Who is my Twin?"

"He is you. Your darkest side. The darkest side of all life."

"What does he want?"

"You. He craves your love and acceptance and if he cannot have it, he will lay waste to everything you know."

"Why?!" Albus clenched his eyes as fear started to fill his body.

"If he cannot have you, no one can."

"Can I stop him?"

"I cannot answer that."

"You just answered my other questions!" Albus growled in frustration.

"No, I just told you what you already know. Besides, that question has no answer yet."

Albus took a breath and tried to think. The question didn't have an answer because that part of the future was still undecided. He thought back to the Prophecy. The Power would be the one that chose the outcome.

"And she will. Whomever she loves will be the victor."

"You're saying that I have to throw Aurora away and love Athena to win this war?"

"You will follow your heart. Everything answers to gravity, except love."

Albus took his hand away from the door. He very slowly lent his back against it and then slid down to the floor. There he stayed for a long time, thinking about what he would have to do.

He didn't know if he even could do it. Athena was special. Unlike anyone he had ever met and he cared about her. Not just because of her importance but because he could see the remarkable woman that she truly was. But did he love her?

Beyond her faults she was just a girl that craved love just as his twin did. She had grown up in a world of misery and then been handed power and a destiny to for fill. Her reward would be true love. She wanted that love so badly that it hurt her to see someone else getting it.

This whole war was about love and thats why it would be so terrible.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there for, probably a few hours. It was only when Athena came around the corner with her eyes fixated on the door that he actually snapped out of his thoughts.

"What did it tell you?" Athena asked as she stretched out her hand and pressed it against the surface.

"That we will decide the future," Albus said simply.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

Albus took a breath and stood up. He pulled her arm away from the door and led her off down the corridor. Eventually they arrived at the Planets Room. The same room that had become a battlefield when his father had tried to rescue his godfather.

Albus locked the door behind them.

"What are we doing here?" Athena asked, "Dominique's in the Atrium."

"Do you love me?" Albus suddenly asked.

"Yes," she breathed back, "I know you don't love me Albus, but maybe one day -"

She was cut off by Albus. He had pulled her close to him in a flash and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't hesitate about returning the kiss. She wanted it more than anything.

They continued to play with each others tongues as Athena's hand moved down and grabbed his groan. He tugged at her belt and ripped it away. She had already undone his and pushed his trousers down to his ankles.

He suddenly picked her up and propped her onto a table before yanking her underwear away.

She moaned and dug her nails into his shoulder as he pushed himself inside her. She was a strong girl but that didn't stop her from feeling the pain that a virgin endures on their first time. She panted heavily and would clench her face tightly when he thrust into her.

She pulled his hands onto her breasts and forced him to squeeze them hard.

Albus was doing everything he could not to think about what he was doing. To not think about Aurora but her face kept flashing into his head. The lump of her stomach, her smile, her smell, everything that made him so desperately in love with her until he couldn't take it anymore.

He stopped.

"I can't do this," he breathed.

Athena growled, "do what? Fuck me in the hope that it'll secure my loyalty to you?"

Albus looked stunned. Had the door told her what he was going to do? He pulled himself out of her causing her to twitch and make a hissing sound.

"You still don't trust me enough to choose you over him?" she scowled.

"I..."

"Wipe the look of guilt off your face Albus," she said while jumping off the desk and slipping her underwear back on, "this was going to happen sooner or later. Maybe next time it will last a little longer."

"Athena..."

"I'm not going to tell your precious Aurora anything Albus," she smiled pulling her jeans back on. "but, you might want to give that some thought. You and I are destined to be together and that's only really going to happen when she is out of the picture so the odds of her surviving whats coming aren't looking too good. You might want to send her away now if you're still determined to protect her and the bun in her oven."

She straightened her cloths and strutted towards the door looking quite proud of herself. She was right and she knew it. That's way she had decided to stop being bitchy to everyone and become part of the team. She had realized that she didn't need to do anything to Aurora, she just needed to endure her presence long enough until whatever destiny had lined up for her finally came along.

It sent a chill down Albus's spine. The thought that Aurora's fate had already been decided just to make way for Athena.

That terrifying thought stayed with him as the two of them left the Department of Mysteries but it also gave way to another thought. This couldn't simply be a reward, he and Athena were meant to be together for another reason. He just didn't know what that reason was.

They both did their best to hide what had just happened in the Planets Room as they rejoined the others. Bill, Fleur, Teddy, Victorie and even little Louis were there now. They had obviously refused to allow Dominique to come to London without them.

He had been so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he had completely forgotten that Dominique was a mind reader. Even if she didn't have complete control over her power yet, she would know what they had just done.

She looked at Albus with confusion for a second, then her eyes moved to Athena. Whatever she had gotten from Athena's mind caused her face to become sympathetic and even give a small nod. She almost seemed to understand why Albus had just betrayed the love of his life.

He was willing to do anything to protect them all.

"Dom, I'm going to talk to a man in a moment and I want you to look inside his head and tell me if he is telling the truth or not. Can you do that?" Albus said getting back to business.

Dominique nodded nervously. She didn't seem to enjoy her gift at the moment and probably wouldn't until she reached maturity.

They walked down to the Auror Department where Mathis had been put inside an interrogation room. Albus would speak to him alone while Dominique waited outside and tried to read his thoughts.

Inside the room was a small metal desk with two chairs on either side. It looked just like a Muggle police interrogation room. Mathis was sitting in one of them with his hands still tied. Albus closed the door behind him and sat down across from him.

"So...Anomalies weren't enough? You had to go a make some new enemies?" Albus grinned.

"Yeah, I guess your brother doesn't like me either," he remarked.

There was no need to try and be intimidating. They weren't exactly friends but they did have some respect for each other.

"You find anything out about them?"

"Only that they wanted to grab one of your people to use against you. They were just lackeys. Mercenaries. Expendable."

"And dead."

"Yeah, that too. Hows your girl?" Mathis asked casually.

"Pregnant."

"That's gotta suck for the kid. Having an old man that's gonna plunge the world into chaos."

"You still under the impression that I'm the harbinger of doom?"

"I never said you'd do it intentionally. But you will do it."

"I'm trying to stop this Mathis. You don't want it to happen, I don't want it to happen. We should be working together on this," Albus tried.

"There's only one way to stop it and your not willing to do it," he shot back.

"I'm not going to commit suicide to stop something that's already arrived!"

"Do you love Aurora?" Mathis asked suddenly.

"Yes," guilt flooded into his body as he said it.

"Would you die to protect her?"

"Yes."

"Would you die to save the world?"

"Yes!"

"Then get a gun, put it in your mouth and pull the trigger! That is the only way you can save the people you care about!"

"What if the gun jams?" Albus asked.

"What?"

"What if the gun jams? What if the bullet is a dud? What if somebody stops me? If I am predestined to do this then I can't be killed until it's done," he stated.

"We thought about that. But it's been said that the only thing destiny cannot control is love. If your willing to die for love then destiny can't stop you. Why do you think we attacked you when you were with Aurora?" Mathis waited for an answer that Albus couldn't give, "Maybe your right though. Maybe we have been wrong ever since we even started to try and stop Anomalies. Why don't you give it a try? If the gun jams...well, we'll know that even love isn't strong enough anymore."

"Love_ is _strong enough."

"Then maybe there is hope after all," Mathis smiled.

The two enemies seemed to finally understand each other.

"Do you know what's going to happen next?"

"No but I can take a guess," Mathis said simply, "he tried to get the wizarding world to go to war with the Muggles and failed, he tried to kidnap one of your family to use against you and failed...the only thing left to do now is to use brute force. He's going to invade."

Albus blew out a deep breath. "Well...then I guess I'm going to have one hell of a birthday party," he stood up and walked over to the door. He went straight to Dominique.

"He's telling the truth or at least he thinks he is," she stated.

"Thanks Dom."

"I want to stay and help," her voice shook slightly.

"I know you do love but I don't want you anywhere near this. You'll get your chance to fight but not yet," he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't do it Albus," she said quietly, "I know what your thinking about doing. Don't chance it."

Albus didn't reply, he just smiled at her and then walked over to his father.

"I need you to do something for me," he said quietly while looking around to make sure that nobody was listening, "If something happens, I need you to take Aurora and get as far away from here as possible."

"I wont abandon -"

"This is _not_ a request," Albus hissed cutting his father off, "I can't fight this war if I know that she's in danger. She won't want to go but you have to make her. You're the only one a trust to keep her safe."

Harry still looked reluctant, "Why?"

"Because she's carrying your grand child. Dad...please..." he hadn't called Harry that in a very long time.

Eventually Harry pushed his lips together and nodded.

"Thank you," he said before walking away.

Now it was time to put destiny to the test. He returned to the Department of Mysteries and stood outside the Locked Door with the pistol that he had taken from Lincoln.

Could love defeat destiny? Could his sacrifice save everyone he cared about? He was about to find out.

He cocked the weapon and saw the round loaded in the chamber. He flicked the safety off and slowly raised the barrel to his temple. As he felt the metal press against his skin he almost reacted instinctively and put up a shield but managed to stop himself.

He thought about Aurora. The moment that she had confessed to loving him that day in her house and the kiss that followed. He thought about them being curled up together while he traced little circles around her belly button hoping that he would some how feel the undeveloped baby inside. He thought about the day he was sorted in Hogwarts when he had bumped into her without realizing. How jealous he had been when he saw her with Cody and how much he had wished that it could be him in his place.

It all seemed like so long ago now. Like a distant memory of someone else's life. He had changed so much since those days. Destiny had certainly taken him on a wild journey and now he was going to find out if that journey was about to end or just begin.

His finger slowly started to squeeze the trigger back. Again Aurora's face came into his mind. She almost seemed to be glowing.

The shot rang out through the dark corridor of the Department of Mysteries.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Scorpius demanded. He had move Albus's hand just a second before the hammer struck the bullet and caused it to hit the wall instead.

Albus looked at him for a second then started to laugh, "just conducting an experiment."

"It looked like you were trying to blow you damn head off! We can't loose you, Albus!"

He nodded but not because he agreed but because he knew. He couldn't die until he had unleash evil into this world. He truly was the harbinger of doom.

He wrapped his arms around his best friend and started to cry into his shoulder.

All that was left for him to do now was suffer. It wasn't fair, he didn't deserve it and they certainly didn't. But that didn't matter to destiny. It didn't care about how much it hurt people, it only cared about linking one thing to another in a never ending web of lives that were all interconnected and locked.

All that was left now was to await the inevitable.

_**Military Command Center**_

_**London, England**_

_**January 5**__**th **_

_**2023 A.D.**_

The huge room full of computers and radio equipment was dark and strong. Everywhere operators where working on monitors while talking into headsets while the Generals stood at the end of the room looking at a digital display of England. Little red markers showed the position of military personal and checkpoints that he been spread across the country. There was a large group just outside north London which had been established as the main forward command post.

All around the island other markers indicated the location of the British fleet. Destroyers and Aircraft carriers had set up a parameter around the British Isles and there was a large concentration in the Channel. The moving markers were for Aircraft that had been patrolling different places.

All in all, the show of military strength was immense.

"General," one of the operators called out.

"What is it?" the General asked.

"I just lost contact with Checkpoint twelve."

"Where is twelve?"

"Somerset, sir," he stated.

"Could be a down transmitter. Keep trying to get through to them," the General ordered.

"Yes, sir,"

"Sir, I just lost contact with Checkpoint twenty three," another operator said quickly.

"Sir, Viper One is reporting some kind of electrical storm at grid six four," another added.

"Echo Six is reporting the same at grid nine fourteen."

The General walked back to the end of the room and picked up a phone.

_**Ministry of Magic**_

_**London, England**_

_**January 5**__**th**___

_**2023 A.D.**_

Albus nodded slightly as he listened to the General over the phone. His face was emotionless as everyone else stood behind him, waiting patiently. He simply used yes and no answers for most of it and the link was so bad because of the magic in the building that no one else could make out what he was saying.

Finally Albus pressed the emEnd Call/em button and stuffed the satellite phone back into his pocket.

A few minutes passed without him staying silent then he took a breath and turned to the others and spoke loudly.

"Begin the evacuation! Order all Military to it's highest alert levels and inform the other governments that we'll be needing support!"

Everyone snapped into action and began rushing around.

"It's happening..." Albus breathed.

And it was. His brother was early but he had finally arrived.


	27. The Day of Darkness Part 1

_**Ministry of Magic**_

_**London, England**_

_**January 5**__**th**___

_**2023 A.D.**_

"Come On! Hurry up!"

"Drop what you're doing and leave now!"

"Only what you can carry!"

They yelled as frightened Witches, Wizards and even Goblins serged around the Ministry, heading for the nearest Floo point. Moments later a large detail of Muggle military troops rushed through the Atrium. Some ran over to the Floo points to make sure people traveled through in an orderly fashion whilst another group ran over to Albus and awaited his orders.

"Another checkpoint just went down, sir and we're getting reports of enemy contacts in several locations," a soldier reported.

"Where are they coming from?" Albus asked.

"We don't know, sir, it's like they're appearing out of thin air."

"What the hell?!" a Witch shouted out, "I can't disapparate!"

Several Witches and Wizards squinted their eyes trying to disappear on the spot but nothing happened. There were no shot 'Pops' and not one person had left the spot they were standing on.

"Wards!" Amelia hissed.

Albus thought for a second then turned to his father. "Harry...you know what to do."

Harry nodded tentatively. "Aurora, come on, it's time to go."

She looked like he had just said the most stupid thing in the world. "What? No, I'm not leaving!"

"Sargent, escort these people to an evac point," Albus order without hesitation. The Soldier nodded and started advancing towards Scorpius.

"Albus what the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm not leaving!"

"We stick together!"

Every single one of them objected while Aurora started to look dangerously outraged.

"I'm not leaving! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" she roared as Harry tried to move her away.

"What the hell is this?! Albus, you had us trained so that we could fight with you!" Scorpius yelled as the Soldiers started to take their rifles away.

"No Mal...I had you trained so that you could fight without me," Albus said solemnly.

They all understood in that moment that Albus wasn't expecting to survive this day. Suddenly they went wild, struggling against the soldiers that were trying to force them away. James and Rose went for their wands while Hugo actually attempted to punch one of them.

The only people that weren't fighting this were Lincoln, Amelia and Athena. They already knew that they were staying.

"NO! I WON'T GO!" Aurora screamed.

Albus moved over to her quickly and wrapped his arms around her, "you have to go! You have to take our baby and keep it safe!"

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" tears were falling from her eyes.

"You have to! Go! Please!" he begged.

Harry pulled her away from him as the soldiers forced the rest of them towards the Floo points.

"No! Take them to the transports. Make sure they blend in with the crowd!" Albus ordered.

The soldiers obeyed without question and started moving them towards the exits while Albus clenched his eyes shut, praying that this wouldn't be the last time he saw them. He couldn't bare to watch them finally disappear through the portals but had to steal one last look at Aurora.

Her face was soaked with tears and she was screaming but still being pulled backward.

"I LOVE YOU!" she yelled out before finally being taken away.

Albus felt a stab of pain go through him like a lightning bolt. Some how just seeing her go seemed to have sapped his strength.

"They're gonna be all right, Albus...now we've got to get to work," Athena said laying a hand on his shoulder.

Albus nodded and sucked it up, "forward command post."

They darted through the Atrium towards the exits.

Up on street level it was complete panic. Air raid sirens were sounding out everywhere as if the Blitz had returned. Hundreds of people were darting left and right while soldiers desperately tried to keep order. Fear stricken civilians were being pushed and shoved out of the way while some where even falling down and being trampled.

Others where abandoning their possessions so that they could run faster. Everyone was heading towards the Thames river where dozens of ships were waiting to take them across the channel. Most of them still thought that this was still some kind of terrorist attack or viral outbreak but it didn't matter. Whatever would get them out of the country was good enough.

The most massive evacuation in history was taking place all around them and only a few knew the truth about why it was happening.

"Albus, there's no static in these clouds!" Athena yelled out.

"No apparating, no sunlight, no electricity in the clouds! What's the bet that Port Keys are out too?" Amelia growled.

She was right, this was way too perfect. Albus's brother had thought of everything.

"The Floo networks still running."

"The Floo networks a direct connection, like a hard line. They can't stop that unless they attack the Hub," Lincoln said quickly.

"Get troops down there to guard the Hub. Nobody gets in or out!" Albus ordered, "stay here, assist the evacuation."

Lincoln and Amelia nodded and shot off.

"Athena, hold on to me."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he gripped her tightly before blasting himself into the air.

_**Forward Command Center**_

_**Hatfield, England**_

_**January 5**__**th **_

_**2023 A.D.**_

Hundreds of tanks, Humvee and MRLS's, aided by thousands of troops had formed a massive task force just on the outskirts of London. They were all shifting position's as per the orders of their superiors.

In the command tents, reports of enemy contacts were coming in from all over the country. It's like they were falling from the sky or something. They were getting now warnings, no sighs of anything approaching the country, no transports of any kind. One minute they weren't there, the next minute they were and the only possibility was that it had something to do with the bizarre electrical storms that were taking place at random locations.

"Where's my air support?" a General demanded.

"Just took off, ETA seven minutes," an Operator replied.

"Sir, we have visual contact from Big Eye Six!" another called out.

The General rushed over to the Operator's station to take a look. On screen was camera view from a Specter Gunship that was circling the area just below the clouds. The image was fuzzy and out of focus but it didn't stop the Generals eyes from going wide.

There were thousands of them. All different kinds. The bigs ones, about the size of double decker buses had a distinctly insect like look to them. Like a praying Mantis, they walked with their bodies upright on four huge armored legs. They had giant sharp spines all over their bodies along with scythe-like forearms that were twice the size of their legs.

Around them were small one that looked more cat-like. Walking on all fours with tails as long as their bodies. Their heads seemed almost like a sharks, pointed and smooth. Moving in between the land based ones where smaller, bat-like creatures with ugly skeletal bodies and huge claws on their feet.

"What in God's name..." the General breathed.

The image zoomed out to show other large groups of the same creatures moving up and joining the main group.

"They're massing just East of Bedford," the Operator reported.

"What's their heading?"

"Us..." the Operator said gravely, "at their current speed, they'll reach us inside of four hours."

"Call up the task force. Get fighters, choppers, gunships, everything we've got and keep em on strafing runs. Try and thin their numbers," the General ordered.

"Who's in charge?" Albus and Athena power walked into the command tent.

"I am," the General said quickly.

"Sit-rep?"

"See for yourself," he gestured to the screen.

Albus took one look at the screen and couldn't believe his eyes. It was as if they were watching a Hollywood movie or something. It couldn't be real.

"What the fuck are those?!" Athena gasped.

"We were hoping that you could tell us," the General sighed.

"I've never seen anything like that before," Albus said, his mouth still agape.

"I've never even heard of anything like that before!" Athena blurted.

"Sir, you might wanna take a look at this!" another Operator called out.

Albus, Athena and the General rushed over to his screen. There was a similar image on that screen but this was from a different part of the country and in addition to the strange unworldly creatures that were there, four small cloaked figures were standing together. Humans.

They watched as the four men formed a large square then raised their arms. Albus was just able to make out what was undeniably wands in their hands. Light started to flow from the tips and meet the spells from the other mens wands in the center of the square.

There was suddenly a huge blinding light that shifted and molded itself into a massive circular hole. The surface looked like mercury and seemed to ripple and move. Then a grotesque insect-like head peered through followed by the rest of the giant Mantis monster. Then others started to pour through.

"That's how they're getting here! Some kind of portal!" Athena gasped.

The creatures seemed to be completely ignoring the men that had just summoned them there. Then, with a puff of mist and light, they were gone.

"How can they still Apparate?!"

"I don't know! They must have something that makes them immune to the wards," Albus guessed.

"Wait? Wizards can't Apparate anymore?!"

"No, they've set up wards to block them. Port Keys are probably being blocked as well," Albus threated.

"What's that going to do for the evacuation?" Athena asked.

The General shrugged and thought for a second, "twenty four hours," he guessed.

"We don't have that long! At this rate there's gonna be millions of them in only a few hours!" Albus threated.

"Well if you've got any ideas, nows the time!"

"Pull all your troops away from their posts. Get them to defend the cities. We have to hold London until the evacuation is complete," Albus ordered.

_**Charring Cross**_

_**London, England**_

_**January 5**__**th**_

_**2023 A.D.**_

Admits the panic and chaos that was going on all around them, Aurora, Hugo, Scorpius, Rose, James, Lily, Lynx, Violet, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny could do nothing but scathe at the fact that Albus was refusing to let them fight. The team of soldiers were still not taking any chances with them, keep their guns ups and where even ready to tie them up if they had to.

They moved quickly but not rushing like everyone was. They would be able to get on any transport they wanted simply because of who they were.

"I can't believe he'd do this to us!" Lynx growled.

"He's just trying to protect us. Honestly, I would have done the same thing," Hermione admitted.

"The country is under attack and we're running away!" James barked.

"Live to fight another day James," Ginny sighed.

"This is bullshit!" Hugo roared.

"Hugo!" Rose shrieked, "you just swore!"

"Who-fucking-ray! We shouldn't be leaving! We should be fighting!" he hissed.

"We are under orders to get you safely out of the country. After that, you can do what ever you want!" one of the Soldiers said.

Scorpius and Aurora were looking at each other and seemed to be communicating without speaking. She was giving small nods and instructions with her eyes while Scorpius seemed to be agreeing.

Suddenly he span around grabbing the rifle of one of the soldiers and shoving it upwards into his face. In a flash, he had turned it around and armed at the soldier next to him while Aurora pulled her wand and pointed it at the other soldiers.

"I'm afraid that is one set of orders that we can't allow you to follow!" she growled.

"Aurora! Don't!" Harry yelled but she wasn't listening.

"I am not leaving without Albus! Drop your weapons!" she yelled.

The Soldiers hesitated. Aurora didn't. She let off a stunner that sent one of the Soldiers flying backwards where he slammed into a car. She pointed her wand at another Soldier.

"I said, drop them!"

This time they listened. They through their rifles to the ground in front of her. Hugo immediately picked one up as did James and Lynx. Soon the whole group was armed again.

"Aurora, Albus needs you and the baby away from danger!" Harry tried again.

"The only way that is going to happen is if he takes me away himself!" she barked, "now, you can either run away and hide or you can stay and fight!"

There was no way that they were going to abandon their own children and run for safety. They simply pulled their wands and nodded.

"Where would Albus go?" Aurora asked anyone that could answer.

"Where do you think? Straight to the front lines!" Lily sighed.

"Where are the front lines?" James wondered.

"My guess would be north or west."

"We'll go north first, then west," Aurora said quickly.

She grabbed hold of Scorpius and focused on a location but nothing happened, "what the hell?!"

"What?"

"I can't Apparate!"

Hermione was the next to try but again nothing happened. Not even the start of the jerking sensation that usually comes right before you disappear, "They've put up wards to stop us!"

"Shit! Come on!" Aurora hissed, beckoning them to follow her.

The panicked masses of people would mean they would have to travel by foot and with the city in such a state of chaos, it would probably take them hours to get to the front lines.

_**Forward Command Center**_

_**Hatfield, England**_

_**January 5**__**th **_

_**2023 A.D.**_

As Albus had feared, the evacuation was going slower than they needed. After three hours, only fourteen ships had left their docks and eighteen planes had taken off. The Eurostar was making trips back and fourth but had so far only managed four journeys. About seventeen percent of the population had left the country which was nine percent lower than it should have been.

They had lost contact with several checkpoints and outposts. The unnatural clouds above them that were blocking out the sunlight were also disrupting satellite communications and on top of that, they still had a massive enemy force heading straight for them.

There were several roaring blasts from overhead as a squadron of jet fighters passed the base, heading towards the mass of enemy creatures to deliver yet another air strike. They were barely making a difference. Every time they destroyed part of the group more would simply join.

Their numbers were endless.

"Sir, Colonel Weatherspoon reports that Hogwarts is empty but they are encountering heavy enemy contacts!" an Operator called out.

"Tell him to fall back to the nearest major city and mount a defense there," the General ordered.

"Sir, infantry and vehicles from the Kent TA just arrived," another Operator reported.

"Get them into position on the line. We've only got about thirty minutes before the main force arrives!"

"Yes, sir."

The ground rumbles and the massive explosions were seen in the distance as the fighter jets dropped their payloads. The sounds of the explosions had been coming closer and closer for the last forty minutes. Soon they would be in range of the ground troops.

"Athena, Reapers," Albus ordered.

She walked straight over to the nearest computer and laid her hand on it. The screen started buzzing and distorting from the jolt she was giving it. She kept her eyes closed while her consciousness stretched out through the wiring and transmitted signals until she got to what she was looking for.

The main control computer for the UAV Reaper Drones. She took control of their systems and immediately started lining them up on the runways that they were parked on. A few minutes later she had over twelve of them in the air and heading towards the enemy.

In the distance, the roar of their engines started to creep up. They weren't as loud as the actual jet fighters but they were still armed with the same Sidewinder missiles and best of all, they were unmanned.

They shot overhead of the command tent and towards the enemy.

"Once you've spent your ordinances crash the damn things into them," Albus whispered to her. She simply gave a little nod and continued to concentrate.

"Sir! We have visual contact!" a voice shouted from over the radio.

Albus and the General ran out of the tent and towards the massive array of military equipment that was waiting to defend London. He jumped through the air and landed on top of one of the tanks where a soldier was looking into the distance with a pair of high powered binoculars.

Albus grabbed them and took a look.

The Prophecy suddenly flashed through his mind. _Demons would walk the earth. _He looked up in the black and grey sky. _Darkness will reign_. It was really happening. As if the gates of hell themselves had opened and released everything that had been held back since the dawn of existence.

Explosions lit up the horizon illuminating the monsters that were heading straight for them. The creatures actually seemed to shy away or scatter when ever the explosions erupted. Albus suddenly realized why the sky was so dark.

They hated the light! His brother had somehow blocked out the sun so that his army could move without a problem.

There were more explosions but these were caused by the Reaper Drones loosing altitude and slamming into the mass of enemy beasts.

The monsters suddenly let out a massive collective roar. They had spotted the troops that was guarding London. Then there was a great serge and the invasion force sped up into a gargantuan charge.

The small cat-like ones immediately took the lead while the others ran or flew as quickly as they could towards task force.

"Sir! Targets are in range!" a soldier shouted.

"WHISKEY TASK FORCE, ENGAGE!" the General roared.

Every single weapon they had opened fire with so much untied force that it lit up the entire area and caused the ground to shake. Hundreds of 50. Caliber machines guns carved a line through the air and cut down anything in it's path. The tanks blasted off their rounds that sailed through the air and exploded like a broadside from a battleship. Rockets roared their way towards the enemy and created wave of fire that overtook the horizon.

The creatures dropped by the hundreds but didn't falter even for a second. They just continued to charge their way towards the line, jumping over or trampling the bodies of their own dead, edging ever closer to their targets.

_**Muswell Hill**_

_**London, England**_

_**January 5**__**th**___

_**2023 A.D.**_

They could hear the horrifying rumble and see the flashes in the distance. They knew exactly what it meant. Their forces had engaged the enemy.

This only made Aurora want to find Albus even more quickly. They weren't covering the ground quick enough. They had finally made it through the panic stricken crowds and through the road blocks but they still had at least a few miles to go.

Behind them they could see massive search lights rolling across the skies and hear the sounds of army vehicles tearing through the streets, yelling out instructions on loud speakers. Then they heard something else. Something that seem to cause their worst nightmares to become pleasant daydreams.

It was a low, moaning noise that sounded almost like a whale. Something primordial that shouldn't exist but did.

They watched in horror as an entire tower block suddenly crippled and began to break apart. It looked almost like a demolitions team had just blown up a building in the heart of London. A wave of dust and smoke engulfed the entire area causing it to look like a cloud had just fallen out of the sky.

Then something within the cloud moved. If it was alive, it would have had to have been the size of a Naval Destroyer. Barely audible screams were coming from everywhere and through the gaps in the buildings they could see massive crowds of people running for their lives.

Suddenly a strange soft blue light started to emanate from the dust cloud. It started of as a small oval shape that grew bigger and bigger. Then, like some kind of giant spell, the blue light blasted it's way across the sky and struck a building. It burned straight through anything it touched the same way that a Rail Gun would.

Whatever that thing was, it had some kind of particle cannon!

"Albus...where are you..." Aurora breathed in terror.

_**Forward Command Center**_

_**Hatfield, England**_

_**January 5**__**th **_

_**2023 A.D.**_

"Sir, something just came out of the Thames River and is attacking the city!" a soldier reported, yelling at the top of his lungs over the deafening assault.

"What?"

"I don't know but it's huge!"

"Athena!" Albus called out. Athena raced to his side, "you hold! Not matter what it takes! Don't let these things near the city!" Albus ordered.

The General nodded as Albus took hold of Athena and shot into the air, heading back towards London.


	28. The Day of Darkness Part 2

_**Upper Holloway**_

_**London, England**_

_**January 5**__**th **_

_**2023 A.D.**_

The ground was shaking once every few seconds. The smoke from the distance in all directions was only serving to feed the dense unnatural clouds that already dominated the skyline. The air would light up every time there was a explosion and that would usually be followed by the same god-awful sound that the creature made.

It was obvious that the army had already started engaging the gargantuan monster that was tearing it's way through London.

Behind them, the more frequent flashes and rumbles hadn't ceased. Aurora was in the lead, walking faster than any of them. No matter how tired or scared she was, it was doubtful that anything would make her stop. Just behind her were Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione who were looking around very nervously.

"I just want to go on record one more time and say that heading towards the huge terrifying monster is a bad idea!" Hugo yelled out, "whilst moving towards the heavily military presence that is meant to be protecting us is a very good idea!"

"Then go that way Hugo! Nobody's stopping you!" Aurora hissed back.

They were moving down an empty street lined with houses that were no taller than three floors. Most of the outer city was completely deserted as people were fleeing to the coast or the Thames river or at least they were before the Godzilla sized beast came out of it. The power had gone out all over that section of London but the larger buildings in the center and to the south were still bright.

"We were all going that way not too long ago!"

"I told you! I saw him fly overhead. He's gone back to the city so that's where I'm going!"

"How do you know it wasn't a jet?"

"A man sized Jet?"

"I can barely see anything! I'm just saying, how do you know it was him?" Hugo asked again.

"I know all right! Just keep moving and we'll -"

Rose screamed as the house on the right about twenty feet in front of them suddenly exploded into a cloud of rock and dust. One of the Mantis-like creatures burst through the collapsing structure. It's roar was even worse than the giant one in the distance. It wasn't a long rage-filled howl but what sounded like thousands of high pitched screams coming in rapid buzz.

Hugo, James, Scorpius, Lynx, Violet and Lily opened fire as Aurora hit the deck. Rose, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione joined in, unloading everything they had at the monster as it roared with fury. The bullets that connected left tiny puncture holes on it's hide where a horrible greenish-black goo started to seep out.

Aurora rolled out of the way and pulled her wand. She fired off a Blasting Hex but it bounced straight off the monsters armor and sailed away into the air. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny's spells had the same effect causing them to move out the way and take cover.

The beast suddenly turned and showed them it's back as if it was about to simply walk away from them. The spear-like spines on it's back started to vibrate violently.

"GET DOWN!" Aurora screamed.

The spines blasted out in every directing like a massive living nail bomb sending the razor sharp bone spears. They tore through everything they touched and even dug straight into the tarmac of the street.

Without waiting for an invitation they started firing at the Mantis again. This time bullets clipped through the holes in it's back where the spines had been. This seemed to do way more damage than just taking chunks out of it's armor because it roared and hissed in pain and quickly spun around to protect it's exposed hide.

Scorpius aimed straight at the four dark, balloon sized, bug-like eyes on it's head and fired. His bullets connected and one of the capsules popped causing a rancid black liquid to bleed out from it. The creature shrieked and held up one of it's mighty crab clawed forearms to protect itself.

Slowly it started backing away until it moved back through the destroyed building and disappeared.

They wasted no time in reloading and making sure that their guns were trained on the broken house before continuing down the street.

"Jesus! Did you see that thing?!" Lynx breathed.

"If they're already getting through the line -"

"Then the defenses are already starting to fail." James finished for Scorpius.

"You see that spell, it just bounce straight off it?"

"Yeah...it's armor must be like Giant skin or something!" Rose deduced.

"We need to find Albus..." Aurora said before charging off towards the city again.

She felt nauseous and dizzy from what had just happened but it wasn't going to keep her from finding him.

_**Moorgate**_

_**London, England**_

_**January 5**__**th **_

_**2023 A.D.**_

People were still running and screaming, trying to get away anyway they could. Whether it was the enormous beast that was ripping the city apart or the large contingent of soldiers trying desperately to kill it, death was everywhere.

Bodies lay on the streets, some crushed under falling rubble while others had actually been trampled to death, either by the crowd or by the monster.

The soldiers continued to fire even though only their heavier weapons were doing any kind of damage. The creature was so huge, it would take nothing short of a major air strike to take it down but that would also result in hundreds of deaths and destruction to a huge portion of the city.

Although the entire area was covered in smoke, people were nevertheless able to actually get a good look at it now. It resembled a millipede. A millipede the size of a battleship. It had tent sized bone spines all over it's body and horrible tuck shaped legs running down it's sides and six much larger, spider-like legs at it's rear.

On it's head were a pair of huge pale blue domes that looked like eyes but weren't. They were the monsters most destructive weapon. It's particle canon. At the very bottom of it's head were crane sized mandibles that flanked both sides of it's mouth.

Suddenly, great streams of lightning shot through the air and connected with it's legs causing it to howl in pain. The creatures legs buckled from the shock and it collapsed onto it's stomach while groaning. That only lasted a few seconds though. It shook it's head and started to climb back onto it's endless rows of legs. Athena was pumping off as much voltage as her body would allow but it still wasn't enough to put the beast down.

The domes on it's head started to glow and ominous blue colour as it powered up it's primary weapon.

There was a fierce rush of wind followed by what looked like a meteor that slammed into the monsters side. The impact was so strong that the creature actually toppled and fell onto it's back, crushing dozens of buildings as it did. It's particle canon fired as it fell sending two huge blue beams into the sky that would probably continue out into space.

Albus had just acted as a human torpedo and driven himself into it after getting a seven thousand foot run up. He flew back through the air, landing next to Athena.

"Their armor's like titanium or something!" he growled.

"Maybe we can get armor piercing rounds?"

"No, the only thing that's gonna get through that is an air strike!" he said as he charged over towards a group of soldiers gathered around a Lieutenant that was yelling down a radio.

"You gotta order an air strike now!"

"We've still got civies all over the place! An air strike would kill em!" the Lieutenant shouted back.

"It won't get the chance! That thing'll kill em before the planes even get here!"

"Sir! It's getting back up!" a soldier yelled.

They turned to see the enormous monster trying to roll itself back onto it's stomach while it's legs flailed around in the air.

"Order the strike! Now!"

The Lieutenant hesitated as the soldiers opened fire once again. This time there was a massive roar from next to them as they started deploying rocket launchers against it.

The Lieutenant started giving co-ordinates down the radio just as Athena noticed something strange. One of the rockets that shot towards the beast had skimmed off it's armor and exploded next to it's head but as it did, the monster seemed to become momentarily enraged and panicked.

Then she realized why. The rocket had exploded right next to it's eyes.

"Light...they hate the light!" she yelled out, "that's why he covered the sky in clouds! They can't stand the light!"

Albus couldn't believe he hadn't realized it sooner.

"Get your flare guns! All of them! Fire at my signal!" he commanded.

Soldiers ran to their vehicles and started pulling out small plastic cases. Inside were a pair of flare guns and several rounds. They loaded the guns and took aim, waiting for Albus to give the order.

"FIRE!"

As they fired, so did he. He blasted himself into the air, right in front of the monster that had finally managed to tip itself back over. He floated in mid air as the flares ignited into balls of red light.

Albus held out his hands causing a massive shift in gravity. The light seemed to turn into liquid in mid air and rush towards him. He brought it together in a huge ball in front of him then let it out in a concentrated beam.

The beam struck the monster in the head causing it to roar and shriek. Unlike the smaller Mantis-like creatures, it couldn't cover it's eyes. He flew around to the side, still keeping the light beam burning brightly. The beast panicked as it's eyes were scorched and blinded.

It took off, smashing straight through the buildings around it, heading back through the devastation that it had already caused. The ground shook like as if a seven point five on the Richter scale was taking place. Albus stayed with it, using the beam of light to guide the monster away.

He drove it straight back towards the river where it didn't hesitate to throw itself back into the water. It sunk itself deep beneath the water going all the way to the bottom, probably completely blind by now.

Albus broke off his attack and shot back towards Athena and the other soldiers. He landed just next to the Lieutenant that was already informing his superiors that their effective weapon was bright light.

"We gotta find a way to clear these clouds!" Albus stated looking up at the sky.

"Won't do much good now. It's almost midnight! We won't get sunlight again for another seven or eight hours!" Athena said grimly.

"Well we can use spot lights, flare guns, whatever until then," he turned to the Lieutenant, "what's the status on the evacuation?"

the Lieutenant held up his had as he listen to the orders coming down the radio. After a few seconds he looked up at Albus, "three more of the big ones have been spotted. One up by Grimsby, another out by Cardiff and one by Southport."

"Oh Christ! What about the evac?"

"Fifty one percent complete."

"Half the population in eight hours?" Athena sounded impressed.

"The number of people to evacuate is going down because they're dying," Albus sighed.

"Shit!" the Lieutenant slammed down the radio and stood up, "listen up! We just got reports of hostiles breaching the line and moving into the city. We're heading north to cut em off!"

"Whats your rally point?" Albus asked.

"Lower Holloway."

"We'll meet you there," he said grabbing hold of Athena and blasting them both into the air.

_**Lower Holloway**_

_**London, England**_

_**January 5**__**th **_

_**2023 A.D.**_

"To the right, to the right, to the right!" Violet yelled as one of the cat-like monsters pounced on top of a car.

James span around and opened fire. These ones were fast, smaller and more agile then the others which made them a lot harder to hit. The only good thing was that they weren't armor plated which meant that both bullets and spells caused them significant damage.

It dived off the car after getting hit with a few of James bullets and retreated around a corner as Ron and Ginny fired off spells at it.

The group had taken cover in an alleyway the moment they saw that the street was filled with about a dozen of them. They were breaching the line somewhere and moving quickly into the city as if they had some kind of meeting spot to get to.

"We can't stay here! We gotta move now!" Scorpius yelled.

"Hold on, I'm loading!" Lily snapped.

They waited a few seconds while they checked their ammunition before jumping out and bolting down the alleyway. A quick look later and they were back on the main road. They knew they had killed three of the cat-monsters and they others had scattered but where they were now they didn't know.

They stopped and ducked into a shop that had the door smashed open after hearing a terrible shrieking noise. It was coming from above them followed by a clawing, flapping sound.

Lynx peaked out and looked up. Above them, maybe a hundred of the bat-creatures were flying overhead, moving towards the center of the city.

"Stay down! Wait till they pass," Aurora whispered, praying that they wouldn't get spotted.

"What are these things?!" Hermione blurted.

"I don't know...all I know is that they're the enemy!"

The street was suddenly lit up by a blinding blue light that caused the bat-creatures to shriek and scatter. A huge streak of lightning shot past the shop window and stuck one of the bats, roasting it alive.

"Athena!" Scorpius darted out of the shop and low and behold, she was there. Standing about thirty feet away from them looking like a human conductor and firing off bolts of lightning was the woman that would supposedly decide the outcome of the war.

Their faces lit up as the Colossus landed next to her.

"ALBUS!" Aurora bolted down the street towards him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" he roared. He sounded about as terrified and angry as he possibly could.

"Why did you leave me?! WHY?!" Aurora slapped him across the face as tears started to pour from her eyes, "WHY?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!"

"I'm trying to protect you!" Albus ignored her attempts to hit him and simply wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, "it's me he wants! Not you!" Albus turned his attention to his father, "you were suppose to get her out!"

"She's right, Albus! We won't abandon you!" Harry said without shame.

"You can't leave me! We go together!" Aurora cried.

"I love you so much but you can't be here! I have to get you out!" Albus yelled back.

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"INCOMING!"

Before James had even finished yelling his warning he had opened fire. His bullets struck the cat-creature but also hit the petrol tank of the car it was crouched on. The vehicle exploded with such force that it blasted everyone off their feet.

Albus was slammed into the side of another car. It had happened so quickly that he hadn't managed to put up a shield and the impact had caused him to smash his head against the door, dazing him. His vision was blurred and moving.

Around him people were screaming and fires were burning. He managed to focus just enough to make out Aurora. She was in front of him but something was wrong. She was screaming. Screaming at him.

Pain erupted around his shoulder as long thin spike stuck straight through it. One of the bat-creatures had put it's talon right through him and latched on tightly.

Once again, Albus's horrible glimpse of the future had come true.

He was suddenly lifted high into the air as Aurora screamed at the top of her lungs. She and the others and even that part of London started to shrink into the distance just as the pain from his shoulder and the whack to his head finally over took him and he passed out.

"NO! NO!" Aurora screamed as she raced after him but it was no use. The winged creature was already almost a mile a way from them and heading deeper into the city.

"Aurora! Aurora!" Athena had grabbed hold of her, forcing her to stop chasing them, "We'll get him back! But first we need to find him!"

She kicked and screamed as Athena continued to hold her back. She had just found him and then, in a single moment, she had lost him all over again. She wouldn't give up though. She would die before she gave up.

The rest of the group joined them, also ready to get Albus back.

"Which way did they go?" Harry asked.

"That way," Aurora pointed before trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Athena looked into the distance. The bat-creature that took Albus was gone but from what she could see, the power was still on in the direction that it had taken him. She looked around the street for some sign of electrical life but everything in this part of the city was dead.

"Get me to a computer, I can hook into the cameras around the city and find out where it took him!" she said quickly.

Athena wanted Albus back just as much as Aurora did. They loaded up and took off towards the lights.

_**Isle of Dogs**_

_**London, England**_

_**January 5**__**th **_

_**2023 A.D.**_

It could have been an hour, a day or a minute since he had passed out. He just didn't know.

As his eyes fluttered open, the thunderous rumbles from explosions, sounds of gun fire and screams echoed around him. He was obviously close to the city center where most of the civilians were heading, trying to get onto transports.

Then the pain in his shoulder and head returned causing him to groan. He slowly picked himself up but his body felt so heavy and weak. His eyes were still having trouble focusing and he wasn't even sure if he had the strength to put up a shield of fly if he had to.

Then a horrible growling sound made his eyes shoot open. He looked up to see three of the snarling bat-monsters standing around him but holding their positions. They were just guarding him. His attention suddenly jumped from them to what was behind them.

Men, hooded and cloaked.

They simply stared at him in silence. They were all holding their wands but none of them were acting like anything but spectators. Albus didn't recognize any of them.

Then a rusty screeching sound started to move closer. A few seconds later, another cloaked man entered pushing a wheel chair in front of him. In the chair was a man that looked so ill and frail it was as if he had just come out of a World War II concentration camp.

He had no muscle on him what so ever and his skin seemed almost wafer thin. He had black lesions, like slimy bruises all over him and seemed barely conscious. The cloaked man that had brought him in pulled what looked like a small glass cup out of his robes and held it in front of the sickly mans face.

Albus watched in tried horror as the ill man started convulsing and choking. Suddenly and putrid tar-like substance poured from his mouth into the cup. It looked like he was literally throwing up oil. After a few seconds the cup was full and the ill man flopped to the floor dead with his eyes still wide.

Albus knew exactly what that black liquid was. It was the thing that had been eating people from the inside out. The thing he'd been chasing.

He started to crawl backwards but his body was still weak. The bat-creatures pounced on him, holding his arms and legs down as the cloaked man walked forwards with the filled cup.

Albus tried to focus his power and sent off a shock wave but it was barely powerful enough to knock them off balance. This time the other cloaked men in the room gathered around, ready to attack him if he tried anything. He would never be able to fight them all off.

One of the cloaked men suddenly grabbed Albus's head, holding it steady as he pried open his jaw. Albus struggled and kicked but against them, he seemed almost like a child trying to fight off a lion. The blood loss from his should combined with what was probably a skull fracture had sapped his strength completely.

The cloaked man began to pour the liquid into his mouth.

Albus tried to spit it out but it seemed to glue itself to the inside of his jar. Then fear struck his body like never before as he felt the ooze come alive inside his mouth and force it's way down his throat. It was freezing cold and seemed to somehow be clawing at his insides as it moved.

The cup was empty and Albus let out a scream of pain like he had never done before. He would have happily died right then and there just to make it stop. It felt like his entire body was being ripped in half and just when he thought that the agony itself might actually stamp out his life, it vanished.

It was replaced by a strange numb feeling that took over his whole body. Suddenly his head didn't hurt anymore, neither did his shoulder. He didn't feel weak or tired anymore just confused.

Then he felt something strange. Like he had just drank an entire carton of off milk. It was disgusting. Suddenly he felt something coming up his throat and then he vomited everywhere. But it wasn't food he had brought up, it was the horrid tar that had just forced it's way inside him.

It seemed endless. Like his entire body was just a tank filled with it. He puked over and over again, causing a black puddle to form on the floor in front of him. Both the bat-creatures and the cloaked men stepped back and watched as he bought up more and more of the oil.

Finally it finished. He had no more inside him. He gasped for breath and looked down at the puddle.

It started to move.

Slowly at first, then quickly. It moved towards itself, forming a circle of black goo in front of him. Then it began to take shape. Rising up like a gelatinous black snake before expanding and refining. It grew arms, legs and a head.

Then the blackness started to fade in places and was replace by the pink whiteness of human skin. It covered it's hands and head but the rest remained black, still changing and molding into something else.

A suit.

Albus knew that he should have been trying to escape. Now that he had some strength inside him again, he need to get away as fast as he could but at the same time, he couldn't move. He was compelled to stay. He had to know who his twin was.

After a few minutes, Albus as in total shock and looking at back of a dark haired man wearing a perfectly tailored business suit.

The man took a long deep breath.

"Ahh...feels good to breath again," he said before turning around to look at Albus, "hello brother."

The resemblance was uncanny but they certainly weren't twins. Albus knew his own appearance well enough to see the differences. This mans jaw wasn't as pronounced and his cheeks seemed slightly narrower but he nevertheless had the same jet black hair and striking emerald eyes.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've been looking forward to this for a very long time," he smiled.

His voice was different as well. Deeper and more relaxed somehow.

"Who are you?" Albus demanded.

"You don't recognize me? Well, that's not unexpected, I didn't always look like this, you know," the man, still smiling crouched in front of Albus, "here, see if this rings any bells."

His face suddenly reverted back to it's black liquid form then reshaped and molded again just as it had before but this time, he had the face of a young man. A handsome teenager with dark hair and brown eyes but Albus still didn't recognize him.

"No? Okay, hows this?"

Again his face turned to black and reshaped itself. The face that appeared afterwards caused Albus's eyes to go wide with horror and he even crawl backwards a few steps.

"No!"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," he smiled.

"It's impossible!"

White skin. Red eyes. Slits for nostrils.

"Impossible?" he chuckled, "it's destiny!"

"Voldemort..." Albus breathed.

He nodded happily as his is face reverted back to the one that resembled Albus's.

Albus raised his hand to send out a shock wave at him but nothing happened. It was as if he had never had his power in the first place.

"You don't have your powers anymore Albus," Voldemort held up his hand causing a ball of light to appear in his palm, "because I have them now."


	29. Family Fued

_**Isle of Dogs**_

_**London, England**_

_**January 6**__**h **_

_**2023 A.D.**_

"Come on! Keep moving!" Lincoln yelled.

Hundreds of people were charging past him, heading towards the boats that were lining the Thames River. They were pouring as many people onto them as humanly possible then recklessly charging down the river and out into the channel.

There had been several collisions already but it didn't stop the ships for steading themselves and carrying on. The explosions and monstrous roars in the distances were enough to take all hesitation away from the frightened masses.

Just across from him, his sister Amelia was also trying desperately to keep order but also squeeze people into every space available.

Something suddenly caught his eye in the distance.

"Oh shit!" he blurted, "Amelia! Tell me that isn't who I think it is!"

Amelia turned and looked in the same direction. It was exactly who he through it was.

Aurora, Athena, Harry, Hugo and everyone else that was supposed to be long gone by now were bolting down the street, away from the boats.

"What the hell are they doing?!" Amelia yelled.

"I'll get em. Stay here!"

Lincoln charged off in their direction.

_**Warehouse**_

Albus stared at his hand in disbelief. It wasn't like before when he had been attacked by the Cleric's and pumped full of electricity to disrupt his abilities. This time they were simply gone.

"What the hell did you do to me?!"

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Albus, I truly am," Voldemort said casually, "but it's not like you would have just welcomed me with open arms now is?"

He waited but could see that Albus still wanted an answer.

"I had to borrow a piece of your soul."

"You..." Albus breathed but could continue.

"It also happened to be the piece that gave you your abilities. Your father, well, _our father_ now I suppose, destroyed my soul and unfortunately you can stay in this world without some kind of anchor."

Albus looked down at his own chest, half expecting to see a great gaping hole or something.

"Don't look so surprised Albus. The Prophecy told you this would happen, besides...what's are brothers for?" he smiled.

"You are_ not _my brother!" Albus hissed through his teeth.

"Really? Do you have another twin around here somewhere?" he laughed, "we're two of a kind Albus. I know everything you know, I feel everything you feel and I can do everything that you can...and a lot that you can't. I'm the Colossus now."

"How is this possible?"

"Oh come on Al, dad must have told you the story. After I hit him with the killing curse in the forest. He was in the train station with that old manipulative, bearded bastard. I was there...he saw me..."

For some reason these memories seemed to actually be painful for him. His eyes narrowed and actually looked like they were filled with sadness.

"That kind of pain...it went beyond words...I screamed and begged for help...for mercy...for anything. I wanted them to kill me...just to make it stop..." rage overtook his face, "but they didn't...they just walked away and left me there. Started having a nice little chat about how pathetic I was! So much for that legendary Gryffindor kindness!"

Albus suddenly understood. His brother, the man that was staring straight at him was in fact the fragment of soul that had been living inside his father since the day he received the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The piece that was never allowed to crossover from this world to the next. He had simply been left, trapped inside the membrane between worlds until today.

The day that he had been reborn.

"How...how did you escape?" Albus breathed.

"Oh it wasn't easy. But, you know, once the pain goes away, you realize just where you are and...it's incredible. You can see everything in that place. This world...all the others...eight years of wondering around in that place, eventually you start to figure things out. You get to understand the balance..." he knelt down in front of Albus again, "see the day that you were born, the scales were tipped. And so, I was able to come back and add some counterweight. For every light, there is a dark, every death, a life, blah, blah, blah...I guess that why we were made to be twins."

"Fuck you! You're not my family!"

Voldemort sighed, "Al, I don't wanna fight you. You know the Prophecy as well as I do. If we don't stand united, this whole world will suffer...and I don't want that."

"Bullshit!"

"Hey! I've been in the limbo between life and death for eight years and spent a lot longer than that as nothing more than a parasite! It changes your perceptive. Purebloods, half-bloods, you really think I give a shit about that anymore? No, my eyes are open. I'm looking at the bigger picture now and that picture includes you!"

"Really? Does that picture capture my good side?"

Voldemort burst into laughter, "Oh God, I'm so glad that I inherited your sense of humor! See, things have changed...I'm more like you now than I am me!"

"Yeah well, I'm not to fond of myself right now."

"Well, we can change that. You wanted to change the world...that's exactly what I'm trying to do!"

"Like this?! With those things out there!" Albus barked.

"Oh, them? They're just lackeys! When you hire manual labor to build you a house, you don't invite them to live with you once it's finished! Nah, I'll get rid of them as soon as I don't need them anymore," he smiled.

"You're insane!"

"Oh please, you're the one that's been doing the bad things for the greater good! Sometimes you gotta do bad things to make sure that worse things don't happen...you remember telling Athena that? Speaking of which, where is she? I really wanna meet her...and Aurora," he grinned.

"You some much as go near her -"

"And you'll do what? Shout at me? Call me nasty names? I don't think you fully appreciate the situation you're in right now...and besides, I don't need to go near her...she'll come to me."

A cold chill went down Al's spine, "no...she..."

"You know I'm telling the truth Al. You know as well as I do, that she's already on her way here..." he was looking deep into Albus's eyes, "you know what her problem is? She loves you too much. She is going to put your child in danger just because she can't stand the idea of loosing you."

Albus felt ill. He was right. She had done it before, valued his life over their babies and now she was going to do it again.

"Now, I have given very clear orders that she be unharmed. You think I want to hurt her? She's carrying my nephew...but if she is determined to throw herself into danger, there's not much that I can do..."

He knew what he was doing and he hated it. He was trying to bribe Albus into joining him and worst of all, it was working.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to follow your destiny. Work with me, instead of against me. You can be like Harry, getting a whole bunch of his friends killed just because he was too stubborn to let go of his pride or consider that maybe his views of right and wrong were inaccurate or you can be The Colossus again and help me make this world the way it should be...I can give you back your abilities..."

Albus laughed in contempt, "so...you'll just hand me back my abilities if I join you?"

"Well...I'll need some proof that you're on my team before that happens."

"What proof?"

Voldemort sent a dark look into Albus's eyes, "tell me everything you know about Sophia...and I want you to get her here...I'm just dying to see her again."

Sophia had admitted to meeting Tom Riddle but she had never elaborated on what exactly happened during that meeting. What could he possible want with her? Or maybe it wasn't her that he wanted at all...

He wanted the Cajun.

"You took a snap shot of my memories...shouldn't you already know where she is?"

"Well, I would know if you did...but you don't. No, I mean, I want you to find her. Lets face it, you're the only person she'll come out of hiding to see."

"What do you want with her?" Albus asked.

"That's between me and her," he shot back quickly.

Albus thought for a second. He had to protect Aurora and the baby and deep down he knew there was only one way to make sure of that. If he wasn't here, then there was no reason for her to be either. Albus was never going to be the one that decided the end of the war, it was Athena. As long as she and Aurora were alive, then the world still had a chance.

"Well in that case, as your brother, I highly recommend that you kill me right now because I'm not gonna stop until I have burned you down and this time, you'll stay dead!" Albus growled.

Voldemorts lip curled and his face changed to that of frustration, "you know, I wouldn't have minded letting you keep your abilities if I could just rip that fucking stubborn streak of yours out instead!" he hissed.

"If you don't kill me now, I'll make you regret it!"

Voldemorts eyes flashed with rage, "Fine! You wanna die? Allow me to oblige!"

Suddenly his right arm turned back into the black tar that made up his body, stretched out and redefined itself as a razor sharp black sword.

"I offer you the whole world and you spit it back in my face!" he roared, raising the sword above his head, "last words?"

"SUCK MY -"

A huge blue light erupted around the room and several streams of lightning struck Voldemort in the chest, sending him smashing through the wall. The bat-creatures shrieked and charged but were hit by gun fire as James, Aurora, Scorpius and Athena moved into the room.

The Death Eaters around them started firing back curses and hexes but Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were already there, shielding the others while they returned fire.

Two of the Death Eaters were struck in the chest by spells while the others bolted from the room to find cover.

Aurora and Harry rushed over to Albus.

"Are you all right?!" she asked frantically.

"He took my abilities we have go!" Albus said, as they helped him to his feet.

"He took your powers?! How?!" Harry blurted looking shocked.

"We have to leave now!" Albus yelled as they rushed to the nearest door.

James was forced to prop Albus up. Although he still couldn't feel any kind of pain, his body was weak and his legs continued to crumble under him.

Outside, Lynx, Hugo, Lily, Violet and Rose were fighting off other cloaked men that seemed to almost be coming out of the woodwork. If they were still using their old tactics then they must have had the Dark Mark somewhere on their bodies and had used it to signal the others.

Albus had been unconscious when he was brought there and had no idea that the place was so big. It must have been some kind of industrial warehouse or shipping facility because it seemed to stretch for miles in all directions.

"Lynx, get outside and get us some transport! Anything!" Aurora shouted.

Lynx nodded as the rest of them laid down a wave of cover fire for her. She chucked her weapon to Hugo and then bolted off down a corridor with spells shooting past. She suddenly dived through the air, transforming into her White Tiger form, giving her more than enough speed and agility to escape the fire fight.

Bullets and spells ricocheted all over the place as they collided with shield charms and we sent spinning away.

Suddenly a spell skimmed Hugo's chest. It didn't cause any damage but managed to knock the pin out of one of his grenades. He yanked it away from his body as quickly as he could and tossed it away.

"GRENADE!"

Everyone, Death Eaters included hit the deck as the explosion rocked the entire building. Smoke and dusted filled the whole place and that terrible ringing sound took over everyone's eardrums.

James still had his arm around Albus and was desperately dragging him away. He pushed himself through a set of double doors to escape the dust. They were now in another long narrow corridor that led away from the large room where they had found Albus.

The sound and blue light of Athena's lightning bolts erupted again followed quickly by gun fire and yelling.

"Come on!" James said pulling Albus down the corridor.

"No! I'm not leaving without -"

"We're not leaving them! They know the way out, you don't! Now come on!" James yelled and the two took off down the corridor.

Albus stumbled several times, as his weak legs gave out on him. They pushed through another set of doors that led to a fire escape stairway as more sounds of spell and gunfire echoed around them. They hobbled down as quickly as they could looking for the exit to get back outside.

Finally, James spotted the large set of doors that they had entered through. They ran towards it as quickly as they could and moved back outside. Just as they did, Lynx pulled up in a busted up Minivan. All the windows had been blasted out and there were several large dents along it's side.

Explosions and sounds of hellish fighting were all around them while the dark London skyline was filling with smoke from fires in the distance.

Suddenly, Rose, Scorpius, Athena, Violet, Ron, Hermione and Ginny burst out of a side door about thirty feet away from the Minivan. James and Lynx immediately ran over to them while Albus struggled to keep up under his own steam.

"Where are the others?!" James demanded.

"I don't know, we got split up!" Hugo said quickly.

"Shit!" Albus growled, "gimmi your gun!"

"Albus, you can barley walk!" Ron argued.

"Gimmi your fucking weapon! I'm not leaving Aurora!"

"Fine, then I'm coming with you!" Scorpius yelled, checking his ammo.

"Me too," James agreed.

"And me," Hugo said.

"All right, the rest of you stay here in case they get past us!" Albus ordered, taking Violets M41A rifle and checking the clip.

The three of them headed back into the warehouse, with Albus limping and using the walls for support. He was pretty sure that his ankle was broken but he didn't have time to wonder about why he couldn't feel any pain at the moment.

"Split up. Everyone meet back outside in five minutes!" Albus said, moving off down a corridor as James, Scorpius and Hugo did the same if different directions.

All of them were completely unaware that Harry was only twenty feet above their heads.

He was alone, moving through the rooms as carefully and as quickly as possible. His wand was shaking in hand and he was doing his best to make sure that he didn't breath too loudly. He pushed his way through a door and into a short corridor. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks and stayed as quiet as he could.

He could hear footsteps approaching.

He readied his wand. He would only have time to send off a single spell before anyone else in the area was alerted to his position. He waited as the steps got closer and closer.

He saw a human shaped shadow move across the floor in front of him, about to come around the corner. He had to act.

He jumped out from his cover with his wand aimed but managed to stop himself for firing.

"Harry!" Aurora shrieked lowering her wand.

"You scared me half to death!" Harry breathed, his heart thundering inside his chest.

"Wheres Albus?" Aurora asked quickly.

"I don't know. I saw James pulling him away, maybe he got out."

"Come on, we have to find him!"

Harry moved in front of her, checking around before leading the way. They moved through another door that led to a large open room. On the far side were windows that showed the courtyard entrance to the building. They were close to the exit.

"Harry, do me a favor," Aurora said quietly.

"Sure."

"Give my regards to Dumbledore."

At that moment, Albus limped through a set of double doors next to them, just in time to see Aurora raise her wand at Harry's chest and say: _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Green light lit up the room and the spell struck Harry straight in the chest sending him flying through the air. He thumped to the ground, his emerald eyes still wide as if the color of the spell had been burned into them.

The only movement Albus made was to fall to his knees. His face was nothing but shock. He seemed unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Ah, don't worry Albus, you'll see him soon enough," she grinned evilly and said in a pitying voice before aiming her wand at him.

Suddenly she slumped over in pain, holding her chest with one hand and still trying to aim the wand with the other.

"NO! Aurora...don't spoil this!" she hissed angrily at herself.

Suddenly the back tar erupted from her mouth like a fountain and spilled out all over the floor. She vomited it by the gallon until there was nothing left inside of her. Aurora fell to the floor out cold, her skin pale white.

He had possessed her body and used her to kill Harry but she had resisted him when he tried to do the same to Albus.

The puddle of tar started to reform in the center of the room. First his head reshaped, then arms and a torso, then legs. Soon the blackness started to fade and change back into his skin and tailored suit.

A heavy bang from nowhere rang out and Voldemort's head exploded into a splatter of goo.

Lincoln can out of nowhere, pumping round after round off from the shotgun in his hands until he had blasted the humanoid constructs back into liquid. Suddenly the puddle began to disappear, seeping through the cracks in the floor and down into the room below.

Albus continued to stare blankly at the bodies of his father and the woman he loved.

Lincoln ran straight over to Harry, placed his fingers on his throat and felt for a pulse but there wasn't one. He was gone.

He moved over to Aurora and did the same.

"She's alive! Albus, help me get her up!" he said quickly.

But Albus didn't budge. He just sat there, staring at the lifeless open eyes of his father.

Lincoln ran over to him and grabbed his head, shaking him out of his dazed, "Albus! Look at me!" he did, "he's gone but Aurora's not! We have to go now!" he shot back over to Aurora and picked her up off the floor. Her body was like a rag doll.

Suddenly an explosion from outside shattered all the windows sending glass everywhere. Gun fire and shots of blue lightning rang out. The others were under attack.

Albus pulled himself to his feet. He took one last look at his father before turning away and following Lincoln out of the building.


	30. Exodus

_**Isle of Dogs**_

_**London, England**_

_**January 6**__**h **_

_**2023 A.D.**_

Another blast rocked the area just as Albus, Lincoln and the unconscious Aurora burst out of the doors.

Outside, soldiers had arrived and were engaging three of the Mantis creatures and about two dozen cats while also trying to fend off airborne attacks from the bat-like monsters. There were about forty soldiers in total, all of whom were fighting their guts out.

Across the river, the huge, partially blinded beast was pulling itself back out of the Thames.

Everyone had been split up. They fighting in mixed groups wherever possible. A bolt of lightning illuminated Athena's position. She was standing next to Ron, shooting off as many volts as her body would allow while trying to take cover.

About thirty feet away from them, Scorpius, Lily, Lynx and Violet were laying down cover fire for a group of soldiers that were desperately trying to get to safety.

Ginny and Hermione were nowhere to be found but Albus thought he saw the faint image of long red hair being hustled away inside a crowd of people and soldiers. The large group was serging towards one of the few remaining boats still docked inside the Thames.

It was all they could do now. Get as many people out as possible. This battle was already over. They had lost.

Amelia suddenly came out nowhere. She rushed to Aurora's side looking terrified.

"What happened to her?!"

"He possessed her. We have to leave now!" Lincoln yelled.

"RON LOOK OUT!"

Ron heard the screams and turned. One of the Mantis creatures was right behind him, snarling and raising it's scythe like claws. In a second he had shoved Athena out of the way and raised his weapon at the monster but it wasn't fast enough.

A swipe and splash of red and Ron's right arm drifted through the air before hitting the ground still clutching his wand. The shock hadn't even washed over his face before the creature raised one of it's enormous spear-like legs to crush him.

None of them got the chance to look away. A explosion obscured their views and when the fire and dust had cleared, Ron was gone. The only proof that he had even been there was his severed arm that lay a few feet away.

Rose's scream was unbearable as was Hugo's cry of ultimate rage. Suddenly he darted across the open battleground, unloading every round he had at the beast.

Amelia shot towards him in blur of agile movement, tackling him and dragging him away before he could complete his kamikaze run. Suddenly, they had also disappeared from sight.

Chaos reigned around them but Albus had to focus. He searched around for something, anything that could make a difference.

His eyes locked onto something in the distance. About three hundred yards away. A helicopter, just sitting out in the open as if it was some kind of gift from a higher power.

"Lincoln, can you fly that?" Albus asked quickly.

"Yeah!" he had already begun carrying Aurora towards it.

The Mantis monster turned it's back to everyone. They knew what was coming next. James charged towards Rose, shoving her to the floor just as the creatures bone spikes fired out in all directions.

Lynx yelled out in pain. One of the spikes had glanced her arm, leaving a nasty slash across it. James and Rose crawled over towards her and put pressure on her wound. Rose's face was pale white but her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet. She was trying desperately to expel the image of her father being killed long enough to help the others. She would have time to mourn later, if they survived.

Across the battlefield, Voldemort burst out of a warehouse door but he didn't look right. His skin was changing from human pink to oil black like some kind of moving inkblot painting. He was slouched over and almost seemed out of breath or winded.

He growled and walked toward the nearest person which happened to be a young soldier in his mid twenties that was too preoccupied to notice him approaching.

Voldemort grabbed him by the shoulder and span him around.

"You'll do," he remarked before slamming his hand against the soldiers chest.

The soldiers eyes went wide in shock as a blinding bright light appeared between Voldemort's fingers. A second later it was sucked up into his palm and the soldier's corpse dropped to the floor. He had just ripped the poor bastards soul out.

Voldemort's skin stopped changing and reverted back to it's human look. He straighted up and took a breath, looking recharged.

"Ahh, that's better," he smirked before turning his attention to the battle.

James and Rose helped Lynx to her feet and started running towards Albus, Lincoln, Aurora and the helicopter.

Once they got closer, they saw the reason that it was just sitting there. The windscreen had been smashed and the pilot speared to his seat by one the Mantis's bone spikes.

Lincoln quickly moved Aurora into the back then ripped the spike out of the seat allowing the pilot to fall out onto the floor. Lynx and James got in next, taking hold of Aurora and strapping her into to one of the seats.

"MAL! AMELIA! COME ON!" Albus shouted but the others were pinned down.

He saw Lily dive out from behind some cover and start running towards the helicopter but at the same moment, he felt a chill of fear go down his back.

"LILY NO! RUN!"

She turned to see Albus's twin standing less that fifteen feet from her.

"Lily Potter? How many times do I have to kill you?" he smirked sadistically as he raised his hand.

A haunting ball of green light appeared in his palm causing Lily to freeze in fear. Maybe it was some part of his old life that flashed in his mind or maybe he simply didn't want to take any chances but this time, he didn't aim for the young redhead. He aimed for the wall behind her.

The blast knocked her off her feet and surround her in dust. She looked up just seconds before seeing the avalanche of bricks coming towards her.

Lily was crushed by twenty tonnes of rubble right in front of Albus's eyes.

He was sure that James was screaming something. He could hear his voice but it sounded so far away. Everything seemed far away at that moment. Like he was watching it all through a TV screen. Unable to interact but a first hand witness to it all.

It had been a very long time since Albus felt despair but he felt it now.

A lightning bolt suddenly connected with Voldemort's body sending him smashing through what was left of the wall he had just destroyed.

Albus saw Athena screaming something at him but he couldn't make out the words. It was like she was moving in slow motion, yelling and waving him away while being underwater.

He felt a strong pair of hands clutch his shoulders but even those felt different. The same way you'd imagine being touched in a dream. You know it's happening but you can't feel it.

Albus was dragged on board the helicopter. He made no attempt to struggle or stay behind. It seemed somehow pointless. The door slid shut in front of him and the cabin started to rumble.

He looked over at James. He was screaming while Lynx and Rose had their arms locked around him as hard as they could. Both were crying into his shoulder while trying to hold him down.

Aurora was flopped over in a seat. Still pale white, and apart from the shallow movement of her chest, frozen like a statue. Lincoln was in the cockpit, flicking switches and holding onto stick between his legs.

The ground started to get further and further away. They were in the air. Albus looked out over the burning London skyline, still unable to understand what was happening.

He hadn't expected death to be like this.

No tried to speak to him. No one even acknowledged that he was there.

_**Malfoy Maison**_

_**Istanbul, Turkey**_

_**August 4**__**th**_

_**2100 A.D.**_

"So they just left you there?" Anya asked sounding quite shocked.

"They didn't exactly have a choice. If I had been able to get to that Helicopter, I would have left as well. I think anyone would have," Scorpius admitted.

"But why didn't Voldemort know where they were going?"

"Chance," Scorpius said simply, "Vlad told Lincoln that he had prepared them a way off the island but Lincoln never told Albus what it actually was. It just slipped his mind and because Albus never knew...Voldemort never knew. Odd how a tiny little thing like that could make so much difference, but then, Albus was always a big fan of the Butterfly Effect."

Anya nodded just as there was a quiet knock on the door. Simon popped his head through.

"Sir, there's a visitor here for you," he reported.

"Oh, thank you Simon," Scorpius picked himself up from his chair, "I'll just be a moment Anya."

"Okay," she didn't sound too happy for the interruption but didn't object.

Scorpius closed the door behind him as he left. As she heard his footsteps going down the stairs she suddenly had a strange urge fall over her. She very quickly got out of her chair and rushed over to the bookcase that Scorpius had shown her a few days before.

She remembered exactly where the book was. emArthur and the Knights of the Round Table./em She reached up and gave it a tug causing the secret compartment to open up.

Her eyes went wide with amazement as she saw the Sword again. Very carefully, she picked up off it's platform and held it in her hands. For some reason it seemed to make her feel stronger when she held it. As if the giant encrusted rubies or the unbreakable metal somehow filled her with energy and joy.

She felt no shame holding the sword above her head is a victory salute as if she were the Colossus himself.

Her flight of fancy was cut short the moment she heard the front door slam. It made her jump and she very nearly dropped the blade.

She rushed back over to the compartment and put it back where she found it but in her panic, she slipped and caught her hand on the blade. Her heart leaped up inside her chest and seemed to stay there. She couldn't breath.

Blood trickled out of the small slash on her palm. It wasn't a bad cut but it didn't have to be. The sword was tipped with Basilisk venom. That tiny cut was enough to kill a full grown man in less then three minutes. For a tiny girl like her, she probably had less than sixty seconds.

All she could do was stare at the red mark on her hand as it started to feel warm and then began to tingle.

The sheer shock was preventing her for fully realizing that she was about to die. It was such a stupid way to go. Playing with an heirloom of a legend had meant that she would never walk through the gates of Hogwarts and have the sorting hat place on her head. She'd never see any of her family again. She'd never grow up or have the chance to fall in love but strangely enough, at that moment, what most upset her was the fact that she would never get to hear about the rest of Albus's life.

And just as that thought entered her mind, something unbelievable happened.

She watched in frozen shock as the cut on her hand healed in front of her face.

It was impossible. The sword wasn't endowed with healing powers, she knew that much, and the Basilisk venom should have started making her feel light headed and drowsy by now but it hadn't.

She was broken out of her shock by the sound of footsteps coming closer. She panicked and hit the book quickly causing the compartment to disappear into the study. She shot back around Scorpius's desk and jumped back into her seat.

She tried desperately to act natural but there was nothing natural about what had just happened. She rubbed the little bit of blood off her hand and onto her trousers but in doing so noticed how much she was shaking.

She pinned her eyes to the wall as she heard the door handle move. She was too frightened to look around at her Grandfather. Her would know that something was wrong in a heartbeat.

"Well, you were going to find out sooner or later."

That wasn't Scorpius's voice. It was a woman's. A voice Anya hadn't heard in a long time.

Slowly she turned her head to see what she already knew was true.

Standing behind her was not only one of the most desirable women to ever live but also one of the most powerful Anomalies in the world today. So powerful in fact that not even the notorious Max would dare challenge her.

"Hows you hand?" Dominique asked.

_**Ilfracombe**_

_**Devon, England**_

_**January 6**__**h **_

_**2023 A.D.**_

They had ditched the helicopter in a field and made there way to the shore line in silence. There they had stolen a small Zodiac boat and used it to carry them towards their way off the island.

The ship looked like it was older than Lincoln. A Russian cargo vessel, anchored about a mile off shore. It was rusted and dirty and the name on the back, emThe Maltov/em was pealing off. It looked like a ghost ship from an old horror movie. Something that had been lost in the Bermuda Triangle for a few decades then reappeared only to claim the lives of which ever unfortunate souls found it.

Of course, to them it was salvation. An escape from the dying country that they were leaving behind.

Salvation came with a price though. They were suppose to be leaving that island with a lot more people. There should have been at least a dozen of them, maybe more, but now there were only six. Albus, Aurora, Lincoln, James, Rose and Lynx.

Everyone else was either dead or getting left behind.

It wasn't a hard decision to make. It was simple logic. They could go back and try and help the others but with Albus powerless, Aurora wounded, the city being over run and facing an enemy a thousand times more powerful than themselves, they would just end up lambs for the slaughter.

If they escaped now, then there was at least a chance of regroup, finding help, coming up with a plan. After all, it wasn't about just saving the people they cared about, it was about winning the war.

If they escaped now, they could come back. They could live to fight another day.

At least that's what they kept telling themselves as they boarded the rust bucket. The truth was that they were being cowardly. They were running away with their tales between their legs. They were abandoning their friends and family and lovers simply because they didn't know what else to do.

They were beaten. It was something they had never planned for. They had never entertained the idea of loosing the fight. They understood that there would be casualties but they had always believed that those casualties would be part of the ultimate victory.

They were wrong.

As the engines powered up and the anchor started to rise, Albus stayed up on deck. He was slumped against the rail feeling the vibrations of the motors.

The others had rushed inside somewhere. Aurora had started bleeding and they had gone to care for her. He couldn't see the point.

He knew what had happened the moment she had collapsed inside the warehouse after expelling Voldemort from her body. She might live, but his child wouldn't.

And for some reason, he didn't care.

He didn't care about anything at that moment. His brain seemed to only be capable to dealing with one thing at a time. Much like Hermione, he was trying to analyze and understand the different variables of what had just happened. That's all it was, mental thought. There was no emotion left.

He had been trying to feel some kind of guilt or sadness but it just wouldn't come. He couldn't feel pain of any kind. Maybe those emotions had been stolen along with his powers.

Right now, his mind was stuck one thing. For some reason this one little thing seemed to stand out from the rest as the ship moved away from the coast. The question repeated inside his head over and over as he watched England shrink into the distance.

Why did Voldemort want to know about Sophia?

_**Hogsmead Village**_

_**Scotland, UK**_

_**January 6**__**th**_

_**1978 A.D.**_

"I don't know about this Prongs," Peter said quietly.

The hustle and bustle of the Three Broomsticks made it unlikely that they would be overheard but the four Marauders were still keeping their voices down for good measure.

"He's right James. This isn't sneaking off to the Shrieking Shack or possibly earning detention from some prank, this dangerous," Remus agreed.

"So what? We just sit back and do nothing?" James asked, annoyed by their responses.

"I'm not saying that," Remus sighed, "It's just...you don't even know that this emOrder of the Phoenix/em even exists."

"It does exist! I heard Evans talking about it."

"Have you asked Dumbledore about it?" Sirius asked.

"Not yet. I thought if we all volunteer together..."

"Even if it is real, he's hardly gonna just let us quit school and go off with them lot fighting dark wizards, is he?" Peter cut it.

"Graduation is only a few months off. Once were all of age it's our decision!"

They were silent for a few moments while each of them contemplated the idea that James was putting around.

"If this...Voldemort is really as bad as everyone is saying then Dumbledore's gonna need all the help he can get," Sirius stated, "I'm in."

James nodded with pride at his best friend before turning to Remus. "Moony?"

"He's done a lot for me...maybe I can finally replay the favor," Remus smiled.

"There you go," He patted him on the shoulder. "Wormtail?"

Peter seemed to be having a much harder time coming to a decision. "Even if this 'Order' is real and he lets us join...what can four seventh years do?"

"I don't know," James admitted, "something, anything. All I know is that what this emDark Lord/em is doing is wrong and I'm not just gonna sit back and do nothing. Not when I can help."

"My goodness," a voice from behind James breathed.

The Marauders turned around to see Lily Evan standing behind them with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised. She had a strange little smirk on her face and was looking directly at James.

"Did I just hear James Potter say that he was going to do something selfless? Somebody call the Prophet."

James frowned and looked away with a twinge of resentment on his face. "Yeah well, got to do something after I leave school," he mumbled quietly.

"Really? Or is this just another way to get a medal around your neck?" she asked accusingly, "Is being Head Boy and a Quidditch star not enough Potter? You need to be hero as well?"

James stood up in a huff with his ears turning red. "Yeah! Your right as always Evans! This just another way for me to show off!" he spat before storming off.

"That's a shame," Lily called out, "because I was going to talk to Dumbledore, to see if he'd let you join."

That caused the Marauders to stop in their tracks. They all looked around with perplexed looks on their faces.

"That's if you're serious about this?"

"Yeah! Yeah, we are!" James nodded excitedly.

"Well, I'll see what he says," she said simply before walking away. As she did, the tiny smirk that she had been wearing turned into a happy grin.

James Potter had finally grown up.

"Don't look too happy Prongs, he might say no," Sirius warned as they headed towards the entrance.

"He might, or he might welcome us with open arms...who knows," James grinned.

Outside the Inn, the floor was still covered in white snow and both children and adults were wrapped up in warm clothing. A few people were having snowball fights while others were quickly crowding into the nearest warm shop or pub that they could find.

As the Marauders headed back towards school, Sirius was practically rammed into by a small, twelve year old child.

"Whoa, easy little man," he said.

The child just looked at him with a slightly insulted look before walking away.

"Sarno," a woman growled, "why don't you give Mr. Black his money bag back."

They turned to see a beautiful nineteen or twenty year old blond standing against the wall of the Three Broomsticks. None of them had ever seen her before. If they had, they certainly would have remembered. Both Peter and Remus stared at her with their months open as Sirius checked his pockets for his money bag.

"You cheeky little -" Sirius hissed, grabbing his money bag out of the child hand.

Sarno ran over and stood next to the blond.

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it," she said in a silky voice, "we were all young once."

Sirius's anger seemed to have vanished completely and he joined Peter and Remus in practically drooling over her.

The blond gave them a small nod before walking around to the side of the Inn and disappearing. Just as she did, Sirius snapped out of his trance.

"Hey! How did you know my name?!" he didn't get an answer.

The Blond and the child, Sarno, walked through the deserted back alleys of Hogsmead until they reached a small open shed that looked like it was built to give horses or thestrals shelter.

As they approached a twenty something woman in dark robes stepped out of the shadows and stood in their way. She was quite beautiful but had cold darkness in her eyes and a wand in her hand. Three men, also wearing dark robes, stepped out and moved up behind her.

"Hello Bella," the blond said simply. She wasn't afraid of them.

"Well?" Bellatrix spat.

"Well?" the blond mimicked.

"Bella, where are your manors?" A cold voice said from the shadows.

A man, hooded and cloaked moved slowly inside the shelter. Most of his face was covered in darkness but it was still plain to see that something wasn't quite right about him.

Bellatrix and the others moved aside and allowed the blond to walk forwards.

"Hello Tom," the blond smiled lightly.

"Sophia. Always a pleasure to see you," Voldemort chimed.

"I'm sure," Sophia said, looking back over her shoulder. Bellatrix seemed to be trying to burn a hole in the back of her head. "Bit risky, coming so close to Hogwarts isn't it?"

"Risky for anyone else," Voldemort stated.

"Are you sure about that? Dumbledore is recruiting follows to oppose you. Sirius Black looks to be one of them."

Bellatrix hissed.

"Really? Isn't that a shame. Is there anything else I should know?" Voldemort asked slyly.

"Lily Evans seems to have already been invited. Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew are also looking to join, Pettigrew however seems a bit reluctant. He seems to be the weak link in the chain. Put some pressure on him and I'm sure he'll break and deliver the others to you," she stated.

"Well, once again you seem to know so much...and yet, you give this information to me without any demand for payment," he said as he shifted through the shadows, "I wonder, what is it you want Sophia?"

"Well, all is said and done...I don't want to be forgotten," she smiled.

"Oh don't worry...you won't be."

She gave him a small nod before turning and walking away with Sarno is tow as if nothing had happened.

This was after all, just another one of the building blocks she was setting up in her grand scheme. One that would change the world forever.


End file.
